Secrecy Eyes
by Blackrockshooterstar
Summary: Asaki Yuto was a normal boy before meeting the mysterious Sakaki Yuya, resulting into an accident that leaves him in a coma and his spirit is left to wander in Otherworld. Yuya and Yuto joined each other to uncover the secrets of Yuya's abilities together with Yuya's older sister Milla and her friends, they find out that Yuya is more special than they thought. (Counterpartshipping)
1. Episode 0: Prologue

**Just to make sure, I changed Milla's age so it would fit in the story and is as old as Velvet and other girls instead being 20-21 years old or else, her going to school at her age would be weird.**

* * *

In a small mansion, a seven year old green and red haired boy ran inside a office to his father with a rice ball in his hands. In the doorway was a girl around twelve years old, with long flowing hair starting as a light brown but turning into a brilliant gold as it neared the tips with a single lock of ephemeral green hair standing off horizontally. Her eyes were a light shade of red, lighter than rubies but darker than pink. She sneak a look from the creek with a worried look, the boy was very happy because their father had returned home safely from work. The boy shows the rice ball in front of their father with a happy smile plastered on his face.

"Look Papa! I made a rice ball for you." The boy said.

Suddenly, his father pushed roughly away the rice ball using his right hand, in an instant the rice ball scattered on the floor. A surprised expression plastered on the boy's face as the girl becomes really worried. Before the boy could say anything, his father kicks him in the stomach hard. The boy cried in pain and feel to the floor, however their father didn't stop. He continued to kick the boy's body rapidly while the boy begged his father to stop with tears in his pair of crimson eyes. The girl gasped and held her hands over her mouth scared at the scene.

"YOKO'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE DEAD, NOT MY WIFE!" He yelled in fury.

"Stop..." The girl begged.

"I-I'm sor-sorry, Papa... I'm so-sorry... please s-stop... it hu-hurts..." The boy whimpered in pain and begging his father to stop.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! THIS IS YOUR DAMN FAULT!" He yelled as still kicked the small boy's body.

"I'm so-sorry...please...it hu-hurts pa-papa." The boy whimpered.

"Stop it." The girl begged angry.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU FILTHY TRASH!" His father suddenly gripped the small boy's hair and pulled roughly in to the air.

"Papa! It h-hurts!" The boy screamed in pain. In that moment, his father threw him into a wall. When the boy fell to the floor, he weakly spluttered out blood from his mouth. The girl ran in and stood protectively in front of the boy.

"Stop it, Father! Hurting Yuya won't bring Mother back!" The girl exclaimed angry. "I won't forget what you did to him! NEVER! I hate you!" The girl picked the boy up, who was shivering in fear and tears rapidly fell from his crimson eyes.

The girl ran away and their father didn't say a word when they left. The girl walked into a bedroom and carefully placed the boy on the bed before going into the bathroom to fix a small wet towel, she came back to clean the boy's scratches and blood from his face and body parts.

"Milla, *sniff* I'm scared." The boy cried as he slowly hugged himself despite the pain. Milla hugged him carefully to try calm him down.

"Sssch, everything is going to be okay." Milla said calmly as the boy cried sadly.

"I ju-just want his lo-love..." He cried. "Where a-are you, M-mommy..."

 ** **"Don't worry, Yuya..."**** A woman's voice said. ****"I'm here..."**** A beautiful woman was sitting beside them, she has long blond hair and the front bangs being golden colored. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and sticks out as spikes. She pet Yuya's hair gently with a sad smile on her face, Milla and Yuya stared at her tearfully.

"Wh-why di-didn't papa s-see you?" Yuya asked in a whisper. "You we-were standing be-behind hi-him the whole t-time."

 ** **"Yuya..."**** The woman ghost said sadly as Milla looked at him sad.

"N-not just that. I al-always see and he-hear scary things whe-wherever I go." Yuya cried, sounding terrified. "A-and I can sometimes see the same per-person that stan-stands in front of me, appear behi-behind the person and th-then-!" Suddenly, the mother hugged Yuya softly while her hands stroke his head as Milla stroke his back.

 ** **"Shush... It's fine, Yuya... It's gonna be alright..."**** She whispered. Yuya was crying silently in his mother's gentle hug. ****"Listen Yuya... you and Milla are too young right now to understand these things. But I know that one day... you will..."****

"Mother, I-" Milla was cut off by their mother.

 ** **"I know that you've found out already."**** The mother said, knowing the girl far too much.

"Mo-mommy th-think so?" Yuya asked.

 ** **"Yes... mommy think that you two will understand this one day. Now, can you promise mommy something?"**** Their mother asked as she held her son's face and stared at the teary crimson eyes directly. The boy hiccupped sometimes but he listened together with Milla at their mother. ****"Can you take good care of your papa? Mommy know that papa have done something terrible to you, but mommy wants you to be together with papa. One day, papa will definitely love you as his son..."****

"Is it t-true?" Yuya asked.

 ** **"Yes, mommy's sure..."**** She replied.

"Mother..." Milla said making the ghost look at her. "I will do what I can to protect Yuya until he's old enough to do this duty himself. Until then I'll do my best, that's my promise."

 ** **"Then I leave the duty onto you then, there not many people that can teach him this."**** The mother agreed. After a while, Yuya nodded his head softly and a smile appeared on his face.

"O-okay mommy, I promise." Yuya said.

 ** **"Also don't forget to smile, because the smile will always bring people happiness."**** The mother said and smiled gently.

"Alright, mommy." Yuya said.

"Yes, Mother." Milla said as they hugged each other with smiles on their lips.

* * *

 ** **\- 7 years later -****

It was late afternoon and a teen was walking his way back home from school. He has gray colored eyes and his hair is black in the back with light purple in the front and sweeps upward and to the right side of his head. He wears a punk-style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt and dark blue tie, as well as a black cape-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges plus dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes. He also wears a choker and wristbands that are a matching set—black with silver studs and a belt with two deck holders on each side, a red scarf around the upper part of his right arm partially hidden by the sleeve of his cape. In his hand was a school bag.

"Yuto!" A voice called out behind him.

In an instant, the person who was known as Yuto, stopped from walking and looked behind him with one of his eyebrows raised in question as another teen came forwards him.

"What is it, Kaito?" Yuto asked and the person known as Kaito, slowly shakes his head in disbelief.

"Did you forget something?" Kaito muttered. At first, Yuto was confused, however his confusion changed into fear when he remembered.

"Shit! How could I forget about the meeting with Shun's little sister an hour ago?" Yuto panicked. "Why didn't you remind me, Kaito!?"

"I met you just a minute ago, Yuto." Kaito replied shortly.

"I'm dead..." Yuto murmured quietly while he continued walking home while Kaito walked beside him.

"Seriously, Yuto. You're an excellent student because you got high marks on your exams and you're polite to our teachers. Besides, you also have an amazing talent as a basketball player because you and your team will bring our school to the nationals. But if you have a meetings or anything that doesn't involve basketball or school, you always forget about it." Kaito said.

"Yeah, I know..." Yuto mumbled sadly.

"I think you should cha-"

"Look out!" Someone yelled at them.

When they heard the warning, they quickly turn around and their eyes widen as a wheelbarrow full of gardener things was heading down from the hill in high speed straight forwards them. However before they could do anything the wheelbarrow hit them directly and because of the hard impact, Yuto and Kaito fell to the ground a few meters away.

"Ouch, that really hurt!" Yuto shouted as a boy in Yuto's age came running to them.

He have a pair of crimson eyes, and dual-colored green and crimson hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head, with the exception of one short upwards pointing spike of green hair. He wears a pendant on a simple string around his neck, and a buckled choker, and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens. He wears a simple orange t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with what appear to be 'Deck pockets' on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. He also wears his gold and red lined white school jacket over his shoulders like a cape.

"I'm so sorry! I accidentally let go of the wheelbarrow when I was on that hill. I shouldn't-" The boy was cut off by Yuto.

"Just shut up!" He yelled. Instantly, the red-green haired boy was silenced without any words in his mouth. His crimson eyes gazed towards Kaito and Yuto with guilt.

"What's wrong with you, Yuto?! Forgive him, he's always hot tempered like this." Kaito apologized.

"For your information, I'm not always hot tempered, Kaito! I'm just angry with this fake!" Yuto shouted while pointing at the boy.

"Why did you call him fake, Yuto?" Kaito asked with an eyebrow up.

"You don't know?! This is Sakaki Yuya, a student from Enright School. Almost everyone in our school know about him because sometimes he and his older sister from Tales of Academy come to our school so they can see our principal or in other words their father." Yuto explained.

Unknown to them, the boy's eyes sharpened when he heard Yuto mentioning his sister and father but his eyes soften seconds later. Tales of Academy is a boarding school for people with incredible gifts and fantasy, they have a small town for themselves just by the school building. His sister left 5 years ago to study there because she couldn't stay with their father for much longer, but came home from time to time to take care of him.

"Every person that knows adores him because he always smiles and entertain people with his cheerfulness. However in my sight, his smiles and cheerful attitudes are all fake! He lies to everyone with his innocent sm-" Yuto was cut off by Kaito.

"Stop it, Yuto! I don't want to hear it anymore. About the wheelbarrow, we forgive while about Yuto's yelling, I'm so sorry again for his behalf." Kaito apologized and bowed.

"No, it's okay." The boy said and smiles softly.

An angry tick mark appeared on Yuto's head. He silenced himself and quickly walked away, leaving Kaito behind. Kaito shocked his head and followed after his friend. After Yuto and Kaito have gone out of sight, the smile on Yuya's face disappeared and his eyes turned sharply immediately.

"Wow, this is the first time that someone knows about my fake personality." He muttered with a frown. "I have to call Milla later." Yuya saw a small, brown notebook on the ground. He slowly picked it up and read the owner's name as smirk appeared on his face. "Asaki Yuto. I will keep this notebook because I want to remember that you're the first person beside Milla that knows about my fake personality. Besides..." Yuya looks at the direction where Yuto and Kaito went a few seconds ago and a sad expression appeared as he took out his phone.

* * *

At a big school building, the students of all ages was walking home to the dormitories after a long day of school and activities. There's a teenage girl that sticks out, she have long flowing hair starting as a light brown but turning into a brilliant gold as it neared the tips with a single lock of ephemeral green hair standing off horizontally as the long hair was tied into a high ponytail. Her eyes were a light shade of red, lighter than rubies but darker than pink. She wears a school uniform (A/N: Everyone is wearing their school DLC.) and on her shoulders was a school bag and a cylinder bag. The girl was walking together with other people but didn't pay attention to them.

"Milla!" The girl, Milla, turned around to see two girls in different ages come running to her.

"Hi, Leia, Elize." Milla greeted the girls and they began to walk together.

"Have you gotten any news from your brother?" Leia asked curious.

"You ask that every time." Milla said trying to hold her laughter.

"I ask because he's cute, at least from the photos you showed us." Leia said as the other two giggled at their friend.

"I hope he come and visit our school sometime." Elize said as they came to a café.

"I hope so too, but he will never because of Father." Milla explained. "After all these years, he may appear fine on the outside but inside he still suffer from what happened all these years ago." Just then, a ringtone was heard and Milla took out her phone to see the screen of an incoming call from Yuya.

"Speak of the devil." Leia said and Milla rolled her eyes before answering.

"Hello, Milla here." The red-pinkish eyed girl answered as they sit down by an outside café table.

 _"Hey sis."_ Yuya greeted on the other side.

"Hey, it been some time since you've been talking to me." Milla said as a waiter came to them and place ice teas on the table.

 _"There's something I got to tell you."_ Yuya said worried.

"What's wrong, Yuya?" Milla asked worried.

 _"I met a boy not too long ago and at 9.00 in the morning tomorrow, he will die."_ Yuya explained and Milla was shocked.

"If you tell me the location, I can tell Ludger to come and investigate." Milla said as she searched her bag for a notebook and a pen. "What's the person's name?"

 _"Asaki Yuto."_ Yuya answered and Milla wrote it down together with the adress.

"Okay, I got it down. He'll probably be there by the time it happens." Milla said. "I'll come home late tomorrow, so don't be surprised to see me waking you up if your asleep."

 _"Alright, see you tomorrow."_ Yuya said and ended the call.

"Did something happen?" Elize asked.

"It's nothing, just an accident that's going to happen tomorrow which is why I'm going to call Ludger later." Milla said as she looked up to the sky, seeing something others couldn't.


	2. Episode 1: Secrecy Eyes and Maxwell

It was 8.30 in the morning, Asaki Yuto or Yuto for short, was running as fast as he could. No one woke him up in the morning and that's why he's late. Yesterday night, his childhood friend Kurosaki Shun was very angry when he found out that Yuto didn't come to his meeting with his little sister, Ruri. He punched hard on Yuto's head multiple times while Kaito Tennouji just shook his head.

Today, the huge bump can be seen on his head. Yuto blamed himself for oversleeping. Usually, his mother would wake him up, however, today his mother had early jobs to do in her office. Well, his parents are always busy with work, but he didn't blame them.

His school, Chenskyra School was an elite school. That's why his school starts at 9 in the morning because the students have done learning the syllables before the teachers starts class. They come to school just to remember the subjects again and learn more shortcut ways in studying their subject.

The students there were excellent in academics and sports. Besides the principal, Sakaki Yusho, was also amazing and kind to the students and teachers in every school. He plays with students in sports events and help anyone in need. Everyone respects the principal. Everyone wants to enter this school except a certain someone.

In that moment, Yuto saw Sakaki Yuya talking to his friends happily at the bus stop. Apparently, they were waiting for the bus so they get to school in time. He rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Speak of the devil." Yuto muttered to himself.

Enright School is a school for students who wants to enjoy their studying and learn to entertain people. The teachers teach them using different skills that will make them happy and enjoy their studying. The school is also popular and one of the best in the country except for Tales of Academy. The students are amazing in sports but wavered a little in their academics. Surprisingly, many people wants to enter this school because it's a cheerful school and didn't bore the students. Other than that, the principal Hiiragi Shuzo was fun and awesome. He loves to cheer the students and teach them sometimes if their teacher doesn't come and teach them for the day.

Anyway, their school starts at 9.30 in the morning because they don't have assembly like Yuto's.

"Hey there! You should be at your school at 9 in the morning, am I right?" A certain huge and muscular man asked Yuto.

Yuto, who was tired of running, quickly sits on an empty spot. Apparently, the only empty seat was right next to Yuya. However, he didn't care right now because he was too tired. Meanwhile, Yuya glanced at Yuto with a smile.

"Yeah...my school starts...at 9 in the morning…why?" He said slowly while catching his breath.

"Well...the bus will come at 8.50. If you take the bus, you'll be late." A pink haired girl said.

At that moment, Yuto stands up in his seat worried.

"Dammit! If I run now, I think I can make it to school exact the same time." He said while looking at his watch.

"Maybe you should wait for the bus." Yuya said out of nowhere.

The girl and the muscular man looks at each other confused. On the other hand, Yuto was a little angry.

"What do you mean that I should wait for the bus?! Right now, I'm late and if I take the bus, I'll be even more late to school!" He yelled at Yuya.

"Your head hurts right now, right? What if suddenly, you feel so much pain in your head that you don't realize that you're accidentally standing in the middle of the road?" Yuya said with his crimson eyes staring back to Yuto's gray eyes.

"I don't feel any pain in my head right now and after this! You're so smart because you can create an excellent story in a short time! Standing in the middle of the road?! I'm not stupid, Sakaki Yuya!" Yuto yelled.

Silence surrounds the place after what Yuto said those words. After a while, a happy smile appeared on Yuya while the two friends were in verge of madness.

"How dare you say that to our friend?!" The muscular guy shouted.

"Stop it, Gongenzaka." Yuya said shortly.

"But-"

"You're right. I thought that I could fool you but I'm the one that is stupid, right? I'm sorry…" He said with a sheepish smile.

After Yuya said those words, Yuto shook his head and left without a word. Behind him, Yuya's friends glared angrily at him while Yuya stared at him worried.

He slowly glanced at the clock on his phone and looked back at the path where Yuto was running a while ago.

 _'8.45, at least I warned him rather than being quiet about it. I hope Milla have prepared it.'_ Yuya thought worried.

In the meantime, Yuto was still running along the sidewalk. In his mind, he felt guilty for yelling at Yuya but he was still mad at Yuya for trying to fool him and everyone by faking his smiles.

 _'I hate it. But do I really know why he faked his smiles?'_ Yuto thought. _'No, I don't know anything about Yuya. I know nothing.'_

In that moment, Yuto shook his head and focused on his way to school. The school could be seen from where he was. Yuto quickly glanced at his watch.

 _'8.55, I maybe going to make it to school after all.'_ He thought.

When Yuto was almost there, his head suddenly was really hurt. He tried to continue running but his sight was getting blurry and couldn't steady himself. In that moment, Yuto heard a loud honking sound. When he turned around, a huge lorry carrying metal scraps was getting close to where Yuto was standing. Before the gray eyed boy could do anything, the lorry hit him really hard.

The sudden impact made Yuto fall on the road a few meters away. His head fall first on the road and before he blacked out, he wished softly to his heart.

 _'I wish I could understand Yuya...maybe...I wouldn't feel this pain…'_

* * *

At Tales of Academy, the classes had just started when Milla's class heard a phone ringing. Everyone looks at each other and takes out their phones until a boy few years younger than Milla answer his call. He have neck-length black hair and amber eyes.

"Jude Mathis. Okay, I'll come immediately." The boy, Jude, said and stands up. "Professor, there's been an accident and I'm called to the hospital as it is an emergency."

"Okay, you can go." The professor said and Jude ran out of the classroom.

All the students looks at each other in confusion except Milla, who was shocked over what he had said.

 _'He isn't dead, that's impossible! Yuya's predictions are always right!'_ Milla exclaimed in her head. _'It looks like I have another spirit to take care of.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, it been some time since Yuto was hit by the lorry and everything is still black. He could only hear his surroundings.

"I'm sorry, Miss…this all we could do to save your son…" The voice of Jude explained with a sad voice.

 **"Wh-what?"** Yuto asked.

"It's okay. At least he is still alive…" A woman said as she hiccuped.

 **"Am…am I still alive?"** Yuto asked.

Yuto slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a hospital room that's for sure, but the one thing that shocked him was when he saw his condition. He was floating! His onyx gray eyes glanced at his hands and body. That was when he realized that his body was see through and didn't have any veins in his skin.

 **"Wh-what happened to me?!"** Yuto exclaimed.

"Yuto...please wake up…" Someone cried sadly.

In that instant, Yuto quickly glanced at his side and saw something unexpected. On the hospital bed, was his body full bandaged up with a blood tube hanging on a stand beside the bed. Beside the bed was his mother crying, Shun was looking at him sadly, Kaito had his arms crossed and Ruri was patting Yuto's mother shoulder softly with tears in her eyes.

 **"This can't be happening!"** Yuto exclaimed.

He slowly backed away and shakes his head in denial. When Yuto had confidence enough, he float beside his body and tried to touch his body.

Immediately, Yuto's fingers passed through his body. He looked surprised and tried again, once again passed through his body. After that, Yuto tried to touch everyone in the room and it shows the same results. Yuto crossed his arms and float to the ceiling to touch the lamp.

Suddenly, the lamp blacked out and everyone looked around their surroundings confused. Yuto sweat dropped and tried to fix the lamp but he made it a lot worse. Now he knows that he can touch, move and float things around.

 **"It feels like I'm a dead spirit."** Yuto said to himself.

"The policeman, Ludger Kresnik, said he was hit by a huge lorry in the middle of the road at 9.00." Kaito explained softly.

 **"Wa-wait a minute…"** Yuto said hearing something familiar somewhere before.

"In the middle of the road?! What was he doing in the middle of the road?!" Shun asked-shouted.

"Shun, stop it. Auntie is sad right now…" Ruri said softly. Shun shut his mouth while Kaito let out a sad sigh.

 **"In the middle of the road?"** Yuto questioned. **"Where have I heard those words before?"**

 _"Your head hurts right now, right? What if suddenly, you feel so much pain in your head that you don't realize that you're accidentally standing in the middle of the road?"_

In that instant, Yuto was shocked over that what Yuya had said in the morning have really happened to him.

 **"What Yuya said is happening to me! Do Yuya know something?"** Yuto said and thought about what to do.

After making his decision, he float out of the hospital and headed forwards Enright School to get some answers.

* * *

Back at Tales of Academy, Milla was leaning against a wall in one of the hallways with her phone in hand. In her other hand was a bag that wasn't the one she owned but rather Jude's.

"Milla, what's on your mind?" Milla looks up to see a girl her age with extremely long black hair and gold colored eyes.

"I'm thinking about the accident Jude talked about, I think my brother might have something to do with it." Milla explained, standing up.

"How?" The girl asked crossing her arms.

"That is a secret of our family, Velvet." Milla said. "Not even our Father knows about it."

"So it's as dangerous as my own gift." Velvet said and Milla nodded slightly.

"Somehow it is, for both us and the humans." Milla said as the school bell rings. "Time for class, I guess I have to give Jude his bag with I get home."

"I'm actually kind of glad you get to live at your home instead of the dormitory apartments." Velvet said.

"I live there in the beginning of the week actually together with Leia, Sophie and Cheria." Milla explained as they go to class.

With Yuto, he arrives at Enright School. He float around along the corridors, his eyes searching for the tomato haired boy.

"Hey, Yuya!" A sudden voice called out.

Yuto quickly float to the ceiling and saw Yuya talking to the person that called out to him. Yuto floated beside Yuya and tried catching his attention, he waved his hand in front of Yuya's face and see if he would do anything. But Yuya showed no reaction at all. The truth is, Yuya could see Yuto but ignores him completely. He doesn't want his friends to know his secret ability. Yuto on the other hand was thinking through if Yuya could see him or not.

 **"Can he really not see me?"** Yuto said and remember his actions at the hospital. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. **"Maybe we can try something else."**

After he had set his mind, Yuto slowly backed away and stared at Yuya. When he found the perfect timing, Yuto kicked and aimed it at Yuya's legs. Yuto thought that his leg would pass through just like when he touched his body and friends, but something else happened this time. His leg hit directly at Yuya's legs and the tomato haired boy lost his balance before falling backwards on the floor.

"Ouch, that hurt-" Yuya cut himself off when he realized that Yuto was pinning him on the floor. His hands, that was on either side of his head, was gripped tightly to the ground by Yuto. Yuto smirk while Yuya cursed silently.

"Yuya, are you okay?" His pink haired friend, Yuzu, asked.

"I-I'm fine…" Yuya replied to Yuzu.

 **"You pretended that you couldn't see me, right?"** Yuto asked. **"Now I want to make you admit you can see me!"**

Before Yuya could do anything, he got shocked when he realized that Yuto's face was so close to his. Yuya could feel Yuto's breath at his face. Their noses was touching each other, Yuya tried to struggle to free himself but to no avail because Yuto's grip was so tight. When their lips almost touched each other, Yuya suddenly yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME, YOU STUPID EGGPLANT!" Yuya yelled angry.

Instantly, Yuya headbutted Yuto's forehead really hard. Yuto let out a howl of pain while holding his forehead. Yuya was also holding his forehead in pain as well. Meanwhile, Yuzu and other people that was there looked surprised with Yuya's outburst and actions.

 **"Finally, I got your attention, right?"** Yuto said as he smirked while Yuya was glaring at him irritated.

"Why did you yell so suddenly, Yuya? Are you alright?" The muscular guy or Yuya's friend, Gongenzaka, asked him while Yuzu looked at him worried as Yuya stands up from the floor. A sheepish smile appeared on Yuya's lips while his left hand was scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Sorry for making you guys worried." Yuya apologized as he puts on a bandage on his bruise.

"Okay, if you insist. Let's go to class, it's the last one for today." Gongenzaka said and walked away.

Yuya and Yuzu looked at each other with a smile and slowly follow their muscular friend. In the meantime, Yuto was floating beside Yuya with a bruise on his own forehead. The headbutt accident earlier passed through his mind and Yuto realized something.

 _ **'I cannot touch anyone except Yuya and I can do anything with objects. I can also feel pain despite being a spirit right now.'** _ Yuto thought. _**'Seriously I need answers now.'**_ He glanced at Yuya, who's walking beside him. Without waiting any second thoughts, Yuto float and standing in mid air in front of Yuya with his arms crossed. **"I need an explanation, Yuya."**

Once again, Yuya ignores him. A frustrated groan escaped from Yuto's mouth but a few seconds later, a wicked plan came to his mind and Yuto glared in Yuya's crimson eyes.

 **"Alright, are you trying to ignore me again? Then don't get mad at me if I do that again~"** Yuto teased. Yuya stopped walking with his eyebrows twitching angrily but a small smile was still present. His friends look questioned at him.

"What's wrong, Yuya?" Yuzu asked.

"Sorry guys, I need to go to the toilet. You two can go ahead, okay?" Yuya replied and hurried to a toilet nearby.

Gongenzaka and Yuzu stared at each other before shaking their heads at the same time and they walk forward to their classroom in silence. Yuya barge into the toilet, he quickly locked the door before gasping for breath. He glares at Yuto. However, Yuto didn't look at Yuya this time, his gray eyes was focused on something else.

 **"What the hell am I looking at right now?"** Yuto asked.

In the toilet together with them was three hideous beings that Yuto never have seen in his entire life.

One human being is a small girl that wears tattered clothes. She was standing side by side in the corner with red, dead eyes and a creepy smile on her lips. Her long black hair reached the floor and at the tips of her hair was dripping with blood.

Another was a teenage girl that was wearing white clothes from her neck to her feet. She is crawling from the ceiling slowly and graceful. One of her eyes was hanging loosely from the eyehole while the other one was open widely. Her long, black hair was covering her face except her white eyes.

Lastly, the last being that was sitting on one of the sinks. It is a baby with blood on its head and blood tears on the baby's cheeks. A huge hole can be seen in the baby's stomach with its insides scattered on its legs.

At that moment, Yuto puts a hand on his mouth and turns around. He couldn't stand seeing the creepy and disgusting scene in front of him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Since you're a spirit now, that means you can see other spirits and dead creatures that are not from this world." Yuya said hushed.

Instantly, Yuto looks at him and points at Yuya's face. On the other hand, Yuya raised an eyebrow in question over his actions.

 **"D-do you always see these spirits and dead creatures?"** Yuto asked still a little freaked out.

"Not always but every day." Yuya replied. "My sister Milla can see them too."

 **"What?!"** Yuto exclaimed in shock.

Yuya gave a small sigh. He gently place his hand on the sink and turns to face Yuto fully. His crimson eyes became serious as the ghost waited for his answers.

"I'll explain this just once, so listen carefully." He said serious. Yuto nodded in agreement and gazed directly in Yuya's eyes. "Centuries ago, there was a family that had an incredible ability. They could see spirits, creatures of the underground, vampires, dark beings and demons, also how and when a person dies. The ability was dangerous because there was a few demons and beings that want that ability to crossover to our world. Everyone called them Secrecy Eyes because the ability came from a pair of crimson eyes and they had to keep it a secret from normal humans, some could use it to help people to talk with their dead ones."

 **"Why did they have to keep it a secret from humans?"** Yuto asked.

"Because there was greedy humans, possessed by dead spirits, that wants this ability to their own selfish goals. They willingly took out the crimson eyes of the family even though they killed them, a member survived and the ability was given to every generation. My Mom was supposed to be the wielder of the Secrecy Eyes. However, she couldn't accept it because her eyes wasn't crimson like her ancestors. The ability was forgotten but it didn't last long." Yuto was confused but remained silent. "Apparently it skipped a generation and I possessed the ability for the next generation. My Mom was supposed to tell me about the Secrecy Eyes, but she died when I was born and didn't have the time to tell Milla either. When I was seven, my ability became stronger and I started to see the world no one else than Milla could see and foresee someone's death. In that time, my Mom's spirit appeared out of nowhere."

Yuya smiled sadly over the memories of his childhood together with Milla and their mother.

"She slowly told me about the Secrecy Eyes and always cheered me up until she passed to the afterlife when I turned twelve. I was very grateful with her help and moved on with my life together with Milla. She taught me how to ignore the other side and was protected by the spirits she was bound by. So whenever I'm with my friends, I ignore the sounds and sight of the creatures and spirits to make sure they don't discover my secret."

 **"Wait a minute! You can see someone's death as well?"** Yuto asked.

"Yeah, I can...every human in this world."

 **"How about me?"**

A deep silence came into the room, Yuya glanced at the ceiling and closed his eyes while Yuto was waiting for his response.

"Yesterday, I saw how you would die this morning. That's why I tried to make it from happening but...I don't have the power to do so. I thought that you had been dead by now." Yuya said before chuckling a bit. "Milla is going to freak out when she hears that you're alive."

 **"Well, it's a miracle that I'm still alive…"**

"True, you're the first person that changed my prediction. However, I don't know how long it would stay like that. Maybe Milla would find a way for you to get you back into your body."

 **"If that's so, then I will try living my life to the fullest before I go back to my unconscious body."**

"But remember this, the dark beings and demons can control you and kill you because you're a spirit that's still alive. I can also hurt and kill you but not control you. You can move things, touch me and Milla, kill us or-"

 **"Hey! I'm not that type of person!"**

"I know! I just want to specify to you about your condition as a spirit, that's all."

All of a sudden, the school bell rang through the school. Yuto face palmed while Yuya grunted in distress.

"I'm going to miss my last lesson…" Yuya moaned.

* * *

In the hospital, Jude was sleeping on the desk in one of the offices. Papers and documents was scattered all around the table. Milla was walking by and stopped by the doorway, smiling before taking out her phone and pressed a button that made a loud sound. Jude jolted awake and almost fell out of his chair before noticing the older girl in the doorway.

"Works every time." Milla said amused.

"Sorry, Milla." Jude apologized and Milla throws his bag for him to catch.

"I told the teachers that you will be gone for a few days to take care of the patients. I'll give you the homework for the week and it's in your bag." Milla explained.

"Thanks, I better go and change my clothes before going back." Jude said and stands up.

"Or you can stay at my house for the night." Milla said.

"Is it really okay with your dad? I mean he isn't the nicest guy when it comes to his daughter." Jude questioned.

"When he doesn't even care for his biological son, I don't care what he do." Milla said a little angry. "I promised Mother I would take care of my brother as much as possible. I'm not going to forgive Father for what he did to him seven years ago."

"I could understand that, you can tell me when you're ready." Jude said with a small smile. "We're partners, right?" Milla puts on a smile as well.

"You're small on the outside but you're still you on the inside." Milla said. "Go and change or I'll do it for you." Jude blushed and Milla just giggled before leaving. She walks by a few hospital rooms before she saw a familiar name on one of the signs.

 _'Asaki Yuto.'_ Milla read and looked around before going carefully inside while closing it soundless. The blonde/golden haired girl walks over to the unconscious body of Yuto. Four sprites came out of her body to reveal four spirits representing each element of nature.

"His spirit isn't in this room." Milla said to the spirits. "Sylph, can you reveal the wavelengths of where he was going." The green spirit of wind unleashed a small wind to reveal silhouettes of Yuto flying in the room and though the wall.

 **"He must have gone after Master Yuya."** The red spirit of fire said in a dark male voice. **"What do you want to do, Lord Milla?"**

"We'll just have to go and see." Milla replied. "After all, we have to make sure his body is good enough for him to come back to the living." The spirits smiles together with the human. "I think he and Yuya are going to be very close when it happens."

* * *

At night, Yuto was standing beside Yuya's bed with his gray eyes staring at Yuya, who was sleeping silently. On that late evening, Yuya had apologized to his friends and teacher because he didn't come to class. The teacher and his forgave him but he received a warning as punishment.

Unknown to everyone, Yuya was annoyed at Yuto, who follows him around. When he came back home, Yuto also entered the house and stayed like he lived in his own house. At first, they always fight with each other until Yuya gave up and let him do what he wanted. The truth was, Yuto had his reason for following Yuya around. He wanted to find the true smile of Sakaki Yuya. However, it's useless because he hides it from view and that's what makes him angry.

 **"Is it because of your ability or something?"** Yuto asked himself. Just then he heard the door opens and floats to the ceiling. He sees Milla coming in with her hair out of its ponytail and was wearing a casual dress. **_'So that's Yuya's older sister, they don't seem to have something in common.'_** She walks over to Yuya, placing a cup on the bedside table and gently shakes Yuya.

"Yuya, I'm home." Milla whispered calmly as Yuya wakes up.

"Hey, sis." The crimson eyed boy said sleepy as he sits up to hug her. Smiles adored on their lips, making Yuto a little shocked.

"Here's some herbal tea for you, you might as well sleep well tonight." Milla said and gives the cup to Yuya.

"What's in it this time?" Yuya asked as he tries to cool it down a bit before drinking.

"I don't really know, you know I'm a mentor for a person in my school." Milla began to explain and Yuya nodded. "She made that herb mix herself because she usually get terrible nightmares and when I told her about you, she gave me some to try out. Just in case."

"These herbal teas you make always make me sleep better." Yuya said and yawned.

"Drink up and get back to sleep, big day tomorrow." Milla said and leaves the room. "Good night."

"Good night." Yuya said. Yuto followed after her, remembering from the explaining from Yuya, Milla have the same ability and have older experience of it.

Yuto followed her through the house down to the kitchen, where Jude was doing his homework. Milla was taking out something to snack on and placing it on the table, she just giggled when she saw Jude studying and catched a glance Yuto but ignored him.

"You work too hard, being a nurse as well a student that plays basketball, plays in our orchestra. You need to try letting some of it go so you can rest." Milla said. "You sometimes even sleep in leader class."

"I know but I don't want to disappoint my dad." Jude explained. "He's a doctor too, he wants me to walk in his footsteps. I don't really want to be a doctor anymore after I met you, Milla." The four spirits appeared behind Milla and Yuto tried to make sure he isn't seen.

 **"Lord Milla, I think it's time to tell him the legend?"** The blue spirit of water asked.

 **"Undine! Do you really think it's time?!"** The orange spirit of earth exclaimed. **"You know what happened when our last Lord told a human!"**

 **"I know what happened but we can trust him with the secret of the Otherworld."** Undine explained.

 **"Go ahead, Lord Milla."** The fire spirit said and Milla smiled.

"Jude, have you heard of someone named Maxwell?" Milla asked.

 **"Maxwell?"** Yuto questioned.

"Yeah, a little. He's the Lord of The Four Great Spirits, Efreet, Undine, Sylph and Gnome." Jude answered.

"There's a legend that goes back centuries ago. Maxwell is actually a title for a person who have the ability to see a world beyond ours and can have the four spirit in your body, they call it 'a vessel'." Milla told him. "For many years, Maxwell and the wielders of an ability called Secrecy Eyes have fought against each other for the honor of being the protector of Otherworld but since Secrecy Eyes was beginning to die out, the title was brought to Maxwell. He was holding peace and purified the many dark beings of the Otherworld but fell in love with a normal human and they brought a girl into the world. The woman died of birth and Maxwell was very old that he couldn't take care of their newborn child. He thought about an idea, the child would bring the two clans to peace by protecting the newest generation. No one knows about this world on the other side exists or with these two being alive."

Milla looked at Jude with a mysterious glance and a powerful supernatural aura around her.

"Do you believe in this urban legend?" Milla asked.

"I think if it was true, then people would try to hunt them down and do experiments to try finding a logical solution of that power." Jude replied.

"I have to agree." Milla said closing her eyes.

"But I would like to meet them." Jude said, making Yuto to look at him in confusion. "Our school handpicks their students for their belief of the supernatural and magic, and like everyone else I believe that there's another world living in ours. If I was given a chance, I would like to study the spirits to try finding a way for people to see them as well. Wouldn't you agree?" The girl opened her eyes and smiled brightly.

"I have something for you." She said and took something off her neck, it was a glass bead hanging on a small chain. Milla gestured for Jude to come closer and put the bead around his neck. "A person I'm very close to many years ago made this for me as good luck charm. Now I would like you to have it."

"I-I can't accept this!" Jude exclaimed.

"Of course you can. Yuya would like you to have it as well." Milla said. "He likes you alot and trust as much."

"Wait, this was made by your brother." Jude said realization.

"Yeah, when I left for Tales of Academy." Milla explained. "He was crying like he was a baby and begged to make me stay. I told him that I would try come home as much as I could and Mother would explain to him why I wanted to go to that school. Just when I was about to leave, he gave that to me to keep that promise."

 **"Is that why he faked his smiles?"** Yuto asked himself. **"I just have to investigate further."** Jude looks at the clock on the wall and noticed how late it was.

"We better get to sleep, Milla. It's getting pretty late." The ember eyed boy suggested and the ruby eyed girl nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea." Milla said and they got to the next floor.

Yuto waited for Jude to get in the guest room before opening the door a little to see Milla change clothes which made him look away while blushing. He waited for a few seconds before looking in again, she had dressed herself in a long sleeping gown with long sleeves as the four spirits came forth.

"What's the situation with the spirits?" Milla asked as she sits down on the bed.

 **"They've been trying their best to keep them away from Master Yuya."** Undine replied.

 **"But not for long, those dark beings will try anything to get Master Yuya's eyes, no matter what they do."** The wind spirit said. **"They're going to find him and your real identity about being Maxwell's oldest daughter and the new heir of his power."**

"Muzet became a spirit to make sure of the balance but remember it was Mother's choice to adopt me." Milla explained. "To look after Yuya."

 **"We know you're very grateful for Miss Yoko."** The earth spirit said. Unknown to Yuto, the fire spirit was behind him.

 **"Let go of me!"** Yuto yelled as the spirit got inside the room with the human spirit in one of its big hands, he was struggling to get out as Milla stood up and walked over to him.

 **"He's been spying on us since we came back, Lord Milla."** The fire spirit explained.

"I know Efreet, I saw him in the kitchen." Milla said and gazed at Yuto, who stopped struggling to look angry at her. "So, you're Asaki Yuto. The boy who almost died this morning."

 **"How do you know that's me?"** Yuto asked as the human walked to her drawer to take out a small key. By the wardrobe was two big glass cases that had many different ancient swords inside.

"I visited your body at the hospital, you should know that Jude takes care of your condition." Milla said as she opens one of the glass cases and takes one of the swords. "And I must say, it's rude to spy on a lady when she's changing. Efreet." The fire spirit lets him go and Yuto fell to the floor, he looked up to see Milla standing in front of him.

 **"You're really are the 'Maxwell' person you mentioned."** Yuto proclaimed.

"That's right. My true name is Milla Maxwell." The ruby eyed girl introduced herself and Yuto became frightened. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I'm just going to ask a favor out of you but first I need to know why you came here and what your goal for this." Yuto looked at her nervously as Milla waited for her answer.

* * *

Yuto once again stood beside Yuya's bed, looking at the sleeping boy. He kept thinking of his conversation with the Lord of Spirits herself. Yuto was a little scared of her since he thought she would kill him, but it was proved to be a way for her to be serious of what she says. Somehow, Milla's words made him think and act in a different way. Yuto turned around and crossed his arms again.

All of a sudden, something took a hold on Yuto's coat from behind. The gray eyed spirit looked behind him and saw Yuya whimpering slightly. His hand clutched into Yuto's clothing. Yuto slowly took Yuya's hand from his clothes and before he could do anything, Yuya grabbed Yuto's hand softly with small tears stream down his face from his closed eyes.

"Please...don't go, mom...I don't want to be alone...please...d-don't leave me alone…." He whimpered.

 ** _'Apparently, his unconscious mind can't accept his mom's absence rather than when he's awake.'_** Yuto thought sadly. _**'Maybe that's why Milla gives him herbal tea before going to bed.'**_

Yuto let out a small sigh and he lays on the bed beside Yuya. He latched his hand on Yuya's tenderly. Using his other hand to wipe away the tears on Yuya's face and gently stroke his head.

 **"I'm right here...always…"** Yuto whispered gently.

Right when Yuto spoke those words, Yuya suddenly grabbed him around the waist and embraced Yuto gently. He laid his head on Yuto's neck, a genuine smile present on Yuya's face. Yuto was stunned about Yuya's actions. He never slept with someone except with his parents when he was a little kid. Besides, Yuto was also surprised to see a true smile that belongs to Yuya without having Milla around.

A soft smile appeared on Yuto's lips and he gently hugs Yuya back before closing his eyes. That night, Yuto and Yuya…

With their hands embracing each other with Yuya's head on Yuto's neck while the spirit laid his chin on Yuya's head…

Sleeping soundly together...

* * *

(Opening song: Changing Point by i Ris. Similar to Magical Girl Site Opening.)

 _Music plays_

 **(The screen open up with a few shots of a weapon after another. First Jude's gauntlets, then Yuri's scythe and duel disk, Milla's sword, Yuto's guns with his duel disk and last Yuya's sword and duel disk activated with the four dragons cards on the disk before turning black, showing the title of the show.)**

 _Wazu kanai hikari no naka ni shiawase wo ekai ita_

 **(The screen then shows a sad Yuya standing by a tree, his hand on it while looking down on the ground. His white coat blowing with the wind before a ghostly image of Yoko suddenly appear behind him and hugs him warmly as the screen got a red color filter on it as it turned into Otherworld surroundings.)**

 _Yuki karu kibou ya yume wa kowarete nai noni_

 **(The scene change into Yuto's accident and his body in the hospital before it changes to show Yuto sitting on the edge of rooftop of a ruined building in Otherworld, looking at the sky while clenching his pendant in his hand determined as he stood up with his bow in hand.)**

 _Kanau yooni tsuyoku negau yamino nakani tobiko nutabi_

 **(The screen switch images of the other characters. It first show Milla walking side by side with Jude, Velvet and Sorey as they turned into their Otherworld clothing forwards the camera before the camera moved behind them slowly. Then Yuri standing on a hill with the shadows slowly covering his face, showing his luminous red vampire eyes. Then changes to Ludger standing by the right side of the desk in Yusho's study with Reiji standing on the other side and Yusho sitting in the chair as they look at the camera spanning out from them.)**

 _Fuidashita higashite ita zetsubou wo nima kete kunai kara_

 **(Scene change to Yuya sitting on the floor in his room, the camera showing the room as he had his knees up to his chest, hugging them scared while the cards of the dragons and their different forms was falling from a black space by the right side of the screen as the camera was slowly moving to the left by him. The camera then was in front of Yuya, who slowly looked up seriously as they glimmer before he quickly stood up with his sword in hand and ran to a portal that appeared in front of him.)**

 _Kiremeku sekai ga shikoun nikie tatte itsuga kagaya kimi seru_

 **(The screen show Yuya fighting off different monsters with skills as he slashed with his sword. A stream of purple lighting flew past the camera and into the air to reveal Yuto shooting an arrow at the camera. Then Odd-Eyes and the other dragons appeared in their full forms in each corner of the screen to roar in front of the camera.)**

 _Hibiki awaseta kodomo dake wo tado wo ze ikiruimi wo_

 **(Milla then came on screen unleashing her Elemental Mastery arte at the opponents. Jude and Velvet was using their martial arts combined with their powers as they defeat the monsters, Velvet was using her claw as Sorey flew over the screen in his wind armatus and send many green energy daggers at the opponent.)**

 _Sagashita_

 **(The screen switch to Yuya look serious at someone as the camera moves behind him to show Zarc grinning front of him before going back to Yuya as opened his eyes, the iris and pupils glow and mute any natural shine to them as well his hair sticks upward.)**

 _Sagashita_

 **(Yuya was falling into a dark abyss before being caught by Yuto and they hug each other in comfort as Yuya's pendulum swung by the screen a few times before the screen switch into a picture of a desk with all the Lilium orbs and the pendulum pendants laying in front of pictures of the Sakaki family and friends.)**


	3. Episode 2: Killer Clown

It is now morning, Milla woke up just as the sun rise. After stretching herself out of sleep, Milla got dressed in her school uniform while the spirit of wind fixed her hair back to the ponytail. The Lord of Spirits then goes out of her room to see Jude coming out of the guest room in his uniform.

"Well, good morning, Jude." Milla greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay." Jude thanked her.

"It's the least I could do for you sticking around as my partner for five years." Milla said as they walked down the hallway. "First we make breakfast before I go and wake Yuya up, he starts quite late in the morning and Father always leave before that."

"Wow, you really know what happens in the beginning of the day." Jude said amazed.

"It's been the same routine for three years, Father doesn't even want to see him and yet Yuya and I visits him at the school he's working at." Milla explained as they got down to the first floor.

"Does he work as a professor?" Jude asked. "Because every time we have sport days together with Enright, he's always with Chenskyra. They're pretty good at sports but somehow they come in second and we first."

"No, he's actually the headmaster of Chenskyra and that's why he wanted me to go there." Milla explained further.

"Oh, now I understand. I still remember he was yelling at you for you getting into the academy." Jude said as they get to the kitchen and sat down by the kitchen bench. "The teachers had to drag him away from you and make sure he wasn't going anywhere near you."

"Well, Tales of Academy want us to be safe and protect us from those that want to use our gifts for their selfish reasons, that's why they're handpicking their students and keep the true reason about it a secret." Milla said with a smile as she began cooking and preparing breakfast.

After a few minutes, they got everything done and Jude began to eat as he was going to the hospital for a whole day shift to take care of patients and most importantly, Yuto's body. Milla got to Yuya's room and knocked on his door. Inside, Yuya was still in bed sleeping as the sun shines into the room from the windows.

"Yuya, you better wake up if you want breakfast before going to school." Milla said through the door before going back to the kitchen.

Yuya groaned before sitting up and stretched his arms before rubbed his eyes of sleep. He looked around his room to look at the clock but found something else, Yuto sleeping next to him. Yuya screamed as he was blushing and the teens downstairs heard a loud bang from his room.

"And now it begins." Milla said trying not to laugh and Jude looked confused.

"What exactly?" Jude asked.

"It's nothing, I'll go and check on him." Milla replied as she walked away.

Meanwhile Yuya was standing on his bed glaring at Yuto, who was knocked into the wall. He was scratching his head because of a hard hit from a baseball bat Yuya somehow had beside the bed. The crimson eyed boy was still blushing as Yuto glared at him as well.

 **"Why did you do that?!"** Yuto exclaimed annoyed.

"I would like to ask you the same question, why were you in _my_ bed?!" Yuya yelled angry and embarrassed.

"Are you boys okay?" Milla asked as she comes in and closed the door behind her before chuckling. "You two are almost like brothers, except the other is almost dead." The blush on Yuya became more red.

"Milla!" Yuya exclaimed embarrassed as the Four Great Spirits appeared.

 **"My Lord, you don't need to make him more embarrassed than he already is."** Undine giggled.

"It's enough that he tried to kiss me yesterday." Yuya muttered as he sat back down which Sylph heard.

 **"Oh~, someone almost got his first kiss~"** Sylph teased as he got behind the human boy, who yelped.

"Come on, Four. We need to get back to Jude. Efreet, take Yuto so Yuya can be alone for a change." Milla said as Efreet once again grabbed Yuto before leaving the embarrassed boy alone.

Milla came out of Yuya's room to see a worried Jude by the stairs. Yuto, who had been set free, begins to study him.

"Is he okay?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, he just bumped his head in something." Milla lied. Jude felt something behind him but didn't see Yuto and Milla crossed her arms while having a finger on her chin. "So you can feel a spirit's presence."

"What?" Jude asked as she had muttered the part.

"It's nothing, let's go downstairs." Milla said as she got down the stairs.

"Sometimes you're very weird, Milla." Jude said to himself. "But that's just who you are. A girl so wise, it's hard to believe you can understand the spiritual and supernatural events." He follows her down to the kitchen. After a while Yuya came down with an annoyed expression.

"Did you really have to say that?!" Yuya asked still embarrassed and laid his head on the counter.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it." Milla apologized and Yuya noticed Jude sitting beside him.

"I don't think we have personally met." Jude said and held out his hand. "I'm Jude Mathis, a classmate of Milla's and her partner." Yuya took his hand and shook it.

"Sakaki Yuya, Milla's little brother." The crimson eyed boy introduced himself. Jude looked at the clock and stood up.

"I better get going to the hospital." Jude said and Milla stood up as well.

"I better get going myself, see you later." Milla said and they both left. Leaving Yuya alone with Yuto looking at him while the human ate his breakfast.

* * *

It was cloudy in the sky and everyone was happy except Yuya. He was still angry as he walks the path to Enright, his eyes staring sharply ahead. Beside him was Yuto floating with a huge, red bump on his head. The Four Great Spirits had followed Milla to her school as they can't leave her as she's their vessel. A small sigh escaped from Yuto's mouth. He glanced at Yuya with his arms crossed.

 **"He-"** Yuto began but was cut off by Yuya.

"Don't talk to me." Yuya said and Yuto groaned in frustration.

 **"What is it that I have done wrong to you last night?! I just hugged you, that's all!"** Yuto asked irritated.

At once, Yuya quickly glared sharply towards Yuto's gray eyes while the spirit was silent, waiting for his answer.

"Just hugged me?! Do you always do that to everyone when they're asleep?!" He yelled.

 **"Well yeah! I always hug my friends whenever they have problems. My hugs can calm them down especially if they have nightmares."** Yuto explained.

"Do you hug boys as well?" Yuya asked.

 **"Errr...no."** Yuto replied.

"Then, don't you dare hug or sleep next to me again!" Yuya yelled.

 **"If that's the case, where will I be sleeping tonight?** " Yuto asked.

"I don't care. You're a spirit, you can sleep wherever you want." Yuya replied casually which made Yuto angry.

 **"What?! For your information, I became like this in the first place because of you!"** Yuto yelled.

Before Yuya could reply back, someone tackled him from behind.

"Good morning, Yuya!" Gongenzaka greeted happily while Yuzu came to them from behind.

"Good morning, Gongenzaka! You too, Yuzu." Yuya greeted with a happy smile.

A great smile appeared on Yuzu's face and she wished Yuya good morning as well. They talked with each other happily and walked together along the way. On that time, Yuto was floating in lying position over their heads with a bored expression.

 **"Why does he have that fake smile on his face again?"** Yuto asked himself. **"I want to see those real smiles just like last night when he was with Milla and when he was sleeping...Besides, why does we always fight with each other? Is it because of my attitude?"** He let out an exasperated sigh.

Unknown to him, Yuya heard every word he said. A feeling of guilt came through his mind and slowly thought through about his real attitude towards Yuto yesterday and this morning.

 _'Maybe I should open up to him a bit...'_ Yuya thought.

* * *

At the hospital, Jude was at a computer writing a report but his mind was on what Milla had said. Under the five years they have been partners, she never talked about her family except Yuya, not even about her biological family. Every time they were together, he felt a strange aura and energy from around her. It felt like she was connected to nature and life itself, Milla was just a mystery. She would disappear for awhile and come back with bruises and small wounds around her body.

 _"...For many years, Maxwell and the wielders of an ability called Secrecy Eyes have fought against each other for the honor of being the protector of Otherworld but since Secrecy Eyes was beginning to die out, the title was brought to Maxwell. He was holding peace and purified the many dark beings of the Otherworld but fell in love with a normal human and they brought a girl into the world. The woman died of birth and Maxwell was very old that he couldn't take care of their newborn child."_

 _'Why did she know so much about...Wait!'_ Jude types in Maxwell on the Web search and click into a page with the legend. _'I already know about the legend. Let's see.'_

He scrolls down the search page and finds something interesting. A small newspaper article about someone with the name Maxwell.

 _'Here we have discovered a man that is believed to be the legendary Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits. He was a sick old man but was very wise and many people thought he might be a wizard. At a BB, was a birth certificate of him and his wife had a daughter but she died from birth together with her mother._

 _We've been asking questions of him being Maxwell but all this old man told was "You can't see what you don't believe, there's people who didn't choose to see the unseen. The secret of these things are beyond a pair of crimson eyes. As red as crimson blood can see a place no one can hear or feel in the world that live with us." Stay put for more.'_

Jude sat back and thought about the article. It was entirely different from what the mysterious girl he's been hanging out with for years had said. Just the first time they met was very mysterious and weird.

"Crimson eyes? Hm, where have I seen such eye color before?" Jude asked himself and tries to remember. Then he remembered Yuya's appearance and his eyes opens with realization. "Yuya has such eyes, that color is very rare for someone to have. There's something Milla isn't telling me." Jude looks down at the pendant Milla gave to him that morning with determined eyes.

Unknown by Jude, a blue sprite was watching him but he looks out the window and he doesn't see it. The sprite flew away throughout the city and into the Tales of Academy but goes through a hidden door and into a shrine like room where Milla was sitting in the middle of a strange circle, meditating.

She was wearing different clothes than she usually wears, it was quite revealing and seemed to be quite flexible. The sprite float next to her and the sound of a small bell was heard.

"So he is already searching for answers." Milla said calmly and hushed. The bell sound was heard again. "Just let him be, I wanted to get him to search for answers. I've been keeping this secret for far too long now."

The sprite flew right in front of her and the bell sound was going quicker before noticing the smile on Milla's face.

"I think he has potential to help us fight against these enemies we're dealing with." The Lord of Spirits said while fully closing her eyes.

* * *

At Enright, Yuya and Gongenzaka was standing outside the school together with Yuto floating above their heads.

"Gongenzaka! Yuya!"

The two turns and sees Yuzu running forwards them.

"You're late, Yuzu." Gongenzaka said while Yuya just smiled and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry for making you guys wait." She replied with a sheepish smile.

On that time, the school bell let out its last call for the day and everyone scattered around the school area. Earlier, Yuzu had something to do in the principal office and that's why she let them wait for awhile.

"Hey, guys. I have real mystery news to tell!" Yuzu said happily while they were walking along the road.

Yuto immediately raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 **"Real mystery news?"** Yuto questioned.

"What is it this time?" Yuya asked his pink haired friend, like this had happened before.

"Well, do you know about the small forest that is at the border of our town?" Yuzu asked.

Gongenzaka and Yuya nodded their heads at the same time. Yuto, on the other hand, move from floating over their heads to stand between the male humans.

"I heard that there is a paradise circus in there. If we're lost, we will meet a happy clown and he will make us happy in his paradise circus!" Yuzu explained excited and Yuto got tensed.

 **"C-clown?!"** Yuto exclaimed as he became more pale than he already is and Yuya chuckles silently.

"Are you scared of clowns, Mr. Eggplant?" Yuya whispered while staring into Yuto's eyes.

 **"I'm not scared, okay?! I j-just hate clowns! Clowns have white faces with big red noses a-and sharp teeth in their mouths!"** Yuto continued to blab on and on about clowns but Yuya ignores him completely.

"Don't tell me you want to go there..." Gongenzaka muttered under his breath.

A happy grin appeared on Yuzu's face and shouted with great spirit ablaze. "Late this evening, we will go to the small forest in searching for our amazing paradise!"

Gongenzaka smack his forehead lightly and Yuya shook his head. Meanwhile, Yuto turned cold and steel as stone.

"Yuzu, you know how my sister gets when I'm out late at night." Yuya said serious.

"I know, okay! But this is also an opportunity to find out who Maxwell is." Yuzu said matter-of-factly. "And you know how long I've been trying to find out who he is, this place might be the next spot he'll appear."

"And I've told you a million times you'll never find out, he's just an urban legend." Yuya said annoyed. "Milla made sure to me that I should stay inside at night, who knows what dangers lies in the shadows and you know what I'm scared of."

"Come on! This will be a big scope for my blog and I want your help with it, your big sister is like a medium and you know much information on legends and myths all around the world." Yuzu said and pointed at him. "You're my source for that information and my partner in these cases, so you'll come with me even if you like it or not!" Yuya grunted in annoyance.

"Okay! I give up, I'll try to sneak out of the house without her knowing but it's going to be difficult." Yuya gave up and Yuzu jumped in happiness.

On that evening, Yuya opened his window and looked at the door to his room before jumping out of the window, landing on a branch before jumping off it to grab it before landing on the ground. Yuya gasped in relief before standing up.

 **"You know, sneaking out of the house when the Lord of Spirits is almost back is one of the dumbest ideas ever."** Yuto said as he float in front of the human.

"I know but I couldn't say no to her. It was my fault to begin with that made Yuzu make that blog." Yuya said hushed. "Just don't tell Milla about this."

 **"I won't."** Yuto said and the crimson eyed boy sighed in relief. **"But I'll be coming with you, if you don't want to be caught I suggest you better hurry."**

"Right!" Yuya agreed and takes out a flashlight before the two rushed away.

At the front of the house, a car parked itself on the driveway and three of the doors opened and out came Milla, a man with white hair and some of his bangs was in black, Jude and a little girl with chestnut colored hair in two low pigtails.

"Thanks for the ride, Ludger." Milla thanked the man.

"That's the least I could do, after all you give me something to work on." Ludger said. "It's nice of you to invite us for dinner."

"Yeah, your cooking is good but not as good as Ludger's." The little girl said as they goes inside.

"Elle, you can you go up get Yuya, he's probably in his room." Milla asked and the girl nodded before running up the stairs.

"Elle must really be getting used to living with you." Jude said and Ludger placed a hand behind his neck while the other was on his hip.

"I did accidentally kill her dad in self defense, that's the price I have to pay." Ludger explained. Elle hurried back to the stairs with a confused look as she brought their attention.

"Uh, Milla. Yuya isn't in his room." She said and makes the older people confused.

"He's usually there when I get home, I hope he isn't outside." Milla said worried.

"Why's that?" Jude asked.

"Most accidents and crimes happens at night and Yuya tends to get himself in trouble." Milla explained.

"I hope he's careful." Ludger said.

 _'I hope so too. Mostly because what scares him the most.'_ Milla thought. _'Yuya, don't get yourself captured by the Dark beings.'_

* * *

Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Yuya and Yuto was walking through the small forest with their flashlights on. They were crossing small springs, walking by the path and climbed up some small hills. However, they haven't found anything that could lead them to the paradise circus. The sky had become even darker and cloudy, it made Yuya more worried. Why?

Because the dark beings and dead spirits are increasing in number and strength, lurking in the shadows. Staring at every action they make.

Tragic memories begins to surface in Yuya's mind and he quickly shake it off. Yuto, who was floating behind him, saw what he did and float to Yuya's side quickly.

 **"Yuya, you look paler than before, are you okay?"** Yuto asked and the human didn't answer. **"Is it because of the dark beings is increasing in number right now?"**

"Yeah, but I'm fine..." Yuya murmured softly.

 **"Okay then."** Yuto said simply.

"Hey...can I ask you something?" Yuya asked.

 **"Ask away."** Yuto said.

"Why are you following us when you're afraid of clowns?" Yuya asked. "You could wander around town or visit your family."

 **"Well, because I promised you-"**

All of a sudden, long, thorny green roots came in rapid speed and curled tightly around Yuya's leg. A shocked expression appeared on both of them. The roots briskly pulled Yuya down, dropping the flashlight in the process, forwards a huge hole of darkness that appeared out of nowhere.

 **"Yuya!"** Yuto exclaimed.

Instantly, Yuto moved hastily to Yuya and grabbed his hand. Yuya was surprised with Yuto's sudden actions. However, before Yuya could say anything, they enter the huge hole of darkness and disappeared. The flashlight still on the ground.

On the other side, Yuya was laying unconscious in pool of red water. His fingers twitched and Yuya sat up while scratching his head.

"Ow, my head..." Yuya mumbled before standing up. He looked around his surroundings and his eyes widen in shock.

In front of him wasn't the small forest anymore. It was a huge circus with a merry go around, haunted house and so on. However, the place looked creepier and scarier rather than on a normal circus. The place was all red in color and the ground was a pool of blood. Every playing machine had a creepy clown on it and there were several human faces on every corner of the circus.

"This is..." Yuya said realization.

 **"At last, you woke up from your unconscious state."**

When Yuya heard that voice, he turned around and saw Yuto standing on the ground with his arms crossed. Apparently, Yuto had woken up before him.

"Looks like we're in Otherworld." Yuya said.

 **"Otherworld?"** Yuto questioned.

"Milla told me that there's different domains and areas that is created through the mana a spirit or dark being gives out." Yuya explained. "There's a few cases that those domains can be seen normally by those with the Sight while originally you need to use a portal to get to those domains to avoid destruction or let humans think they just disappeared."

 **"So we're in something's domain?"** Yuto asked and Yuya nodded. **"But who is it?"**

"This place...could it be-" Yuya was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"This is soo great! I have two wonderful visitors tonight!" A rough voice was heard in front of the two boys.

There in the middle of the circus, was a red face clown with big, black nose and red, crescent eyes stared directly at them. The clown smiles showing sharp, yellow teeth in his mouth. His clothes was half white and half black in color with a crimson hat on his head.

Yuya backed away slightly while Yuto remained calm but clenched his teeth and hands.

"Today, we have a handsome spirit and a person that wields the Secrecy Eyes! This is soo exciting!" He shouted happily.

The two was taken back over that he mentioned Yuya's secret ability. This clown was definitely someone from the dark side.

"Now then, let's play together~. Until I get those wonderful eyes! Then, I will kill you guys silently and painfully with my awesome weapon~." The clown laughed wickedly and licked his lips as he takes out a big, black chainsaw and swings it rapidly. A maniac grin was plastered on the clown's face and his crescent eyes became smaller and sharper.

 **"When I saw this circus and maniac clown, I realized something..."** Yuto said and Yuya glanced at him, who stands beside him, with curiosity. **"This is not a happy clown with a paradise circus! This is a killer clown with a hell circus, dammit!"** Yuya face palmed for his slow realization.

* * *

It had begun to rain outside and Milla looks out the window with worry and her arms crossed, her phone was in her hand and had changed clothes. She was wearing a long sleeve dark pink turtleneck sweater, a light pink skirt with a dark purple ribbon around it, black stockings and brown knee high leather boots. Jude walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Still no answer?" Jude asked and Milla was about to answer when she felt something and became tensed before shaking her head.

"I've been too worried to do it." The ruby eyed girl replied.

"Let's just hope he'll call you soon." Jude comfort her.

"You don't know him as well as me, Yuya is out there and I have a feeling that something will happen to him." Milla said serious as she mumbled, "Yuya has entered the Otherworld, I hope it isn't someone from the dark side of demons."

Back at the small forest, time passed quickly but somehow the rain hadn't come there yet and the two people that came there was searching for their lost friend. It had been three hours, but to no avail. They couldn't find their friend at all, it was like he disappeared from this world without a trace.

"Yuzu..." Gongenzaka said.

"Don't you dare tell us to go home. I won't leave this place until we found Yuya." Yuzu replied sternly.

An owl was heard in a tree nearby. They quickly took a look at the owl and shuddered a little whether it was because of the humid air or the owl.

"But Yuzu...our parents will be worried if we don't return home." Gongenzaka whispered.

"Then, how about Yuya?" Yuzu asked.

"Yuya..." Gongenzaka repeated.

"His mom is dead and his dad doesn't care about him at all. The only person in his family that truly care about him is Milla, she has friends all over the city even in the police. Their dad will be excited that his real son is gone and probably don't want to help search for him, am I right?" Yuzu asked and Gongenzaka thought about it. "That's why I asked you, who will find Yuya if we leave and Milla doesn't notice?"

A deep silence happened between them except the sound of nature. After a few seconds, Gongenzaka lot a sigh and shook his head.

"Maybe you're right. How can I leave my childhood friend just like that?! Don't worry, Yuzu. I will help you search for Yuya!" He yelled in high spirit.

A smile appeared on Yuzu and she continued their searching operation.

"Speaking of which, Yuzu...do you think Yuya is okay being alone in this dark forest?" Gongenzaka asked.

"We can just hope that someone is with him right now..." Yuzu murmured.

* * *

Meanwhile in Otherworld.

 **"What the hell is this?!"** Yuto shouted.

Yuya and Yuto was running around the circus to find an exit and escape from the clown from before. Yuya hadn't noticed his phone had been ringing under that time. However instead of an exit, they found an old, huge mansion.

The killer clown was following from behind in fast pace and because of that, Yuya had no choice but to enter the mansion.

Inside the mansion was even scarier than the circus. The floor was covered with crimson blood and there was multiple red claw marks on the walls. A long hallway was in front of the boys, many pictures of the killer clown with different poses was hanging on the walls. Beside them was a room full with children bodies that was ripped apart and many organs with blood was laying on a wooden table.

And that's why Yuto was cursing while Yuya remained silent.

 **"I can't stay in this place..."** Yuto said in disgust.

"Me neither. But we don't have a choice because the crazy killer clown will come in any second and if we don't move forward, we'll definitely get ourselves killed." Yuya replied.

Without any second thoughts, Yuya slowly walks through the long hallway. Yuto quickly followed by floating beside him. They cautiously looks around for their own safety. Unknown to them, all of the pictures of the killer clown moved slightly when they passed by. Some of them have a movement in their crimson eyes while others walked near the frame with their mouths opened, showing their sharp yellow teeth.

When Yuya and Yuto was almost near the end of the hallway, all of the killer clowns that was in the pictures suddenly goes out of their frames and surprised the boys at the same time.

The killer clowns laughed like crazy and their heads twirl around like they didn't have any bones in their necks. Some of the clowns was chatting using their until blood came out from their mouths while others have their red eyes wide and moving their eyeballs like a madman.

Yuya becomes terrified and backed away while Yuto went pale instantly with his spiritual body trembling with fear. The clowns didn't stop with their actions until a huge blackout came.

On that time, silence came around them as well with any movement. Before Yuya could say anything, Yuto was screaming in terror.

 **"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!"** Yuto screamed.

Without waiting for Yuya, Yuto left the spot by floating ahead in fast pace. Yuya was surprised and holds his head in fear. He was alone, in this dark mansion. Yuya shuddered in fear, he glanced slowly around in that dark place and slowly walked up ahead.

"You'll be fine, Yuya... it will be alright..." He mumbled to himself.

All of the sudden, Yuya heard a fast movement from behind. He stopped abruptly and slowly turned around, but nothing out of the ordinary. Shaking his head, Yuya turns back and his crimson eyes went wide in shock.

The killer clown was right in front of him with his eyes moving like crazy and his mouth was open, showing his sharp yellow teeth. In his hand, the huge chainsaw was blazing to life.

"I found you, Secrecy Eyes~" He giggled wickedly.

In the meantime, Yuto was still floating up ahead and found a door that could lead them out of the mansion. Yuto was happy with what he had found and quickly turned around.

 **"Yuya, we can get out from here!"** Yuto said in happiness but didn't get an answer. Yuto became confused as he looks around his surroundings. **"Yuya?"**

Suddenly, a terrified scream echoes through the mansion with the sound of a chainsaw right after.

 **"No... it can't be?!"** Yuto said in realization.

Without any second thoughts, Yuto ran back the path where he passed through in fast speed. Memories from when he was alive and was in school came rushing into his mind.

 **Flashback**

Yuto was sitting by his desk and packs his stuff in his bag but hears something that picked his interest. It was a girl and a boy from his class talking about Yuya.

"Hey, don't you know? The son to our headmaster, Yuya, is afraid of dark places especially if it doesn't have any lights and he's alone." The girl said as Yuto walked by them but hide himself by the doorway to listen.

"How do you know?" The boy asked.

"I saw him shiver in fright when he was going back to the entrance after visiting his dad when our school had the blackout two days ago." The girl replied before Yuto fully walked away.

 **Flashback Ends**

 **"This is all my fault! If I didn't leave him by accident!"** Yuto said as he stopped running and clutched his fists as he feels guilty. **"I'm sorry, Yuya... I'm sorry, Milla…"**

* * *

Minutes later at Yuya's house, Milla was sitting on the couch still worried as her phone was on the living room table. Elle was sitting next to her, Ludger and Jude was standing as they wait for a call from Yuya. The phone suddenly vibrated to life and Milla picked it up before answering.

"Yuya, where are you?" Milla asked extremely worried. "You know you shouldn't be out at night."

 _"Milla..."_ Yuya whispered on the other side, sounding terrified.

"Yuya! Yuya, what's wrong?!" Milla exclaimed as she stood up.

 _"Sis...you have to help me..."_ Yuya begged hushed and terrified. _"I don't know how much time I have before he comes back...!"_

"Are you alone?" The ruby eyed girl questioned.

 _"Me, Yuzu and Gongenzaka is in the small forest right outside town for Yuzu's blog but a killer clown caught me and Yuto...!"_ Yuya explained. _"Yuto got terrified and left me, I've-! I think he's coming!"_

"Yuya? Yuya?!" Milla said but it was too late, Yuya had ended the call. "Jude, you stay here with Elle. Me and Ludger go and search for Yuya and his friends."

"Right!" Jude said.

"I know the location, come on!" Milla ordered and she puts on a raincoat, takes two umbrellas before they go out.

At the same time, Yuto was searching through the mansion to try to find Yuya. He was worried that something had happened to him.

 ** _'Yuya...'_** Yuto thought as he walked instead of floating.

After several minutes, Yuto arrived where he last saw Yuya with him. He looks around but ha couldn't see the crazy clown or Yuya at all. Yuto scratched his head in confusion, he got to one spot to another but to no avail and Yuto sighed.

 ** _'Maybe it was just my imagination.'_** Yuto thought.

He slowly turned around and want to go back the way he got through but heard something that was dropping like paint.

Yuto stopped instantly in his tracks as he heard the sound. Yuto closed his eyes and tries to focus on where the sound comes from and heard it again.

In that instant, Yuto quickly opened his eyes and turned to the side. There was an old, wooden door that was hidden perfectly behind some long, thick boards.

 ** _'The sound come from inside that room...'_** Yuto said in his head.

Without hesitation, he slowly walked to the door. Yuto slowly moved several boards and slowly opened the door. It creaks as he opens it which made Yuto flinch but he enters the room anyway.

When he could see the room fully, Yuto became terrified. There was nothing in the room except a wooden cupboard and a small bed but the thing that made Yuto terrified is the wall next to the bed.

Someone had been writing some words with bright, red paint on that wall. The words was in big letters and the red ink from the words dripped on the floor.

"HEHEHEHE~  
YOU GUYS LOVE ME? I LOVEEE YOU GUYS TOO!  
YOU GUYS CRY AT MY LAUGHS!  
YOU GUYS WANT TO RUN AWAY FROM ME...  
THAT'S WHY I TEAR YOU GUYS SKULLS OF AND MAKE YOU GUYS A MODEL IN MY CIRCUS~  
SO YOU GUYS CAN BE WITH ME!  
FOR ETERNITY!  
HEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEE~"

 **"Don't tell me the human faces that we saw in the circus... were..."** Yuto couldn't continue his sentence as it made him sick and uneasy.

He slowly closed the door as quiet as possible and goes to the middle of the room. The sound had come from the words, maybe the clown must have painted it the day before or something.

"Yu-Yuto? Is that you?" A familiar but scared voice of Yuya said.

At once, Yuto turned to the side and saw Yuya sitting on the floor beside the wooden cupboard. Yuto hurried to him and a feeling of guilt washed over Yuto when he saw Yuya's condition.

His tomato colored hair was a mess and his goggles was over his eyes. Yuya's jacket wasn't on his shoulders anymore and a big slash wound was on his left shoulder and it looked fresh. His pants was ripped at the leg the roots had grabbed him and small cuts covered the skin underneath. His clothes was a mess as well and judging by how he sounded and how he sat like, Yuya was really exhausted.

 **"Yuya, are you okay?"** Yuto asked as he got down and Yuya took of his goggles before placing them back on his head. **"I'm so sorry for leaving you alone..."**

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." Yuya replied and Yuto wasn't sure if he was telling the truth.

When Yuto saw Yuya trembling with fearful eyes, he let out a sigh. Yuto took of his cape that still hung on his shoulders and puts it on Yuya's gently, to not make his wound worse. Yuya looked at him in surprise while Yuto remained calm. After the gray eyed spirit properly puts his cape on Yuya's body, he moved himself to sit next to him on the floor.

"Why did you give me your cape?" Yuya asked confused. "I'm not cold."

 **"You're not cold but you're scared and hurt so...you need something to cover and support your body."** Yuto explained and glanced serious at the abnormal boy. **"Don't lie to me, Yuya. I know you're not fine."**

Yuya immediately became silent. He held Yuto's cape in a gentle gesture and slowly placed his tired head on Yuto's shoulder. Yuto, on the other hand, was the one surprised now for the crimson eyed boy's actions but accepted it.

"After you left me, I met the killer clown. He frightened me by surprise from behind. By using his chainsaw, he took aim for my eyes because he wants them to get to our world. I was lucky to avoid all of his attacks but one time, I accidentally slipped on the floor." Yuya explained, remembering what had happened to him. "Luckily, I moved out of the way before his chainsaw reached my eyes. However, my jacket was stuck when his chainsaw hit the floor, hurting my shoulder in the process. I took off the jacket of my shoulders and ran away.

"The killer clown still didn't give up and tried to attack again, suddenly we heard some cries from outside the mansion...

"He said that people want his company and that's why he left me alone. When I heard the cries...I felt even more terrified... and at that time, I found this hidden room, so I stayed here...and called Milla..." Yuya finished his story.

 **"Cries? They want his company?"** Yuto asked and Yuya frowned in confusion. He lifted his head to look at Yuto's face.

"Maybe, because I also heard sniffles and sobs in those cries." Yuya answered.

Yuto nodded in understanding but his mind was still thinking through about those mysterious cries.

"Hey, Yuto." Yuya said.

 **"Yeah."** Yuto answered.

"I want to know your answer to the question I asked in the forest." Yuya explained.

 **"Question?"** Yuto asked before remembering.

 _"Why are you following us when you're afraid of clowns? You could wander around town or visit your family."_

 ** _"Well, because I promised you-"_**

 **"Oh."** Yuto said in realization.

Yuya tilts his head with his eyebrows raised and silence passed through before Yuto answered.

 **"I followed you because...I have promised Milla after I kind of spied on her."** Yuto explained. **"She made a deal with me that I would stay by your side until she finds a way for me to get back to my body."**

"You promised Milla that?" Yuya asked. "When?"

 **"Last night, promised her and you when you were asleep. You didn't want your mom to leave you. That's why I whispered these words so you could calm down."** Yuto said and stared directly into Yuya's crimson eyes with Yuto smiling slightly. **"I'm right here...always..."**

A warm and soft feeling came through Yuya's heart when he heard those words. Simple but gave a meaning to his heart.

"But...why? Didn't you hate me?" Yuya asked.

 **"I didn't hate you, stupid tomato! I just hate your fake smiles and lied to everyone except for your own sister."** Yuto explained. **"If you smile for real, I'm sure everyone will love it rather than your fake ones."**

"Why do you want to see my true smile?"

 **"Well...because your true smile will definitely bring me and the people that really cares about you happy..."**

Yuya was speechless with Yuto's words. Usually, everyone will accept his fake smiles and never can detect his true smile. But Yuto saw through his facade easily even though they just get to know each other.

Before Yuya could say anything, suddenly, the wooden door has been opened roughly from outside. They quickly stood up and look towards the door.

"Yyyyeeaahh! I found you guys and I will take those Secrecy eyes for sure!" The crazy clown let out a huge laugh and instantly jumped in fast speed with his big chainsaw towards them.

Yuto and Yuya hastily jumped to the side when the clown wants to strike. Suddenly, the clown's face turn to the side where Yuto was standing and attacked him.

A surprised expression crossed on Yuto's face but he manage to evade the sudden attack at the last minute. However, the clown still strike his chainsaw towards Yuto non-stop.

"Yuto!" Yuya shouted in panic.

 **"Forget about me, I'll be fine! You should go outside and make people happy!"** Yuto shouted.

"Make people happy?!" Yuya exclaimed.

 **"Yeah! Apparently, the cries that you heard were the people he killed before he killed himself! You need to make them happy so they can free themselves and then, this clown's spirit will definitely disappear because he doesn't have any visitors in his circus!"**

"Bu-but I can't make people happy without faking it!" Yuya yelled.

 **"Don't fake yourself, just be yourself! Believe in yourself and..."** Yuto said with a small smile. **"I believe in you and Milla believes in you, too."**

Yuya was surprise with Yuto's words. In an instant, Yuto kicked hard on the clown's chainsaw from his grip. Chainsaw was fell to the floor abruptly and before he can took it back, Yuto briskly grabbed it and threw it out of the room through the broken window. The clown is blazing with anger with what had Yuto done towards his chainsaw. Yuto quickly looked at Yuya and shouted using his loud voice.

 **"Go now, Yuya!"** Yuto shouted.

Without waiting any second more, Yuya left the room and Yuto faced with the angry clown alone. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"I WILL KILL YOU FIRST, YOU B**** GUY!" The clown yelled in anger.

 **"I was scared of you, crazy clown. But one thing that makes me strong in facing this fear, is because I want to protect him."** Yuto said determined. **"Sakaki Yuya!"**

* * *

When Yuya arrived at the circus, his mind was blank and didn't know what to do in making the people's spirits happy. It's true that his fake smiles made everyone smile and happy... but that was all lies.

 _'I can't make people real happy...'_ Yuya thought before putting on his goggles and looked at the ground. _'I just can't...'_

 ** _"Well...because your true smile will definitely bring me and the people that really cares about you happy..."_**

 _'Yuto...'_

 ** _"Don't fake yourself, just be yourself! Believe in yourself and...I believe in you. Milla believes in you, too."_**

He slowly hang Yuto's cape on his shoulders and clutch it softly.

 ** _"I'm right here...always..."_**

"Yeah... Yuto and Milla will always be by my side... I'm not alone anymore..." Yuya murmured and thinks back a few years when he and Milla was in his room after Yuya got attack by a dark being.

 **Flashback: 2 years ago**

Yuya and Milla was sitting on Yuya's bed, the crimson eyed boy had a bandage on his cheek and looked down on the floor while the four great spirits took care of the injuries Milla had on her body.

"I'm sorry, Milla..." Yuya said with guilt and Milla placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no need to be sorry." Milla said, trying to make him calm. "It's my mission to protect you."

"But you got hurt because I couldn't channel my mana as well as you." Yuya cried as tears ran down his cheeks. "How can you be so strong, sis? How?" The Lord of Spirits held Yuya's cheeks and whipped away the tears gently with her finger.

"You and all of our friends are my strength, I want to protect you even if it takes my life." Milla explained with a smile. "I know you'll be by my side even if you're gone and that's what makes the strength I need to keep going forward. Soon, you'll find something or someone that will give you the strength to fight." Yuya just stared at her ruby eyes to see the determination in them.

 **Flashback Ends**

Yuya gazed to his front and putting back his goggles on his head. He walks to the middle of the circus and takes out a duel disk and his cards from his deck pockets. His crimson eyes soften when he touched the duel disk and the cards.

"I'm sorry for not using you guys for some time... I hope you guys can forgive and help me, especially you... Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon..." Yuya said in forgiveness.

The dragon card let out a small happy cry and slowly all other cards give the same reply as well. Tears fell from his crimson eyes when he heard their answers.

"Thank you, everyone..." Yuya whispered while placing the cards close to his chest.

Yuya wiped his tears away and stared determinedly towards the bloody circus. Without waiting any second more, Yuya wire his duel disk on his arm while activating it and shouted happily with a bright, true smile on his face.

 _'For myself, my friends... For Milla and Yuto...'_

"Ladies and gentleman!" Yuya shouted with an excited and happy energy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Milla and Ludger arrived at the small forest as the rain had come there now as well. They took out the umbrellas as they began to search for the missing people.

"Is this really the location Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka are at?" Ludger asked.

"Yuya said it was the small forest by the borders and I can feel someone's domain here, this is the right place." Milla said as a sprite came forth and lights up the way for them. "Yuya! Yuto!"

"Yuzu! Gongenzaka!" Ludger called out as they walked.

In the meantime, the clown was becoming even scarier and crazier than ever. He really wants to kill Yuto once and for all. Yuto tried his best in avoiding the crazy attacks but he's getting tired. Before, the clown grab the wooden cupboard easily and throw it towards Yuto. However, Yuto managed to evade the blow.

 **"If I had received that blow, I would definitely be dead right now."** Yuto mumbled in surprise.

"DIE YOU STUPID SPIRIT!" The clown shouted in anger and throw a long plank towards Yuto.

Eventually, Yuto jump to the side and stands beside the bed. Yuto wanted to run to the other side, but suddenly, someone grabbed his leg from under the bed and roughly pull him down to the floor.

A scream of pain escaped from Yuto's mouth and before he can do anything, the clown jump and choked him as the clown took him up in the air.

At the hospital, Yuto's heart monitor, suddenly shows a high rapid movement and he is having it hard to breathe despite that oxygen always entered through his mouth from a machine.

"Doctor, something is wrong with my son! Please, help him!" Yuto's mother shouted with tears in her eyes.

The doctor and some nurses tries to slow down the heart movement and tries to treat the patient but it becomes even worse by every second that passed by.

"Yuto... don't leave your mom and dad... please..." His mother sobs and cries sadly.

At that time, Yuto was struggling against the clown's strong grip on his neck. With his choker on his neck, it becomes even tighter and harder for him to breathe.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! HEHEHEHE! DIEE YOU STUPID!" The clown laugh wickedly and he tightened his grip on Yuto's neck even more. Yuto started to blurred out and his hands slowly limp to his side.

 ** _'Yuya...'_** Yuto thought.

Suddenly, the crazy clown scream in pain and holding his head simultaneously. In that instant, Yuto is freed from the clown's death grip and he choked for air as he lands on the ground.

"NOOO! IT CAN'T BE! MY CIRCUS, MY BEAUTIFUL WORLD!" The clown cried in agony and started to disappear. "NNOOO!"

At once, the crazy clown and the place changed into twinkling lights and flying to the air. The small forest came and Yuto let out a sighed of relief as the rain fell on him as he laid on the ground.

Meanwhile at the hospital.

"Mrs. Asaki, your son is in a good condition right now, but we need to keep an eye on him for a while." The nurse bowed slightly in front of Yuto's mother and left.

Yuto's mother slowly walked into the room and looked at her son. On the bed, Yuto was sleeping soundly with the oxygen mask on his mouth. The calm beeping sound of the heart monitor was been heard in the room.

"I'm really glad Yuto, that you're okay... Don't make me worried again, alright?" She whispered and stroke Yuto's hair gently.

At the small forest, Yuto sat up from his position and looked around his surroundings.

 **"We came back to the small forest, huh?"** Yuto said in relief.

"Yuto!" The familiar voice, makes Yuto turn around and immediately, Yuya hugs him tightly. Yuto was surprise, but he slowly hugged Yuya back. On that time, he heard Yuya's sobs and that made Yuto worried.

 **"Yuya?"** Yuto asked worried.

"Don't do that ever again! Y-you scared me, you know that!" Yuya shouted and crying harder.

 **"I'm sorry..."** Yuto stroke Yuya's hair softly with a warm smile. **"But you managed to make the people's spirits happy by showing your true smile and happiness, right? I knew you could do it, Yuya..."**

Yuya backed away slightly while holding his shoulder and stared at Yuto with a soft smile graced on his lips while Yuto astonished with the smile.

"If it wasn't for you and Milla, I think would never smile like this ever again... thank you..." He whispered. "Also here's your cape. I have found mine but I think I should buy a new one. Anyway, thanks again..."

Yuto slowly accept his cape and before he could say anything, on the spur moment, they heard something.

"Yuya!" The voice of Milla called out and the boys picked it up.

 **"Looks like she's been looking for us."** Yuto said and Yuya suddenly fell on him. **"Yuya, what's wrong?"** He saw that Yuya's cheeks were red and his clothes were drenched from the rain.

Milla and Ludger arrived and saw Yuya on the ground. Milla hurried to the two boys and hugged them both but checked on Yuya's condition by placing a hand on his forehead.

"He's burning up and soaking wet, the wound is infected too." Milla said and looked at Ludger. "We need to get him to Jude, find the other two." Ludger nodded and ran away.

 **"I'll tell you everything that happened once we get back to your house."** Yuto told her and the sister nodded.

"Gnome." Milla ordered and the great spirit of earth got down for Milla to get Yuya on him before walking to the car.

After several minutes later, they walked carefully on the muddy path of the small forest, so they didn't lost in that forest as they reached the car. Milla got him inside as Ludger came with Yuzu and Gongenzaka, who were soaking wet as well. When the two saw their friend, Yuya was tackled into a hug by Yuzu and Gongenzaka. They cried in happiness while Yuya sweat dropped as he had woken up and Yuto floating above them with a blank expression.

"Your smile is bigger than before, Yuya. Did something interesting happened?" Yuzu asked curiously as she saw his condition but not his wound as it was covered by a blanket to keep him warm.

"Well... nothing happened. But..." Yuya replies and look above them. "I'm really glad for knowing you."

Yuzu and Gongenzaka look towards each other with eyebrows raise in confusion. They stared above them but they didn't see any extraordinary there. But the truth is, Yuya is staring directly towards Yuto's grey eyes and said those words, Milla smiled as she saw the two and somehow Ludger could see him as well. Yuto who heard this, blushed slightly but he smiled afterwards.

 **"Hey, Yuya..."** Yuto said.

"Hmm?" Yuya hummed tired.

 **"Let's become best partners, alright?"** Yuya closed his eyes and mumbled.

"Fine, I guess." Yuto let out a small chuckle while Yuya smiled softly as Undine came to them.

 **"You boys should take that once we get these three home so they can get warm."** Undine said and Yuto nodded.

"Well, you guys shouldn't be here at night." Milla said serious. "What if you got lost in here? Your parents would be very worried about you."

"Sorry, Milla. We didn't find anything either way." Yuzu apologized as they got inside the car. Yuto sat in the trunk as he didn't have a vessel like the Four as Ludger drove off.

"We'll go by your houses to leave you off ourselves, just a tip. Don't wander out in the woods or in haunted places without a grown-up at night." Ludger suggested as he stopped and turned to them. "There's been far too many accidents that had happen under that time."

"Understood, Detective Kresnik!" The two saluted and got out of the car. Yuto had taken off his choker and massaged his throat after the clown's very hard gripp. Milla couldn't see what he was doing through the mirror as Yuto put the choker back on.

Once they got back, Ludger carried Yuya on his back as they got inside and they placed him in his bed as Milla took of his clothes to get him into his pjs while Jude, with the help of Elle, prepared a medicine with the herbs Jude had in his bag. Milla tried to make sure he was sitting up all the time but it was getting harder as the fever made him quite tired, so she took the time to take out the splinters from his back.

"You were really brave back there." Milla said as she takes out another splinter and drops it in a metal bowl that was carried by two fairies. "Being able to purify a whole domain takes a lot of strength and courage to do it."

"It was because of you and Yuto." Yuya replied tired as he holds a pillow in his arms.

"You were able to channel your mana, you had real trouble to do it for years." Milla said as she took out the last splinter and the fairies flew away. "I'm very proud of you, but you still need to be careful when you walk out at night."

"I know..." Yuya mumbled.

"I'm going to use a healing spell, okay. I don't have the knowledge to heal your wound yet but these scratches I can." The Lord of Spirits explained and Yuya nodded.

Milla held out her hands in front of her and green light appeared and zipped the small holes on his back. Yuya didn't mind the small pain as the biggest problem was his shoulder, they had hastily bandaged it up to avoid even more infections and as well his leg. After a few seconds, Milla stopped and gently stroked her hand on Yuya's back.

"There we go, it's done." She muttered as Jude and Elle came in.

"Hi, Yuya!" Elle greeted and sat on the other side of Yuya.

"Hi, Elle. I'm sorry I couldn't play with you." Yuya apologized with a smile.

"No worries, Yuya." Elle replied. "It much more fun to take care of someone that's sick." Jude came over to them and took off the bandages around Yuya's shoulder, the area around it was red and irritated.

"It's really infected and deep, we need to get it examined by a doctor." Jude said and Yuya looked away but Milla was having a mischievous grin on her face.

"Don't worry, Jude will heal you up in no time!" Elle exclaimed excited which made Yuya confused.

"Jude, I think is about time Yuya get to know the truth about our school." Milla suggested.

"Okay, then it's nothing to worry about when I'm finished with it." Jude told them. "But it's going to hurt quite a bit since it's deep." Milla nodded and took Yuya's hand.

Jude did the same as Milla but the green glow was stronger and Yuya was yelling in pain as he pinches Milla's hand for comfort. Once it stopped, Yuya collapsed in Milla's arms and was sweating a little as well breathing heavily before noticing the wound on his shoulder was completely gone. The crimson eyed boy was amazed over the black haired student's abilities and just stares at him.

"Our school is a place for children with special and supernatural powers, they teach us how to control and embrace them." Milla explained. "Jude have the ability to heal any injury, wound or sickness but he has also the ability to channel mana through his body when he practice martial arts." She giggled as Jude blushed.

"I tend to do that when I'm too focused." He said a little embarrassed. "You better rest up, the pain won't disappear until morning and your fever won't go down if you're not resting."

"I'll go get you some food, Ludger have been cooking while we took care of you." Elle said and stands up as did Milla.

"I'm just going to check on something, can you do the rest on your own?" The Lord of Spirits asked and Jude nodded.

"Don't worry. Once he gets something to eat, I'll get him to bed so he can rest." Jude said as if he was a real doctor. "I've prepared a smelling medicine that you need to light in here for the fever to go down, I've also put in some painkillers in it so it would be easier for Yuya to sleep."

"You think through everything." Milla proclaimed as the girls walked out of the room.

Elle got down the stairs as Milla walked to her own room, where Yuto was waiting and massaging his neck. The ruby eyed girl looked very concerned about it and goes to him.

"Did something happen?" Milla asked and Yuto stopped immediately.

 **"It's nothing."** He replied, not making eye contact.

"Let me see it." Milla said serious and took his wrist. "Or else, it may appear on your body." The serious look in her eyes made Yuto to obey her order and showed her the red marks on his neck. "No wonder you couldn't breathe at hospital. Undine."

The great spirit of water appeared and healed his neck from the red marks before Yuto put his choker back on, which he had taken off.

 **"What did you mean 'it may appear on my body'?"** Yuto asked confused. Milla sighed and sat down on her bed before laying on her back.

"You're not the first one to be a spirit with a living body. I have met another one." Milla explained and Yuto was surprised.

 **"Can I meet that spirit? I want to know how it's like."** Yuto said but the girl was quiet.

"I'm afraid you can't, he's been long dead now." She said and Yuto looked down in despair. "He was attacked by a dark being two days after he became one, I was too late. His arm was cut off and got sent back to his body but what we didn't know was that the arm that was cut off had happened to his body as well and he died of blood loss."

 **"So, if I get hurt or injured like this it will affect my real body?"** Yuto questions uncertain about the answer.

"Yes." Milla answered and Yuto clinched his fist. "Jude had gotten a call from the hospital that you suddenly couldn't breathe, even when you had an oxygen mask on your mouth. They thought it had something to do with the mask had stopped working."

 **"I almost died, I actually almost died for real..."** Yuto trembled and Milla dragged him onto the bed.

"Remember our promises, if you stay on Yuya's side when I'm not so I will find a way for you to go back to the living." Milla repeated as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you do what you believe in and follow your heart, that way you know what you need to do."

 **"How do you know what it means? Your life is what people dream of, I've heard that you're one of the most popular girl at the academy. You're amazing at tennis and swordplay. Heck, you're even Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits."**

"But my life isn't perfect, I was adopted into this family by Yuya's mother before he was even born and behind that mask you see on our father at school is just fake. He favors me as if Yuya doesn't exist and blames everything that happened to mother on him, this happens only once he's out of sight from normal people."

Yuto looked down in guilt over the truth that had been under his nose for all this time about their principal.

 **"I-I didn't know..."** He gasped out.

"Yes, it's hard to take in but everyone in this world hides something dark from others even me and Yuya that could destroy our lives if someone finds out."

 **"Why are you telling me this and being so kind? You didn't even know me until yesterday."**

"Like you said, I'm the Lord of Spirits and is my duty to take care of new spirits until they can take care of themselves. But you're special and need protection as well training you to defend yourself. Me and Ludger will teach you both how to fight and channel mana."

 **"Teach me how to channel my mana? I'm just a normal human, nothing like you and Yuya. I know I'm a spirit right now but I can't do it."**

"Stay here for a few weeks to be comfortable then we go to your family to get a few things until you get your body back, how about it?"

There was silence inside the room, Milla waited for the young spirit to answer with patience. In five years time, she hadn't experienced a boy like Yuto in her life that wanted to find out how it felt like to be a spirit that is stuck in a limbo between life and death. All she could do was to prepare him against their enemies and protect Yuya when she wasn't around.

Suddenly, Yuto hugged her and Milla was surprised over it before doing it herself. The boy cried as they stayed like that.

 **"Thank you... for everything..."** He whispered.

"Of course, you're welcome into our family whenever you like." Milla said softly.

The moon shines brightly through the windows and the Four Great Spirits looks at the new bond that had been created for Maxwell.

* * *

 **I just had the scene of Yuya waking up to see Yuto in his bed in my head since I started this story! I just couldn't stop laughing about it.**

 **I want shout out to night magician about actually foreshadowing the first part of this chapter.**

 **Give me some ideas on cartoons or games that fits with this story's concept about creepyness, murder, mystery or supernatural. If they're not have be seen for me before, I might watch it.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Episode 3: Creepy Mannequins

Milla was walking down the road of a neighborhood with Yuto floating beside her together with Sylph. A woman had called them to get some help with a strange thing that had been trashing her son's room for days now. Yuto came along to see how the Lord of Spirits work as he was curious about her abilities since he has been living with them for a month now. Yuya had gone with Yuzu on a trip so they will meet up with each other later.

 **"So where are we going?"** Yuto asked the two.

 **"That woman did just say the address and not her name."** Sylph explained. **"Somehow, a strange thing have been trashing her only son's bedroom and is looking for something. She don't know what it is as she and her husband can't see it."**

"And that's where I come in." Milla told him. "Not many people believe that ghosts and monsters exist but those who think it is paranormal activity call me as they think I'm a medium."

 **"Yuzu said something like that before we snuck out of the house."** Yuto said and Milla glared at him.

"I knew you two snuck out of the house before we came." She said and Yuto realized what he had said.

 **"Crap!"** Yuto exclaimed. **"Don't tell Yuya I said that."**

"Don't worry, I had a sense of him doing reckless things while I'm away so it's pretty normal that he'll do that." Milla explained as she looked at the piece of paper in her hand. "This would be the place."

They stopped at a white house that looked brand new and Yuto recognized it. He had forgotten about going on the familiar road he used to walk every day before finding out the Sakaki family's secret life.

 **"This is... my house...!"** Yuto said and Milla looked at him with sadness.

"The people we're going to meet are your parents." Milla mumbled as she walked to the door and knocked.

A woman with black hair tied in a bun and the same gray eyes as Yuto opened the door with a worried expression, she wore a lady's office uniform and looked at Milla.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I'm Milla, the medium you called this morning. Something about a strange thing started to make a mess out of your son's bedroom." The Lord of Spirits explained.

"Oh, thank you for coming!" The woman exclaimed as she smiled. "I recognize you. You're principal Sakaki's daughter."

"Yeah, that I am." Milla said in pain.

"Come in." The woman said as they walked in.

The woman lead them inside the kitchen and the young student sat down at the table. Milla looked around at the room as the woman prepared something to drink. Yuto was sitting on the table, staring at a picture of him and the woman together with a man in a business suit. You couldn't see his face as the sun shined on the glass.

 **"I wish I could at least tell my mom I'm okay."** Yuto said in sadness. **"It's been a month since the accident, she must be very worried and probably think I will stay in a coma."**

"That isn't true, we're going to find a way." Milla whispered. "I can try to convince her for a session and you can tell that yourself."

 **"How is that possible? Only you and Yuya can see me."** Yuto said confused and Milla grinned.

"I'm somewhat a gateway for people to hear the voices of the spirits." Milla replied as Yuto's mom came with tea for the two.

"I'm really grateful for you coming here so quickly." She said as Milla took a sip.

"When did this start happening?" Milla asked, she needed as much information as she could to figure out what sort of creature she's dealing with.

"Three days ago. I was going through my son's things when I heard something crawling onto the ceiling." Mrs. Asaki explained. "When I looked up, there was nothing there. I thought I was imagining it but a few hours later, I was preparing dinner when something crashed on the floor from upstairs. When I got to his room I saw claw marks on the wall and his desk." The Four Great Spirits appeared all together behind Milla.

 **"That sounds like a hobgoblin, alright!"** Gnome concluded.

 **"A hobgoblin?"** Yuto asked raising an eyebrow.

 **"They're real troublemakers, they're small green trolls that hides in the dark."** Sylph explained.

 **"But they usually live on the countryside instead for big cities like ours."** Undine proclaimed a little confused.

 **"Yes. When you say it in that way, there's something strange going on here."** Efreet agreed.

"Do you mind showing me where his room is?" The human girl asked and Mrs. Asaki nodded.

Mrs. Asaki lead them upstairs to a room at the end of the hall. Milla told her to stay outside for just in case it would dangerous. She goes inside and Yuto follow, the gray eyed spirit saw glass shards on the floor next to a bookshelf that seemed to be a showcase of some kind.

 **"Oh, it took me months to get that card."** Yuto said in disappointment as he takes a glass piece.

"You collect duel monsters cards?" Milla asked as she had opened a drawer of his desk as it had a secret compartment at the bottom and picked up a deck of cards.

 **"Yeah, mostly 'Phantom Knights' cards."** Yuto replied as the human looks at them.

"You're an Xyz user, they quite fit you." Milla giggled. "Yuya collect these as well but 'Performapals' and these 'Pendulum' ones. One day, he showed me a card of a dragon that he got from a spirit. He never told me who, but I think he didn't want to tell to protect his first friend."

 **"His first friend? Didn't he have Gongenzaka and Yuzu?"** Yuto questioned, he have seen Yuya together with those two almost the entire time.

"He was bullied. Everyone made fun of him for talking to the spirits as they thought he was talking to imaginary friends and they pulled many pranks." Milla explained and sighed. "That's why we try to pretend they doesn't exist around people except those that know our secret. Those two were trying to help but Yuya didn't want them to get involved."

 **"So that's why he's always alone in the house and in his room."** Yuto mumbled. **"Then he and I have something in common. I was bullied too, for my belief in ghosts and how I was dressed. After some time, I changed everything about myself except collecting duel monsters cards."**

"Looks to me you've been dueling with these." Milla proclaimed and Yuto began to panic.

 **"I-I haven't done that with a duel disk!"** He exclaimed and the ruby eyed girl holds up a duel disk in a different model than Yuya's that was dark purple. **"Much..."**

"*sigh* You know that dueling with duel disks are forbidden outside the arenas, somebody would get hurt and even worse, out of control!"

Suddenly, something flew past Milla's face and Yuto moved his foot as the thing crawls up the wall.

 **"What is that?"** Yuto asked as the thing shows itself.

It was a small dragon with technological wings that had purple orbs in them. It was black, gray and purple with neon green-yellowish lines all around it. It's yellow eyes made it even more demonic as it was staring at the two as it growls. Milla slowly reached for something in her back pocket but the dragon hurried away.

"Yuto, catch it!" Milla exclaimed and Yuto made jump for it but it was too fast.

They both tried to catch it several times, Milla couldn't summon the Four as they could destroy the room if they used their abilities to try capturing it. The dragon might be small, but it was really clever and it sometimes give out purple electricity at Yuto whenever he caught it, freeing the dragon in the process. At the end, Milla took out a small marble and threw it directly at the dragon which in cases the dragon in a crystal bubble. The two people sat down exhausted as the small dragon tries to escape.

 **"Why didn't you do it earlier, Milla? It would have been so much better."** Yuto proclaimed as he was on the floor.

"Excuse me, I needed it to stay in one spot to be able to catch it." Milla explained before going to the ball and took it up to look at the dragon inside the crystal ball. "This is the third dragon I've catched this month, I still don't know what those dragons are for sort of creatures and even more, how to purify them."

 **"Maybe there's something inside a book or something like that, after all you can't know everything in Otherworld."** Yuto said, standing up.

"I'm still a kid in Maxwell standards, you have to be at least 40 to be a grown up." Milla said. "My biggest concern is these dragons, I'm going to try my best to find out what they are and try finding a solution why it stayed in your room instead of wreaking havoc at your parents."

 **"If I have to guess it was trying to not hurt anyone."** Yuto said while looking at it. **"I don't think it was doing this on purpose."**

"Yuto... It was a good thing to have you with me today." Milla thanked him as she gives the catched dragon to Sylph, who teleported away with it back to her house.

Unknowing to them, Mrs. Asaki had been listening on their conversation, mostly Milla's part of it. She gasped as she heard the Lord of Spirits speak her son's name that made her cry.

"I just hope it won't escape and make a mess of the house." Milla hoped.

 **"Even the Lord of Spirits have to worry about her teenage life."** Yuto said before chuckling.

"I have a double life, Yuto." Milla complained before chuckling as well.

"Is my son here?" The two turned to the door to see Mrs. Asaki there with red eyes as it meant she had been crying.

 **"Mom..."** Yuto said sadly and Milla looked at him. Mrs. Asaki do that as well but saw nothing and Milla thought about something.

"Yuto, are you here?" Mrs. Asaki asked.

"I'll explain as much as I can to not break my codex if you would like a session." Milla suggested and Yuto's mom nodded.

They got down stairs and Milla explained how Yuto became a spirit and had been living with her and Yuya since the accident, but leaving out the parts of her being Maxwell and Yuya having the Secrecy Eyes as they are to be a secret to the population forever.

"...and that's what have been happening until today." Milla finished the story and Mrs. Asaki looked at her in understanding.

"I've never thought that he was in a limbo and you've been taking care of him all this time." She said smiling sadly. Yuto was back on sitting on the dining table as the females sat by it.

"My brother has taken quite a liking to him, until his body gets healthy enough for him to go back, he can't stay here..." Milla explained. "Yuto has to be with me for protection as there's some creatures that might take his body to crossover to our world."

"I understand." Mrs. Asaki replied. "I just want to hear my little boy's voice one more time, but it can't go the way I want."

"There's a way." The ruby eyed girl said and the Asaki family gets shocked over what she just said. "Take my hand."

Milla held out her hand to Mrs. Asaki, who hesitated at first before taking it. Milla looks at Yuto, who was still in shock that the older girl would really do it for a boy she barely knows. A few seconds later, he nodded and Milla closed her eyes and a purple aura surrounded their hands.

 **"Hi mom."** Yuto greeted and his mother was surprised as tears ran down her face.

"Oh my goodness!" Yuto's mother cried holding over her mouth with her hand. "Oh God!"

 **"You don't need to worry about me, they've been really kind to me."** Yuto said caring. **"Milla has been trying to find a way for me to get used to this."**

"I miss you so much, Yuto." His mom cried.

 **"I miss you too, mom."** Yuto said before Milla broke the connection.

"That's all I can do for now or else I'm going to lose a lot of my energy." Milla said and Mrs. Asaki dries away her tears.

"I don't know how much I should thank you for this." She said very happy. "This is the luckiest day I've had since the accident!"

"Here." Milla said taking out a bracelet from her pocket with gems in it. "This bracelet have amethysts in it, it gives a calm aura as well protecting you from dark beings."

"You really know your stuff, are you really just a medium?" Mrs. Asaki asked as Milla stood up.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Milla nervously joked as she walked to the door. "May the Four Great Spirits guide you." Mrs. Asaki was surprised but shake it off as she got to the door.

Milla walked out together with Yuto and they waved goodbye before walking away. Mrs. Asaki stayed in the doorway and smiled at the mysterious girl, she thought about those words and thought about the only person who would say those very words with such politeness.

"Strong like fire, vivacious like water, steadfast like earth and free like wind..." She said hushed. "I knew you were real, thank you for your blessing, Maxwell." Once she said that, Mrs. Asaki goes back inside her house.

* * *

Weekends are days for the students to go out or relax in their house for the whole day. Teachers wouldn't interrupt their calm days unless they give the students homework before the weekend.

Today, Yuya and Yuzu were going out shopping together in search for a present for Yuzu's cousin. Apparently, her cousin's birthday would come around next week and Yuzu want Yuya's help with it.

Right now, they were looking in the window of a baby store that had clothes at the window which Yuzu picked on.

"Oh my gosh! They're so adorable!" Yuzu shrieked in happiness while Yuya sweat dropped.

"They're just a pair of twin clothes for babies but...never mind." He said and shocked his head. "It would be much more fun if Milla was here."

"Can I ask you something, Yuya?" Yuzu asked as they continued walking.

"Hmm?" Yuya hummed.

"Why are you a little unfocused and thinking about Milla so much?" Yuzu asked.

At once, Yuya stopped walking and went silent. He sighed when he remembered the conversation the three had after dinner last night.

 **Flashback**

Milla and Yuya had just finished eating dinner that Milla had cooked for them, which the siblings teased Yuto about since he was a spirit, he didn't really need to eat to survive. Milla was cleaning the table as Yuya had began writing something in a book.

"I'm probably going out with Jude tomorrow, it's not a date to be exact." Milla told them and turns around after placing the dishes in the sink. "What are you writing?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" Yuya exclaimed as he slammed the book shut to prevent someone from seeing what was written. "Yuzu asked me to go shopping with her tomorrow, I'll maybe even find a new cape."

"You had a month to do that." Milla said and rolled her eyes.

"I know, but with all that's going on in school and you training us. I've been busy." Yuya excused.

 **"You're going out shopping with Yuzu, tomorrow?!"** Yuto asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Yuya apologized.

 **"But you promised me that tomorrow we would spend time together, all three of us!"** Yuto said. **"Milla I can understand since Jude is very close friend of hers."**

"I promised Yuzu by accident that I would help her. I'm sorry, okay..." Yuya response.

 **"I was excited that we would get to know each other and become better partners, we even get to know Jude more as well..."** Yuto said a little angry.

"We're just going out together at the shopping mall, it isn't like we're going on a date." Yuya said puzzled.

 **"But for me, this is a special opportunity to get to know you guys because we'll go out together without someone to interfere us."** Yuto explained turning his back to Yuya. **"Besides, you're an important person in my life now..."**

Yuya blushed deep red after hearing Yuto's words while Milla giggled for his childish actions. Yuto turned his head to the boy but the sudden blush gave him away.

 **"An-anyway, just go and have fun with Yuzu tomorrow."** Yuto said angry. **"I need to be alone for a while, goodnight."**

Before Yuya could stop him, Yuto flew out of the room and disappeared. Yuya banged his head on the counter multiple times before stopping.

"Why am I blushing whenever he says something?" Yuya thought out loud.

"I don't know, maybe you're in love?" Milla joked making the younger sibling blush once again.

"It's nothing like that!" Yuya exclaimed and Milla laughed.

"There's a reason why Jude is coming with me." The ruby eyed girl explained and Yuya looks up. "I'm going to tell him about our secret."

"Why are you telling him that?!" Yuya yelled. "It's supposed to stay a secret and he'll be in danger if the dark side finds out!"

"And I'm the Lord of Spirits, it's my decision to do this." Milla said serious. "Jude will be useful for us, he'll be able to go to places without being detected by them. You must understand, I'm not just doing this for you but I'm doing this for my partner."

"The Otherworld will find out we're hanging out with a human that knows our secret, they will take advantage and blackmail us!" Yuya yelled.

"I've been keeping this away from him for five years! I can't pretend it's nothing anymore." Milla exclaimed and her eyes sharpened. "Jude is able to take care of himself and he has already noticed something's going on, he'll probably find out by himself the hard way." Yuya is shocked and realized what it means.

"Okay, I tell you if I see a vision of him dying." Yuya said and looked away. Milla sighed and goes to him, hugging the boy. "Sorry for I yelled."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." Milla said. Yuya looked down on the floor in concern.

 **Flashback Ends**

 _'I hope she knows what she's doing...'_ Yuya thought forgetting Yuzu.

"Yuya!" Yuzu shouted.

Instantly, Yuya snapped out of it and glanced at his friend. Next to him, Yuzu was standing with her arms crossed and was annoyed.

"Sorry, I drifted away again." Yuya apologized and smiled sheepishly.

"This is the tenth time, Yuya. Just tell me already, what happened before we got here?" She asked. Yuya became silent with his hands behind his head. He gazed to the shop's ceiling.

"Well...last night-"

 **"Secrecy Eyes darling~"** An unfamiliar voice said. Yuya instantly cut off what he was saying when he heard that sweet sickening voice, he briskly looked around but couldn't find the source of the voice anywhere. **"Come and see me~ *giggles*"**

"What's wrong, Yuya?" Yuzu asked worried. "You look paler than before."

"N-no, I'm fine." Yuya shuttered slightly. "Let's go t-to another store, alright?"

Yuzu nodded her head in agreement, they walked away from the shop in silence. Yuya massage his forehead to ease the small headache that he felt because the voice had entered his mind.

Suddenly, a hand touched Yuya's shoulder and the crimson eyed boy yelped as he jumped but slipped and landed on his butt.

"Yuya, are you okay?" Yuzu asked worried.

"Sorry, about that." A very familiar male voice apologized. Yuya looked up to see Jude holding out a hand to him. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Jude! You scared me to death!" Yuya exclaimed and the black haired student laughed.

"Did you forget about I would hang out with you and Milla today?" Jude questioned as Yuya took his hand and help the younger boy up.

"I was in thought that's why." Yuya explained and brushed his pants. "Jude, this is Yuzu. She's one of my best friends."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jude Mathis." Jude introduced. "I'm one of Milla's classmates."

"Hiiragi Yuzu, nice to meet you too." The girl greeted.

"Where's Milla? I thought she was with you already." Jude questioned.

"She's on a job. She got a call this morning." Yuya explained and Jude nodded. "She'll meet up with us later."

"Good, because there was something important she wanted to tell me." The amber eyed said and Yuya looked sadly down on the ground. "You know what it is?"

"It's better if Milla explains it." Yuya said and they walked away.

Unknown to them, a mannequin doll with a beautiful black gown and standing in a graceful pose in a huge store window, staring at Yuya with glowing purple eyes and a creepy smile on her white doll like face.

* * *

Outside, the beautiful flower trees was arranged nicely along the sidewalk. Everyone that passed by would definitely look at the trees with smiles on their faces. However, there was a certain someone who didn't look at the trees at all. Milla and Yuto was taking a shortcut through the small park and the gray eyed spirit was walking with a grim look on his face.

 **"Right now, Yuya is having so much fun with his best friend while I'm here walking."** Yuto grumbled.

"You got at least to see your mom today." Milla said as she cares a handbag with Yuto's duel disk and deck as well her wallet among other things.

 **"Yeah, thanks for suggesting I should come with you."** Yuto said grateful.

"After your little fight last night, you needed some up couragement." Milla explained with a small smile. A cherry blossom falls and Milla catches it in her hands. "Humans are as delicate as flowers, once they fall they are vulnerable and can die with one action."

 **"You talk like you aren't human.** " Yuto said confused.

"I've been in Otherworld much more often than ours, it's only natural for me to say that." The Lord of Spirits explained. "In Otherworld, there's much more things to do. Things that was dead comes back to life, creatures comes and goes wherever they like. There's magic, spirits, fairy tale creatures! There's still much to explore and I want to be able to make humans and spirits to live together in peace. That's been my first mission since I was born."

 **"Being Maxwell is a really big responsibility.** " Yuto realized.

"It's a lot harder for me being the first female since Maxwell came here." Milla said as she closed her eyes as the breeze came. "I'm the first female that had the potential to become Maxwell."

 **"Wow, you're an incredible woman."** Yuto said and Milla giggled as she turned around to face him.

"But it's obvious that you have feeling for my brother." She teased and Yuto blushed red.

 **"No... I don't! I'm not gay..."** Yuto said embarrassed. **"Right?"**

"You don't know until you know." Milla said with a sweet smile.

"When will Yuto wake up from his coma..." Someone asked sadly.

"I don't know, Ruri..." Another voice replied.

Yuto looked in front of them without any second thought and his eyes widen in shock. On a bench not too far from the pair, was Shun and Ruri sitting together with a sad expression on their faces.

"Judging by your reaction, you know those two." Milla realized and Yuto nodded slightly.

 **"They're my best friends."** Yuto replied gloomy, looking at them. **"Shun...Ruri..."**

"I miss Yuto so much. Usually, he would make us irritated with his forgetful attitude, now it's gone..." Ruri cried while Shun stroked her head gently. "I feel empty inside..."

"Yeah, me too. If he wakes up one day, I definitely will punch his face for making us worried like this..." Shun murmured softly. "Especially his parents..."

Yuto's eyes was shadowed and clutched his fists tightly. Milla looked at him worried, his personality had suddenly changed and the aura was different. She could feel his pain and wanted to do something for him. They continued walking as Yuto took the front, Milla took a glance on the two and does a formation in the air with her hand.

A stream of blue light flew all the way to the pair and into Shun's pocket and glowed. Shun looked up because he felt he had to but didn't see anything, Milla was walking away with a sad smile.

On a bench nearby the entrance next to the mall, Yuzu and Yuya was sitting casually while Jude was standing against a tree but with different expression on their faces. Yuzu was glancing at her friend worried while Yuya still feel the pain in his head as Jude was waiting patiently for his partner to come.

Yuzu sighed and she slowly gets up from the bench. Yuya, who saw this, raised an eyebrow in question.

"I think we should go home, Yuya." Yuzu said concerned. "I'm really worried about your condition."

"Headaches are really common, Yuzu." Jude said standing up. "He probably didn't get much sleep last night."

"It's true, I was up late working on something." Yuya explained.

"Doing what exactly?" Milla asked serious as she arrived.

"Hey Milla." The boys greeted and the teenage sister glared at her brother.

"What were you doing last night?" Milla asked again.

"Umm, well..." Yuya said nervously.

"Yuzu? Yuya?" A familiar voice asked.

They quickly all looked behind Milla to see Ruri and Shun coming forwards them. Yuzu beamed with happiness and she tackled Ruri in a big hug. Milla was confused, she never knew they would actually follow her.

"I missed you so much, Ruri!" Yuzu cried in happiness. "It's been two years since we met each other."

"I missed you too, Yuzu..." Ruri said. Shun recognized Jude and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here, Dr. Mathis?" He asked and the ember eyed shook his head.

"Dr. Mathis is my dad, I'm his son. Jude." Jude explained. "I'm in Tales of Academy together with Milla." Just as he said that, Milla walked over to them.

"Sakaki Milla, nice to meet you." The ruby eyed girl introduced. "I'm Yuya's older sister."

"Kurosaki Shun." Shun said. "It's nice to meet the person that is rumored around our school. You're almost a celebrity there." Milla rolled her eyes as if that was expected.

 **"Wow. What a coincidence..."** Yuto said surprised but with the hint of sadness. **"I never thought Shun and Ruri knew you guys..."**

Yuya automatically looked behind Shun and saw Yuto standing a few meters away with the sad aura was still around him. When he realized that Yuya was looking at him, Yuto placed a hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly.

 **"Hi, Yuya."** Yuto greeted. **"Sorry about last night, I just wasn't myself."**

Yuya just smiled while Milla smiled as well as replies and Yuto became happy with those responses. On the other hand, Shun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and the same thing happened with Jude at the siblings' sight of direction.

They looked at the direction the two were facing but nobody or something was there. Somehow, the Sakaki siblings could see something they couldn't. The two boys looks at each other confused as the siblings raised eyebrows at the same time.

"Are you looking for someone, Shun?" Milla asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"No, I thought someone was going to surprise me from behind or something, that's all." Shun explained with a frown. Jude looks at them in wonder before he was lost in thoughts.

Yuya nodded his head in understanding slowly and looks at the girls that had been talking to each other happily while Shun sighed in relief. Jude turned to his partner and was about to ask something when the girls came to them.

"Hey, you guys. Let's go to Fashion Flows." Ruri suggested. "That shop is selling many clothes for teenagers like us."

Instantly, Yuzu looked at Yuya with worry but before Yuzu could ask him, Yuya shakes his head and grins as his answer. A beaming smile appeared on her lips and she quickly accepted Ruri's offer. Fashion Flows shop was the last shop they walked past when Yuya heard the creepy sweet voice.

Milla, however, wanted to go to a cafe to have alone time with Jude and was nearby the store if something happens. Yuya knew it was dangerous if he came back to that place again without his sister, but he couldn't reject the offer because this was the perfect time for Yuzu to spend time together with Ruri.

When the four departed with the Tales of students, they arrived at the store and they all scattered. Yuzu and Ruri was at the girl's section while Shun was looking through in the men's section and Yuya was with Yuto in the women's section.

At the women section, many pretty clothes and beautiful dresses could be seen for a woman to wear. The two boys was walking in silence with their eyes wandering around, Yuto saw the mannequin in the store window.

 **"Yuya, look at that!"** Yuto exclaimed and points at the mannequin. **"That black dress would look beautiful on Milla, right?"**

Yuya starred forwards the direction he was pointing at and a small smile appeared on his face. The black dress on the white mannequin amazed Yuya, because the dress was twinkling like stars when it clash with the shop's lights.

"It's beautiful but it doesn't fit Milla's style." Yuya explained and smiled sadly. "If my mom was alive, maybe I would buy that dress for her..." Yuto glanced at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion while Yuya lowered his gaze and walked away.

 **"Do you miss her?"** Yuto asked.

"You thought that I don't miss her?" Yuya questioned. "I miss my mom a lot and I won't ever forget about her in my whole life. I ask Milla sometimes about how she was before she died."

 **"Then if I disappear...you would you miss me?"** Yuto asked and Yuya stopped in his tracks. He was quiet as Yuto walked in front of him and waited for him to answer. **"Well, Yuya...?"**

"If that happens...I would miss you too..." Yuya replied and a smile appeared on Yuto's lips when he heard the answer. "Because you're a great friend after all, for both me and Milla."

Yuto's smile instantly disappeared and house eyes looked away from Yuya while the crimson eyed boy smiled softly. All of a sudden, Yuto's gray eyes widen in shock and slowly gasped in fear.

 **"Hey, Yuya..."** Yuto said worried.

"What is it, Yuto?" Yuya asked in confusion.

 **"There was a mannequin that wore that black dress in this window a while ago, right?"**

"Yeah...?"

 **"If that's the case. Then, where is that mannequin? It isn't in the window anymore!"**

All of a sudden, they heard a bone crackling sound above them just above the boys. Yuya and Yuto's eyes went wide in fear but they remained silent. On the ceiling, was the mannequin in the black dress crawling upside down. Its head tilted side to side with its bright glowing purple eyes was staring blankly forwards Yuya and Yuto.

"Yuya." A voice said in front of them.

Yuya quickly backed away and in a stance prepared to take out his duel disk serious and in guard. However, when he realized that it was a person that was calling for him which was just Shun, Yuya sighed in relief. Shun, on the other hand, sweat dropped while Yuto looks at the ceiling instantly. The mannequin was gone.

"What is it, Shun?" Yuya asked him.

"You can see something that we, normal people, can't see, right?" Shun questioned serious.

"Why did you say that?" Yuya asked, trying to hide it as much as possible us it was becoming hard. "You don't have anything to prove-"

"I heard you whisper to someone despite that no one is with you. Besides, you said Yuto's name a while ago and you don't even meet him...what is the point for you to say his name if you're alone. Unless..." Shun trailed off.

A deep silence appeared around them immediately. After a while, Yuya sighed and crossed his arms. Now there would be two humans to know his secret in one day.

"Fine, it's true that I have a hidden ability and all of your suspicions are true." He confessed.

Yuto was shocked when he heard Yuya answer Shun's question truthfully, just like Milla did for him the night they met. Before he could say anything, Yuya glanced at him and shocked his head and Yuto went silent. Shun raised an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything.

"Before I can tell you, Shun." Yuya said, having something in plan. "Can you help me with something?"

Before Shun could ask, Yuya suddenly grabbed his wrist and whispered some ancient words no one could understand. In that moment, Shun felt something flowing through his body and mind from the inside.

"What did you do to me, Yu-!" Shun tried to ask when he saw what happened.

Yuya fell forward and Shun quickly catch him before he fell to the floor. Yuya had, somehow, passed out and Shun tries to wake him up but failed miserably. Yuto, on the other hand, dashed to their spot when he saw Yuya pass out and shakes the crimson eyed boy's body.

 **"Yuya, wake up!"** Yuto exclaimed. **"What happened to you?!"**

"Yu-Yuto?!" Shun called out in shock.

Yuto froze into place when Shun called him out of nowhere. His gray eyes stared directly forwards Shun's falcon like eyes with confusion.

 **"H-how can you see me?"** Yuto asked confused.

"I don't know, maybe Yuya gave me something that made me-"

 **"We need to take him to his sister, now!"** Yuto cut him off and Shun realized Milla had that ability as well.

Just then, an unfamiliar girl screamed from inside the store. Shun clutches Yuya tightly while Yuto looked around in caution as it came closer. After a few minutes, it stopped.

"Who the hell is screaming like that?" Shun asked hushed.

 **"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this."** Yuto proclaimed. **"Let's find Yuzu and Ruri first before we get out of here, Shun."**

Shun nodded and carried Yuya on his back. After he adjusted Yuya to stay in place on his back and standing, he turned around and walked away with Yuto right behind him. When they walked about five steps further, the terrified scream was heard again. But this time, the scream was exactly right by their ears. Shun cringed in pain while Yuto tried to block it with his hands on his ears. And in that instant, the shop blackout.

Outside, a fairy saw the whole thing and was terrified. She could just stare at the darkened store with her hand over her mouth.

"Lady Maxwell needs to be informed about this!" The fairy exclaimed and flew away in high speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Milla and Jude was sitting by a table outside a cafe. The two had been shopping themselves but Milla was the only one that bought something and the shopping bag was by her feet. They had already ordered what they wanted to eat and was waiting.

"I hope Yuya is having fun." Milla said. "It's not that often he goes with a girl to a shopping trip."

"Not even with you." Jude said a little confused.

"Correct, he don't want to cause trouble for himself or me." Milla explained.

"I understand." Jude replied as the fairy was almost to the two. "There was something you wanted to tell me."

"Indeed. It's something I've been keeping away from you since we met, something that have to do with both me and my little brother." Milla began.

"Lady Maxwell!" The fairy shouted but Milla ignored it. "This is an emergency! A Secrecy Eyes is being captured by dollmakers!"

Milla got shocked and stands up in a hurry, Jude looked at her surprised. The Lord of Spirits was terrified and angry at the same time, she clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"Secure that area and erase the victims' memories, make them think it was just sudden." Milla ordered hushed and the fairy nodded before flying back to the store. _'Sylph, bring my things back to the house. This is going to be dangerous.'_

The wind spirit responses to the command and teleported the bags away. Jude stood up worried at his partner's sudden actions.

"Milla, is everything okay?" He asked but the girl ran away in a hurry. "Milla! Wait!" Jude followed her and tried to keep up with her.

Some people was running away from something and it was hard to come through, but Milla could run through the crowd without any problems. The two both arrived at Fashion Flows, they were shocked but mostly Milla as the store was emitting a dark aura. This was something she was very used to see but what shocked was it giving out far too much in brought daylight.

"What's going on? Why is this store having a blackout all of a sudden?" Jude questioned, acknowledged Milla he was with her.

"Jude, you need to go home." Milla replied and the amber eyed nurse looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Jude asked confused.

"You need to get away from here, it's for your own safety." Milla said serious, turning to her partner. "I promise I'll explain everything once this danger is gone."

"Danger?! There's something inside that made this happen?" Jude exclaimed. "Yuya and the others are still inside!"

"That's why I need to hurry and you need to go home. Or else, I have to erase your memory." Milla said before rushing inside, leaving Jude in shock.

"Erase my memory? You wouldn't do that..." Jude asked himself. "Would you, Milla?" He was in thought for a few seconds before rushing after his partner.

Inside, it was still dark and Shun was laying unconscious on the floor as two people came to him. Small whispers was heard and Shun's eyebrows twitches in confusion but his eyes didn't open.

"Wake up..." A voice said and there was no answer.

Suddenly, Shun was hit by a big paper fan. He groans in pain as he wakes up and placed a hand on his forehead as he sat up while the people that made the whispers was Ruri and Yuzu, who were happy to see Shun wake up.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked under his breath.

"We don't know, brother." Ruri explained hushed. "When Yuzu and I choose the clothes we wanted to buy when suddenly the store blackout."

"That's why we went looking for you and when we found you, we saw you just laying there." Yuzu continued.

After Shun heard their story, memories from before the blackout came to his mind. Shun quickly took out a small flashlight that he had in his pocket for emergencies and turned it on before looking around while standing up. Apparently, Shun was still at the spot he heard the screaming girl. However, he couldn't find the unconscious Yuya or Yuto anywhere.

The two girls look at him in wonder while Shun was in deep thought about what happened to him a while ago, he still remembered the ancient words Yuya whispered to him. He knew it wasn't a dream because he could still feel the power surging through his body.

 _'Then... where is Yuto and Yuya?'_ Shun asked himself in his head.

"Brother, are you okay?" Ruri asked quietly.

"Yeah...I'm fine. By the way, have you two find Yuya yet?" Shun asked.

"No, we couldn't find him anywhere." Yuzu answered worried.

Shun sighed and looked up forwards the ceiling. At that moment, he gasped in surprise and shakely shine his flashlight forwards the ceiling. The girls also gazed forwards the ceiling because they saw Shun's eyes widen in fear.

On the ceiling, was a mannequin in a crawling position with its two slender hands grabbing an unconscious Yuto. The two glowing purple eyes bulged out of its sockets and staring blankly at Yuto's face with its neck stretching longer than a human. The mannequin was wearing a torn yellow dress with white stripes, a creepy smile present on its face before it opened its mouth. The mouth opens to as wide as sewers and wanted to eat Yuto.

"What the hell..." Shun muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean, Shun? I don't see anything..." Yuzu question in confusion as Ruri nodded in agreement.

When Shun heard the girls' answers, he was confused for a second before he realized that they couldn't see what he saw because they didn't have these powers like Yuya. He could see these things because Yuya did something to him. A bone cracking sound could be heard from above which made Shun panic even more because he was scared that Yuto would be eaten if he didn't do anything quickly.

"I thought I saw something flying in the ceiling. Anyway, how about you two go back home?" Shun asked calmly. "It's getting late."

"But what about Yuya?" Yuzu asked worried.

"Don't worry, I will search for him and you two can meet me at his house, okay?" Shun assured them.

Ruri and Yuzu looked at each other and slowly nodded in agreement. A soft smile appeared on Shun when he saw their answer.

"Alright, but take care of yourself, brother." Ruri said.

"Roger, my little sister. You girls should be careful too when walking along the sidewalk." Shun said to them.

The girls smiled warmly and waved goodbye before they ran forwards the exit. Once they were gone out of sight, Shun took a deep breath and took out his phone before throwing it straight forwards the mannequin as hard as he could. The phone hit the mannequin directly at the mannequin's face and immediately, it lost grip on Yuto so he falls down.

Shun managed to catch Yuto before he could hit the ground while the mannequin shakes its head before staring at the two in rage. Before it could do a thing, they heard fast footsteps coming forwards them.

"Shun!" The voice of Jude called out as he arrived. The mannequin looked at him and sniffed into the air before licking its mouth.

"Jude, look out!" Shun shouted as he knew what it was going to do.

The mannequin jumped off the ceiling and headed straight at Jude. The ember eyed student felt its presence and turned to the side to see glowing purple eyes coming forwards him, Jude brought his arms to his face as the mannequin came closer to him.

Suddenly, something in Jude's pocket beings glow in green light and a strong wind surrounded him while the mannequin was pushed back. As it disappeared, Jude's clothes had changed entirely. He now wore a white jacket with a navy blue overcoat, lined with light blue accents. Brown gloves, black pants and white boots lined with yellow. The only thing that was still on was the bead pendant Milla gave him.

Jude lowered his guard and inspected his new clothes with both surprise and confusion. Shun is staring at him shocked.

"What? What's going on?!" Jude exclaimed.

 **"That power..."** The mannequin growls as it stood up. **"... you're an ally... of Maxwell...!"**

"Maxwell?!" Jude asked shocked.

 **"DIE!"** The mannequin shouted and Jude took a battle stance.

The creepy mannequin crawled in high speed as Jude stood there unfazed and waiting for the moment to strike. When the human sized doll was ready to grab him, Jude punched its face so hard it got cracks and breaks apart, turning into a lifeless doll on the ground. Jude took deep breaths to calm down as he stares at the broken mannequin as a dark soul flew out of it and dissolved into nothing.

"What's going on here?" Jude asked out loud. "Mannequins shouldn't be able to move on its own and what happened to my clothes?"

"Yuto, wake up!" Shun yelled as he shook Yuto franctily.

"Yuto?" Jude questioned and looks at Shun to be surprised to see Yuto with him.

"Yuto, we need to find Yuya!" Shun yelled.

Yuto stirred while his eyebrows twitched in pain but slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Shun by his side, he looked confused before feeling incredible pain in his head and placed a hand on his forehead.

 **"Shun, what happened?"** Yuto asked as he took his other hand to hold his head. **"Oh, my head. It feels like I've been hit with a hammer ten times in a row."**

"Someone or something must have knocked us out when when shop blacked out and took Yuya." Shun explained.

 **"W-wait, they took Yuya?!"** Yuto shouted terrified.

"Well, maybe because I can't see him anywhere near us. Besides, he was already unconscious at that time, so they could easily have taken him away." Shun suggested.

Yuto became angry but he quickly calmed himself down. He thought about when he left Yuya alone because he was scared when they were captured by the killer clown a month ago and that's why he wanted to change. Then he thinks about his training with Ludger as Milla helped Yuya with his training to awaken his mana.

 **Flashback**

All four of them was in the backyard but since they couldn't train while people was around, Milla had put a spell on the door to go into the Otherworld version of the garden. In reality, the garden had been withered and died while in Otherworld, it was like an enchanted forest where many kinds of spirits was wandering around and some of them was helping out.

Ludger was teaching Yuto how to fire a gun since the gray eyed boy didn't have as much physical training like Yuya's acrobatic ability which the Secrecy eyes wielder trained in school for the most time. Yuto was practicing to hit the targets which was tin cans a few meters away.

"Just so you know, don't close one of your eyes like in movies or tv. It's just a thing they do for things to looks cool." Ludger explained and Yuto nodded. The gun was futuristic in design and had a purple orb by the handle.

 **"I'm still not sure if I could fire a gun..."** Yuto said nervous.

"There's nothing to worry about, that gun is special made for those with high masses of mana." Ludger explained to calm him down as Yuto looks at the gun. "Now that you're a spirit, your mana can be easier to get awakened."

 **"I'll keep that in mind."** Yuto said sarcastic.

Yuto took aim on one of the cans and fired a shot, the tin can he shot fell off its place and fell on the ground. Smoke came from the bullet hole and Yuto is shocked as Ludger just smiled.

"Good shot! It will take some time before you get used to the force they give out, after all you have two of them." Ludger said as Yuto lowered the gun. "Let me give you a good advice Elle gave to me." Yuto just stares with an eyebrow raised. "'No matter what, don't run away or barged into anger because the evil spirits loves it and possess you'."

 **"Did a kid like her say that?"** Yuto said as if the detective was joking but he nodded.

"She has the Kresnik blood in her veins even if she comes from somewhere else." Ludger chuckled. Yuto becomes lost in thoughts while looking at the strange gun in his hands.

 **Flashback Ends**

Shun was quite surprised with Yuto's change of personality, usually he would panic and run away especially when it's something that frighten him or angrily punch on something to release his stress.

"Would you two explain why Yuto is here awake when he's in a coma at the hospital?" Jude asked, getting their attention.

 **"You can see me as well, Jude."** Yuto questioned as he slowly stood up.

"What do you mean-wait, this presence. It's the same as the one I felt at Milla's house a month ago, the day after the accident." Jude concluded and brought a finger to his head.

 **"Yeah, that was me. I'm a spirit stuck in a limbo."** Yuto explained.

"'A limbo'?" Shun repeated confused.

 **"Basically, between life and death."** The gray eyed spirit answered simply. Jude walked over to Yuto and was going to place a hand on his shoulder when Jude's hand went right through his body.

"Looks like I can't touch you like Shun." Jude said. "But that wouldn't explain why my clothes changed all of a sudden."

 **"The good thing is that you still have the pendant Milla gave you."** Yuto pointed out and Jude realized something.

"That's it! Milla gave me something the first time we met." He said and takes out his phone, a keychain was hanging on the side with a glass orb at the with a blooming flower inside. "It didn't bloom that time, it never did."

 **"Let's find Yuya, he's probably still around and if you're here then Milla should be around as well."** Yuto suggested and the humans nodded.

"By the way, Shun, your phone is broken." Jude pointed out and Shun face palmed when he remembered.

"Shit!" He complained.

They began to search section after section thoroughly. Many of the mannequin dolls attack or ambushed them from every corner of the shop which Jude took care of with his powers. Yuto and Shun were still survived until now and they grateful for Jude knowing how to fight.

On the men section, Yuto was floating and check the clothes that hanging nicely on the poles while Shun and Jude looking around cautiously.

"Hey, Yuto..." Shun said.

 **"Hmm?"** Yuto replied.

"What do you think the reason why Yuya give a part of his secrecy eyes powers to me?" Shun asked curiously.

Along the journey in searching Yuya, Yuto told them everything that he known. About Yuya's secrecy eyes, without mentioning Milla was Maxwell, until the Killer Clown case that occurred to them a month ago. They think that Yuya give Shun a piece of his secrecy eyes powers to him because Shun could see and touch Yuto, but he cannot see how someone can be dead and his eyes were not crimson in colour. Jude wasn't able to do it but could hit the mannequins.

It was just a theory though because they didn't hear the true explanation from Yuya and Milla yet.

 **"I don't know... maybe it's best if we ask Yuya directly."** Yuto said and the two humans nodded.

"I just hope Milla is okay, she ran in before me." Jude said worried.

 **"I promise she will be okay, once we see her you'll be in for a surprise."** Yuto said in belief.

Before Shun could say anything, suddenly, they heard a sudden movement from a few feet away. They look towards each other and quietly walking towards the direction where they heard the sound.

The three friends hide behind a wall that leads them towards the fitting rooms and tries to hear the small sound again. However, Yuto, Jude and Shun heard a different sound instead.

"Don't you dare step closer to me!" Someone yelled in fury and instantly, a huge crashed sound was heard.

Without any hesitation, Yuto quickly running towards one of the fitting rooms while Shun and Jude trailing him from behind. When Yuto, Jude and Shun standing at the doorway, they were surprise with what they saw in front of their eyes. Apparently, Yuya is standing in front of him with a broken mannequin doll on the floor beside him. When Yuya's crimson eyes stared directly towards Yuto's grey eyes, he shook his head and he whispered softly.

"Yuto... Jude... Shun... run... away... from here..."

In a split second, Shun was thrown to the wall hard and fell to the floor while Yuto's back is against the wall with Yuya's left hand grip on his neck tightly as something grabbed Jude and Shun from behind. Yuya's eyes was empty like he was possessed by something.

 **"Wh-what the hell, Yuya!?"** Yuto yelled.

"Yuya, what are you doing?!" Jude shouted as he tried to get out of the grip.

 **"Your friend that hold this Secrecy eyes is really smart, huh? He knows this will happened in the future because he saw that you will be dead by his own hands~"** A scary female voice said.

Yuto's grey eyes went wide in shocked while Jude and Shun tried to get themselves free.

 **"That's why he give his Secrecy eyes powers to another person, so that person can help you from being killed by him. He tried his best in avoiding that from happened, so sweet~ But I wonder~"** The mannequin said.

In that instant, ten hideous mannequins appeared out of nowhere and standing in front of them with sneered smile on their faces. The ones holding the humans was a few others.

On the other hand, the mannequin that Yuya and Yuto saw earlier, crawling upside position on the ceiling with an evil smile on it's face and it's glowing purple eyes staring deeply towards Yuto. Shun, Jude and Yuto were shocked with the appearance of those dolls.

 **"How can your friend can save you from being killed if he is blocked by all my puppets, huh~ HEHEHEHEHEHEHE~ I can't wait in seeing you being killed by your own precious person~"** The mannequin said evilly.

Yuto's grey eyes was staring deeply towards the Yuya's pair of empty crimson eyes, still knowing that Yuya was still in there.

"Stop it, Yuya!" Jude shouted. "Wake up!"

 **"I'll believe in you, Yuya... always..."** Yuto said caring. Tears fell from Yuya's crimson eyes down his cheeks.

"Me too, Yuto...forever in my heart..." He whispered.

In that swift moment, he threw Yuto forward the huge mirror that state on the fitting room's wall. A loud crashed sound was heard with the glass was broken into pieces and Yuto fell down hard to the floor with a couple of shards in his back.

"Nooo!" Jude yelled.

"Why are you doing this?" Shun growled.

"That's because they're going to be trash like any other doll..." A familiar female voice explained.

Suddenly, the mannequins holding Jude and Shun began to scream as they were lifted in the air by mechanical birds. They both were shocked as the birds bite their heads off, with the same thing happening with Jude, dark souls flew out of them before the birds let the lifeless dolls on the floor.

"Your cards proves to be great protector spirits once awakened." Out of the shadows came Milla out with her eyes closed as she walked to them but something was different about the girl.

"Milla! I'm so glad you're okay!" Jude said in relief.

"How did you know I have cards in my pocket?" Shun asked both confused and surprised.

"I'll explain everything later. You two stay with Yuto and Yuya." Milla said without opening her eyes.

 **"Not in my sight, attack her!"** The black dressed mannequin ordered and a few dolls dashed forwards Milla, Jude took the chance to hit Yuya in the neck and the younger boy dropped unconscious as Jude catch him.

"Sorry, Yuya. But it's for your own sake." Jude apologized as he got them to the floor and looked at Milla.

All of the dolls begins to attack her all at once but all of them catches on fire once Milla opened her eyes. The dolls screamed as they burned to ashes, the black dressed mannequin growled as Milla just stared at it while the boys saw everything in surprise.

 **"You can't be him, it's impossible!"** The mannequin yelled in denial.

"Milla..." Jude muttered.

"So you don't know who I am, then let me show you..." Milla said as a strange glowing circle appeared under her feet with four smaller circles having a symbol in them as well in different colors. Milla moved her arm in motion front of her as a trail of light followed. "Open... Gate to Otherworld!" She snapped her finger once it was above her head.

The store began to change into a ruined and creepy dollhouse with many doll parts everywhere, everything was covered with black ooze. In the air was the boys in bubbles, Shun was in one together with Yuto and Jude with Yuya as they watch Milla standing on the ground in front of the mannequin.

Pink energy starts to wrap around the girl like a flower that was about to bloom. Suddenly, it exploded into small petal like fragments and Milla's clothes had changed from a light yellow off shoulder mini dress, knee high shorts and boots to more revealing clothing with a pink/dark pink theme. Long gloves and boots covering her arms and legs while keeping the rest of the peach skin showing.

"If you want Yuya..." Milla said serious as she clapped her hands together and brought them to her side and draws out a sword like if it had been there the whole time. "...you have to fight me first!"

 **"With pleasure."** The mannequin snarled amused as its arms turned into blades.

Milla placed a foot forward before dashing with her sword forward, the mannequin prepared itself as they both clashed their blades against another. The sound of metal meeting metal was heard as the two fought against each other, Milla was able to get good hits on the doll, reaping the black dress. She jumped back and swung the sword in the air, creating a green wind wave that was coming at the doll, who blocked.

The mannequin screamed as strings came out of the ground that comes straight from the human but a small circle appeared under her feet and a rock pillar shoots her up in the air, making the strings twirl around it but the strings still went for Milla. She snarled as she wasn't prepared for that.

"Efreet!" Milla called out and the great spirit of fire appeared, burning all of the strings in the process. Jude was shocked of the sudden appearance.

"That's Efreet, the great spirit of fire!" Jude said in realization. "Does that mean Milla really is..."

Milla ran forwards the mannequin with both her hands on the sword's handle and slashed from the shoulder down the torso on the mannequin from behind as it was too focused on Efreet's flames that came on it as well. A black substance came pouring out of the doll and fell on the floor, the mannequin was still alive and was chuckling as Milla walked over to it.

 **"You can't stop it... Maxwell..."** The mannequin said evilly as the human girl came to it. **"Every being will... hunt him down... you won't be able to protect him..."**

"You don't know what will happen in the future, nobody will." Milla said with no emotion. "As long as I'm here, no one is going to hurt Yuya."

A rock pillar came right through the mannequin's head and the lifeless doll broke down to dust as the domain dissolved into light. The store was back once again and almost everything was back to normal, Milla skipped back after her clothes, as well as Jude's, returned to normal and hurried over to Yuya and Yuto as the two older boys had placed them by each other. The Lord of Spirits placed their hands together in her own with a worried look.

"Sorry, boys, I have to do this." Milla apologized and took a deep breath. But before she could say anything, Shun yanked Milla's arm away from the unconscious boys.

"What are you doing, you freak?!" Shun growled angry. "Are you going to kill Yuto in the same way you did to that doll?!"

"Shun, Milla would never do that!" Jude exclaimed but the hawk eyed man glanced at him.

"Shut up! You saw what she did in that place, she didn't give any mercy to that mannequin." Shun said and Jude looked down in shame. Milla yanked her arm free and slapped him across his face, leaving Shun and Jude surprised.

"I'm saving your friend's life, for spirits sake!" Milla yelled and took the chance to calm down. "Yuto's impact was so strong that his nervsystem broke down and shards have wounded him greatly, if I don't do something soon he'll die for real. Yuya is affected by the dollmakers' influence and he needs my purification abilities to completely get out of their control."

Shun stared into Milla's ruby like eyes before looking away in shame, Milla went back to hold the boys' hands as they began to glow a light blue and a magic circle appeared over Yuya's head.

"O'Children of the holy fountain, let this bond forever guide you in overwhelming glory..." Milla chanted with her eyes closed. "...until this bond is broken. May this contract be fulfilled and bring this spirit a vessel to reside in, bring this vessel a spirit to give him power. Heed my request, the Phantom spirit!" Milla's hair began to flow upwards as she seemed to be struggling and the Four Great Spirits appeared behind her.

Jude and Shun was just staring at the scene as the circle above Yuya made its way down and into his body. But suddenly, a powerful shockwave blew away the two and Milla let go as she collapsed on her knees while breathing heavily.

"Milla!" Jude called out and hurried to her side, who was looking at Yuya, seeing a small smile on the crimson eyed boy's lips.

"It... worked." Milla said hushed. Suddenly, the lights turned back on and the group was shocked. "We need to get out of here before the security cameras comes on again."

"Can you manage?" Jude asked and Milla nodded.

"I think so...Sylph." Milla said and when the police comes in they were gone from the spot.

* * *

The group had been teleported back to the small mansion, Milla and Shun got the two special children to Yuya's room to rest as the teens sat in the living room but Milla had taken out the thing she bought for Yuya on his body before leaving the two alone. The young lord told the two boys everything that happened and about her abilities. Shun and Jude had a hard time believing in her story but with everything that happened to them earlier, it was hard to not do it.

"Now you know everything about us." Milla finished, looking down on the floor.

"Milla, why didn't you tell us?" Jude asked referring to the academy teams. "You know our team can help you as much as Ludger does."

"Like I told you, we were supposed to keep it a secret from everyone." Milla repeated as she looked at her partner.

"Still, you being Maxwell is very hard to swallow." Shun proclaimed. "I don't know if I can keep it quiet but I'll do it for Yuto's sake."

"How are they anyway? Yuya haven't even moved at all since we came back." Jude questioned. "I think I hit him too hard."

"You don't have to be worried, while I was making that contract I cleared of the dollmaker's traces out of Yuya so he'll be okay as long as he gets some rest." Milla explained.

"And about Yuto..." Shun said a little unsure.

"He'll be alright for now." The Lord of Spirits told him. "What I had to was to break the deep vessel bond from Yuto's body to Yuya's to not further injure his body while he's in this state, I'm calling his spirit form 'Phantom'."

 _'Just like Yuto's cards, could that be her inspiration?'_ Shun thought.

"A phantom, in traditional belief, a physical manifestation of the soul or spirit of a deceased person. In easier understanding, a ghost." Jude said, like he was reading a book or something. "It fits."

"Now, we should take that piece of Yuya's power out of you, Shun." Milla said as she stood up. "We don't know what will happen if you get attached to it."

The hawk eyed teen nodded, Milla placed a hand on Shun's chest and a rush of energy came through her and in a second she caught something in her hand. It was a small shard of red crystal, Jude wasn't as shocked as he was when they saw the Four earlier and expected for his partner to do such. The shard suddenly flew in fast phase forwards the medic brawler and into the pendant around his neck.

"Now you have the Sight as long as you have that on you." The girl said with a smile and Jude smiled as well.

Later on, Shun walked outside as the sun was setting and stopped to look at one of the windows to see Milla watching him. Even without the Sight, you could still see the small sprites of the Four behind her as the Lord was standing proudly. Shun smiled grateful for meeting the Sakaki siblings and able to see Yuto again, what he didn't notice was that a mannequin was right behind him and was really angry. It was about to attack when Sylph and Undine appeared and froze it in ice before crushing it. Shun saw one of the ice shards by his feet and saw a doll's finger inside of it, he picked it up to notice the ice didn't melt in his hand.

"Brother!" The voice of Ruri shouted out and came running to him.

"Hi, Ruri, you okay?" Shun asked and the purple haired girl nodded.

"What's that in your hand?" Ruri asked, pointing at the ice shard in his hand.

"It's nothing." Shun said and pockets the shard before they began to walk away. "You know, Ruri, I think Maxwell gave me his blessing today."

"You think so? I thought you didn't believe in that legend." Ruri said a little surprised.

"I never said that." Shun retarded before he said into his mind. _'Thank you, Milla Maxwell, for everything.'_

Back at the house, Milla was still standing by the window as she watched the two walk away with a smile on her face. The look in her eyes meant she was both grateful and tired.

"Kurosaki Shun, you're now an ally for saving Yuya and Yuto. Let us meet again another time." Milla said before walking away.

In Yuya's room, the two boys was sleeping together as a lizard like creature came out of a drawer in the desk and made its way to the bed, lays down by their heads before going to sleep as well as night came in the sky.

* * *

 **It took me a little over a month to this chapter! Next time I'm going to make Yuya and Yuto visit Tales of Academy and meet some of the Tales characters, some of the events in the story when Tales of Academy comes up is inspired by the events from the mobile game 'Tales of Link'. Hope you guys like it!**


	5. Episode 4: The Spirit and The Calamity

It has been two days since the attack at Fashion Flows and yet Yuya and Yuto hadn't woken up. Milla was recovering fairly quickly, she explained it to Jude that it was because of the Four's influence to her body, their power comes in when she is weak and Milla gives them her energy when using them. With Jude now having the ability to see Otherworld, he was getting information and small training for understanding the situation.

The keychain was actually a crystal relic known as a Lilium orb, the Four explained it was created by mystical flowers that was found by man and now a very few are left. The Spirits told the medic that the orbs has the power to fight beings of darkness, Milla had one on her as well but as a bracelet together with different pink stones just in case. Milla's hand maid had found them in a ruin and the Lord of Spirits gave them to people she thought was worthy to their power and gain allies.

Jude was quite shocked when heard about his partner's hand maid was the one finding them and the maid was a male as well. Efreet explained that the clothes he and Milla wore was a reflection of their hearts, Milla being a woman of perfection and Jude being a gentle wind in nature. The ruby eyed girl had once said she gave a few orbs to some of their friends at the academy and the ember eyed nurse had to figure it out himself who they are.

Now the two was in the living room with Ludger and Elle, who came to check if they were okay after what happened. The police detective explained that Milla's order to erase the memories of the victims made them think it was a break in.

"We're just glad you're okay." Elle said with a gloomy expression on her face.

"To think dollmakers made such a big move in such a short amount of time." Ludger said in wonder. "You were right to give Jude a Lilium orb for just in case." Milla nodded in agreement.

"How can you know Milla so well when I found out her being Maxwell two days ago?" Jude questioned.

"She helped me with a case three years ago and a year before that, I helped Yuya when he was hurt in an alley." Ludger explained shortly.

"Oh." Jude said in understanding. Lying between Ludger and Elle was a big fur ball named Rollo.

He is a white, obese cat with large, green eyes and gray accents on his face, ears, tail, and three of his feet. His upper-right paw is the only exception to this, as it remains white. Rollo wears a black collar with a large, black bell adorned with a green ring. Rollo yawns as he wakes up and Elle begins to smile.

"I still don't get how Rollo got here to begin with." Milla proclaimed as she giggled. "He keeps following you around everywhere, even Velvet doesn't understand how."

"That's because he likes me and not glasses guy." Elle said as she takes the fat cat under his front legs. The teens begins to chuckle at the little girl's words but once they all stopped, they heard someone groaning.

Down the stairs came Yuya holding his head, on his shoulders was a pure white hooded cape that had resembling his old jacket and judging by the expression, he hasn't noticed yet.

"Welcome back to the living, little brother." Milla greeted and Yuya looked up annoyed.

"Can you please don't say that? I'm still shaken after what happened." Yuya complained.

"Yuya, you must have had that jacket far too much for not noticing what you have on you right now." Jude pointed out and Yuya looked at him.

"What are you talking…" Yuya began to say as he looked at himself and the cape. "When did I get this?"

"I bought it for you, since it would suit you better." Milla explained. Rollo jumped out of Elle's hands and got to Yuya to look at his hood before growling at it.

"What's wrong, Rollo?" Ludger asked the cat. Rollo jumped at the hood and everyone stands up in a hurry but wasn't prepared for what was in it.

A red lizard standing on two legs that was as big as the fat cat jumped out and landing on the stairs, roaring at Rollo. Its dichromatic eyes, one red and one green, staring at the cat.

"That's a dragon…" Ludger said shocked.

 _'It's different from the ones I have captured.'_ Milla thought as she goes to it but Yuya stopped her.

"Milla, I can explain but I need to calm him down first." Yuya said as he goes down on one knee.

"Him?" Jude asked confused.

"Odd Eyes, calm down. Rollo's just a cat, he thought you were going to attack me." Yuya said while picking the dragon up in his arms. "You shouldn't be outside my room." The dragon climbed up on his shoulder and squeaked which Yuya suddenly began to chuckle. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to get you some food alright."

The crimson eyed boy sat down beside his sister and Odd Eyes got down so Milla could scratch under his chin. The small dragon purred like a kitten, Milla giggled as this dragon was entirely different. It wasn't as furious and angry like the other three, it was almost as if he had bonded with Yuya from the time they first met.

"This is amazing, he's incredible." Milla said impressed.

"He really is! How come you have such a big lizard as a pet?" Elle asked curious, acknowledged Jude she could see Otherworld.

"Um, Odd Eyes isn't my pet. But rather my familiar." Yuya said.

"Familiar?" Jude questioned as he's still learning about the abilities of Otherworld.

"A creature with the same wavelength as a person can bond with each other, becoming a partner for life." Ludger explained as he still haven't told the others about why he have the Sight. "It's actually very rare for someone to have a familiar, even more rare to see a dragon be in a bond with a human."

"Before you explain how you were being able to tame a dragon, how's Yuto?" Milla asked.

"He's okay, he needs to rest for the rest of the day." Yuya said with a small smile but got confused with what he just said. "How did I know that?"

"I don't know." Milla lied with a mischievous smile and Yuya understood what she had done.

"No! No, you didn't!" Yuya exclaimed panicked. "You made me Yuto's vessel! You know that has never happened before!"

"It was the only way for Yuto to survive, he was really injured after what you did to him." Milla explained and the younger brother shadowed his eyes.

"We don't know the consequences if a Secrecy Eyes becomes a vessel, I've been scared of it." Yuya said hushed as he holds Odd Eyes tighter. The little dragon looked up to his friend's eyes to see the fear in them, Odd Eyes squeaked to get Yuya's attention. "I'm alright, I just need to take it in."

"It looks like you can understand Odd Eyes, was it, like he was talking like a human." Jude said changing the subject and Yuya looked up a little in confusion.

"You mean, you can't understand him?" Yuya asked and everyone nodded.

"How long have you had Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon in your room?" Milla asked, wanting to know how long she's never knew of the dragon.

"Since I was five, he was the first spirit I saw." Yuya explained smiling a sad smile. "But he didn't look like this, he had a different form and had this weird armor that seemed to glow." This sentence shocked Milla, this dragon was like the other three but Yuya did something to tame it and become a familiar. "He was injured so I had to do something, he wanted my help. By the time he recovered, Odd Eyes changed form and thanked me by making a contract, giving me his duel monster card in the process."

"They were servants of that demon king…" Ludger mumbled and Milla picked up the first part.

"Odd Eyes explained that there was three other dragons of the summoning methods that were his siblings that escaped with him but they got separated on the way here. Odd Eyes was the only one who was able to come to me." Yuya finished patting the dragon's head and he squeaked in delight. "He's been my best friend since then."

"Three other dragons?" Milla repeated and remembered something. "I might know where they are." Yuya and Odd Eyes immediately glanced at her in shock.

"You know where they are?!" Yuya exclaimed and Odd Eyes roared.

"Let me just get them from my room." Milla replied and hurried up the stairs. Minutes later, the Lord of Spirits came down with three crystal orbs each having a small dragon, one of them was the very dragon Yuto had seen her capture.

Odd Eyes jumped to the table where the orbs was placed and looked at them. The black dragon was rampaging inside together with a white one that didn't have back legs and a long tail, the other was a purple one that reminded Jude of a Venus flytrap at the head. The detail they share were the glowing yellow green parts on their bodies. The humans looked at Odd Eyes, waiting for his answer if they were his siblings or something else. The dragon turned to Yuya and roared as an answer, Yuya gasped a little and looked down sadly.

"Those three are his siblings but they're not what they were like before, they've become like beasts in a cage." Yuya translates for the others.

"Do you think you can tame them like you did for him?" Ludger asked.

"I don't, when I did it with Odd Eyes he were already in control of himself. These three are totally different." The crimson eyed boy explained. "Not to mention, Odd Eyes is my familiar as well and that worked because of our wavelengths." Odd Eyes roared at him and Milla smiled.

"We all know what that means." Milla said and Yuya glanced at her. "He means 'believe in yourself'." Odd Eyes roared again and gestured to the pendant around Yuya's neck.

"My pendulum is the key?" Yuya question and held it in his hand, Odd Eyes nodded. "Then guide me through this."

Yuya got down on the floor and placed his hand on the table, his eyes closed and focused. The pendulum started to glow in a crystal blue light and levitate close to Yuya's face, a triangle shaped circle appeared under the three dragons as Odd Eyes roars as the orbs on his body started to glow as well. A duplicate of Yuya's pendant appeared in the air in circular motion with a trail of light follows at the tip. Everyone looked at the scene in surprise as it was really beautiful and amazing, Milla was proud and amazed over the incredible performance.

"Swing, Pendulum of The Soul…" Yuya chanted as the pendulum in the air swings to one side to another. "...draw an arc of light across the ether!"

The orb prisons started to glow in different colors and everyone heard cracking sounds, Milla was fast enough to get a protection spell when they exploded into shards. Yuya stopped his chant to take cover before looking back up to the table as the broken orbs was reeking smoke from the bottom part that was still whole. Odd-Eyes waited for the other dragons to do something, suddenly the black dragon jumped on him and the two seemed to fight. Ludger takes out one of his guns and points at the dragons but Yuya stopped him from pressing the trigger.

"Wait! They aren't fighting…" Yuya said with a little laughter in his voice before looking at the small creatures. "They're actually playing with each other."

The black dragon was also different now, the neon yellow-green armor was gone and the dragon seemed to be gentle with Odd-Eyes as they played. The other two dragons were the same as the other, they flew around the humans and they all felt the happy aura around them.

"They seem to be relieved to finally be free like birds!" Elle exclaimed as she jumped up and down excited.

"You got that right." Jude said as the purple dragon got to him as the white one got to Milla.

"Yuya, do you know their names?" Milla asked as the white one lays down in her lap. Odd-Eyes and the black dragon roared at Yuya and he nodded in understanding.

"They're all named after their characteristics and summon method." Yuya explained as he was translating. "The black one is the oldest of them, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. The purple one is the one that usually cause mischief, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. Then we have their sister, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon."

"The only girl, huh." Milla said looking at Clear Wing in her lap. "I kind of know how it feels sometimes." Clear Wing roared in agreement.

"So all of these dragons are inspired by the summoning methods from that card game you and Yuto play, right?" Ludger questioned and Yuya nodded.

"From what Odd-Eyes told me, every card has a spirit inside them but they were sealed away." Yuya begins to explain. "There's only a few that can live outside their cards and live a free life, Odd-Eyes and the others are powerful dragons but he won't tell me what happened to them or why he chose me to help him."

"Maybe because of this power." Milla concluded and everyone looked at her. "Think about it. The Secrecy Eyes clan has never told about their real abilities nor its origin. Still dark beings such as the Killer Clown and the dollmakers tries to get it to come in the real world, they're powers that are simply unknown to everyone as that pendant's connection to this."

"That's right, mom gave me that on my eighth birthday saying it would lead me through my journey." Yuya remembered sadly.

"She must have know the pendant had some kind of power, can't we ask her?" Jude asked and the siblings looked down on the ground sadly.

"Sadly, she isn't with us anymore. She died right after Yuya was born, leaving me and the Four to take care of him." Milla replied in pain. "And two years ago, her spirit left to rest in peace. There isn't a way to contact her anymore." Yuya felt something and looks at the door to his room and Ludger picked it up.

"Is something wrong?" The detective asked and Yuya shooked his head.

"No, I think Yuto is waking up." Yuya explained, taking Odd-Eyes up on his shoulder and hurried up the stairs with Dark Rebellion after him. He goes in and moves his desk chair to place it next to the bed, the two dragons hid themselves in his new hood. Yuto began to stir awake and brought a hand to his head.

 **"Ow, my head…"** Yuto groaned.

"You're awake, Yuto." Yuya said in relief.

In that instant, Yuto jerked up from his lying position. He look around before landed on Yuya. In that moment, a small smile graced on Yuya lips while Yuto still confused with what has happened.

 **"I thought that I would be dead by now or could it be that you're dead as well?"** Yuto asked.

"I'm still alive, Yuto. You're still like before, alive in a soul body but your real body still unconscious at the hospital." Yuya explained.

 **"H-how!? I remember that I've been thrown away by you straight into a huge mirror! I should be dead on that time because I felt that my life force was slowly disappearing from my soul."** Yuto said a little shocked. **"However...after several minutes, I felt a life force coming through my body again. Do you know anything about this, Yuya?"**

"No...I don't know anything." Yuya replied simply.

Deep cold silence happened around them instantly. Yuto glared straight at Yuya's crimson eyes while Yuya just smile happily towards Yuto. A soft sighed escape from Yuto's lips after a while he slowly whispered.

 **"Yuya, you don't have to lie to me."** Yuto whispered and Yuya clinched his hands.

"In order to save you, Milla made me into your vessel." Yuya explained guilty, shocking Yuto further.

 **"W-what?"** The gray eyed spirit stammered.

"She did that after defeating those mannequins I think, she haven't told me everything that happened yet." Yuya explained. Yuto placed a hand on his head and put his forehead on Yuya's with a smile, the crimson haired boy blushed slightly at the actions as Yuto had his eyes closed.

 **"I'm just glad you're okay…"** Yuto said hushed, opening his eyes but sees Dark Rebellion in Yuya's lap and started panicking, bumping his head into the wall and Yuya sighed in disappointment at the dragon.

"You ruined the moment, you know that?" Yuya muttered and Dark Rebellion roared as he flew up to head level.

 **"Wh-what is that dragon doing here!?"** Yuto exclaimed terrified, the two bigger orbs on the wings on Dark Rebellion begins to glow.

In the living room, Milla was saying goodbye to her friends as Clear Wing and Starving Venom was resting on the couch since they been in those prisons longer than their brother, the orbs(or wings for Clear Wing) glow as well and small sprites of their respective colors flew into Yuya's room. The same thing happened with Dark Rebellion but two purple lights came out of the orbs and they flew into each of their hands. Yuya got all of the sprites in his hand and the lights formed into cards, Yuto was surprised while Yuya smiled.

 **"What did just-"** Yuto was speechless as he stares at the Xyz card in his hand. **"Dark Rebellion… Xyz Dragon?"**

"Looks like you got the original one, meaning he's trusting you his power." Yuto looked up at Yuya, who showed his cards but they were different, the pictures was shining instead of a plain one. All being different, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz, they looked like they were prepared to attack.

 **"Trusting his power to me?"** The spirit looked at Dark Rebellion while Odd-Eyes comes out of the hood and yelped, making Yuya surprised.

"You mean Dark Rebellion became Yuto's familiar but he isn't human." Yuya replied and Odd-Eyes told him something. "All of you became my familiars but only Dark Rebellion became one to Yuto as well since his body is still alive, I should keep this a secret from Milla and the others."

 **"Yuya, explain what's going on."** Yuya sighed and began to tell him everything that happened from Odd-Eyes' appearance till now.

Once finished, they suddenly started talking about Tales of Academy as they both haven't been to it as the school needed a special pass to get in if you're not a spirit. Yuya explained that he had gotten an invitation from their headmaster, Yoshiharu Gotanda, who was one of the founders of the academy. Yuya wanted to live a normal life whenever he's outside and not get so much attention for going to that school. The only times for the teens to visit was the sports days when they go in the higher grades, other than that nobody has ever been to the academy without an school passport. They decided to go down stairs for Yuya to get something to eat as he's been without food for two days straight since they both were out under that time.

The boys get to the kitchen, where Milla was already making dinner for the two of them but there was something else that got their attention. On the counter, was a big envelope addressed to Yuya and the two boys stares at it skeptical.

"Sis, what's in this envelope?" Yuya asked and Milla looked at him.

"Oh, that. Look inside and you'll know, it came with the mail this morning." Milla replied.

Yuya sat down on a chair with Yuto floating behind him as he opens it. In the doorstep was Yusho Sakaki, the horrible man that they call a 'father', watching the two as he didn't have the Sight like his children. Yuya carefully opens it and takes out the content. Inside was a few documents with his personal information and another with what looks like rules with Milla's signature at the bottom, the boys read it through before they were shocked.

"W **hat!** " Yuya and Yuto exclaimed at the same time.

 **"When in hell did you get this?!"** Yuto yelled in true disbelief.

"These are papers for a guest passport to Tales of Academy!" Yuya exclaimed staring at Milla, who just grinned. "How in the world did you get permission to get these?!"

"I talked to headmaster Gotanda to bend a few rules to give you permission to visit anytime of the day as long you have the passport." Milla explained and Yuya jumped out of his chair to hug his sister.

"Thank you, Sis! Now I can meet your friends and see the school!" The crimson eyed boy exclaimed happily and Milla giggled. Yusho walked away from the scene in disgust.

"Once Yuto gets back, he'll get one as well." The Lord of Spirits said, surprising the said spirit.

 **"Do you mean it?"** Yuto questioned and Milla nodded, a big grin forming on his lips. **"Yeah!"** The Four appeared as well joining in.

 **"Lord Milla is doing this because it's soon the 'Tales of Festival', which happens once a year to gather more students."** Gnome pointed out. **"This year is special since it's the 20th anniversary since the school opened."**

 **"20 years, time sure flies."** Efreet pointed out.

After dinner, they all went to bed as it was time for school the next day. Yuya and Yuto went to fix some places for the dragons to sleep and Milla took the chance to take a shower. Under that time when the warm water sprinkled down on her body, she remembered something important and sighed.

"It's that day tomorrow, the first time we met and when you got that power, huh…" Milla mumbled with a sad smile. "It doesn't feel like it have been three years since then."

She got out of the shower, warps her body and hair in towels before going back to her room. Her attention was drawn to the moon, which was almost time for a full moon.

* * *

\- 3 years ago -

The full moon was high in the sky and lights up the shadows of the trees in a forest, deeper in was a pair of sacrificial stone monuments with many dead bodies, some were bleeding and others were just skeletons on the ground. Under a tree not too far away, a girl with waist long black hair in a braid was crying in her arms. Her left arm was black with red marks that goes up to the middle of her upper arm, where it end in cracks. She was wearing knee-high jeans, a sleeveless black shirt, a brown jacket with the left sleeve was ruined and ankle boots on her feet.

"What have I done? What have I done…" She cried mafulled. The girl hear running footsteps and became quiet as the people came to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" A female voice asked and was about to place a hand in the girl's shoulder when she crawls terrified away.

"Don't come near me! I'm a monster!" The girl exclaimed holding her head to deny the fact in fear. "I'm a monster…"

"You're not…" The girl looks up a little, showing fearful yellow eyes staring at the person before her as the person holds out her hand to the girl. "Come with me, to a place where no one is going to judge you nor hurt you ever again."

"Are you telling me the truth?" The girl asked, not trusting the person.

"It's a choice you have to decide on your own." The person said. The girl hesitated before taking the person's hand, deciding to trust her.

\- Present: Sunrise -

Velvet's eyes snapped opened and jolted up into sitting position with cold sweat covering her body, she breathed heavily as if she had a terrible nightmare. Once she gets it in control, Velvet takes out her left arm from under the blanket which was covered in a layer of bandages. She takes out a wooden comb from under one of the pillows and looks at it sadly.

"Today's when you died, Laphi." Velvet said sadly while holding the comb with both hands close to her heart. On her desk by the window, was a lonely drop earing that gleamed in the early sunlight, a closed flower in the big stone and a silver ring with a strange gold pattern in the middle, a necklace chain going through it.

* * *

It's now afternoon and Enright had just ended their last lessons, many students are taking their time to leave but Yuya on the other hand was running through the hallways with Yuto and Dark Rebellion floating by his side. He had a hard time coming through without knocking into people or pushing them before apologizing, wanting to get out as fast as possible to the bus station as the two wanted to visit Tales of Academy and have a tour before meeting Milla.

 **"Come on, Yuya! We have to hurry."** Yuto said with excited.

"I know, or else we'll miss the bus." Yuya replied as he got to the school yard and right by Yuzu and Gongenzaka.

"Hey, Yuya! Why are you in such a hurry?" Gongenzaka asked and Yuya glanced at them.

"Sorry, I don't have time to explain!" Yuya called out before focusing on his way to the bus stop.

 **"I still can't believe Milla got you those permission papers and now we both can visit the first class boarding school in the country."** Yuto said as Yuya arrived just when the bus came and jumped in before getting an empty seat to rest. **"If your classmates finds out about this, you'll be the talk of the year."**

"I thinks so too, they would just asking questions and hang out with me for trying to get a pass as well." Yuya said hushed as he puts on the hood and opened his bag to let Odd-Eyed out. "I just hope I don't meet someone I know there or else there will be rumors all over the school, I don't like that."

 **"But this is still exciting that we will be the youngest people to visit Tales of Academy from both Chenskyra and Enright."** Yuto pointed out and Yuya nodded slightly. **"I just hope we meet some interesting people there, I've seen a few of the students in their magazine a long time ago. Some of them are some of the prettiest girls I've ever seen, before I meet Milla and you."** Yuya blushed lightly at the comment and smiled a little.

"I'm hoping to meet the girl Sis is mentoring, she've been helping me a lot lately." Yuya explained with a smile and Odd-Eyes roared in agreement.

 **"You mean those nightmares you have?"** Yuya remained quiet as the bus stopped at the gate of the academy. There was a terminal where you needed a student ID to get through the security and there was one booth with a guard in it, Yuya goes to the booth and the guard looks at him.

"What's your business here, kid?" The guard asked and the crimson eyed boy was a little nervous.

"Um, I have these papers from the headmaster that allows me to get a guest ID card." Yuya explained and takes out the papers out of his bag, giving it to the guard and he inspect it.

"Ah, you're Miss Sakaki's little brother." The guard said impressed and smiles. "Wait here and I'll get this ID fixed." The guard walked further in and Yuya sighed in relief.

 **"You did great, you're getting better with talking to people."** Yuto pointed out.

"You think so?" Yuya asked and Yuto nodded while Dark Rebellion roared.

 **"Dark Rebellion think so too."** The gray eyed spirit chuckled and Yuya smiled.

"So this is where you were going in such a hurry." The familiar voice of Yuzu said and Yuya's body stiffened as he turns around to face his human best friends. "You know you can't go inside security without an ID, remember!"

"Here you go, Sakaki Yuya." The guard said as he gives the boy a card and a small book of rules that could fit in his pocket. "The ID card won't work until tomorrow afternoon so I'll give you free pass just for today."

"Thank you, sir." Yuya thanked him and turned to his shocked friends.

"Are you changing schools?" Gongenzaka questioned.

"I'm not, Milla made me able to visit Tales of Academy anytime I like. Sorry, but please don't tell anyone." Yuya explained and walked in, Yuto looked worried at his vessel.

 **"Some day, you need to explain what's going on."** Yuto said as they goes in.

"I know that but not right now, if they find out about our secret lives they'll think we're crazy." Yuya said hushed enough to let Yuto hear.

 **"Well, now we don't have to worry about them at least."** The gray eyed spirit gasped in relief but Yuya was lost in thoughts, thinking what would happen if people other than the ones they truly trusts learn their secret especially their dad. **"Yuya, look."**

This sentence snapped the crimson eyed boy from his thoughts and looks up to be amazed. The main building looked almost like a castle, with the gray stone that it was build of made the whole building look old and mysterious with an aura of knowledge. There was many arranged patches of flowers and a fountain right by the entrance doors. Far away was two apartment buildings that was possibly for the students, further away was probably the small town where the students from a few other boarding schools go to shop or just taking the time off from school work. Around the campus was many really different students and all of them was wearing the uniforms differently, showing all of the personalities they all have.

Yuya and Yuto was speechless over how the school looked and thought they were in a fantasy book, they snapped out of it when a man with short dark brown hair and lighter brown eyes walked to them. He was wearing a dark blue business suit with a slightly dark pink shirt underneath and a yellow scarf tied like a tie.

"What are a boy like you here?" The man asked and Yuya became quite nervous again as he isn't used to talk with new people.

"Um… I-I…" Yuya stammered but the man sees the ID card in his hand and was surprised to see it.

"You got a guest card, no wonder you're here." The man said and Yuya looked down to see the card was still in his hand before scratching the back of his head while smiling sheepishly.

"Guess I forgot to put it in my pocket when I got in." Yuya said as he does that and Yuto shakes his head.

 **"I'm rubbing on you."** The spirit said and Yuya picked it up.

"So you're here as a guest, you're lucky. Only a very few get those." The man explained.

"Yeah, I know. My sister told me that." Yuya told the man. "I'm Yuya."

"Alfred Vint Svent but everyone calls me Alvin." The man, Alvin, introduced himself. "If you like, I can show you around while finding a few people."

Alvin starts to show Yuya and Yuto around showing the normal areas before showing the exclusive places of the school such as the greenhouse and training area, it seemed like school just ended. While walking through the hallways, Yuya's attention was drawn to a board on the wall with multiple name plaques with different names underneath.

"What's this?" Yuya asked as he and Yuto stopped while Alvin turns around to face the boy.

"That's the school teams, it's the headmaster's idea." Alvin explained as he comes back to Yuya. "These teams are created for the students and the staff to do some good for people. Every team has a leader and a team name that symbolizes the members. Just so you know, headmaster Gotanda is the one making the names."

"Phantaisa, Destiny, Abyss, Graces, Innocence, Zestiria, Berseria…?" Yuya read with confusion for every title they read. "That headmaster has a really weird fantasy."

Alvin just laughed over the comment. "Everyone says the same thing when they start." He chuckled and Yuya looks at him.

"Are you in a team?" Alvin nodded and points at a plaque with the title 'Xillia'.

"This is my team, the first in 20 years to have one of the leaders being a female." Yuya became shocked.

"There haven't been a female leader in 20 years!"

 **"How crazy can people be letting only males be leaders!"** Yuto exclaimed.

"Just three years ago, the newest team got a girl as the first solo female leader in history. Xillia has three leaders since one of them is the first girl to be leader but in Berseria, the girl is alone to be the leader. Those two are, you could say, best friends since the crow got here." Both boys raised an eyebrow in question for the nickname.

"Who do you call a crow?" Yuya asked but before Alvin could answer, the man smiled at someone behind the two.

"What took you so long, ace student?" Alvin asked and the duo turns around to see Jude coming to them with a smile and a book under his arm.

"Hi Alvin, had to help Emil and Lloyd with their homework for the weekend. Those two really slack off sometimes." Jude explained with a small chuckle. "Oh, hi Yuya. Looks like you were able to get the ID without any problems."

"Yeah! But something happened before that." Yuya explained and Jude glanced at Yuto and Dark Rebellion.

 **"Yuzu and Gongenzaka saw Yuya by the entrance, we might need some help later on."** Yuto answered and Jude nodded slightly.

"You two know each other?" Alvin asked and Jude nodded again.

"Remember the day of the lorry accident a month ago, Milla offered me to stay at her place and the next day I met Yuya." Jude replied and Alvin was confused before the student cleared it. "Believe it or not, but Yuya is actually Milla's younger brother." Alvin was so shocked he backed away a few steps and looked at Yuya.

"You're the brother she keeps talking about?!" Alvin shouted, making everyone laugh at his reaction.

"Anyway, why are you here? Shouldn't you be out in the city to find new requests for us?" Jude question once he calmed down.

"Wait, leader. I'm just on break to find the girls that have dancing practice." Alvin answered. "The dance teacher is late and wants Elize and the others to start training before she arrives, I think they've forgotten about it."

"I can go look for them, I need to find Milla anyway. There's something I need to ask her." Jude explained. "She's been avoiding me and the others all day, it's very unusual for her to do that."

"Yeah, she was like that this morning as well, sis was almost like a different person." Yuya said remembering the morning when he got down to breakfast to see Milla with a gloomy expression.

While they were talking, Yuto noticed something at the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the way Jude came from to see Velvet by one of the windows, staring outside with sadness and tried to hold back her tears from coming. The gray eyes spirit saw something that stuck out about her uniform, her left hand was covered with a black glove and seemed to radiate a black aura that was like smoke or steam. Velvet heard someone walking forwards her and closed her eyes to calm herself down.

"Velvet…" A male voice said and Velvet opened her eyes to turn her attention to a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. What he was wearing made him look like a teacher.

"What is it, Eizen?" Velvet asked emotionless.

"Come with me, there's something I want to discuss with you." Eizen explained and Velvet tched.

"Fine but I have somewhere to go later, so don't make me come there late." The girl said and followed Eizen to somewhere else, Yuto thinks about her hand as it was weird for someone like her to be sad when she's all alone then pretending she didn't when she's around people.

"Yuto, are you coming?" Yuya's voice snapped Yuto out of his thoughts and turned back to the two with the Sight, Alvin had already left them alone.

 **"Jude, who was those two walking away?"** Yuto asked and Jude saw Velvet's long raven black locks trailing behind.

"That was two of the members of Berseria. Professor Akiba Eizen, his sister goes to this school as well and he's our math teacher who knows a lot about ancient history and artifacts." Jude replied. "And I mean a lot."

 **"And the girl?"** Yuto questioned, more focused on finding out who she is.

"That girl is the first solo female leader in history of our school, Velvet Crowe." Jude answered. "She joined our school three years ago after a tragic accident with her little brother dying in the process, she isolated herself in her room for a month."

"That's horrible…" Yuya said in sadness.

 **"Velvet Crowe. Just who are you?"** Yuto asked himself before they walked away forwards the student apartments to look for the girls.

With Velvet and Eizen, the professor lead his leader into a classroom which Velvet wondered in confusion as Eizen would always bring her to his office whenever he wanted to discuss something with her. Eizen opened the door and they walked in for Velvet to notice Milla and Ludger there already waiting, Milla was sitting on one of the school desks while Ludger was standing beside her with his golden pocket watch in his hand.

"What are you two doing here?" Velvet asked a little confused.

"There's been sights of some of Artorius' followers around the border of the Empyreans' domain." Milla explained, shocking the other girl.

"Some of them are here?! I thought they were all dead that night." Velvet exclaimed.

"These people are the ones that were turned into monsters while Artorius tried figuring out how to summon that god from legend." Ludger continued as he places the watch back into his pocket. "They're looking for you to get revenge for what you did to their master."

"That's why we have decided that you won't leave the school grounds until it's safe." Eizen finished and Velvet becomes angry.

"You guys think I'm weak?!" Velvet yelled. "Remember that I killed all those people by myself, this day is very important to me!" Milla jumped off the desk and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That time you just awakened to your powers and yet to really accept it, just like the way I did with the Four." Milla said but Velvet shoved her hand away and glared at the Lord of Spirits.

"You should know this better than anyone, Milla." The raven haired girl growled. "I may still be grateful for you helping me but stopping me from being free of captivity is a crime, today was when my little brother was sacrificed and killed by that man! I'm not going to live in fear because of some monsters!"

"I'm not doing this only because you're my friend but also as your mentor." Milla said and Velvet clinched her fists.

"Shut up! Friends are supposed to help each other." Velvet said and walked out of the classroom in anger, leaving the three people alone. Milla felt guilty over doing this to her friend but Eizen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Milla. Me and Rokurou will watch over her, you go and tell the Empyreans." He said and Milla hugged herself before whispering, "Thank you, Eizen."

* * *

Jude, Yuya and Yuto was still walking to the student apartment to find Jude's friends, the Xillia leader explained what Alvin meant with the dancing practice. Every year, girls from different teams train to perform at the festival for three months every time. Two of the girls in Xillia was selected and are good friends with both Jude and Milla, one of them being his childhood friend that trained him with the basics of hand to hand combat. As they chat, a business man suddenly pushed himself onto Yuya without paying attention.

The power of the Secrecy Eyes activated and Yuya saw a vision, the man was turned into a monster before a large black and red claw grabbed his head and seemed to devour his lifeforce before his body gets devoured as well. Yuya felt a small headache and placed a hand on his forehead as he stopped to watch the man going away, catching Yuto and Jude's attention.

 **"What's wrong Yuya?"** Yuto asked, sensing Yuya's pain.

"I just had a vision, a vision about that man…" Yuya replied a little confused.

 **"When is he going to die?"** The gray eyed spirit questioned and Jude gave him a glance.

"Who ask that sort of question?" Jude asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **"That's the thing with Yuya's ability, he can see when someone die by physical contact or an object that the person have touched."** Yuto explained. **"The very same thing happened to me a month ago and once he have a vision, there's nothing to stop it."**

"So that's Yuya's true ability." Jude mumbled in realization.

"Somewhere tonight in the academy, I don't know where exactly but something weird was in the vision." Yuya said still a little shocked.

"What do you mean?" Jude asked and the crimson eyed boy turned to his friends.

"Not only is he going to be devoured by a giant demonic claw but he was a monster himself." Yuya said, shocking the two as well.

 **"Alright, something weird is definitely going to happen tonight and it isn't pretty."** Yuto said a little creeped out.

"We have to be on guard then, our school has been blessed by the four gods of the nature's forces, the Empyreans." Jude said, remembering something when he started at the academy. "The main building was build on top of a shrine for them, it's the first thing we get to know in history class."

"That's the domain I've been sensing this whole time!" Yuya exclaimed and Jude chuckled.

"That's why this place have such a calm aura, the four Empyreans have been protecting this place for many years and is also blessed by the goddess Martel." Jude finished and Yuya smiled.

"At least the school is protected." Yuya said in relief as they continued their way to the apartments to see two girls in school uniforms in front of one of the gates, both had blonde hair in different shades and hairstyles.

"Hi, Alisha, Shirley." Jude greeted, getting the girls' attention.

"Hello, Jude!" The light blonde haired girl said happily.

"Hi, Jude. What brings you here?" The dirty blonde girl asked in a formal manner.

"Your dance teacher is late but she wants you to start normally, I said to Alvin I could go and warn you guys." Jude explained.

"I'll text Rose, Marta and Elize about it, let's just hope Rose and Marta don't come late again." Shirley said taking out her smartphone from her school bag.

"Who's your friend?" Alisha asked, pointing at Yuya.

"I'm Yuya, Milla is my sister." Yuya introduced himself.

"Alisha Diphda, member of Zestiria." The dirty blonde girl introduced herself. "This is Shirley, she's the sister of Senel, the leader of Legendia."

"Nice to meet you!" Yuya said with a smile. "By the way, do you know where Milla went?"

"No, sorry." Alisha said and Yuya sighed.

 **"Looks like we have to look for her again."** Yuto said in disappointment.

"That's right!" Shirley exclaimed suddenly. "Milla was going to talk with Velvet about something together with Professor Akiba and Ludger."

"Oh, now I remember as well. I heard from Eleanor that today was something special for Velvet and Milla was going to tell her something about it." Alisha said, remembering as well.

"Thanks for the tip, see you guys later." Jude said as they began to walk forwards the main building.

"Good luck with practice!" Yuya called out as he waved goodbye and the girls waved back.

* * *

Milla was walking the hallways of the main building in thought about the events that happened earlier in the classroom, she was thinking back to when they did things together whenever they both had time from the people they take care of. But everything was ruined now that Milla had been too hard on Velvet, all she wanted was true freedom from what Artorius did to her and her brother. This was almost like with the Lord of Spirits herself when Yuya was born, she wasn't allowed to go to Yuya but she did it anyway.

Milla walked to a door that seemed to lead to a storage area, her hand over the handle and it opened by itself before Milla walked in, closing the door behind her. She walked down the long stairs and her clothes changed back to the revealing clothing of her inner self, arriving at a big shrine with four altars. Each altar had a mark of a different color that seemed to glow(the marks of the elements from the two latest games). Milla breathed in before sitting in Indian style on the floor in front of the altars.

"I did what you requested, holding Velvet inside of your domain until the danger is gone." Milla said out as if there was a person inside.

 **"Good work, Milla Maxwell."** A dark male voice echoed through the room.

 **"So long the Lord of Calamity can't truly use her power, she must be protected at all costs."** A young female voice echoed, making Milla feel guilty.

"Is it really necessary to do this?" Milla asked, thinking about Velvet.

 **"We know you and the Lord of Calamity had to break up."** An older female voice echoed.

 **"But it's a necessary step for her to realize her purpose in the world, to keep balance."** A younger male voice echoed.

"I know but remember, we're still humans no matter what." Milla spoke up. "I've lost a really good friend because of her safety, now she won't even talk to me."

 **"Lord Maxwell, the same goes for the Secrecy Eyes. You two are the balance between life and death, those exists in harmony."** The older female voice replied.

 **"Calamity is a very important part of life, without it there won't be hope nor evil."** The younger female voice said.

 **"That is why the Lord of Calamity needs to accept her abilities as soon as possible, only then will you able to forget this very duty and continue with your mission."** The older male voice said and Milla stands up before bowing in respect.

"Until next time, goodbye." Milla said and walked back up the stairs with a gloomy sight in her eyes. Once back, the Lord of Spirits breathed out as she leans against the door and grunted in frustration. "Why does it always be like this?!"

"Milla!" The said person looks up to see Yuya running forwards her, Milla made a fake smile as Yuya hugged her.

"Hi, Yuya. Did you have fun today?" Milla asked and Yuya nodded as Yuto and Jude came over.

"Yeah! We meet Alvin and a few of your other friends, why didn't you tell us you were a leader of a team together with Jude?!" Yuya exclaimed happily as he break away.

"I forgot to tell you?" Milla questioned surprised.

 **"Yeah, you sort of did."** Yuto agreed with his arms crossed.

"You're one to talk, I heard from Shun you're pretty forgetful yourself." Jude pointed out, making Yuto blush in embarrassment and Yuya laughed.

"Where's Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion?" Milla asked, not seeing the two dragons around the two boys.

"They're inside their cards, don't worry I have them in my pocket for just in case they wanted to rest." Yuya explained and Milla nodded.

 **"Milla, you've been quiet all day. What's with you today, aren't you really happy to see us?"** Yuto asked, knowing something was wrong and the girl didn't answer.

"Did something happen?" Jude asked and Milla turned her back to her friends and brother.

"Come, we need to go somewhere private for me to tell you this." Milla said and leads them somewhere.

They got to a gymnasium that seemed to be newly renovated and they all walked to the window to see the full moon was high in the sky, illuminate the darkness with its gentle light. Milla was still in front of the boys with her back turned as they waited for the explanation.

"Today exactly three years ago, which was a hard period for me. Ludger asked me to help him with a case that was about people being killed multiple times in the very same area, they've never been able to catch the culprits but Ludger had theory that they're doing it every full moon." Milla began explaining. "There was an old shrine ruin where people used to sacrifice their own lives for their god, we decided to confirm his theory and hurried over there but something shoot through the sky, a ritual was being held and someone got there before us and interrupted the ritual."

Milla bit her lip and clenched her fists. "By the time we got there, it was like a scene of a horror movie of someone's worst nightmare. On the ground was many dead bodies and skeletons all around the ruin and the only one that survived was the killer herself. She was crying and kept telling herself she was a monster and her arm was something I didn't expect, it looked like a demon cursed it. Steam of dark energy coming out of it…" Yuto's eyes widen in realization and remember Velvet's left arm.

 _ **'Could the girl she's talking about be Velvet?'** _ Yuto thought, beginning to think up a theory but brought his attention onto Yuya and a really focused Jude. Judging by his expression, Jude have already figured out who it is.

"She told me that someone very dear to her was sacrificed by a man named Artorius, her brother in law, and the body was very hard to identify because it was just a skeleton. She told me her arm could devour everything living and gain their strength and abilities in return." Milla continued, recollecting her experience. "I've never heard of such an ability until we got back to the academy with her, I was told she was one of the branches that keep balance with just their very existence, just like me and Yuya." The boys was shocked of the sentence, mostly Yuya himself. "Life and death, hope and calamity, good and evil, creation and destruction. All of them live in harmony and exist because of mankind and spirits, those people needs to be protected until they accept their powers. That's why I became her mentor in the first place."

Milla slowly turned around to face them to ask one specific question to someone close to her, "You've already figured out who it is. Haven't you, Jude?" The medical student nodded in acceptance.

"How can I forget her look when she got here?" Jude asked sarcastic. "I mean we boys were so shocked when the headmaster told us Velvet was going to be a new team leader for the new students and staff."

"I really feel bad for Velvet's brother now, she lost the last of her family probably that night." Yuya pointed out, now understanding his sister's depression in the morning.

 **"But it doesn't explain why you're so depressed now, I saw you growling before."** Yuto pointed out as well and Milla shadowed her eyes with her bangs.

"That's because I forbidden her-" Milla was cut off by the sound of slow clapping and they all was caught on guard as the man that bumped into Yuya earlier comes in with a creepy grin.

"Thank you for telling me the information I need." The man said as he bows in respect but the group didn't drop their guard.

"Who are you? Everyone in the academy knows everyone and we've never seen you before." Milla replied serious as the man stand up straight.

"Sorry for not introduce myself. I'm Alexander, a follower of Artorius Collbrande." The man introduced himself and Milla is shocked. "Now tell me where Crowe is, if not I'll have to torture it out of you." Alexander's eyes glowed bright yellow and they all heard a really high sound.

"Take cover!" Yuya shouted and they all ran to take cover.

Out in the hallway, Velvet was walking together with a ten year old boy by her side. He have shoulder length blonde hair that turns silver at the tips with a single lock standing up like a halo on his head and forest green eyes, in his arms was several books with paper sheets between the pages.

"Thanks for helping me with the talismans, Velvet! I really needed some more for practice." The boy thanked the older girl and she smiled.

"Of course, also I really needed to think about something else." Velvet groaned before sighing and the boy looks worried at her.

"Did you get into a fight with Milla?" The boy asked sadly and Velvet looked away, just then they hear the sound of breaking glass and the boy becomes a little scared. "What was that?!"

"Laphicet, stay here and hide. I'll go check what's going on." Velvet ordered and ran away forwards the sound.

Back with the group, Yuto was floating by the ceiling while the others was behind Milla and the Four, who had put up barriers in the last second to protect them from the glass. Milla and Sylph combined their powers to send the glass away to stare at Alexander as two other people comes in through the broken windows and goes to the main follower, who has a creepy smile on his face. Yuya slowly puts on his duel disk on his arm as Yuto takes out his guns as he comes down to his friends.

"We are so going to be in trouble if someone finds out." Jude groaned.

 **"Do you really think about trouble when we are about to fight?!"** Yuto exclaimed at the medical student.

"He's right, you know." Yuya agreed and Milla sighed.

"Just let get this over with." Milla muttered as she and Jude brought up their Lillium orbs.

"Materialize!" Both Milla and Jude shouted as their Lillium orbs glows in their respective colors and transformed into their Otherworld clothing. They brought out their weapons, Jude's being a pair of gauntlets, and prepared themselves for a fight.

"So that's how it's gonna be, then It'S aBoUT TIMe WE reVEAl Our TrUe FORm!" Alexander growls as he holds his head together with his companions and they transformed into werewolves, Alexander was bigger than the other two and had a dark aura around him.

 **"That's not fair! They're fucking werewolves!"** Yuto shouted as they all dodged away one of the werewolves attack and they split up.

"These aren't normal werewolves!" Milla replied as she blocks an attack from Alexander's claws with her sword. _'Could this be the result of Artorius' experiments? Turning his followers into Otherworld monsters?'_

"Are you surprised, miss?" The voice of Alexander said within his form and Milla grunted. "You're strong, could save me the trouble if you tell me where Crowe is."

"Never!" Milla yelled as she summoned Efreet and he shoots a fireball at Alexander, he dodged. "Boys, you take care of the other two. I'll take care of the leader."

They all nodded, Jude takes care of one alone while Yuya and Yuto fight together against the last one. Jude punches and kicks the werewolf, creating endless combos both in the air and on the ground, powering each strike with mana through his gauntlets and shoes. Once in awhile he had to dodge or block before striking again.

While with the duo, Yuto rapidly shoots at their opponent as Yuya ran around to get high on a rope in the ceiling, the werewolf protect itself with its arm from the shoots as Yuya climbed up the ribs before jumping and grabbed the rope while swinging himself forwards the werewolf to kick it in the head before using his acrobatic skills to land safely on the ground to dodge an attack as well. Yuya takes out some of his cards to summon a few small monsters to help fight.

Meanwhile, Milla was having a hard time to hit Alexander. He was really fast and the Lord couldn't summon the Four because of two things, one: Their powers are weakened because of the domain around them that came when the werewolves transformed and second: It'll cause more damage to the room and someone is bound to notice what's happening. Milla tries slashing him on the back but somehow he knew it and disappeared, shocking Milla in the process, before reappearing behind her. Luckily, Milla brought up a barrier with her empty hand but was pushed back a little by the hit.

At that moment, the double doors was kicked open and it brought everyone's the attention. It have been Velvet who had kicked it open as it had been closed shut but as soon the black haired girl saw what was happening and was terrified of the scene.

"Velvet, run!" Milla shouted, Velvet tries to turn around but the doors closed by themselves and she turned around to see two more people coming forwards her.

Then something surprising happens, Velvet sprinted forwards one of the men and kicks them up in the air with her knee before smashing him into the ground with force. She then flips in the air and sprint to the other one, hitting him with her elbow in his stomach, becoming unconscious. But Velvet was caught off guard and Alexander kicks her with brilliant force, sending Velvet over the room and crashed into a wall. Alexander slowly walks over to Velvet, who slides on the ground in pain.

"I've been waiting for three years for this moment." Alexander growls as a wicked grin appeared on his werewolf face. "You killed Lord Artorius and enjoyed it like it was the best thing in the world." Velvet looked up confused at him.

"I was enjoying it?" Velvet asked herself as she got to her knees, seeming she can't remember much of what happened.

"Now it's time for you to pay the price." Alexander said and a dark purple flame appeared in his hands, he brought it forwards her turning into a stream as it got closer to Velvet.

 _'Is this how I'm gonna die?'_ Velvet thought and closed her eyes, after a few seconds she didn't feel her body on fire and slowly opened her eyes in shock. Milla had dashed in front of her with a dome barrier around them.

"Milla, just let him do it…" Velvet said, giving up. "I deserve this." Milla chuckled a little and Velvet looked up at her.

"You said the very same thing when we first meet. 'Just leave me alone to die, I deserve this after killing all those people'." Milla repeated and turned her head to her friend with a smile. "I'm sorry for hurting you like that, I just followed orders than listening to you."

"I knew you did that, it's the only way for you to mention you being my mentor." Velvet replied amusing and they sees a crack appearing in the barrier. "The barrier…!"

"The night time strengthen them and that's why more of them are coming, I don't have the abilities to fight them like this." Milla explained, looking at the barrier as another appeared. "Only those with dark abilities can't be affected, we really need your powers." Velvet looked at Milla in surprise before taking out the ring from under her uniform, gripping it tightly before ripping it off her neck and takes the ring off the chain.

"Please, I need your help." The raven haired girl whispered as she shakily puts the ring on her middle finger and her eyes became empty, like her soul was transported somewhere else.

* * *

\- Somewhere else -

Velvet took a few feet forward as she arrived at the very shrine where everything started but now the sun was up and in front of the altar stood a woman, who slowly turned around to face her. Her eyes and hair was in the same bright red color, her hair was in a high ponytail with some of it longer and was highlighted with white at the tips. Her outfit was a white dress that shows a big part of her cleavage and was connected with black strings crossing over. Her skirt was short but turned blue when it was to the black lining and over it was like butterfly wings placed over it.

 _"It's been far too long since you've asked for my help…"_ The woman said and Velvet placed her left hand on her hip while looking at her. _"...how long have it been since you've started to live in darkness? In the depths of anger and sadness, a world of guilt and despair?"_

"I'm nothing like I was that day, Seres." Velvet replied with the woman closing her eyes in relief.

 _"Of course, you have friends and allies that won't leave your side."_ Seres said in understanding while opening her eyes again and Velvet looked at her with sadness.

"Celica…" She mumbled and her eyes forcing her to cry but wanted to show she was strong, under that Seres walked over to Velvet with a small smile.

 _"Remember, you too have a flame that can't be extinguished no matter what you do…"_ Seres told her and in her hands was a small flame burning in her palms. _"All you need to do is to understand your powers to the bottom of your heart and remember what happened that night."_ Velvet looked at the flames in Seres' hands and was like a trance.

Back in reality, Milla was still holding up the barrier as Alexander was furiously hitting it while the barrier was still getting cracks as it was almost finished. Jude, Yuya and Yuto was too busy fighting the other two werewolves to help Milla protecting Velvet. The Lord of Spirits tried her best to keep the barrier up but it was getting weaker by the second and Milla didn't know how long it would hold up.

 **"We need to go help Milla."** Yuto said as his bullets collided with the dark flame projectiles and they disappeared as Yuya did the same with his monsters against the werewolf itself.

"I know, but I don't see anything about Milla or Velvet." Yuya explained as he begins to get tired.

 **"That's right, the herb teas you drink was made by her."** Yuto said as he remembered.

The barrier finally shattered and every human except Velvet widen their eyes in fear, Milla was thrown into a wall and didn't have the strength enough to get up. Alexander was right in front of Velvet but he couldn't see her eyes at it was covered by her bangs as he laughed wickedly.

"You're helpless now, aren't yah?" Alexander teased Velvet, not knowing that her hands folded into fists. "You're all alone now. Without your precious family, you're nothing!"

"I don't think you should piss her off right now." Milla grunted with a grin.

The next thing happened very fast, Alexander was sent over to the other side of the gym with a deep claw mark, that is dripping blood, in his side as he glares at a now standing Velvet but something changed. Her left hand was now a giant black and red werewolf claw that steamed a black aura, most of her sleeve was gone but only to the blue ribbon under the puffy part. Velvet's eyes seemed to be burning with fire, everyone except Milla was shocked of the sudden change in the air. Velvet walked over to Milla and helped her to sit up.

"You okay?" She asked and the ruby eyed girl nodded before placing a hand on the demon claw.

"Don't hold back, now it's your time to give them what they deserve." Milla said and Velvet stands up to turn around while flicking a lock of hair from her ear.

"Materialize." Velvet said and her earing glow dark red as the flower blooms, her headband started to torn away together with her clothes.

"What are you standing there for?! Attack her!" Alexander commanded angry and the two stopped with what they were doing and charged at Velvet, but she jumped into the air as the moonlight shows the new clothing.

Towards the bottom of her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curve towards the left-side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder.

Her outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset which reveals her midriff and the top half of her breasts. It is possible her clothes have been torn during her adventures. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests of her hip and above her torn, black trousers, which now look like shorts. The trousers has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing, the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt.

She wears protective armour on her footwear as well as one extra armour plate on her right shin. She wears the same armour in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat, the material arches its way up to and wraps around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing and the ring. Her left arm is wrapped and bandaged up, no longer in the demonic claw state.

Velvet took out blades from both her gauntlet and boots before kicking and slashing the two in the air, blood splashing across the floor and her face. Retracting the blades and takes out the demon arm to devour the bodies before she stands up, licking the blood on her finger.

"Artorius' ritual wasn't for that god but a way to awaken my true power, the side effect is I won't be able to taste anything besides the blood of the victims I devour." Velvet told Alexander, who was terrified. "To think you guys taste this good to be followers of that creep." The boys hurried over to Milla while Velvet was talking and Jude begins to heal her.

"Sis, should Velvet really go so far to kill them?" Yuya asked a little scared of the black haired girl.

"They made her suffer through her whole life, Velvet want them to feel her suffering by doing this." Milla explained, not taking her eyes of Velvet's rebellious and killer side.

"Artorius might have been my brother-in-law but I'll never forgive him for what he did to my little brother, using him as a sacrifice!" Velvet growled as she walks over to the werewolf. "Whatever Artorius wanted to do, he didn't waste any time when killing him on that altar like my brother was just an insect. He didn't care for all I take."

"You're still a naive young woman who doesn't know anything about the outside world." Alexander replied as Velvet grabbed his head tightly with her demon arm.

"I know now thanks to you, I have a purpose to continue living." Velvet said serious as she felt his life energy coming in through her hand. "I was really relieved when I saw Artorius screaming in agony, I really needed that after what he did to my family." The sound of breaking bones was heard and Alexander was turned into black smoke, being absorbed into the arm as the group came up to her.

"You did well…" Milla pointed out and Velvet turned around to face them after turning her arm back to see Milla holding out a handkerchief to her friend. "You have blood all over your face."

"Thanks." Velvet thanked her and took it to clean her face and hand. "I'll wash it when I get back to my apartment and give it back as fast as possible." Milla nodded and placed a hand on Yuya's shoulder.

"Velvet, this is my little brother Yuya." Milla introduced him and the black haired girl looked at her with sadness before putting on a smile while placing a hand on her hip.

"You should keep him close as much as possible for not losing him the way I did." Velvet pointed out, but the Secrecy Eyes smiled instead of being sad.

"There's no need for that as long I can protect myself, thanks to all the training Milla and Ludger gives me." Yuya explained, looking at Yuto. "This is Yuto, he's a close friend of mine." Yuto smiled with a small blush on his face.

"I'm Velvet Crowe, the leader of Berseria and I'm also the Lord of Calamity." Velvet introduced herself. Jude remembered something, a sentence from a book he read while trying to find more info about Maxwell.

"'The Lord of Calamity is the offspring of the demon lord, Dhaos, to bring chaos and destruction to the world. One receptive of that power shall be reborn as the consuming demon that use life as a feeding ground'." Jude memorized and everyone looked at him. "'A monster known as a therion. Upon devouring their victims, they gain the very life energy and abilities. They have many forms but only one can have the price needed for the true rebirth, this very phenomenon has been found in every century'."

" **You're just like Milla and Yuya then, a person that was passed on with the duty of their predecessors."** Yuto said and Velvet looked away.

"There's more than just me at this school…" She said hushed. Suddenly a familiar scream was heard and Velvet's eyes widened in realization. "Crap! I forgot that Laphicet is here as well!"

"Come on!" Yuya said and they all ran out to the corridor.

"Velvet!" The voice of a boy yelled as the group took a turn in fast paced.

 _'Hold on a little longer, Laphicet! I'm coming!'_ Velvet exclaimed in her head determined as they didn't stop. Just then, a blue stream of light and a werewolf was knocked into the wall, surprising the group as it disappeared. They all walked slowly in caution but sees Laphicet on the other side still a little scared but started to calm down upon seeing the black haired girl.

"Laphicet!" Velvet exclaimed as she hurried over to him and the two hugs each other.

"Who's that, Sis?" Yuya asked as they watched the two.

"That's Laphicet, everyone here feel like they can smile all the time because of his presence just being in the same room with him." Jude explained, chuckling.

"He's not only that, Laphicet's her nephew as well." Milla said and Jude stared at her. "What? It's not like I know everything about her myself."

"You okay, Laphicet?" Velvet asked as she got on one knee in front of the boy.

"I'm okay, but what happened to you?" Laphicet asked seeing her new clothing with a small blush on his cheeks.

"This is how I look deep inside my heart…" Velvet replied, her eyes showing emotional pain.

"Will you be okay?" Laphicet asked worried and Velvet looked straight into his eyes.

"I'll be alright, just a little tired and sore." The Lord of Calamity explained as her clothes and hair changed back. "How about we go visit the graves this weekend after all that happened to today?"

"Yeah!" Laphicet agreed and the two began to walk back to the student apartments.

This day was a real adventure for Yuya and Yuto, going to the first-class boarding school in their city. Meeting a few of Milla's friends and even explore the school, getting to fight along with the Lords themselves against werewolves. They just hope nobody finds out it was them that ruined the gymnasium that night, the teachers would be quite shocked when they see it. But Yuya had a strange feeling inside, like something terrible is about to happen soon now that more people is involved with his secret.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking too long to update! I've had writer's block for the last parts as few had a friend calling me that made me concentrate on him instead of writing this. I've also been following Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS as well switching from this and my Berseria/Zestiria crossover on Wattpad.**

 **And shout out for all those wonderful ideas, keep them coming! I really like your ideas, I'm planning to use 'Come Little Children' song by Erutan in the next chapter as it is really important chapter as we get to see more of the plot and a new unknown ally that sends something to Yuya. That something is a family heirloom. I hope the next chapter doesn't take as long time now that summer vacation is here and is about a month left for me.**

 **See you next time, I read your reviews all the time and love that you keep this story going!**


	6. Episode 5: Hychinder Hospital

It had been an exciting day for Yuya, his class had been on a trip to the local aquarium. Enright had always been on school trips once in awhile and Yuto was happy to be a day with Yuya and his friends, even if he couldn't talk to them. Now the two were at the school building to grab the things Yuya left in his desk, the two took the time to relax in the empty classroom while the few students that were still in the building was heard going through the halls.

 **"Today was really fun and even more now that I can hang out with your friends as well."** Yuto said while sitting on one of school benches as Yuya was sitting by his desk by the window with the four dragons being around them, looking around. **"Even though I couldn't talk to them myself."**

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad that I was able to get away from the group a few times to be alone with you." Yuya replied with a smile.

 **"Still, that Sora guy was rubbing me the wrong way when he showed his deck. That only makes me remember those mannequins and the killer clown combined."** Yuto confessed while shivering by the thought.

"I know the feeling, I dueled him once before and that really freaked me out when he fusion summoned his Frightfur monsters." Yuya said as the remembered the day they first met. "It didn't seem you get to go on field trips often as we do."

 **"Basketball practice."** Yuto replied simply. **"We were going to the nationals this year but thanks to what happened to me, they're going to have hard to come out good."**

"Sorry…"

 **"Why are you apologizing? It would have happened even if you didn't tell me, but I wouldn't be alive if you didn't."** Yuya looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

 **"If I wasn't so determined about finding out why you knew that was about to happen to me then I would probably be attacked by one of those dark beings."** Yuya smiled, since they met the two boys was getting closer to each other than normal and they were like they knew each other longer than they were.

"Yeah, if I didn't I would never get to know you like we are now." Yuto snickers.

 **"And plus, I don't have to live a boring life because of that. Once I get back, I'll be able to help fight in Otherworld as the best partner you can imagine."** They both hear Yuya's SMS tone from his phone and the crimson eyed boy took it to check the message. **"I've always wondered why you have a phone when you can take calls through your duel disk."**

"This way no one can track me or Milla if it comes to it and besides, it works in Otherworld without problems by the way when we talk about past events."

 **"Oh, right."** Yuto had forgotten about Yuya had called Milla when he was hiding from the clown.

"Ludger's car is outside now, Milla and Jude is there as well."

Both of them stands up as the dragons hurried over to their masters, Odd-Eyes having to climb up onto Yuya's shoulder, before they began walking out of the building. In front of the school gates was the black car the boys was familiar with as one of the windows got down to reveal Milla sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hi, boys." Milla greeted the two.

"Hi, sis!" Yuya said with a smile.

 **"Hey, Milla."** Yuto said while waving a little.

"Did you two have fun today?" Milla asked curious about the trip.

 **"Yeah, how come you came to pick us up?"** Yuto asked as they got inside to see Jude sitting behind Ludger in the back seat.

"Hi, you two!" Jude greeted and the two greeted him as well as they took their usual seats.

"I got a message about a package that just arrived, addressed to you." Milla explained as looks at her phone. "You didn't buy anything from the internet without me knowing?"

"No, I haven't." Yuya answered.

 **"It's true, I'm with him all the time until we get to bed."** Yuto defended his beloved friend from his overprotective sister. **"Everything he did was writing in his journal until then."**

"Come on, Milla. It might be from someone you know." Jude said, agreeing with the younger boys even if it wasn't said directly.

"Jude's right, Yuya has his own life and don't need you interfering with everything." Ludger agreed while holding his eyes on the road. "I'm doing the same thing with Elle and letting her do what she wants without me being around her all the time."

"I know but I'm just worried, if father hears about Yuya's relationship with Yuto or you guys, I don't know what will happen." Milla said worried about what'll happen.

"Sis, dad hasn't noticed anything. I'm sure he hasn't heard about the guest passport to the academy." Yuya assured her with a smile as they stopped by the Sakaki mansion. "I'll just leave my bag in my room. I'll be right back." Yuya got out of the car and hurried inside while everyone was sitting in the car.

When he stand in front of his house gate, he took his house keys and put it into the keyhole. He open the door, but he stop abruptly once he saw someone standing at the doorway. His face turn paled instantly and he whispered.

"D-dad..." Yuya whispered.

Back with the group, everyone was still in the car waiting for Yuya to come back but it's taking him a long time.

"He's sure taking his time…" Jude pointed out worried.

"Yeah, this isn't like him." Milla agreed, frowning a bit. "I don't like this feeling at all." Then the older people heard Yuto exclaim in pain before hearing a voice in his head.

 _"Yuto, help me… please…"_ The sound of Yuya's voice cried in Yuto's head.

 **"Yuya's in trouble!"** Yuto exclaimed and they all immediately got out of the car. They all ran inside with Yuto in the front as they goes in.

As they arrived, they see Yuya on the floor in pain as his cape, shirt and belt thrown on the ground and Yusho was holding a belt of his own. From the looks of it, the horrible man had been whipping the belt on Yuya's back hard enough for blood coming out from the wounds. Yuto ran over to Yuya to check on him as the vessel tries to open his eyes.

 **"I heard you loud and clear."** Yuto said calmly before glaring at Yusho angry as he was going to whip him again. **"Don't you dare hurt Yuya, you douchebag!"**

As the belt was about to hit, a barrier of purple electricity appeared and burnt the belt to crisps, surprising Yusho and shocked Yuto as he looked at Dark Rebellion by his side. The other dragons was checking on Yuya as the other people ran over to them, Milla kicked her father away as Jude and Ludger helped Yuya on his knees so that Yuto could hug and calm him down as the crimson eyed boy cried.

"Yuto, don't leave me…!" Yuya quietly cried as Yuto brought him closer.

 **"Everything's fine...I'm here..."** Yuto replied, regretted that he hadn't followed him. **"No one is going to hurt you as long as I'm here."**

"What do you think you're doing?" Milla snarled as she glares angrily at Yusho.

"My office, now!" Yusho ordered and he walked away, up the stairs and into one of the rooms on the upper floor. Milla clinched her fists before undoing her ponytail and turns to her brother.

"Sis…?" Yuya asked still in tears and Milla got down on one knee to wrap the ribbon around Yuya's hand.

"I'll be okay, you will get some rest and treatment while I talk to father." Milla said with a smile before she became serious and walked to the study.

"I'll gather his things, you get him healed up." Ludger suggested and the two nodded. Yuto and Jude helped their injured friend on his feet and up the stairs as the detective gather the things on the ground.

Meanwhile in the study, Milla came in as Yusho was waiting by the window for her to apologize for her actions in stopping her father.

"What do you have to say, Milla?" Yusho asked.

"I apologize for my actions but…" Milla said half heartedly as she clinched her fists in absolute anger as she glared at Yusho, who turned to look at her in confusion. "...I won't regret stopping you from hurting Yuya!"

"He wasn't answering my questions." Yusho replied, defending himself.

"You're abusing your own flesh and blood just because he wasn't answering your questions!" Milla yelled in terrifying anger. "Yuya gets hit and abused every time he disobeys you, yet you don't even hurt a single strand of hair on my head." Yusho walked slowly over to his daughter with a serious look in his eyes.

"I'm doing this to help you." He tries to convince her but it failed as fast when a strong wind warned him to not go anywhere near her, the Four Great Spirits appeared around her to protect their master.

"You're not protecting anyone, your soul is consumed by darkness." Milla spoke up in a dangerous manner. "You're not my father and I'm not your daughter, I'm not going to call you my father again!" Milla stares at him before walking out, slamming the door in the process.

The Lord of Spirits hurried into her room and locked the door as Jude came up to the door, who saw her walk by the door to Yuya's room. Jude was looking at the door in concern before knocking lightly.

"Milla, you alright?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, I just need some time alone." Milla tried sounding convincing to her partner.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure and I'm almost done with Yuya's injuries as well taking away all those scars on his back." The medical student explained.

"Okay…" Milla said and Jude walks back to Yuya's room, Ludger saw this while holding Yuya's journal.

"Jude, can you come down for a second?" Ludger asked and Jude got down the stairs.

"What is it?" Jude questions.

"I found this in Yuya's bag, this isn't an ordinary journal." Ludger explained while he was he turned a page to reveal a picture of Odd-Eyes and many different notes all around the pages.

"Did Yuya write all of this?" Jude asked as Ludger turned the pages to the pictures of the other dragons and notes as well their abilities. "He's been researching them through his bonds and experience."

"And it looks like not everyone can read this, I can sense mana used on this book." Ludger explained as he closed the book and puts on the lock on it as well. "He's been really careful about this knowledge of his, I think Yuya wants to pass this onto someone like him." Ludger placed the book in the school bag on the couch to leave them to wonder why Yuya was writing about the dragons.

* * *

Night time fell on the mansion as the guests left the house, Milla had been staying inside her room for the rest of the day and Yuya accidentally fell asleep in his bed when Jude arrived to check on him. Yuto said he could take care of him as they left. Right now, the duo was in bed sleeping but the crimson eyed boy was having a nightmare about him losing everyone he cared about and hears a voice telling him it's his turn.

Yuya's eyes snapped open and is terrified as he breathes heavily, looking at Yuto to see if he was awake as the spirit didn't want to rest inside him. Yuya gasped in relief for Yuto not hearing him as he sits up in the bed. The dragons had woken up and gotten to their master in worry when Yuya placed his hand on his head.

"I'm okay, I just had a nightmare…" Yuya said to the dragons but Clear Wing roared in annoyance. "I'm honest, it was really just a nightmare."

Odd-Eyes jumps up to the window as he senses something outside and sees Milla in her night gown going out to the garden with a flute in her hands. Milla placed the flute near her mouth and begins to play a mysterious yet beautiful melody, Odd-Eyes roared to Yuya as they looked at him and Yuya slowly got out of bed.

"What do you mean 'look out the window'?" Yuya asked his childhood dragon friend as he goes to the window to see his sister as well hearing the music. "That's mom's lullaby!"

Yuya silently but fast puts on his shoes to not wake up Yuto and hurried out with the dragons to see Milla still playing, the younger brother with his dragon in his arms, as well the others flying around him, walked slowly to her as Milla played the last tone. Yuya started to hum the melody and Milla turned around to face him with a sad smile as he stopped.

"So you still remember that song?" The Lord of Spirits asked and Yuya nodded.

"Why would I forget mom's lullaby?" Yuya asked with a smile. "That song is a really good description of Otherworld and mom always sings it for me whenever I had trouble sleeping."

"You weren't the only one that had trouble sleeping when mother was around." Milla said and the two laughed. "By the way, why are you out of bed this late at night?"

"A nightmare, I don't want to talk about it." Yuya explained and Milla brought him to the ground.

"How about we sing the lullaby?" Milla suggested, Yuya smiled. "I've practiced the melody on my flute to play it myself." Milla begins to play the melody on the flute once again and Yuya waited for a few seconds.

"Come Little Children. I'll take thee away, into a land of Enchantment~" Yuya sang together with the melody, thinking about when their mother sings the song. "Come Little Children. The time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows~" A gentle wind blew by them as it picked up a few leaves from the ground as it goes to the sky. "Follow sweet children, I'll show thee away through all the pain and the sorrow. Weep not Poor Children, For life is this way. Murdering Beauty And Passions~"

Milla looks at him with happiness as she continues playing. "Hush Now Dear Children. It Must Be This Way Too Weary Of Life And Deceptions~  
Rest Now My Children, For Soon We'll Away Into The Calm And The Quiet~" Yuya waited for a few minutes to listen to the melody as it rang through the area. "Come Little Children. I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment. Come Little Children. The Time's Come To Play, Here In My Garden Of Shadows~"

The siblings stopped as the last tune was played and they leaned on each other as they looked at the starry sky together with smiles, the dragons joined as well as they thought that the lullaby was beautiful and mysterious at the same time.

* * *

The next day, Yuya was sitting in the classroom with Yuzu standing by him and Yuto lying over their heads, playing with Clear Wing and Starving Venom, as they were waiting for Gongenzaka. Somehow, the bigger guy hadn't come to class yet which worried the two but there were news that a transfer student was coming to their class.

"Rumors says that the new transfer student is a handsome boy with purple/pink hair and magenta eyes." Yuzu explained like she cares. "If you ask me, he isn't a type that I like."

"Magenta eyes, huh?" Yuya repeated while his eyes landed on Yuto's onyx gray eyes, who looks at his dearest vessel.

 **"I don't know who that is, I've never heard of a boy that have magenta colored eyes in my school."** Yuto said as he continued play with the two dragons. Suddenly, Yuya let out a yawn loud enough to make their classmates to look at him with different expressions. Yuto looked at him confused while Yuzu shakes her head with her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure you're okay? What were you doing last night?" Yuzu asked in worry.

"Was up late with sis, I couldn't sleep very well." Yuya replied a little tired.

 **"I thought you were still sleeping, had a nightmare or something?"** Yuto asked a little worried himself after what happened the day before.

 _"You could say that, Milla played an old lullaby my mom used to sing when we were little."_ Yuya replied in his head which surprises the spirit.

 **"So you were talking to me through your mind back there."** Yuto concluded.

Before Yuya could say something to him, their homeroom teacher walked into the classroom and everyone got to their seats while waiting for their teacher to start the class. Yuya and Yuzu glanced at Gongenzaka's empty seat with worried looks, Yuto and the two dragons stared at the empty seat as well but with confusion rather than worry.

 **"Weird."** Yuto thought out loud.

 _"Why do you say that?"_ Yuya asked telepathically.

 **"A transfer student comes here while your friend who never skips class, didn't come to school."** Yuto explained. **"This just can't be a coincidence."**

Yuya remains quiet with Yuto's words inside his head, thinking the same thing. The crimson eyed boy kept his guard up in case if something were to happen as his teacher came in the classroom and everyone took their seats.

"Listen class, today we have a transfer joining us. You can come in now." She said with a soft smile.

Once the door opens, the new student walks in and stands in front of the class. Yuya is shocked but tried keeping it contained and Yuto realized this, knowing what it meant but kept silent.

The boy have very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes. Hiis hair is two-toned, in his case being uniformly violet with pink underneath, his fringes extending to frame his face, with two pointing upwards.

His outfit appears to be an officer's uniform of sorts, consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple that resembles Yuya's old jacket, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collarbone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots.

"Greetings everyone, my name is Ryuzaki Yuri. Nice to meet you and I hope we can get along." The boy named Yuri introduced himself and bowed before smiling gently to his new classmates.

Some of the girls have fallen in love with the boy while the boys wanted to be friends with him except Yuzu and Yuya. They were worried about their friend that made them not caring about the new student. Yuri sits down by a desk but before that, Yuya saw Yuri's eyes turn glowing red as he glanced at him.

 **"Something is definitely wrong, who the hell is he?"** Yuto question and turned to Yuya. **"You know who he is."**

 _"He's no normal transfer student, Yuto. He's a vampire…"_ Yuya told him closing his eyes before glaring at Yuri. _"A vampire prince."_ Yuto is shocked and looks at him as well.

 **"A vampire prince? You've gotta be kidding me…"** Yuto said in denial that they had to deal with a supernatural person again.

Tales of Academy had just ringed for lunch as Jude walked through the halls with his nose in a book about the myths about dragons since Ludger showed him Yuya's journal and tried to research that subject as much as possible. His mind was also on why the young boy not much younger than him was so important to be hunted everywhere he goes and yet they don't know the true reason why beings from Otherworld was doing it from the start.

"Jude!"

The Xillia leader stopped and turned around to see Leia running forwards him with a smile, even though they're childhood friends and fellow teammates, they don't really hang out like they did as kids. Jude missed it a bit but it can't be helped now since he know about Otherworld.

"Hi, Leia." Jude greeted as the girl put her hands on her knees to rest after running. "Did you look for me around the whole school?"

"Yeah! I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere later like we used to." Leia suggested and Jude smiled.

"It sounds fun but try not sneak attack me again, I'm already little on edge." Jude agreed as they walked to the entrance. When they got there, Velvet was talking to one of her teammates when she saw Jude and got over to them.

"Jude, have you seen Milla around?" She asked and Jude shakes his head.

"I haven't seen her either." Leia replied and sees the look in Velvet's eyes. "Is something wrong with her?"

"She hasn't been in class the whole day!" Velvet exclaimed and the two Xillia members was shocked. "Me and Milla usually do training in the morning, when she didn't show up I thought she was with you guys but when I got to class something felt off about it."

"That's not possible, Milla has never been sick or missed a school day since she started, never!" Leia replied like it was the biggest thing in the world.

"Then we have to ask Yuya but I don't have his number and guess you don't have it either." Jude said, Velvet nodded and Jude turned to Leia. "Can you get my bag? I need to talk to Velvet before going to Enright."

"I'm coming with you so you'll have to wait, I really want to meet Yuya at least once." Leia said and walked away.

"You think Otherworld is involved?" Jude asked seeing that no one was nearby.

"I'm positive, there isn't a way for Milla to just vanish like this." Velvet replied a little skeptic of the situation. "I should warn the Spirit council about this as well our club so we can search Otherworld for clues."

"And I'll ask Yuya if there was something Milla needed to do today, I hope nothing bad has happened to her." Jude begged and takes out his phone to look at the screen, where a picture of him and Milla standing side by side in Otherworld as the background.

* * *

Once the school bell ringed around the entire school, some students had packed up and others walked out of their respective classes and went home. But in Yuya's classroom, all the students except Yuya and Yuzu was gathering around Yuri. Yuri was talking with all of them but his magenta eyes was on Yuya and Yuto listening to Yuzu's worried explanation.

Yuzu was really concern about Gongenzaka's absence, she had called his parents and told them what happened but they told her that Gongenzaka left to school earlier today. He wanted to go to school as soon as possible because he wanted to help clean the classroom, also Yuzu tried calling his phone and duel disk but it went to the voicemail.

"I'm worried about him…" Yuzu said with her arms crossed and looking gloomy.

"Me too, but right now we can't do anything. We don't know where he is…" Yuya replied and let out a sigh.

 **"Yuya."** Yuto called out and the Secrecy Eyes wielder turned his head to look at him by his side together with the dragons. **"I could go and warn Ludger about what happened, I think he's the only one available right now while I search through the school."**

 _"Why would you search the school when no one has come and told us?"_ Yuya asked telepathic.

 **"I just want to check, maybe there are some clues that no one can see besides us."** Yuto explained and Yuya nodded slightly.

 _"Be careful, okay."_

 **"Okay and take care."** Yuto pecked on Yuya's lips making the vessel silent with his face flushing deep red. A small chuckle escaped from Yuto before he dashed out the classroom while Yuzu stared at her best friend confused.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked.

"N-nothing!" He quickly answered, making Yuzu furrows her eyebrows in confusion but didn't say anything.

Yuri saw everything from the middle of the crowd and he smirked mischievously. Those boys had really gotten his attention, they weren't normal like everyone else in the room.

"My days in the human realm will be very interesting~" He mumbled happily.

An hour later, Yuya and Yuzu was in the library and working on their homework. Yuya hadn't heard from Yuto since he separated from him and the dragons was back in their cards.

 _ **"Yuya!"**_

Yuya jerked himself from his homework and looked around the space they were in but he couldn't see Yuto anywhere before realizing where the voice came from. Yuzu looked at her best friend with one of her eyebrows raised.

"What's wrong, Yuya?" She asked.

"I thought someone called my name, that's all." Yuya replied with a cheeky smile. "Probably my imagination."

Yuzu shakes her head before being focused on her homework again. Yuya sighed in relief before talking in his head. If Yuto wasn't nearby but called out to him, that means Yuto have figured out how to talk telepathically.

 _"Yuto?"_ Yuya called out in his head.

 _ **"So you heard my voice in your mind. How's that possible to even talk like this?!"**_

 _"Okay, back on the topic. Did you find anything?"_

 _ **"I couldn't find anything about Gongenzaka but I did find something regarding Otherworld."**_

 _"What is it?"_

 _ **"Come to the science lab at the end of the hall, I'll wait for you there."**_

 _"Alright."_

Immediately, Yuya stood up from his seat and told Yuzu that he forgot something in the classroom. She nodded her head as her response with her eyes still in her books and Yuya walked out of the library before he quickly walked forwards the lab. Once getting there, Yuya walked in to see Yuto standing in the middle of the room, his eyes staring at a piece of paper on the table. Yuya walked over to him, Yuto turned around and stared straight at Yuya's crimson eyes.

 **"Hey, Yuya."** Yuto gretted.

"What did you find?" Yuya asked him.

 **"Look at this newspaper article. I took it quietly from the library and placed it here because I didn't want anyone to see the paper floating around in the air."** Yuto explained and pointed at the paper on the table.

Yuya took the old newspaper that was on the table to read it. Big black letters can be seen as the main title for the newspaper. Beside him, Yuto floating in mid air and waiting for Yuya's reply.

"Kids or teenagers that disappears can be seen wandering around the abandoned hospital, Hychinder Hospital." Yuya whispered.

 **"Do you know about this hospital, Yuya?"**

"This hospital have been abandoned for twelve years if we count this year as well. The government did not destroy the building because for some strange reason they couldn't tell the public." Yuya explained in pain.

 **"A hospital that have been left for twelve whole years, huh. Looks...haunted…"**

"Yeah, I can still feel the intense aura from that hospital whenever I walk past it." Yuya said and shuddered.

 **"Why did the hospital shut down?"**

"Well, it's because-"

"The hospital been shut down because a certain doctor that works there, killed the kids that hospitalised there and buried them under the hospital building. He's a maniac doctor that loves to operate kids and eat human's organs." Yuya and Yuto swiftly turned around and saw a certain person with a purple hair and sharp purple eyes, sitting gracefully on the windowsill of one of the windows.

"Yuri." Yuya addressed him.

"Wow, you remember my name perfectly although, I just transfered here a while ago!" Yuri exclaimed amused.

 **"How can we forget the new transfer student that isn't a normal human, but… A vampire prince."** Yuto said sarcastic while crossing his arms.

In that instant, Yuri's purple eyes changed bright red in colour and he glared directly at Yuto's grey eyes. On other hand, Yuto was also staring back with the same intensity. The tension of killing between them slowly arise.

"Can you guys stop glaring at each other? Yuri, I want to ask you something." Yuya cut them off. Slowly Yuri closed his eyes and when he stared at Yuya, his eyes changed back to normal. Yuto gritted his teeth but he remains silence.

"What do you want to ask, baby?" he asked with a purr.

 **"What did you just call him!?"** Yuto growled angry.

"Stop it, Yuto. I want to ask you where the hell is my friend, Gongenzaka. I know that you're the person that hide him somewhere." A sly smile graced on Yuri's smile when he saw Yuto's defeated face while Yuya was waiting for his response.

"I didn't do anything bad to him. On the way to school, I met him and I said that my lovely kitten was inside the abandoned hospital. That person ran without hesitation into that building and never came back afterwards." Yuri replied flatly. The two people in front of him was shocked before replacing it with an angry expression. Yuto clutched his fists tightly while Yuya closed his eyes so he can calm himself down.

"Why did you do that to him? You guys just met each other, so he'll never do something bad to you." Yuya muttered under his breath.

"I just love to play around with people when I lived in Otherworld. Maybe I still thought that I could play with humans here as well." Yuri replied with a grin.

 **"You bas- "**

"Stop from talking for a moment, Yuto."

In that instant, Yuto turned his head to his left side and stared at Yuya. He didn't know why Yuya didn't want him to talk and it really pains his heart so much. A small grin escape from Yuri's lips and it makes Yuto angry even more.

 _"Find Ludger and tell him what happened, he's the only one that got out of the hospital alive together with his brother, Julius."_ Yuya told him telepathically and the spirit nodded slightly.

Yuto turned around and dashed out of the place. A heavy sigh escape from Yuya's lips and he glared at a grinning Yuri after that and Yuri just smiled in return.

"Having fun seeing us fight with each other?" The crimson eyed boy asked.

"Definitely. Although you just pretended saying things like that so he would leave this place to find your friend. Why? He should know because you're his vessel and you still haven't told him about the consequences too." Yuri responded.

"You already know everything and an expert in creating stories. A doctor eating organs? Tell Gongenzaka that your lovely kitten is inside that hospital? You can lie to Yuto but you can't lie at me." Yuya said serious, clenching his fists.

"Geez… I just wanted to test your intelligence. You're also great in acting like you believe my wonderful stories. The real truth is that guy saw a kid running straight towards the hospital and he followed that kid without any hesitation. As a vampire, I know that the kid is just a dead soul and wants to eat your friend's life force." Yuri explained calmly.

"How did you know that my father is the doctor that killed all the children in that hospital under those experiments all those years ago? You just got here a day ago but you know everything here." Yuya asked confusedly. A frown appeared on Yuri's face and his magenta eyes landed on the evening sky.

"I know about your father because I read the news when I stayed in Otherworld. You thought that because we live in Otherworld, we didn't know anything about the human realm? We are not lazy and dumb like humans."

"Don't call us dumb, vampire. Anyway, Yuto can't know that my dad was the scientist. I have to solve this on my own with dad if I want my best friend to be alive. I have many contacts around here, I know everything."

"Are you sure? Your father is the ex-doctor that killed many children in that hospital under a human experiment. He could end your life as well."

"I will be fine. Just… can you look after Yuto?"

"Why I should look after that dumb spirit? Do you like him that much?" Blushing furiously, Yuya look at other direction while Yuri smirked knowingly. He kick a small stone and waiting for the other's answer.

"Yuto is my best partner and I'm his vessel so he will attract many dead souls without him knowing. I'm concerned about him and..."

"And?"

"I don't know about these feelings. I'm still confused about that myself." Yuya mumbled quietly but Yuri heard everything.

"Fine, I will look after him. If we fight with each other, don't blame me." He replied with a shrugged.

"Thank you." Yuya said and starts to walk back to Yuzu.

Once in the hallway, Yuya starts to have a hard time breathing and clenched his chest with his hand. He stopped walking and had shadowed his eyes with his bangs, Yuzu had come out of the library to search for her friend since it have taken longer than expected. To her surprise, Yuzu found Yuya standing, having a hand on the wall to keep balance.

"Yuya?" Yuzu asked and the Secrecy Eyes dropped on his knees. "Yuya!" Yuzu ran over to him and gasped when she sees blood running down from the left side of his face.

"What happened?!" Yuri asked as he comes out from the science lab and hurried down to Yuya's level, accidently putting his fingers in the small puddle of blood.

"I don't know!" Yuzu exclaimed in panic.

"Get some help, I'll take care of Yuya." Yuri suggested and Yuzu nodded before running away. Yuri heard Yuya talking to him between his breaths.

Outside, Jude and Leia had just arrived by the school gates of Enright when Leia notices something on her leader and old friend. Under his uniform, something was glowing red that Jude hasn't noticed at all.

"Jude, what's that glowing thing you're wearing?" Leia asked, Jude looked down before reaching in his uniform to take out the bead pendant that was glowing. "What is that? I've never heard beads that glow besides glow in the dark ones." Jude had an uneasy feeling before a picture of Yuya's state right now flashes through his mind.

"Yuya's in trouble!" Jude suddenly yelled and they both ran in inside the school building. It didn't take long before the duo sees Yuzu running around the hallway before she saw them as well.

"Jude, thank goodness you're here." She said grateful but still very worried.

"Has something happened?" Leia asked.

"Something happened to Yuya, I don't know what." Yuzu explained and showed the Xillia members to Yuya's area. Once Jude saw his state, he took off his backpack as he got down to the two boys.

"Leia, call the ambulance! He'll need medical attention, right now!" Jude determined and Leia had her phone ready.

"Roger!" Leia saluted and begins to make the call as Jude takes out a first aid kit from his backpack before looking at Yuya.

"Yuya, you need to look at me." Jude asked serious and Yuya tries his best to look at him, the ember eyed nurse was shocked to see Yuya's left eye bleeding like tears and was irritated. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this. Thanks for your help." Yuri got up and walked away before noticing the blood on his fingers, taking a little taste.

 _'His blood have a really strange taste, I better don't take more than necessary.'_ Yuri thought as he goes to the toilet to wash his hands. _'It feels like a piece of my powers are gone now, have to be careful with the Secrecy Eyes. More importantly, his blood.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ludger was at the police station. He was talking to some of his colleagues while drinking some coffee, they recently solved a case that had taken them quite a long time to solve and now the culprit was in jail. The colleagues was thanking him for solving it and a job well done even though they didn't understand how he could know the location where the culprit was at before they even got there. Ludger walked away to go to a man a little older than him.

He have short, light brown hair on the top of his head, with short, dark brown hair on his back and sides. He has blue eyes and wears rectangular glasses. His attire consists of a white shirt, light blue vest, and white coat with blue underlining. He also wears dark blue pants and white shoes. On his left hand, he wears a black glove on his left hand.

"A job well done." He said which made Ludger not believe it.

"Is it a compliment or sarcasm?" Ludger asked.

"I'm serious, you did a great job." The man said a little irritated and Ludger chuckled.

"I was just joking, Julius." He confessed before sensing something. Ludger moved his gaze to the entrance to see Yuto standing a few meters away with a serious look in his onyx gray eyes.

 **"Ludger, I need your help."** Yuto replied and Ludger took a sip from his coffee before gesturing to the spirit to follow.

"Julius, you probably should come to my office as well." Ludger told him and Julius nodded in understanding. Ludger leads them to an office and closes the door so nobody could hear them talking. Julius was standing while Yuto was sitting on a chair.

"So, who's the kid?" Julius asked.

"This is Asaki Yuto, a spirit friend of mine." Ludger introduced the spirit which shocked the man.

"You're the one that was in the lorry accident." Julius pointed out and Yuto becomes irritated.

 **"Can we stop talking about the accident that almost got me killed?!"** Yuto yelled and stared at Ludger. **"We got a problem, Gongenzaka is missing."**

"Milla isn't the only one then." Ludger pointed out.

 **"Wait, Milla is missing as well?"** The gray eyed spirit repeated in confusion and shock. **"There's really something strange about all of this, it has to be connected to Hychinder Hospital."**

"Wait, did you just say 'Hychinder Hospital'?" Julius asked and Yuto nodded. "It's filled with high level of dark mana from the children's souls that can't seem to rest."

"This is my older half-brother, Julius." Ludger told Yuto so he could understand. "Looks like we have to get in there if we want some clues about Gongenzaka and Milla."

"Ludger! We barely made it out alive when we were investigating those murders!" Julius exclaimed serious.

"That is why we must go there!" Ludger yelled. "Remember, we aren't really human ourselves. If I use that, then I can't be affected by the domain as easily." Julius sighed as Yuto looks at the grown up siblings in confusion but was quiet the whole time.

"Alright, then here." Julius takes something out of his pocket and threw it to Ludger as he revealed to be his golden pocket watch. "I upgraded it so you can enter stage two if it's necessary but remember, you can't be in that state for long."

"Thank you, Julius." Ludger thanked his brother and turned to Yuto, who was just sitting there in his chair. "Let's go, Yuto."

 **"Thought you'd never ask."** Yuto replied with a grin.

* * *

At the hospital, Jude was waiting in the hallway for his mother to come with good news regarding Yuya's condition. After they got to the hospital, Leia had to go back to the academy to tell the headmaster what had happened and Jude's absent from class for the time being to take care of Yuya until he has recovered. Leia promised to ask their friends if they have found any clues about Milla or something that would lead them to her. Jude's mom comes out of the examination room where Yuya was and Jude stood up from leaning against the wall, worried.

"How's Yuya?" He asked.

"His condition is normal, his heart and blood pressure is stable. It appears it was caused by emotional and physical stress." His mother explained and Jude gasped in relief. "And about his left eye, there's no real explanation to why it cries blood when it appears fine."

"Then, I'll have to look it up later at the academy when I get back." Jude suggested and his mom smiled proudly.

"He has to wear an eye patch from now on just in case his eye starts to bleed again." His mother continued and Jude nodded.

"Thanks for everything, mom." The Xillia leader thanked her before hurrying to his friend.

"You've really changed since you got to Tales of Academy, Jude." His mom said to herself before continuing to go to her next patient. "It's probably for the best."

Inside the room, Yuya was sitting on the hospital bed with his hood up and was looking down on the floor until he heard the door open, looking up to see who came in. On his left eye was a medical eye patch while his right eye looks at Jude exhausted as the older boy was looking at him worried.

"How are you feeling?" Jude asked as he closed the door for them to talk in private.

"Fine, I guess." Yuya replied exhausted as Jude comes over to him. "I'm just tired."

"I know this isn't the right time to ask you this but do you know where Milla is?" The ember eyed student asked and Yuya looked at him confused.

"She wasn't at the academy?" The Secrecy eyes questioned and Jude shakes his head as an answer.

"Milla was supposed to train with Velvet this morning but she hasn't been seen all day."

"It's like what happened with Gongenzaka, he hasn't been to school today either."

"Me and Velvet think Otherworld is connected somehow in all of this." Yuya thought about it and Jude waited for his suggestion.

"The haunted hospital," Jude looked at the crimson eyed boy in question. "Yuto found a newspaper article in the library, it was about the haunted Hychinder Hospital and I don't think it's a coincidence."

"By the way, where's Yuto?" Yuya chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"He's with Ludger and a new classmate of mine, investigating the hospital." Jude nodded in understanding which made Yuya surprised. "You aren't angry?"

"If it's a lead to our friends whereabouts, then I'm not worried about your decision." Yuya smiled at Jude's kindness and trust. "Let's get you home so you can rest up for the night." The crimson eyed boy nodded before he stood up to go out of the hospital without noticing that a female doctor with blonde hair and green eyes was watching them go.

Yuto and Ludger was standing in front of Hychinder hospital determined, they had convinced Julius that if anything goes wrong, he'll have something prepared.

"I see you've found Hychinder hospital." A familiar voice said and the two turned to the side to see Yuri walking to them.

 **"Yuri…"** Yuto said.

"The vampire prince." Ludger mumbled which Yuri picked it up.

"He was telling me the truth, you're Ludger Will Kresnik. One of the only two living descendants of the Kresnik clan." Yuri said and the detective glared at the vampire.

"We're three now, don't you forget it." He growled.

 **"How do you know about Ludger and Julius?"** Yuto asked and Yuri was thinking back to the scene with Yuya.

 _Flashback_

 _"Get some help, I'll take care of Yuya." Yuri suggested and Yuzu nodded before running away. Yuri heard Yuya talking to him between his breaths._

 _"Find… Ludger… Will… Kresnik. He's… the only… one… who… isn't affected." Yuya breathes out. "... he has… the… power… of… time…"_

 _Flashback Ends_

"Yuya told me." Yuri replied, surprising the two. "I usually don't hold favors for people but that Secrecy eyes is really special, I didn't have the chance to say no."

 **"Hehehe...let's make you guys having fun together!"** A small kid voice out.

Suddenly, multiple small hands appear from the main door of the hospital and stretch straight towards them. Before they could do anything, the small hands grab them by their legs and pulled towards the Hychinder Hospital. They tried struggle and thrashed around so they can escape from the grasp but to no avail. And the main door swiftly close tight right after the humans enter completely.

* * *

Yuya and Jude was walking back to the mansion together in slow pace and the two had been quiet since they left the hospital because they really didn't have anything to talk about after their conversation in the examination room but there was something Yuya had been wanting to ask since he meet the Xillia leader the first time.

"Jude, how did you meet Milla the first time?" Yuya asked and Jude had to think about it.

"It was a long time ago, it was about the time I started at the academy so don't expect me to remember everything." Jude replied and Yuya chuckled over the last part. "The headmaster had announced that me and Milla was going to be the two new leaders for Xillia after Ludger graduated. I was so excited to meet my partner for the first time that I started to search for her all around the school." Jude smiled over the memory of their first meeting. "I heard rumors that she would usually be in the garden alone, talking to someone or somebody. I finally found her there, and the rumors were true, Milla was talking to herself like there were people around her. I thought she was crazy at first but now that I know she's been Maxwell the whole time, Milla must have been talking to the Four Great Spirits that time."

"That would be the real explanation to that." Yuya pointed out and the two chuckled together. "Thanks for telling me."

"No worries, thank you for asking." The ember eyed student thanked him as they took a shortcut through a park.

As they walked, they heard a scream and saw a group surrounding a boy around Yuya's age meters away. The boy had bruises all over him before he finally ran away with the group laughing at him. Jude saw the look in Yuya's eye and it was showing sadness and pain while trembling.

"You know who they are?" Jude asked and Yuya nodded.

"They're the ones who bullied me in elementary school." The Secrecy Eyes replied and started to walk away before he bumped into a boy with a similar structure to Gongenzaka was standing in his way.

"Well, well. If isn't Sakaki Yuya?" The boy said as the gang came behind Jude and Yuya. "The kid who believes in ghosts and monsters." The bullies all laughed over the comment while Yuya was quiet and shadowed his face with his bangs and hood.

"Leave him alone!" Jude exclaimed before two of the bullies took his arms to stop him from helping Yuya.

"So you don't know who I am. My name is Ankokuji Gen and I own this city." The boy, Gen, introduced himself to Jude, not realizing he was from Tales of Academy.

"Leave him out of this, Ankokuji. Jude has nothing to do with this." Yuya said and Gen grinned in delight.

"Brave enough to talk back now, huh." He retarded and Yuya really didn't like this guy at all.

"Look, I'm tired and not really in the mood right now." The crimson eyed boy said, getting a little annoyed of the conversation. "I just want to go home." Yuya tried walking away but Gen grabbed him by his coat and dragged him with force onto the ground in front of them, where Yuya's hood came off and revealed his injured eye as he glared at the main bully.

"You look more like a freak now with that thing on your face." Gen growled as he grabs Yuya's neck, lifting him into the air while not caring that Yuya couldn't breathe.

"Yuya!" Jude called out as he tries to get out of the grip that stops him.

"... Stop…!" Yuya made out, trying to breathe through the grip. Gen ripped the eye patch off, grinning in delight before seeing blood running down from the eye down on his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Gen exclaimed terrified.

Jude took a deep breath before he suddenly disappeared from the grasp and reappeared right by Gen, elbowing him in the stomach. Gen dropped Yuya on the ground, who gasped for air after the grip. The gang leader got really angry and tries to punch him but Jude dodged with ease and kicks Gen's leg, making him fall on his back and Gen glares at Jude very angry. Gen's gang were really scared while Yuya had his eye closed and his hand over to try stop the bleeding as he kept his gaze on Jude, who was standing up.

"You shouldn't pick on someone smaller than you, as well stop when they're telling to." Jude tells the younger boy in front of him in disappointment.

"I'll call the police so they could teach you a lesson!" Gen yelled and Jude smiled.

"You can try but I won't get arrested for a crime I haven't done." Jude said and turned to the scared group behind him, who couldn't move a fly. "Your friends have already figured out who I am it seems." The gang ran away like mice would being chased by a cat.

"Jude…" Yuya mumbled.

"I'm a Tales of Academy student in leader grade, I'm protected by political afforedies." Jude explained with pride which made Gen nervous. "You could be arrested for an attempted murder and abuse while I would have acted in self defense for my partner. I'll protect my friends even if it costs me my life."

Gen crawls away scared before getting up to run away. Jude breathed out in relief before going to Yuya and takes off his backpack to take out his first aid kit as Yuya looks at him worried while the nurse takes care of the eye.

"Are you okay?" Yuya asked and Jude closed his eyes while smiling before opening them again.

"You're important to Milla, so I should do my best to help you in her stead when she isn't with you." Jude replied as he cleans away all the blood from the gifted boy's face. "After all, I was bullied as well for my selfless nature and will to help others."

"So that's why sis is so fond of you." Yuya pointed out as the ember eyed student puts on a new eyepatch.

"You just sounded a little like Milla there!" Jude exclaimed as they stood up from the ground.

"Huh? Yeah, but she has more pride in what she says than me." Yuya said as they continue their way to the Sakaki mansion.

"True." Jude agreed.

Once they arrived, a package was lying in front of the main entrance. It was long and slim as Jude picked it up, it wasn't very heavy as it looked like. Yuya in the meantime, was getting out his keys from his school bag they picked up by the school.

"This must have been the package Milla mentioned yesterday." Jude pointed out as Yuya unlocked the door.

"Let's see what's inside." Yuya said as they walked in and the ember eyed nurse placed the package on the living room table.

"You're curious about what's in it." Jude pointed out while Yuya took off his coat and takes out a pocket knife from his bag.

"Aren't you?" The Secrecy eyes asked and Jude smiled in agreement.

Yuya cuts the tape with his knife before placing it on the table, opening the box to see something that was wrapped in old fabric and a slim bag next to it. Yuya takes out the object out of the fabric to show a red and black katana, which the sheath and sword was locked together with sharp teeth like lock. Yuya takes the katana in his hands in amazement.

"This sword is incredible." The crimson eyed boy said before giving it to Jude as he found a letter in the box and took it to read it.

"I wonder who send you this, it's really light to be a normal katana." Jude explained and tries to get the blade out but it stuck in the sheath. Yuya looked up from the letter to see what he was trying to do.

"Can I try? I think I know how to get it out."

"Sure." Yuya places the letter on the table to take the sword in his hands. "But I don't think-" Jude cut himself off when Yuya moved a teeth with his tum which made an unlocking sound and slowly took out the blade for them to look at.

"The letter said how to take it out but only a few can use it." Yuya explained while swinging the sword a little. "It doesn't say who send it but it belonged to one of my ancestors."

"Your family is really a mystery." The Secrecy eyes sheathed the sword like a professional would like he used that sword daily.

"I can feel mana in it, so I think it have some type of important role in all of this." Yuya hides the sword into its bag that came with it.

"I can send a picture to Rokurou. He's a member of Berseria and comes from a family of ancient swordsmen so I could ask him about it." Yuya shakes his head as an answer.

"We should wait until tomorrow, I'm really exhausted." Jude nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's been a pretty hectic day." Jude then heard soft breathing and sees Yuya had been falling asleep on the couch peacefully, the ember eyed brawler shakes his head before taking the boy's coat to act as a blanket over Yuya's body.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ludger, Yuto and Yuri wakes up on old wooden floor. Ludger was the first one to sit up and look around as the boys came to after the shadow hands dragged them into the hospital. The detective takes out his watch to look at a yellow meter behind the clock face and Yuto moaned in annoyance.

 **"It's like the Killer Clown all over again!"** Yuto growled while standing up from the floor.

"Well, Otherworld have strange ways to get in." Yuri pointed out while he was standing and dusting off his clothes from dirt.

"We're lucky to appear at the entrance rather than in the middle of the building." Ludger explained while pocketing his watch again before noticing something on Yuto. "What's that purple glow in your deck pockets?" Yuto looked down and sees it as well, he takes out his deck to see his copy of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was the source of the purple light.

 **"Yuya…"** Yuto said with happiness.

"Such power, that card may have a piece of that dragon's power but it's still powerful." Yuri pointed out and the two looked at the vampire. "Even in Otherworld, dragons are considered nothing but legends as they suddenly vanished many years ago."

 **"The dragons… disappeared?"** Yuto repeated confused as he pockets his deck.

"They've been appearing one after another when Duel Monsters were created but we don't know how they vanished from the beginning." Yuri explained before a cold shiver ran down his spine as he felt the dark mana around the building as if it was a living being.

 **"Is this hospital alive?"** Yuto asked.

"Yeah, the hospital is alive. It absorb our life energy unless we escape from here. How did you know that this hospital is alive anyway?" Yuri asked in wonder.

 **"Look at these walls, it's moving in a slow pace and we can also heard a loud thumping sound inside this hospital… like this hospital has a heart of its own."** Yuto explained and Ludger thought about it.

"Wow, I don't know that you have a smart brain inside your idiot thick skull!" Yuri exclaimed with a creepy grin.

 **"Shut up!"** Yuto shouted angry.

A small chuckle escaped from Yuri. His magenta eyes then landed on the red walls around them and it was indeed moving. But it wasn't just the walls, the red ceiling, floor, furniture, things, doors and windows also move in slow pace. Beside him, Yuto shivered slightly. He could feel his energy was leaving from his body every minute passed by. Uneasy feeling wondered inside his heart and he hate that. Ludger didn't seem to be affected like the other two as his connection is still a mystery.

"Let's go." Ludger said and begins to walk away with Yuri behind him. A clueless expression appeared on Yuto's face once he heard Ludger's words.

 **"Go where?"** Yuto asked, Yuri turn around and face him with a slight frown.

"Where your friend is." Yuri replied.

 **"Is he really somewhere in this creepy hospital?"** Yuto questions.

"We can only hope." Ludger said as they continued walking. Yuto let out a heavy and frustrated sigh before following them.

* * *

At Chenskyra, Yusho is busy scattering papers around because he was angry with Milla saving his freak of a son two days ago. He can't see the ghost that Yuya hugged back then but he knows that Milla had some strange abilities since she was little. Besides, it shows that Yuya have a secret ability as well and they both were hiding it from him until now.

"Who is that bastard anyway!? How the hell does Yuya have a connection with a ghost?! He's just a loser kid!" He yelled angrily. "And why does Milla care about everything regarding him?!"

"I have a secret ability that allows me to see things that normal humans can't. Besides, the ghost that help me yesterday is my partner and best friend, so what's so wrong with that?" A familiar said in the room. In that instant, Yusho looked at the door and sees Yuya standing with his left hand on the door while his right hand on his side. His crimson eyes glared deeply in Yusho's eyes.

"Why are you here!? Did you come alone or are your ghost partner with you right now!?" Yusho shouted angrily.

"I come here alone because I want a privacy talk with you regarding about this problem. My ghost partner have something to do right now anyway." He stated calmly.

Yusho furrows his eyebrows in confusion but he didn't make a move because Yuya's calm attitude makes him terrified a bit. Usually, his son will lowered his gaze and scared at his existence but now Yuya is different than before. He walked in with confidence and calmness that Yusho never see before surrounding his son but on his daugther.

'Is that really Yuya?' Yusho thought.

However, his mind was being cut off instantly once Yuya placed a few documents on the desk. The documents were scattered on the desk and he slowly stared at his son before looking at the documents confused.

"What is this?" Yusho asked.

"Rozy. Ten. Fukuana." 'Yuya' replied.

Yusho froze in shock when he heard that three names. Trembled slightly he took one document to another and read the contents. All of the documents shows a children's name and their details such as height, weight and so on. The three names that Yuya has spoke earlier also on one of these documents.

"H-how did you get t-these private documents?" Yusho stammered.

"I have my own source." Yuya said simply.

That makes Yusho frightened even more. He backed away from his son until his back lean against the huge windows. In front of him, Yuya just standing still but his sharp crimson eyes never move from his target.

"Mother's soul have told me everything including your identity as a doctor. She told me how you hired the best lawyer and let him amazingly lie to the court that someone else killed the children under that experiment. The court believed in the lawyer's words because he shows logical proof. You managed to escape from the punishment but the children held revenge. They can't die in pe-"

"SHUT UP! MY WIFE WOULD NEVER TELL THIS SECRET TO YOU! SHE DIED AFTER YOU WERE BORN!" Yusho yelled furiously.

Everything what Yuya told him is true. But… it confused him a bit. Why did he know about that case in this many details? His wife didn't know about that case too much when she was still alive.

"Yeah, mother was dead but her soul came to me and told me everything for my knowledge in the future. Did you forget about my secret ability that I just told you moments ago or what?" He said sarcastically. The sadistic words that escape from his son's mouth makes Yusho on his alert immediately. He took a small umbrella and put in front of him as his defence. A confusion expression appeared on Yuya's face once he saw his father's position.

"Who are you!? My wife never knew that case that too much, besides, Yuya will never have this calm aura and sadistic voice around me. Usually he will follow my orders and never fight back. He tried to not fulfill my desire by running away, not fighting back..." Yusho said before yelling, "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND DIE!? I TRIED EVERYTHING SO THAT YOU WILL NEVER COME BACK BUT YOU STILL COME TO THE MANSION WHENEVER YOU LIKE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE GONE FOR GOOD!?"

"I can't… b-because… I have promised mother that I will give you a chance… one day, she told me that… y-you will be a great father… I will never abandoned you and disrespect you… That is my promise to mother..." Yuya explained.

Flashbacks came haunting Yusho's mind like a speed of rocket. His wife before she died, Yuya's pleading and pain words but still calling him father and Milla's tries to make some humanity come to him. The event two days ago also rushed through his mind and Yusho still remembered his son's words before he tried to do something bad to him.

"You're my dad... please don't do this..."

'Why?' Yusho thought. Why he remember everything about Yuya although he told himself that he hate his son so much? He should despised his son and not cared about his existence... 'So why?' He clutches his small umbrella tightly. Mix emotions came buzzing into his mind and he didn't know whether he wants to accept all of the emotions or not. A cackling laughter awaken him from his short stupor. Yusho glared at Yuya who still holding his laughter.

"Confused with your emotions… am I right, human?" He sneered.

"Who are you!?" Yusho repeated the question again.

"At first, I thought that you wouldn't recognize my acting because your hatred for your son and guilt of your daugther but I miscalculated. You still remember everything about your son, that means you hate in the mouth but inside your heart, you love your own son although you didn't want to admitted it. How pathetic!"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION, DAMMIT!"

"Alrighty then. If you really want to know my true identity, then I will tell you." The person that disguised himself as Yuya suddenly changed. His body shrunk and his face also changed drastically. The crimson eyes change into black swirled holes and sharp fangs can be seen inside his mouth. Long black hair moving wildly can be seen on the floor and Yusho paled slightly once he recognise the person.

"No...i-it can't! Y-you're-!"

 **"Yup, it's me! Sakajima Rozy, the small kid that you killed years ago in that hospital."** She replied happily and throw something at Yusho. At that moment, Yusho swiftly move to the side and immediately the huge windows crack once something embedded on it. The principal glance at that thing and his eyes widen in terror. Bloody right hand can be seen embedded on the huge windows. The long fingers still moving and trying to move out from being stuck on the glass of the windows. Yusho slowly turn his face to the side and observe Rozy's action cautiously. **"That hand is belonged to one of the children that was being killed by you at that time. It looks beautiful, isn't it? Anyway, do you want to know something?"**

Rozy jump on the desk and look at Yusho with a happy creepy grin on her white, round face. Her long hair move in all direction wildly while she step closer to the edge of the desk that leads to Yusho.

 **"I really hate you, Yusho… you killed all of us, children, without any mercy and managed to escape yourself from the government punishment. You hurt and give pain to your own son but you still have a little bit of love about him while you cherish your daughter."** Rozy said before yelling, **"BUT WHY YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY LOVE TO US ALTHOUGH YOU DO ALMOST THE SAME LIKE WHAT YOU DONE TO YOUR SON!?"** Startled, Yusho back away from the mad girl and still put the small umbrella in front of him. All of documents, things and papers scattered away by the furious red wind that surrounding Rozy. **"WHY!? WHY DID YOU KILL US ALL! WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THAT BASTARD YUYA!? BECAUSE HE IS YOUR SON, IS THAT THE MAIN REASON!?"**

After several minutes, the red wind was gone and all the things that were caught with that wind a moment ago, fall down to the floor. A happy grin appeared on the small girl's face in that instant and she clapped her hands.

 **"But I think I don't have to worry about your son's existence anymore. Hehe..why? Because Ten and Ken, the killer twins will kill that Yuya for us!"** she shouted eagerly. **"And did you think I will forget the young and beautiful Milla."** Rozy used her dark mana to make a portal in the air to show Milla in a chair, bound by her wrists and ankles into it and unconscious in her sleeping gown.

"Y-you've got to be kidding..." Yusho paled slightly.

 **"I'm not joking around, Yusho. How about we wait for them to bring his head as a gift especially for you."** She said cheekily as the portal disappeared. **"I'll have your precious Maxwell safe until it's time."** The principal went silence with his mind wandered to Yuya and his feelings. Half of his heart wants to rescue his son as well his daughter and that made him even more confused. He don't know about his own true feelings right now or if Milla would forgive him.

"No… I want to meet Yuya..." He murmured softly. In his mind, he wants to settle this mix feelings by meeting with his son. Maybe if he meet his son, he will know his feelings have changed drastically. Whether hatred still consume his heart or father's love wants to bloom in his heart?

 **"Then unfortunately for you… I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU MEET YOUR CHILDREN!"** All of a sudden, Rozy's long hair spread like wings behind her. It looks sharp like multiple swords and aim straight at Yusho. Blood tears fell from the girl's black hole eyes while she floats in the air. In a lighting speed, Rozy move towards Yusho with her mouth open wide like saucers.

* * *

Yuya was on his way to Tales of Academy as Jude had contacted Rokurou about the sword, which he had on his shoulder in the bag. Jude stayed back in the mansion to find clues in the library, where the most information about Otherworld was stored thanks to Yuya's ancestors. But right now, Yuya was in an alley with two ghost children, a pair of twin boys, making him trapped while he was trying to figure out a way to get away.

"You two are the children that were killed inside that hospital, am I right?" Yuya guessed as he was still getting used to only see with one eye.

 **"B-bingo! I'm Ten and my twin is Ken! We're-"** One of them said excited.

 **"The Killer twins! We find you so we can kill you and give your head to your father!"** The other said excited as well.

A small sigh escaped from Yuya's mouth once he heard the twins introduction. Right now, he was getting a bit annoyed at the two as he needs to hurry to get to the academy before going back to the mansion to figure out what his new heirloom had for sort of power.

"Look, I'm in a hurry. Can you guys give me space so I can run through?" He asked politely.

 **"Sure, no problem!"** The twins said in sync and back away.

 _'Okay… that was too easy.'_ Yuya thought and without waiting any second, Yuya ran in fast speed pass through the twins and along the path. The twins look at each other for a brief moment before they punch their own heads simultaneously.

 **"We should kill him not let him run away!"** Ten and Ken shouted together.

Yuya looked behind him and was surprise when he saw the twins are running after him in high speed. The twins' heads also are moving in circle together making them look like one body with two heads. Four long, slender hands are trying to grab him and that makes Yuya run even faster. Once he run into a corner, Yuya stopped in his tracks because a person was walking in front of him. The person turn around when he heard someone panting heavily behind him.

"Y-yuya? Why do you look like running a marathon?" Shun asked confused.

"What bad luck you have, Shun… meeting me now..." Yuya breathed out while trying to calm himself. Before Shun could say anything, two voices can be heard in the distance with four hands two feet away from Yuya's back. The twins stopped running when they saw Shun is standing in front of Yuya. A small chuckle escape from their mouths while Shun widen his eyes in terror.

"Why can I see them, Yuya?" He asked and backed away slightly.

 **"Hehe… because we want you to see us. You're Shun Kurosaki, a person that used the Secrecy eyes that belongs to Sakaki Yuya before. We want-"**

 **"To play and kill you as well! It will be fantastic in making you scream and make Asaki Yuto fall into despair once he realise that his best friend is dead!"** Ken finished Ten's words.

 **"NOW LET US CAPTURE YOU GUYS AND CUT YOUR HEADS OFF!"** The twins yelled eagerly in sync. The four slender hands almost reached Shun and Yuya but they managed to avoid it briefly and ran away from the twins. A loud, creepy laugh could be heard from Ten and Ken simultaneously. The two friends never looked behind them and tried running away even faster.

"Is this… what Yuto… is involved in right now?" Shun asked between breaths.

"Almost… he is inside an abandoned hospital… with Ludger and the only way...to rescue them… and Milla is… trying to get… information on something… but with these twins… is trying to kill us… I don't think… I could help them… at the moment..." Yuya explained.

"I have to meet… Ruri… but I think I will be late… for the first time..."

"I told you… that you have bad luck… in meeting me at the moment..."

"Well… I already had bad luck ever since I got involved… in that creepy mannequin doll's case!"

Yuya laughed while Shun shook his head when he remembered the case. It still haunts his dreams and he is afraid of mannequin dolls. He thought that he wouldn't get involved in other creepy cases again because he can't see a spirit anymore but his wish didn't come true as he predicted. They ran through a corner and another corner but the twins was still running after them. Never give up in trying to capture them and that makes Yuya and Shun let out a small sigh together.

"When will this be over..." Yuya muttered under his breath.

"Another long day for the two of us, I guess..." Shun replied solemnly, Yuya gritted.

"I'm tired of this!" He said before sliding to a stop and takes of the sword from his shoulder.

"Yuya, run!" Shun shouted before stopping.

Yuya had just taken off the bag to the handle before jumping to the side to avoid the hands before unlocking the sword from the scabbard and slashed the arms in half. The twins screamed in pain as the cut-off arms landed on the ground as it turned white and exploded into the familiar light Shun saw Milla do in Fashion Flows. Yuya dropped the scabbard onto the ground before holding the sword with two hands and charged at the ghost twins, slashing them once and got behind them with his eye closed. The twins just flew there before they two exploded into white light. The crimson eyed boy dropped on one knee as he breathed heavily and Shun hurried over to him, noticing Yuya's injured eye.

"Did the ghosts do that to your eye?" Shun asked as Yuya stood up.

"No, this happened yesterday. I don't know what caused it, that and why I couldn't breathe under that time." Yuya explained before looking back with caution. "It's dangerous out here, we should go to the mansion until we need to go somewhere since they know who you are."

"That's probably a good idea." Shun agreed before hurrying back to Sakaki mansion after Yuya put away his sword back into the bag.

* * *

In Hychinder hospital, the trio was walking around to try finding Gongenzaka and/or Milla as the long corridors were so confusing that they went in the wrong direction. But Yuri began to get a scent of a human in the building, which proved to Yuto that Ludger wasn't human either. They were on the third floor as Yuri's strengthened sense of smell had been able to sense someone close by, they stopped by a closed door.

 **"So in there would be Gongenzaka or Milla?"** Yuto asked and Ludger tries to open the door but it was locked tight, Yuri sighed impatient.

"Stay back." Yuri said and walked in front of the door with Ludger stepping away before the vampire axe kicked open the door down, surprising Yuto in the process.

 **"Right, enhanced strength and speed. Typical vampire abilities."** Yuto pointed out and Yuri turned around to glare at him.

"Just so you know, eggplant. All the things about vampires in books isn't all true, like garlic, crosses and stakes isn't actually things that can kill us but ways to weaken us." The vampire prince explained before walking into the room.

"He's right, you know." Ludger replied simple as he and the gray eyed spirit followed after him.

The room was a normal patient room and in front of them was Gongenzaka in a hospital bed, he was bound by leather straps across his torso and legs. Ludger hurried over to him to notice that Gongenzaka had lost most of his life energy and looked skinnier than normal. Ludger summoned a long sword and cuts the straps before turning around, taking out one of his guns. This action shocks Yuto and Yuri.

"Kresnik, what is this?!" Yuri growled and Ludger just glared at something behind them.

"I know you're hiding behind the shadows!" Ludger yelled. Out of the shadows came a ghost child but his eyes were sewn shut, making him unable to see.

 **"Nice of you to notice my presence, detective."** The boy said in polite manner as the two turned to face him.

"You learn a thing or two about surviving in Otherworld when you get trained to control demonic powers and hunt the creatures that do bad things to humans." Ludger explained and Yuto glanced at Ludger in realization.

 **"Ludger, are you a…?"** Yuto asked speechless.

"I'll explain once we get out of here." The detective replied, his eyes still on the ghost. "Why did you kidnap Gongenzaka and Milla Maxwell?"

"It is obvious that you're planning to do something to the Secrecy eyes, aren't you?" Yuri questioned and Yuto became really angry inside at their suspicion.

 **"We want Sakaki Yusho to repay for what he did to us."** The ghost boy explained with anger. **"He used us to try finding a way to eternal life to revive his dead wife! Using the powers of Duel Monsters cards to try finding a way for those that are sick to live without fear! Yusho knew he did a mistake in the experiment under the test routine and killed us all!"**

 **"How's Yuya involved in all of this?!"** Yuto asked angry and the ghost child just laughed.

 **"His son is his weakness, believe it or not."** The ghost boy replied. **"Yusho is wearing a mask to try hating his son but in reality he loves him, thinking he's a miracle, a gift. But he doesn't have the courage to say it nor if his daughter would forgive his actions."**

"Milla has been doing that for years but he keeps doing the same thing all over again." Ludger pointed out. "Humans aren't easily changed like you think. Yuto, Yuri, take Gongenzaka out of here."

"Do you really know what you're doing, Kresnik?" Yuri questioned and Ludger nodded. Yuri takes Gongenzaka on his back thanks to his enhanced strength and the ghost child became more angry.

 **"I'm not letting you escape!"** He yelled and transformed into a hideous monster.

"Run!" Ludger shouted and takes out his pocket watch while shooting his gun as a distraction for the two boys to run away.

The monster blocks the bullets with its arm before roaring in anger and tries to hit Ludger with its claw but he rolls away before taking his watch in front of him. Black armor appeared on his torso and clapped his hands to summon a luminous yellow spear, preparing for a big fight. Outside, Yuto had his guns out just in case as Yuri was behind with Gongenzaka on his back. Suddenly, Ludger through the entrance and Yuto slammed the handles together, it glowed purple before turning into bow. A purple magic circle appeared under his feet as the two orbs glowed as Yuto raided the bow at the same time the monster came to the entrance, an arrow appeared in the bow and purple lightning appeared around him through the circle.

 **"Fly away, Dragon!"** Yuto chanted as electricity surrounded the arrow. **"Sturmfalken!"** Yuto lets go of the arrow and it shoots in lightning speed straight forwards the monster, electrocuting it to a crisp. They all breathed out in relief as Ludger transformed back to normal. **"You okay, Ludger?"** Yuto holds out his hand to the detective, who gladly accepted it.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I used my powers like this." Ludger confessed while standing up. "Milla has been the only one to know about the chromatus until now."

 **"Don't worry, I understand why you wanted to keep it a secret."** Yuto said before looking at the bow in his hand.

"I see you finally used the special function of your guns." Ludger pointed out as the gray eyed spirit transformed it back to twin pistols.

 **"Yeah, I don't know why though, I just did it."** Yuto confessed before Yuri cleared his throat and the two looked at him.

"Can we get out of this area before more ghosts finds out about this? We still need to get this person home." Yuri said a little irritated.

"I'll call the station about this so they can pick him up, after that we should regroup with Yuya that it's a high possibility that Milla is in this hospital as well." Ludger said as he takes out his phone to make the call.

* * *

At the mansion, Yuya was in library to figure out the connection of the sword and his heritage while Jude was explaining to Shun about what had happened under the last two days in the living room. Thankfully, Shun took it all in easier than Milla being Maxwell, much to Jude's relief. Suddenly, the doors opens to show Ludger, Yuto and Yuri coming in before closing the door.

"Did you find anything?" Jude asked to Ludger and Yuto.

"We found Gongenzaka at least so it's a high possibility that Milla is in there as well." Ludger replied, sharing the information with the two of them.

 **"It was the ghosts that kidnapped them, they did it to Milla under the night when she was asleep and Gongenzaka under daylight."** Yuto continued. **"I know Yuya's dad is the real target but why not kidnap Yuya instead, not that I want them to."**

"Why don't you ask Yuya yourself, eggplant?" Yuri asked with grin and Yuto gets irritated.

 **"Stop calling me eggplant!"** Yuto yelled and Jude chuckled.

"Don't worry, Yuto. He's in the library if you want to talk to him." The amber eyed brawler said and Yuto hurried over to where his vessel was.

"It feels so weird to know Yuto's there but not see him." Shun pointed out.

"That's how it is with spirits, they're souls of high masses of mana." Yuri explained, looking at the way Yuto went.

"Who are you?" Shun asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ryuzaki Yuri, a new classmate of Yuya's and a vampire from Otherworld." The vampire introduced himself.

"That explains things about what happened yesterday with Yuya." Jude pointed out and Ludger looked at him.

"Did something happen to Yuya?" The detective asked and Jude begins to explain everything that happened under their absence.

In the library, Yuya was scanning through the pages in a few books on the desk together with the katana and his coat was on a chair next to the table. He was really concentrated on finding the answers to his questions that he couldn't hear the door open and Yuto coming in. Yuto just smiled at his vessel working hard as he walked forwards him and placed a hand on his, making Yuya look up in happiness which made Yuto notice his patched eye.

"Yuto!" Yuya exclaimed and hugged him. "Thank God you're okay." Yuto hugged back, knowing he's going to regret what he's about to say.

 **"I know what your dad did to those children."** Yuto said and Yuya's eye widen in shock as he stepped away. "He killed those children in that hospital for an experiment."

"I-I... where did you hear that?" Yuya asked, not knowing what to say now that his dad's secret has been revealed to his best friend.

 **"One of the ghost children confessed when we saved Gongenzaka, now I understand why he hate you so much."** Yuto explained as Yuya leaned against the desk.

"I've been keeping it a secret from you and the others because of what he has done, mom told me when I was ten and once Milla found out about it, she told me to keep it a secret from everyone." Yuya told him with guilt. "I was going to tell you once I thought it was time but now with you knowing about it, I feel like I made a mistake." Yuto kissed him on the forehead and this time Yuya didn't mind as much, the gray eyed spirit then placed a hand on his cheek and gently rubs on the patch.

 **"What happened to your eye?"** Yuya turned back to the books as he continues to turn the pages.

"That's one of the things I've been trying to find out." Yuto looked over his shoulder as he scan the page as well. "Normally when someone becomes a vessel for a spirit, they become sick. The stronger a spirit's power is, the longer the vessel is in bed but it isn't always the sickness that can be the side effect. So I've been thinking, what happened to my eye and breathing might be caused by the vessel bond we have thanks to Milla."

 **"So you're thinking that the Secrecy eyes as a vessel have a different kind of side-effect rather than the one normal people have."** The crimson eyed boy nodded in correction.

"I think that the effect for me was what happened, my eye bleeding and I had a hard time breathing for a while. Also, our vessel bond were created while we were unconscious," Yuya turned back to Yuto with a serious look in his eye, "which meant that the side-effects of the bond couldn't take effect because we weren't even awake at the time."

 **"Then it means that your body had to contain it in the meantime and when I was away from your reach, your body couldn't no longer stop it and that's how it all started."** The Secrecy eyes smiled impressed over Yuto's cunning of understanding Otherworld powers and methods now that he's been living with them for a couple of months.

"Now that we get how this happened, did you find something about the hospital besides my dad being a murderer?" Yuto chuckled over the sentence.

 **"We found Gongenzaka thanks to Yuri's high sensed smell and we're sure Milla is in there as well because those ghosts want to get their revenge on Yusho for killing them."** Yuya widen his eye and took his coat from the chair to put it on before taking the sword, Yuto was looking at him in shock over his fast reaction. **"What is it?"**

"A pair of ghost twins was trying to kill me this morning and when their leader finds out that me and Shun are alive," Yuya takes out Milla's hair ribbon from his pocket to tie it around the sheath. "They'll kill Milla."

Yuto gets alarmed and they both ran out as fast as they can to the others, after explanation from both parties and shock of Yuri being a vampire prince. They were going through with a plan before Yuya hurried by them with Yuto right behind him.

"Where are you going?!" Shun asked as Yuya opened the door slightly.

"I'm going to go find Milla." He replied immediately. "If I don't then she's going to die and I'm not letting it happen."

"Then let us come with you." Jude said and the crimson eyed boy looked at them. "Milla is important to all of us and we can't leave you and Yuto alone after all." The pair looked at each other and smiled for having such good friends even if they aren't at good terms with Yuri yet.

 **"We have to hurry before it's too late."** Yuto said and they all hurried but Yuri stopped Shun.

"I'm sorry but you aren't of use as of late, you need powers to fight these ghosts or else they might kill you in one hit." Yuri pointed out before leaving.

They all walked determined to the hospital as they knew the stakes if Milla doesn't get out of this alive, mostly Yuya and Ludger. As they arrive, Yuya could already feel the flow of dark mana from the building but also the small tracks of Milla's powers somewhere on the higher levels and looked at it serious. Yuto placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

 **"Are you ready?"** The spirit asked and Yuya glanced at him.

"Ready as I will ever be." He replied as Jude transformed into his Otherworld clothing to be ready for everything and the duelists puts on their Duel Disks. "Let's go."

The group of supernaturals slowly began to walk in, all prepared for the worst as they enter the Otherworld version of the hospital. The inside of the hospital was like when Yuto, Ludger and Yuri were there but something felt off. It was like it was completely empty and the ghost children were gone from the building, they started to search the many rooms quietly but Jude noticed one of the doors was open and walks in with the others follows. Inside was Milla sitting on the floor, like she was sleeping.

"Milla, wake up." Jude said, shaking her shoulder and Yuya looked at her strangely.

"This is too easy for us, finding Gongenzaka was harder than this." Yuri said to the Secrecy eyes, who nodded as well with Yuto doing it as well. Milla wakes up and notices everyone as she stands up slowly.

"What happened? I can't seem to remember much." Milla confessed, placing a hand on her head.

"Do you know what we talked about the night before you were kidnapped?" Yuya asked and Ludger was starting to see why Yuya and Yuri was skeptical over the difficulty between finding Gongenzaka and Milla, it seemed like it had been planned for them but he knew Yuya was the only one to know if it's a fake.

"Yeah, we talked about you being up late in the night and about a story of when we were kids about a Garden of Magic." Milla explained and before anyone could react, Yuya drew his sword and pierced right through Milla's chest. "Yuya, what did you do?"

"You were right about the first thing, but me and Milla were singing a lullaby from our mom and in the lyrics says 'Garden of Shadows'." Yuya said, remembering that wonderful night with his sister. "Not a 'Garden of Magic'." 'Milla' turned into a girl ghost in her early teens before slumping forwards dead before turning into sparkles of light. The group was shocked, mostly Yuto and Jude, over Yuya's act of actions.

 **"You really freaked me out just now and I knew about that lullaby part."** Yuto confessed as the Secrecy eyes puts on the sheath.

"I just snapped as Milla always knew the lyrics of that song beforehand and would sing it than rather talking about it." Yuya explained turning to them. "Looks like those ghosts have strange abilities to do things that can trick us if we're not careful."

"Yeah, the ghost that chased us turned into a monster while we were in here the last time." Ludger pointed out, remembering that time.

"And what I heard from Shun, he and Yuya was chased by a pair of twins." Yuri said, thanks to the explanation from the older Kurosaki. "They had the ability to stretch out their body parts like rubber." Yuya thought about it and came up with something.

"The cards…" He said in realization and Yuto looked at him. "The Duel Monster cards that was used in the experiment! They must have gotten powers from few of the cards that was used on them when they died."

 **"And when their souls couldn't rest in peace because of the powers they gotten, the only way for them to rest in peace is when you kill their souls."** Yuto continued like their thoughts was linked. **"Which means they're ghost monsters, some of them can take on the appearance and voice of a human they've seen but not their way of talking and memories."**

"Then we have to find Milla and fast, this place also sucks our energy the longer we stay here so we have another reason to get out of here as fast as possible before we're completely drained." Jude said and they all nodded before Yuri starts to sniff in the air as he got a strange look on his face.

 **"Caught the scent of blood again, vampire?"** Yuto asked but was surprised that Yuri didn't become irritated.

"There's another human, a male specifically." Yuri replied and everyone looked at him. "Males and females have different scents, I'm afraid I can't explain why. That's how it is."

"What can you tell us then?" Ludger asked.

"The male has a scent similar to Yuya's but still distinct." Yuri tried to describe which all of them knew who it might be. "When the Secrecy eyes had his strange breathing problem, I accidentally dipped my fingers in his blood and took a taste which activates the scent of your blood miles away." Yuto stands protective of his vessel. "I'm not going to drink his blood, upon entering my body I was weakened for a limited time. Something in his genes has a defense against vampires."

"Well, that is quite handy. At least I don't have to worry about anymore." Yuya confessed before they all walked away, following the vampire once again.

* * *

Yusho opened his eyes to face the old wooden floor, he thought Rozy had killed him in the office but that wasn't the case. The ghost leader was probably thinking he should suffer a bit more before they finally kill him for his evil and horrible sins. The principal slowly got up from his lying position to look around in the old but empty room which meant it was a padded cell that wasn't finished because the door was wooden instead of metal like it should be and only two of the walls was padded but ruined.

 _'This can't be Hychinder! It was supposed to be torn down after the experiment and the arrest.'_ Yusho thought and hears giggling of children through the room, out from the floor came two ghost children with wicked smiles and seemed to be the ones that'll torture Yusho until he's dead.

Yusho prepared to meet his creator just when the door was bashed opened by Yuya, who was serious about what he was about to do as he draws his sword and throws the sheath on the floor. The ghost children looked at him surprised as the crimson eyed boy holds the sword with both hands.

"Is it me you really want?" Yuya asked the two ghosts, who smiled even bigger now that the two family members was in one place at the same time. "Then come and get me!"

One of the ghosts children flew forwards with a pair of scissors in both hands to Yuya but he was able to block the attacks with the blade like he had been trained for years before dashing forwards himself to slash the ghost in half and it screamed in agony before turning into sparkles of light as it disappeared. The other ghost becomes terrified as Yuya jumped on it and pierced right through its head until it disappeared. Yuya took deep breaths because of the adrenaline in his system as the others comes in and Yuto got to his vessel after picking up the sheath.

 **"Are you okay, Yuya?"** Yuto asked and Yuya stands up while taking out the blade from the wood as it had gotten through the wood as well thanks to the strength he used.

"Yeah, just got a kick from that." Yuya replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Yuto sighted at his vessel is starting to get used to fight than rely on others to protect him.

 **"I'm still shocked that you figured out that that ghost wasn't even the real Milla."** Yuto confessed as he gives Yuya the scabbard so he could put the sword away for the time being.

"You have to pay attention to details." Yuya replied simply. Yusho could only stare at his son before Ludger walked over to him and held out a hand.

"You okay, Yusho?" Ludger asked but Yusho moved it away to stand up on his own without his help.

"I'm alright, thank you very much." He said sarcastic and rude. "Are you all knowing what's been going on?! My daughter is kidnapped, I'm in a hospital filled with freaking ghosts and I think I'm starting to lose my mind!"

"Don't you think we know?" Yuya asked, shocking everyone to look at him in surprise over the dark tone in his voice. "We're here to save Milla before it's too late."

"Stop with nonsense! You don't understand what's happening!" Yusho yelled in anger, not understanding they already knew what exactly is going on.

"You just found out about our reality." The Secrecy eyes pointed out serious which scared the principal. "Me, Milla, Ludger and Yuri have lived in this version of reality our whole lives because we're different from people, we have powers. We have known about Otherworld and its creatures for years before your very eyes, to keep it a secret in order to protect it."

"All of us keep quiet about Otherworld because people wouldn't believe it without seeing it for themselves," Ludger continued for the younger boy since he had older experience. "The problem is that everyone except a few can't see like it was many, many years ago. Only those with Sight is able to and is given special powers upon birth. Some people just need some help awaken their Sight." Yuto closed his eyes as, unlike the others he knew, is able to see Otherworld thanks to the abilities they were given when they were born while Yuto became a spirit that once will not see the fantastic and creepy world again.

"Milla is different. She is Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits." Yuya pointed out as he walked to the doorway. "That's one of the reasons I need to get her back."

"You need to understand, Yusho, Yuya has been raised by Milla and the Four Great Spirit all his life while you didn't care and abuse him whenever Milla isn't around. If you really were a parent then you would let her make her own decisions." Jude said, remembering the times his partner have told him about her father she thought she loved.

"How do you know all that?" Yusho asked Jude.

"I've been her partner for five years now, as leaders of our team." The medical brawler replied.

 **"We don't have time to explain as we need to find Milla before they finds out we're in the building."** Yuto pointed out and Yuya led the group out in the corridors again to find Milla.

As they walked through the hospital corridors to the third level, Ludger and Jude was having a conversation about the chromatus and Ludger being a demon of time as the others walked quietly after what happened under the small explanation. Yuya was walking by himself far from the group in front of Yuto and Yuri, who just started a conversation themselves. A red light came from Yuya's Duel Disk and Odd-Eyes appeared on his shoulder and roared.

"I know, Odd-Eyes." Yuya replied. "But I can't trust him because he's my dad. He's changed from when Milla was little." Odd-Eyes roared again and Yuya glanced at his dad. "Sis wouldn't agree with that either. She's not really glad to see him like she used to and wouldn't like to discuss those things without getting angry. She's very protective of me until I can prove that I can protect myself without her help." Odd-Eyes purred like a kitten and Yuya laughed at the dragon's behavior. "Thanks, bud."

Just then, Yuya felt some enormous energy coming from the operating room that was very familiar to the Lord of Spirits herself but it was dying in strength. Yuya opened the door slightly to see in and inside was Milla still in the chair unconscious, making him gasp.

"Milla!" Yuya called out and ran in, separating from the group.

The Secrecy eyes throws his sword on the floor and tries to get his sister loose from the chair with his hands, he managed to untie two of the straps before everything went black. The group comes in as they noticed someone had opened the door and saw Yuya standing in front of Milla, his back turned to them.

"Good, you found Milla, Yuya!" Jude exclaimed in relief.

"At least father didn't find her first." Yuya said which Yuto picked up, not only did his aura seem off but also how he talked.

 _ **'Something isn't right, it's not like Yuya to act like this.'** _ Yuto thought, thinking about what Yuya said about small details and glanced at Yuri, who was gesturing that he knew and was pointing at something. The spirit looked at the direction the vampire was pointing at and saw the katana on the ground, ever since they reunited Yuya has never let the weapon out of his sight.

 **"Cover for me, that imitation is going in for a surprise."** Yuto whispered to the vampire, who nodded.

Yuto flew away quietly to the room above which was used to observe the operations in the theatre as the group talked to the imitation, it was just like with the Milla copy earlier but 'Yuya' was well played as they were trying to reason with him about freeing Milla. As he arrived, Yuto looked around while he was standing in the middle of the room. Something caught his attention, a hand was sticking out from under a couple of boards, Yuto hurried but carefully takes off the boards. Underneath was Yuya groaning and Yuto helps him sit against the wall. Yuya was going to ask something but Yuto placed a finger on his lips, gesturing for his vessel to be quiet.

 **"They're down there with the copy of you."** Yuto explained hushed.

"That must be Rozy, one of the first victims of the experiment. Looks like she also got the ability to copy someone's appearance and voice." Yuya said hushed as well. "How did you know it wasn't me?"

 **"You're not polite to your dad and Milla is the only one of you two calling him father, as well you weren't holding the katana in your hand either which I noticed you doesn't leave out of your sight."** Yuto pointed out and Yuya smiled before glancing at the window.

"Are you able to shoot her from this height?" The vessel asked and Yuto took out one of his guns.

 **"Can try but I can't make a clear shot at this length."** Yuya placed a hand on his gun and it glew slightly as it reshapes into a sniper rifle.

"Now you can." Yuto smiled and understood that Yuya just gave him a new ability, the gray eyed spirit placed the end of the rifle as he aimed with his binoculars. The doppelganger looked up with the eyes of Rozy before Yuto pressed the trigger, hitting it in the head.

The pair jumps out the window of the room down to the operation room and landed on their feet, on the floor was the ghost of Rozy with a really angry face while Yuya got his sword.

 **"You've really pissed me off!"** She yelled and her eyes turned dangerous red as her hair divines gravity, she dashed forwards the pair as they dodged together to each side.

"Jude, Ludger, Yuri! You take dad and Milla out of here!" Yuya shouted as he dodged an attack from Rozy.

"What about you and Yuto?" Jude asked as Yuto takes out his duel guns and starts to shot Rozy a bunch of times.

 **"Milla needs to get back her energy and the same goes for you guys, me and Yuya will come with you once we kill this thing!"** Yuto explained irritated at the ghost, who was blocking the bullets with her freaking hair as a shield. Ludger and Yusho hurried to get off the last two straps from Milla, you could see the bones through the skin which meant she didn't have as much time to live.

Yusho carries his daughter in his arms before the small group ran away forwards the exit as Yuya and Yuto continues to fight Rozy. Her long hair was acting both like a defense mechanism and a weapon as it was a shield and a sharp weapon she control with her mind, Rozy was definitely chosen to be the leader because of this. Yuya was trying get his sword out but Rozy has been attacking him all the time to stop him from doing it, she must have known what it did to her followers. Rozy was getting really irritated at Yuto's gunshots and used her hair to attack him, Yuto dodged most of them but one hit his shoulder and he screamed in pain.

This action made Yuya snap, he became very serious and unlocked the sword before throwing sheath into the air. Yuya cuts the hair off to free Yuto, cutting Rozy off-guard as he cuts off her head. Yuto could just stare at him, Yuya was like a different person, an experienced hunter and killer. The Secrecy eyes swinged his sword from side by side before pointing it at the ceiling, where the sheath neatly lands at the blade before being locked together. Yuya was blinking in confusion for some reason as he looks surprised at the vanishing soul of Rozy.

"Did-did I just…?" Yuya stammered as if he didn't know what just happened to him but he was disturbed by the building shaking like it was an earthquake.

 **"What's going on?"** Yuto asked, holding his shoulder as Yuya got down to him.

"Yuto, you need to rest inside me." The vessel said and Yuto looked at him like he wasn't serious.

 **"No, I'm not leaving you alone!"** Yuto disagreed as the shaking became worse.

"You're injured and we don't have Jude with us! The only way for you to recover is going inside me!" Yuya retarded, really worried of his condition. "I'll find a way out before this place collapses. I promise you." The spirit frowned before turning into an orb and goes into Yuya's body.

Yuya closed his eye as he stands up to make sure before hurrying out of the room forwards the stairs as the others was already running outside, but the building was shaking much harder and the ceiling collapsed just when Yuya got the stairs but luckily he was meters away from them.

 _'This was the only exit! How am I going to get out before the building collapses entirely and buries me alive?!'_ Yuya thought in panic as he heard the dragons roar in his ears before he ran forwards an opened window. More of the building starts to collapse and Yuya just jumped out as the pendulum starts to glow and the duelist activates the duel disk.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs…" Yuya chanted as time slowed down. "Now, descend!"

Just before Yuya hits the ground, something black catches him and flew up in the air and the Xillia leaders smiled as they see Yuya riding on Dark Rebellion's back. The Secrecy eyes was having a big smile as he had managed to summon another dragon from their familiar forms and hugs Dark Rebellion. Yusho could only stare once again for not knowing how powerful his son really was as the life force returns to Milla again, regaining her health and now sleeping instead. Once Yuya lands, he returned the dragon's card in his extra deck so that Dark Rebellion returned as a familiar, flying beside his head before they all goes back to the mansion.

* * *

It has only been a few hours when Milla wakes up on her bed in her room, she sits up as Yuya, who was sitting next to her with his coat off and was in his own room, becomes really happy she woke up from the two days of unconsciousness. The dragons appeared on the bed as they all becomes happy as well.

"Welcome back, sis!" Yuya exclaimed before hugging her, who does that to him as well.

"Thank you, Yuya. I never thought you were able to bring me back from that place." Milla confessed as they broke up and she sees his eye. "Is that the effects of your vessel bond to Yuto?"

"Yeah, I hope so." The younger brother said and begins to explain everything that happened under her absence.

Downstairs, Jude and Ludger was in the living room, Yuri separated from the group to go to his own apartment to rest. They were thinking about what happened with Yusho when they got back, after he placed Milla in her room, he locked himself in his own. He was probably shocked from the experience and had to take in what happened, probably overthinking his actions against his children. Yuto was still recovering in Yuya as he used too much mana against the two ghosts he fought as Yuya didn't reveal any signs of exhaustion which was strange as he haven't used mana based attacks as much as the others.

"So this is the sword Yuya used those times?" Ludger asked as they had the katana on the living room table.

"Yeah, the problem is that no one but Yuya can take it out." Jude explained. "And the sender didn't have a return address nor a name." Just then, the door opens and in came Velvet. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with red lining on the upper part, black ripped jeans with a red belt and chains over the left pocket. On her feet was grey boots while on her neck was a black choker and a different necklace with a red gem, over her arms was a leather jacket which hides most of her bandaged demon arm while her hair was in the same style as her Otherworld form.

"You have no idea how long time it took to find this place!" Velvet exclaimed irritated as she comes to them and took deep breath to calm herself down. "Did you find her?" Jude nodded.

"She's upstairs with Yuya, you shouldn't disturb them. They've been through a lot these couple of days." Ludger said but Velvet wasn't paying attention, her eyes was caught on the katana.

"That sword…" The Lord of Calamity mumbled as she picked it up with her bandaged arm but something sparked and Velvet dropped the sword on the floor while holding her arm in pain. "No doubt about it when this happened."

"You okay, Velvet?" Jude asked and she looked at him.

"Of course, it was just a scratch." Velvet explained, moving her hand a little to get rid of the pain. "You shouldn't touch it either, Ludger. It's a demon-slaying sword, it has a protective spell on it." Ludger looks at her surprised as Jude picked the weapon up from the floor.

In Milla's room, Yuya had just told his sister everything but Milla was thinking about one thing. This person who send Yuya the sword knew of Otherworld and their abilities and there was only one person who did.

"Yuya, do you still have the letter?" Milla asked and Yuya nodded.

"I've had it in my pocket since I got back." Yuya explained and gives her the folded letter. Milla opened her bedside drawer and takes out one of the many hand written letters in it.

"Look." The crimson eyed boy looks at the letters surprised.

"The handwriting are the same." Yuya realized. "Who are they from?"

"They're from my biological father."

Yuya looks at her surprised, it had been her real father, the Maxwell before her. That's how much Yuya knew about him but judging by all the letters, Milla has been getting letters of information from him all this time. Now they had another goal, finding out where the last Maxwell was and why he gave the sword to Yuya.

* * *

 **And It's finally done! 19,000 words long and it was worth the trouble writing it, but now I need you guys help to figure out the events in the next chapter, my head is blank and I don't know what to do.**

 **See you guys later!**


	7. Episode 6: Vial of Shadows

In Tales of Academy, Milla was leading Jude through the corridors as today she was going to show her fellow partner her clubroom as Jude had officially become a member of their club. Jude hadn't heard about the club of people that knew of Otherworld which the name, supernatural investigation, made it obvious. Milla had just explained a small piece about the club, she had told him that the people that had joined not only knew about Otherworld but they were a few of the balances that the medical student completely forgot about. Milla stopped by a door in the end of the hallway to one of the tower rooms before turning back to Jude.

"This is our clubroom." Milla explained and opened the door to the room.

Inside was a two story circular room with a big screen tv and a couple couches and a dining table with chairs around it. Up a metal spiral staircase was a computer station, everywhere was plants and sunlight came in through the windows. Around the place was Velvet in one of the couches, a blonde haired boy with green eyes was at the dining table studying together with a boy with white short hair that turned light blue at the tips. Another boy was by the computer on the upper floor, he had brown slightly spiked hair with feather earrings and green eyes.

"Jude! Welcome!" The white/blue haired boy greeted as the others but the brown haired boy noticed the newcomers.

"Mikleo, Emil? What are you doing here?" Jude asked as Milla closed the door.

"Thanks for joining the club!" Velvet responded while waving a bit.

"Me and Mikleo are in this club as well, most of the Zestiria members are actually." The blonde boy explained. "Sorey is by the computer to search for something strange somewhere in the city."

"Emil is two balances in one physically body, kindness and anger." Milla explained and Jude raised an eyebrow in question.

"Anger? How can he be anger?" Jude questioned and everyone became nervous except Velvet.

"Well, my supernatural ability is my personality issue, I have a second personality of a Lord from Otherworld." Emil explained a bit nervous. "His name is Ratatosk, the Lord of Monsters." Just then, a big black dog with a long tail that had a hand on the end appeared by Emil's side.

"Lord Emil, there's no need to be embarrassed of your past nor the reality." The dog said and nobody was surprised of this as it was 'normal' for the group of people.

"Sorry, Tenebrae. I'm still getting the hang of that I can't switch to Ratatosk randomly thanks to the spirit council." Emil said, showing a strange bracelet on his wrist that was pulsing a bit.

"Sorey is the balance of hope." Mikleo explained about them. "The opposite side of Velvet's balance." The therion just smirked while looking amused at Mikleo.

"Says the water seraph sub-lord." She replied and Mikleo flinched upon the mention while Milla and Emil laughed at it. Velvet looked up at the last person in the room. "Hey, Shepherd! Don't you want to welcome our new member?!"

"I can't right now, Velvet." The boy told her. "I found something interesting on a website." Everyone got serious and the ones sitting down stood up.

"Sorey, show it on the screen." Milla ordered and the website was shown on the tv screen.

"It's the museum website, they're going to have an exhibit about the dark ages under the week." Jude said while looking at the site.

"That's not what got my attention, it was an artifact that is in the exhibit." Sorey explained while scrolling down to a picture of a big black flask with red glass was standing on a pedestal which the girls took an interest on.

"I understand what you're saying, somebody else recognizing that vial?" Milla asked, looking at Velvet specifically.

"Yeah, 'The vial of Shadows'. That vial keeps shadow monsters imprisoned in it which belonged to a witch in the dark ages." Velvet explained. "Bloody Mary."

"The Bloody Mary who used virgin girls' blood to make herself youthful?" Mikleo asked and Velvet nodded.

"The very same." The Lord of Calamity replied. "That witch made very big crimes in both Otherworld and in the human realm under the dark ages, one of her crimes was actually creating monsters of shadows to control people to do her biting. The shadow monsters weaknesses are light and extremely high sounds."

"You really know a lot about her, Velvet." Emil pointed out.

"I like this kind of stuff, it shows what kind of crimes there is in the world." Velvet said. "Everything about injustice and how people do to make things right, I find it fascinating."

"Well, someone needs to go there to check if it is the real deal and bring it to the spirit council." Sorey said as he comes down to the others. "We have to make sure that it's on a safe place before somebody frees the monsters."

"Me and Velvet can check it out since Velvet's powers works under a dark domain, I'll check if Yuya want to come along." Milla suggested and Mikleo raised an eyebrow in question.

"Didn't you say he was coming here today?" He asked the Lord of Spirits.

"We had to change plans, Yuya is at the hospital for a check up on his eye." Milla explained. "It might be time to take off the eye patch for real now."

"So he did take it off a few times to adjust his eyes to the environment." Jude guessed and Milla nodded.

"Let's go change, we don't want to get attention onto us because we go in the academy." Velvet suggested as they all were still wearing their uniforms and the two girls walked out of the clubroom, leaving all the boys alone.

"Do you think it will go well?" Jude asked his friends.

"With Velvet, sure. But a lot of things would go wrong if they meet someone they know." Sorey replied simply. Jude began to worry a bit but not much as the girls are really experienced warriors, he knows that they can take care of themselves. He couldn't really shake off the feeling that something would happen.

* * *

Yuya was walking out of the hospital with his left eye uncovered and a smile, he was happy that the side-effects have finally worn off. He had just gotten out of school early to go check his eye for probably the last time, but not the last time he goes to the hospital as there's going to be injuries that Jude or Milla can't heal with their powers. Yuto comes out of his vessel in order to talk to him telepathically in the hospital rather than in front of the Secrecy eyes just in case one of the nurses or doctors knows about Otherworld and Yuya's secret without having to meet each other.

 **"Glad the side-effects finally wore off, I thought you wouldn't be able to use it anymore."** Yuto confessed as they walked away together.

"Me too, to think it has that kind of an effect on my body. I hope I don't have to make a vessel bond again." Yuya replied. "I don't want to experience that again."

 **"Don't worry, I remember in one of the books in the library that said only one spirit can have a vessel bond in a human's body."** Yuto recalled from their search for answers of their special vessel bond. **"There's a very few that hold up to four spirits or 'seraphim'. What are seraphim anyway?"**

"Seraphim are like heavenly beings, they can appear in different forms but mostly human." Yuya explained, seeming that the topic was hard to explain. "People can be reincarnated into them but the process is still unknown. They usually have control of one of the four greek elements of nature. Fire, wind, water and earth. There are instances that they control something else or all the elements, it is hard to explain everything as I'm not in that area of expertise."

 **"I can hear that. Even if there are books about them, it's going to be limited information on them if you don't ask an expert."** Yuto agreed. **"I read that in a book that seraphim sometimes can be normal people in human form."**

"Oh yeah! I forgot that detail. There are instances that the seraphim likes the human culture or just want to watch over something, they live like humans except age and have powers."

 **"Are the Four like that?"** Yuya shakes his head as an answer.

"Nope. They're just normal spirits like you." The two boys chuckled together at the reply. They've really gotten close under the time and they never felt alone when they were together, also they've been practising their powers at each other and found out that they could use their powers in different ways than expected.

"Sakaki!" A voice called out.

"Oh no, not again." Yuya moaned annoyed.

 **"Do I even have to guess who it is?"** Yuto asked sarcastically.

The duo turned around to see a boy with short light brown and blonde hair, styled in layers, and grayish blue eyes. He was wearing a grayish/teal shirt under the school jacket from Enright, dark red pants and brown loafers on his feet. Around his neck was a necklace with a light blue crystal. Yuya put on a fake smile even though he was really annoyed as this boy had been quite an annoyance for the boys as he had always appeared whenever Yuya and Yuto were having a conversation about Otherworld, thankfully he never found out about their secret.

"Hi, Sawatari." Yuya greeted the boy. "What are you doing here?"

 **"Except following you to find out how you're good at dueling and always winning against you."** Yuto pointed out and Yuya had to stop himself before he could burst into laughter.

"I wanted to hang out with you now that you don't have your eye patch anymore." The boy, Sawatari, answered with a big grin. "I still want to know of your little family as well."

"What do you want to know about my family so suddenly?" Yuya asked with a raised eyebrow. "Everyone at school knows who my dad and sister are, so how do you not?"

"Never paid attention to you at all." Sawatari replied and the two other people with him sweat dropped. Just then, the familiar song of 'Pendulum Beat' was played as a ringtone and Yuya took out his cellphone to answer the call.

"Hi, Yuya here." The crimson eyed boy greeted the ringer. "Oh, hi sis! What is it?... Yeah, I wanted to go to that exhibit under the week… hehe, I want to see the things that made up all those legends and see the artifacts as well… Yeah, meet you there at the entrance. Bye!" Yuya ended the call and began to walk away with Yuto in toe as he knew what they were talking about and was excited as well.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sawatari asked as he hurried over to the two.

"The historical museum, they have a new exhibit about the Dark ages and the Salem witch trials under the week. So I'm going to meet up with my sister and her friend to take a look at it." Yuya explained. "One of the artifacts that are displayed is said to be an item of Bloody Mary herself."

"Who's Bloody Mary?" Sawatari asked and Yuto face palmed himself at the question.

 **"He doesn't even know a really well known urban legend!"** Yuto exclaimed in utter disbelief. **"How the hell does he want to go to the museum when he doesn't even know the history of the Salem witch trials?!"**

"Bloody Mary is a well known urban legend that says that if you would say her name three times in a mirror, you would be able to ask a question that is related to your love life. But if you have anything that has to do with someone's death, you get horrible consequences. Many different legends has been mixed into this one but the one I believe in is about an old witch that used the blood of young virgin women to make herself youthful."

"Oh, sounds dangerous." Yuya shaked his head.

"Before she could, the village nearby heard about her crimes and hanged the witch. But she managed to place her soul in a mirror and cursed the villagers that she would continue living inside the mirror world for eternity. Which is why doing the ritual is really risky as it can kill you or trap you in the mirror world with her, so she appears as a beautiful woman in the mirrors before she kills you."

"Ouch, you know a lot of that witch."

"It's just a hobby, I like researching legends and myths the same goes to my sister and my best friend."

 **"Which is really useful in Otherworld whenever something happens."** Yuto pointed out and Yuya smiled at him as they got closer to the museum just as a motorbike drove past them, the boys saw blonde/golden hair flowing with the wind as the motorbike goes to the parking lot.

"Milla!" Yuya called out and ran in the same direction.

At the parking lot, the motorbike came to a stop and Milla got off while taking off her helmet as the driver was revealed to be Velvet under the helmet. The two heard someone running forwards them and smiled when they saw Yuya and Yuto getting to a stop in front of them.

"Looks like we arrived about the same time." Velvet pointed out which drew the two boys attention onto her bike. It have black and red theme with a red wolf head symbol on both sides which matched her very outfit.

 **"That's your bike! It looks incredible!"** Yuto exclaimed fascinated.

"I got my license before I joined the academy so this was a birthday gift from the headmaster." Velvet explained with a smirk. "But I did make a few tweeks on it."

"Cool, it reminds me of a duel runner a bit." Yuya pointed out, looking at the design.

"She's really good as well, if you were speed dueling then I think you could be the champion already." Milla said before they heard a whistle that meant someone like how Velvet looked like, they turned around to see Sawatari eying Velvet's appearance.

"I never thought you knew hot girls like this." Sawatari pointed out.

"Do you know that boy?" Milla asked, being a bit annoyed now herself.

"Remember that boy that always challenge me to a duel, he's Sawatari Shingo." Yuya explained as the boy was trying to flirt with the Lord of Calamity.

"I get it, he's the only one that have the courage to flirt with one of the most dangerous beings in the world." The Lord of Spirits said as they watch when Velvet punched Sawatari in the stomach, making fall to the ground in pain.

 **"Never try flirting with a beautiful girl with fiery eyes."** Yuto pointed out which made the siblings laugh at the comment.

"To correct you, never mess with a girl at all." Velvet corrected with the spirit.

The supernatural group left Sawatari to recover to go inside the museum, it had been a while for the group as all of the artifacts and items displayed was either created by mankind or Otherworld beings but they had been too busy to look at the world's history. Before checking on the vial, the group decided to check on a few of the exhibits before going to the Dark Ages and the Salem witch trials which excited Yuya quite a bit as it was one of his favorite topics to research about. Many evil witches were killed by normal humans but it started to get out of hand when they started to kill innocent people while accusing them for being witches which was another reason to keep Otherworld a secret.

As they go around the exhibit, Yuya takes out his journal together with a penn and began to draw a copy of a mirror that was shown by the wall on a new page as Yuto comes at his side.

 **"New entry for the journal?"** The gray eyed spirit asked.

"It's more like field guide, I read a series of books called 'Spiderwick Chronicles' and a man made a field guide of the things around his house in those books." Yuya explained, not looking up until he was finished sketching. "I thought I should make one for people that are new to Otherworld that deserves help."

"Nice idea, but you don't write about us, do you?" Velvet asked as she goes to the couple.

"Of course not, I'm just writing about your titles and signs while leaving out their abilities and predecessors." The Secrecy eyes continued, "They're secrets that need to stay hidden."

 **"You really try to think of ways to make sure so the people reading the field guide to search for answers themselves instead of relying on the field guide."** Yuto complimented and Yuya smiled. **"Let's go find that vial before something happens to it."**

The two nodded before going after Milla without knowing Sawatari was following them. It took longer than expected so they send a text to the Lord of Spirits to know where she was, Milla texted back that she was going to tell the council about the vial and they should prepare something to seal the vial from opening. Milla told the trio to find the vial and tell her where it is. Velvet sensed the dark mana flowing around the big exhibit and followed it with the boys in toe and they saw the vial standing on a pedestal without the glass covering it from being touched.

"Looks like no one has opened it yet." Velvet confirmed as they looked at it.

 **"I'll go find Milla, I can move around more without people seeing that."** Yuto said before floating away to find the Xillia leader.

"So this is the vial of shadows that Bloody Mary created with the very shadows of criminals?" Yuya asked and the Berseria leader nodded.

"Yeah, the creation of these monsters are still unknown. Mary must have had a lot of time to make her creations and plans." Velvet pointed out. "I may be the Lord of Calamity but what she did got out of line and she's still alive."

"Do you like that antique glass vase, milady?" The familiar voice of Sawatari asked the black haired girl as he arrived at the two.

"It's not a vase, it's a vial that keeps dangerous monsters of darkness at bay." Velvet retarded, not liking the boy with them.

"No one should open it or else many people will be in danger." Yuya defended Velvet but Sawatari just didn't care.

"From the legend that Sakaki told me, I realized that these things aren't really relics or artifacts but just replicas of things in the books and sites." Sawatari said while taking the vial in his hands and is about to open it.

"Sawatari, don't!" Yuya exclaimed.

"You're going to make some really terrible mistake." Velvet said angry.

"I'm just telling you that there isn't anything in this bottle." Sawatari replied, opening the vial and it was quiet in a few seconds before dark smoke came out. "See there's nothing in it." Velvet then notices something coming out of his shadow.

"Look out!" Velvet shouted while jumping onto him so they go to the side as monsters came flying out of his shadow.

Yuya watches the shadow monsters flying in shadows, shutting of lamps in the ceilings while darkening the windows with their abilities and they flew through the doors as they closed shut with magic barriers in the woodwork. Velvet gets up on her feet angrily while she stares furious at the human for what just happened.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?!" Velvet yelled as she lets out her anger. "You just released thousand years old monsters created by the most powerful and dangerous witch of the dark ages!"

"Velvet…" Yuya gasped as he never seen the therion so angry before.

"You're crazy! Wait till my father hear about this then you and your family will be getting charges for this stunt." Sawatari replied which brought Velvet out of the line. She kicked him in the stomach which sends him across the room and crashed in a wall, going unconscious.

"No one ever talk about my family like that, you spoiled creep." Velvet growled with venom as she tried to calm herself, Yuya looked at her expression to see her eyes full of regret and fear as he realized what kind of thing that made her look like that.

"Velvet, do you have PTSD?" Yuya asked and the Lord of Calamity looked at him as she pant to calm herself.

* * *

Yuto was flying around to find Milla, he somehow knew that the monsters were set free because everyone that was in the museum had disappeared and the lights were out. Yuto know he has to find the Lord of Spirits to try finding a way to help everyone before everything gets worse. Just then, Yuto heard strange sounds and he hides behind a suit of armor while taking out his guns into its bow form and was ready to draw an arrow. Running footsteps was coming to where Yuto was hiding and growling right after. Just as the person ran by him, Yuto raided the bow and lets go so the arrow goes across the room like a rope with electricity around it. The purple electricity sparked at the shadow monsters which destroyed them in the process.

"Thanks *pant* Yuto…" The familiar voice of Milla panted grateful and Yuto realized he just saved Milla from being attacked by the monsters.

 **"Looks like someone opened the vial, I don't think it's Yuya or Velvet that did."** Yuto defended their friends and the two sighed at the same time, knowing exactly who did it.

"Sawatari is a really going for a lecture if Velvet haven't already done that." Milla pointed out. "Still we need to find a way to imprison the shadow monsters back to the vial."

 **"So you know what these creatures are and their weakness?"** The gray eyed spirit asked, seeing the answer on her face.

"You have to thank Velvet for that, she is the Lord of Calamity after all." Milla said smiling. "These monsters are weak against light and high sounds also our weapons as they are made from materials that makes us able to fight creatures of any type."

 **"Which is why my powers destroyed the ones chasing you."** The gray eyed archer said, looking at the place where they were destroyed. " **If the electricity is out of function then I know how to get it back on."**

"You mean by using your lightning to bring the power back on?" The blonde asked, not knowing the boys training. "It'll exhaust you quite a bit."

 **"Don't worry, Milla. Me and Yuya have done a lot of training on our free time so we can use our powers in different ways than the enemy expect."** Milla smiled at Yuto's response before turning into her Otherworld clothing before the two ran deeper inside the museum to turn the lights back on.

They ran around while destroying any shadow monster around them but they also find some of the people stuck in the museum and Milla told them to find a place to hide as she and Yuto find the control room and the surveillance room so they can find Yuya and Velvet as well other people that might be stuck. Milla was actually surprised over Yuto's abilities as he was able to use telekinesis which was something she didn't expect to happen so soon, people using electricity or lightning powers later on is able to use telekinesis once their powers involved. Looks like the secret training they did and their vessel pact did some great progress to their powers, Milla is certainly want to see Yuya's progress once they see each other again.

When they got to the control room, Milla summoned Efreet to make some light in the dark cellar and opens the circuit locker which seemed to not have any power. Yuto placed a hand forwards it and lightning was directed to the cables, the power in some of the exhibits were restored and the cameras in the surveillance room was back on. Especially in the Dark ages exhibit where Yuya, Velvet and Sawatari was in.

 **"Now the power is on but the lights in every room isn't on, so there's a few places that the shadow monsters can hide."** Yuto announced while looking at Milla.

"Good work, let's hope the cameras are on so we can find other people that are stuck as well." Milla suggested and Yuto nodded as he wanted to see if Yuya was okay since when he had tried to call out to him through their vessel bond but it somehow didn't work.

The two left the cellar to find the surveillance room while keeping their guard up as they search for the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuya was still looking at Velvet trying to calm herself down from her anger at Sawatari, who was still unconscious by the way. The sound of Velvet panting filled the room until Yuya opened his mouth to speak.

"Velvet, do you have PTSD?" He repeated and Velvet looked away.

"Yeah, sort of." The therion replied, finally confessing something about herself.

"I could tell from your eyes, they were filled with guilt and fear." Yuya explained worried over her safety. "How long has it gone since the event?"

"Three years, time surely goes by. Right after I arrived at the academy, I started to have terrible nightmares and some of them were about what happened to my brother." Velvet explained. "Everytime someone say stupid things about my family or the sacrifice, I act out of control or the malevolence, another word for dark mana, start to come out of my body."

"That's why you got angry at Sawatari because he mentioned your family." Yuya mumbled and Velvet glared at him.

"How did you know about PTSD and those symptoms?" The Lord of Calamity asked serious.

"I'm a victim of child abuse." Yuya answered and Velvet's eyes widen in realization. "To make it worse, it was my dad that did that to me." Velvet closed her eyes in sympathy before slowly taking off her leather jacket as well making the Secrecy eyes look at her. "Velvet, what are you-" Yuya cut himself off when he saw the black haired woman taking off her bandages which landed on the ground gently.

"This is what my arm looked like after that ritual." Velvet's arm was anything but human, it was demonic. It was black with lines of red which made it look like a smaller and human form of her claw, as well there were cracks when it got to the middle of her upper arm. "It looked like this since it happened. That's not all, even those that doesn't have the Sight can see it."

"How's that even possible? I know there's objects and domains that can be seen but not physical Otherworldly parts that changed the human body." Velvet started to put the bandages back on after taking them from the floor.

"I was surprised as well when the spirit council told me and Milla, guess my powers are a special case. That's why I have my arm covered all the time."

"All right."

"How about we make a deal? I showed you the side effects of my experience, now show me the evidence of the abuse and I'll keep it a secret as my end of the deal." Yuya sighed in defeat as he started to take off his bag, coat and shirt while turning his back to Velvet to allow her to see scars on his back that looked quite old.

"Everyone thinks that all my injuries are healed but the scars from other times before Jude came were hidden behind a spell that made it seem like the scars were healed when they can't because they're too old." Unknown to them, Milla and Yuto was listening at Yuya's part of the conversation through the surveillance cameras and Yuto was shocked over Yuya's confession of the spell.

 **"Yuya, why didn't…"** Yuto gasped as he watched the conversation.

"He didn't want to tell you because he thought you would go after father because of that." Milla answered. "He felt that secret needed to be far from revealed as possible to protect you from doing something that you would regret." Yuto looked at the screen of Yuya and Velvet, seeing the tomato haired boy putting his clothes back on.

"I see. We both have things we don't want people to know, either a spell or a guilt, we both live our lives like those secrets doesn't exist." Velvet pointed out with smile. "Just a tip, don't give into despair, no matter what happens, alright?" Yuya nodded as an answer but Velvet felt strange, she wasn't so gentle to show her secret to a boy she met just a few times and yet did it.

"Thanks for telling me, I'm glad that I'm not the only one that feel that way." Yuya thanked her with a smile.

"You're a strange kid." Velvet mumbled.

 _ **"Yuya, can you hear me?"**_ Yuto's voice said over the speakers.

"Yuto!" Yuya exclaimed happy over hearing his voice. "You found Milla?"

 _"I'm right here, Yuya."_ Milla replied.  " _Yuto helped me to get away from some of the shadow monsters."_

 _ **"Where's Sawatari?"**_ Yuto asked a little worried, but inside he wasn't as he didn't like him.

"Quit the act, spirit!" Velvet retarded at the spirit. "He's okay. I just hit him too hard for opening that vial."

 _"Did he mention charging your family?"_ Milla asked and Velvet flinched at the mention. _"_ _That boy's father is in for becoming the mayor and is almost there. Once this is done, we can erase his memory like everyone else in the building."_

"So everyone that was in the museum are here?" The Lord of Calamity asked.

"Yes, this domain is fused with reality when the monsters was released." Milla explained as she was looking through the many screens to find people that are stuck. "Hopefully, they can't take control as many of the people are grown ups and teenagers that are almost grown ups as well."

 _"The shadow monsters need young souls to possess in order to do their services to Mary."_ Velvet pointed out.

 **"But wouldn't it mean that they can possess us?"** Yuto asked.

"No, you and Yuya have unlocked your powers but Sawatari could be a little problem since he isn't protected from dark forces." Milla responded. "We'll just have to keep an eye on him even if we don't like it."

 _"Great, another kid to babysit."_ Velvet moaned in irritation.

 _"But right now, we need to find a way to open the doors. They are sealed with dark mana and we can't really break them with brute force."_ Yuya explained as he looked at the doors.

 **"Yuya, maybe the dragons combined with something of dark mana can probably open them."** Yuto suggested and the two 'humans' looked at each other at the suggestion.

"If I summon one of the dragons that might have enough strength to break the doors opened." Yuya agreed but there was the other part that was difficult. "But that dark mana part is going to get complicated as the objects in here are far too dangerous to use."

"What about using my arm?" Velvet asked which shocked everyone.

 _"Velvet, you can't seriously break a seal of dark mana?"_ Milla asked serious as she knows the therion is very reckless of herself.

"I'm a therion, remember. My abilities allow me to absorb strength and creatures to give myself strength." Velvet pointed out. "I've devoured seals before, I just need to focus."

 _"Alright, do what you must."_ The Lord of Spirits responded, sounding happy of knowing they would be fine.

 _ **"Me and Milla will meet up with you once we find the rest of the people and bring them to safety."**_ Yuto announced to let them know.

"Alright but be careful, you two." Yuya begged before they stopped hearing their voices and start to hear Sawatari groan in pain to finally wake up.

"Let's get this over with. Materialize." Velvet chanted as she changed into her Otherworld form and Sawatari saw the whole thing, becoming really shocked.

"What the hell?!" Sawatari exclaimed while pointing at the black haired woman once the transformation was done. "Who are you people?! Is this some kind of joke?!"

"Not really but we can't explain, let's just say we have magical abilities and there's another world inside ours and only we can see it." Yuya explained hastily before putting on his duel disk and a magic circle but in a light purple color appeared under his feet while a big one appeared behind him. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance. Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror. Appear! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" The purple dragon appeared in its original form which startled Sawatari even more.

"You think that dragon will listen to your command just like that?" Velvet asked and Yuya just smiled.

"Starving Venom might be mischievous and mean but every monster in my deck are my friends, more importantly the dragons." The Secrecy eyes explained to the Lord of Calamity before looking at Starving Venom behind them. "We're ready when you're done, once the seal is gone. It will generate once you stop so me and Starving Venom have to be fast to destroy the door."

"So the doors are the source then." Velvet concluded as she walked to the doors they were facing, taking out her therion arm and struck the door, starting to absorb the seal. "You start to prepare to bust these open once I get away!"

"Right!" Yuya agreed and looked at Sawatari. "Sawatari, you need to get back for the time being."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." The boy agreed before running away to hide and Yuya shaked his head for this action.

Velvet continued to devour the seal until she felt no energy left, she sidestepped away and Yuya told Starving Venom to attack the doors with strong beams of violet energy. When they collided, the doors were demolished into splints and Velvet looked out to secure the area as Yuya brought Starving Venom back into his familiar form. Sawatari comes out of his hiding place with a strange thick book in his hands and was impressed by the team work.

"Wow, I never thought duel monsters could be used that way." He pointed out which got Yuya's attention.

"Well, most cards have a spirit living inside it but they're asleep. Milla can awaken them with her powers while the dragons I have are different in many ways you don't understand." Yuya explained shortly, not wanting to tell him everything of his secret.

"So you guys have super powers or something?" Sawatari asked excited as Velvet came up to them.

"Looks like the coast is clear for the moment but not for long, the shadow monsters are bound to notice." The Lord of Calamity told them and Sawatari just stared at her with love but it stopped even she took out her demon arm, which startled the normal boy. "One more stare like that, I'll take your eyes out and it won't be pretty!" Sawatari got really frightened of the warning and Yuya chuckled at the reaction.

"Velvet is one of the most dangerous but nicest people you can meet once you get to know her, she is a student of Tales of Academy." Yuya pointed out.

"M-my apologies for my behavior earlier." Sawatari apologized as he now knows her identity as a student.

"Just to point out, I have a young nephew back home and I don't want people like you to be a role model for him." Velvet pointed out and walked away ahead of the boys.

"You're telling the truth about her being dangerous." Sawatari told Yuya, who chuckled again.

"Wait till you see her with my sister, then there's a dangerous duo." The Secrecy eyes explained since he has seen them fight together before under a mission he and Yuto joined in.

Yuya followed Velvet with Sawatari right behind them but Yuya had a feeling they were followed as they walked around to find Milla and Yuto in the museum but it was bigger than before in reality, the tomato haired boy could sense something lurking in the shadows and prepared his sword in his hand just in case but didn't take the sword out of the bag. Even Velvet was on guard as she was a more skilled warrior like Milla while Sawatari didn't notice at all, probably because he doesn't understand the situation at all. The shadow monster that have been tracking them came out of hiding and Yuya unlocked his sword before Velvet could truly react, Yuya slashed the shadow a few times before the shadow disappeared and Yuya sheathed the blade.

Two more shadows appeared but was destroyed by something in lightning speed, two arrows was stuck in the ground before dissolving into mana and Yuya could recognize those arrows everywhere. He turned around to see Yuto, with his bow in hand, and Milla beside him in the doorway to another exhibit.

"Yuto!" Yuya exclaimed in happiness and ran to the spirit before they hugged each other. "I'm so glad you're okay."

 **"The same goes to you, looks like the training we did really paid off."** Yuto pointed out, happy that his vessel was safe. Milla walked over to Sawatari and Velvet.

"Looks like you've managed to break that seal, how are you feeling?" Milla asked and Velvet placed a hand on her hip.

"Like I said, I'm fine. Besides, I needed that power anyway if we're going to find a way to seal those creatures back into the vial." Velvet explained in a matter fact before Milla turned to Sawatari with a stern look in her eyes.

"Sawatari, you must understand that what you did cost us a lot of trouble and if the spirit council get a hold of you being responsible, they won't be exactly happy." The Lord of Spirits told him with some anger in her voice and her arms on her hips. "Thankfully, I will overlook this, just this once."

"I really am sorry for my behavior." Sawatari apologized again while bowing.

"One of the main rules in a museum is that you aren't supposed to touch anything that are on display." Velvet pointed out and Sawatari was about to say something back before he realized that he was the one that broke that rule. "Exactly." The other people with them chuckled at his reaction and the dragons took the chance to snatch the strange book Sawatari had been holding.

"Hey! Give that back!" The only normal person exclaimed as the flying dragons gave the book to Yuto and Yuya got down on one knee so Odd-Eyes could climb upon his shoulder before standing up.

 **"Sorry, Sawatari but these dragons do what they want whenever they're out."** Yuto said with grin. **"They aren't servants after all."**

"Who are you and how do you know my name?!" Sawatari asked, getting more angry at the spirit.

 **"My name is Yuto and I'm a spirit, that's all you're getting from me."** Yuto retorted before looking at the thick book in his hands, noticing a pentagram on the front cover. **"Yuya, look."** Yuto gives the book to his vessel for him to look at.

"It's a grimoire!" Yuya concluded as he opened the book to look inside.

"What's a grimoire doing here?" Milla asked confused over the book. "Such a tomb should be hidden from people under any circumstances to keep people from using dark arts and magic."

 **"Yuya, is there anything about what's going on in it?"** Yuto asked as he looked over Yuya's shoulder to see the pages as well.

"There is but its a chinese ritual which need specific things that is almost around this whole museum, I don't know if we can find all of it in time." Yuya explained unsure which worried the female lords a bit while Sawatari was confused. "The ingredients we need are essence of a Nightshade butterfly, a crystal of purity and the essence of a belladonna flower. That's not all, we have to make a big pentagram on the ground made by sand and ash of a corpse as well make the essence ourselves in a special bag from an ancient chinese healer and the vial itself."

"That really is complicated and it'll take time to make the essence. We don't have enough time until the shadows finds out about us to try possessing Yuya or Sawatari." Milla concluded.

"Then we just have to split up." Velvet suggested. "I can go get the crystal from the mineral exhibit as well the ashes from a mummy."

 **"Then me and Milla go to the garden to gather the ingredients."** Yuto said but earned a look from the Lord of Spirits.

"I'm afraid I don't agree with that, Yuto." Milla told him. "You've been away from Yuya for far too long which can damage the vessel bond between you, the same goes for me and the Four. As well we need to make sure Sawatari is safe until this is over."

 **"All right, if you say so."** Yuto said, he was actually quite happy to be with Yuya and he kind of forgot about the vessel bond a bit. **"Then we're getting the vial and the healer's kit from their respective rooms."**

"Oh yeah, the vial is still in the exhibit." Yuya remembered.

"I guess we forgot to bring it with us when we got out." Sawatari pointed out with a smirk and everyone looked at him disbelief as they understood why he wanted to be with them, to become a hero for the public.

"We meet up here once we get everything we need and make everything before this building gets transported into Otherworld. You need to have everything in an hour or else everything will be lost in the human realm." Milla said and everyone nodded in understanding before they go their separate ways to find the ingredients that were needed.

Sawatari was with Yuya and Yuto under that time as he watched the two have a conversation about what happened as they got back to the Dark ages exhibit to get vial and then the healer's kit, he was really fascinated of their close bond as well on the dragons. When Sawatari duelled against Yuya those times, those dragons had been his aces and the tomato haired boy was known around Enright as the only duelist to be able to use all summoning methods as well summoning them all at once on the same turn. Those that faced him would really be in trouble with one of those dragons was summoned as their monster effects all worked on monsters with Levels 5 or above which many strong monsters were on.

Sawatari couldn't deny that Yuya was a great duelist in the whole school and probably even Chenskyra, he would train gymnastics under his free time and even watch the matches of other students as well to study their methods. The two humans had been dueling many times and Yuya always win, no matter what sort of corner you get on him and it makes the ultimate entertainment. Each year, Yuya would perform in front of new students in the arena. That boy was just full of happiness but this side of him was rare, he knew exactly everything about a certain thing or subject and was even serious about what is going on.

The trio of duelists just arrived in the chinese history, where many artifacts were displayed while they searched for the chinese healer's special bag. They walked around but Sawatari separated from the two to look for the bag himself and investigate the area. He walked slowly to see the artifacts by himself before he saw the old leather bag on a pedestal and hurried over to it and carefully takes it in his arms.

"Yuya! I found it!" Sawatari exclaimed to get the tomato haired boy's attention before he felt something behind him.

Across the room, Yuya and Yuto heard Sawatari scream in fear and then saw Sawatari being chased by Starving Venom. The two burst out laughing at him since he probably thought the dragon was a monster before they calmed him down. They then ran forwards where they were going to meet Milla and Velvet to see that they have already prepared the pentagram on the floor and the crystal was already in place at the middle.

"You got the healer's bag." Milla pointed out.

 **"We also witnessed a good prank by Starving Venom."** Yuto chuckled a bit at the display earlier which made Sawatari pout out of irritation.

"Hey! I thought that dragon was one of those monsters!" He retorted at the spirit.

"Do you know how to make the essence?" Yuya asked Velvet as she started to work with the objects to make the essences.

"It is almost like cooking, you just have to know how to do it." Velvet explained as she grinded the flower to put into a bottle as Yuto placed the other bottle in the circle. "An essence is a mix of a specific ingredient with a different way of mixing it, that is how I make my herbal teas and potions. Done."

Velvet poured the essence in a bottle before putting it in the circle and the pentagram started to glow as everyone watched the three items combine with each other. Yuya, who was holding the vial, was stuck in a trance as they watched the ritual. He saw a vision but not a vision of someone dying, instead it was a vision of someone holding the katana in their hands against a demon of some kind and something glows brightly between them.

In the meantime, Sawatari had the vial in his hands as the shadows were returning into their rightful place to not create any more trouble for people. But right after everything went back to normal, Sawatari celebrated before Milla used her powers to erase every bit of his memories of the two girls and Otherworld. Milla joined Velvet on her bike to go back to the academy so they could give the spirit council the vial for safekeeping.

Yuto was really worried about Yuya as he just thought that his vessel was in deep thought but didn't bother asking as he guessed Yuya was a little tired from what happened. The Secrecy eyes didn't want to tell the spirit the vision as he was confused himself over it, he just hoped he would find answers sooner or later of what is going on with him.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I had writers block for the most time.**

 **I've noticed many of you were confused over the vessel bond. Yuya and Milla are vessels for spirits and they are not combining souls in order to become a vessel, spirits just share the body of their host or item in order to heal or recover in the time of need like what happened with Yuto at the end of the last chapter. Many of you thought Milla had combined Yuya and Yuto's souls like in ARC V anime but they aren't, Yuto is sharing Yuya's body as a way of recovery from dangerous wounds whenever a healer isn't nearby.**

 **See you guys later!**


	8. Episode 7: The Alice Killings

It was quite late at night and a woman was walking through the park while swinging from side to side like if she was drunk. But she suddenly heard something in the bushes and she screamed as something dark came out and grabbed, the screams later turned in whimpers. The next day, police was investigating the scene with Ludger and Julius arrived a few meters away in a car. It was very busy on the crime scene as this was really mysterious and they've just started the investigation, a policeman came to the detectives in a hurry.

"Detectives, thank you for coming." The policeman greeted thankful.

"What happened here?" Ludger asked concerned.

"A young restaurant owner was walking home from a party last night but never returned home." The policeman explained. "A couple found her corpse this morning while being on a walk and just a warning, what you're about to see can be a bit of a fright."

They walked over to the murder scene for Ludger and Julius' eyes widen in fear at the horrifying scene in front of them. All of the limbs of the woman had been impaled into tree branches in a single tree and blood was dripping onto the ground from the ripped limbs, the neck was impaled in a small branch so her eyes looked at them with a terrified expression.

"Who would do this?" Julius asked horrified at the scene.

"Not even Velvet wouldn't do these kinds of things, this is too much." Ludger confessed to his older brother as he put on gloves so he could touch things on the scene without getting his fingerprints on them.

"What time did she die?" Julius asked a paramedic.

"Somewhere between 11-12 I can guess by the blood and that there are minimal flies on the body." The paramedic explained unsure. "We have to take the body down for a more closer look." Ludger started to notice something in the dead woman's mouth and took it out to see it was a playing card, a Jack of Spades to be exact. He turned the card to see that the back was black with the name 'Alice' painted with red ink on it.

"'Alice'?" Ludger said surprised before remembering something. _'Where have I heard of a card with the name Alice on it?'_

"Did you find something, Ludger?" Julius asked his younger brother.

"Yeah, I found this in the victim's mouth. We need to get this ink analized." The younger Kresnik explained and showed it to Julius.

"Looks like the 'Alice Human Sacrifice' have started once again." Julius concluded upon seeing the card. "We might need Crowe for this, because there's going to be four more victims before we have six hours to figure out who killed these people."

"I think so too, we really need her help now or else, more people will die." Ludger agreed while looking at the dead woman in the tree with worry and fear.

* * *

In Enright, school was about to start and Yuya was sitting by his desk while massaging his forehead in pain. He had been having a bad headache since he and Yuto woke up that morning, Yuya didn't want to admit it but it was really bothering him now that he was in school and his friends are bound to notice. Yuri noticed Yuya and Yuto when he came into the classroom and placed his bag on his desk before going up to the pair.

"What's wrong?" The vampire prince asked. "Feeling ill?"

"No, not really." Yuya moaned as he looked at the vampire. "It's just a small headache."

 **"A minor headache, I say."** Yuto pointed out to his vessel. **"I can sense your pain, I told you that you should stay home and rest."**

"And I told you that I'll be fine." The Secrecy eyes replied back. "I know you're worried but I've had worse ones."

"Could it be related to your powers?" Yuri asked and the couple looked at him. "I know when I use my powers too much or over use them, it leaves a strain on my body."

"Why do you ask me that?" Yuya questioned in confusion.

"That's because I smelled blood when I walked to school, it has me worried." Yuri explained, somewhat worried even if it doesn't show.

 **"So you mean that Yuya can sense the deaths that he doesn't have had a vision of."** Yuto guessed and the vampire shrugged. **"Yuya usually have headaches every time he had a vision."**

"It's a speculation as Yuya's powers are a real mystery to even him." Yuri told them. "If people are dying and Yuya had headaches, it's a possibility that people are dying an unfair death which affects him as well."

"That's probably it." Yuya agreed, smiling a bit. "But I'll be fine."

 **"If you say so but if it gets worse, we go back home immediately."** Yuto said serious.

"Yeah!" The vessel answered as the teacher and all the other classmates sat down in their seats as class started.

* * *

At Tales of Academy, the students was having the day off to study or just relax as these couple of weeks was full of school work and missions for all teams. The whole supernatural investigation club was in the club room, either studying, playing games or just hanging out with each other. Velvet and Mikleo was playing Mortal Kombat together while a man with long black hair and yellow left eye as the other was scared and covered by his long bangs was watching. Milla, Jude, Sorey and Emil was studying as the rest of the Zestiria seraphim members were talking to each other about their latest missions. Mikleo had a hard beating Velvet as she had memorized most of the moves of all the characters and completely thought of strategies instead of button smashing like Mikleo. Finally, Velvet demolished Mikleo in the game.

"Not again!" The purple eyed boy exclaimed irritated while Velvet high fived the man behind them. "How good are you at this game?!"

"You just have to memorize combos and use tactics." The Lord of Calamity answered with a grin. "Right, Rokurou?" The man snickered at the Berseria leader.

"That is exceptionally true." Rokurou agreed with the leader.

"Not you too!" Mikleo exclaimed in disappointment and Sorey started to laugh really hard.

"Come on, Mikleo. It's just a game." Jude tried to calm him down.

"A game he'll never win." Velvet pointed out which made Mikleo a little angry. Just then, everyone heard the door open and saw Ludger coming, which made all the members confused as he was supposed to be at work.

"Ludger, may we ask why you're here?" Milla asked the detective a bit confused.

"I'm working on a case and I would like your help with it." Ludger explained looking at Velvet and Rokurou. "Berseria are known to find missing people and important assassination requests."

"We're listening." Rokurou said in amusement.

"What type of case is it?" Velvet asked as Ludger gave her a folder which she instantly opened and gasped horrified at the papers and pictures inside, Rokurou and Mikleo looked over her shoulder and their eyes widen in shock.

"What the hell?!" Mikleo yelled as he stood up in a hurry.

"This isn't anywhere near human!" Rokurou exclaimed, looking at the detective.

"It's a lot worse for me as I've been on the crime scene." Ludger pointed out to him. "This case have happened before even though every murder is different than the other but all of them have a playing card that says 'Alice' on the back written in the victim's blood." Velvet suddenly stood up in anger before walking over to the door to get her jacket and helmet.

"Velvet, you can't be serious about taking this job?!" Rokurou asked the black haired maiden.

"Rokurou, my identity is on the line here!" Velvet retorted serious. "The 'Alice Human Sacrifice' is a sign that the Lord of Calamity is about to bring chaos to the world."

"So, someone is pretending to be you to breed chaos." Milla concluded. "But if people finds out that it's a sacrifice then the council is going to blame you for this."

"That is why I'm going to take this job myself." The Lord of Calamity explained determined. "Do I get to do what I want to the murderer?"

"As long as this stops before more victims appear the next time it happens, do what you like." Ludger replied. "There will be four more victims before we have six hours to find this person before they escape."

"Okay then, I have to contact a servant of mine." Velvet pointed out before leaving.

"Velvet really snapped right there, you think she'll be okay?" Emil asked the whole club.

"She will, she has an incredible inner strength." Rokurou pointed out. "Just like most of us. Even your brother, Milla." The Lord of Spirits looked at the man before looking out the window.

* * *

Yuya and Yuzu was walking home together but took a longer route through the city to clear their heads from the news they heard from their teacher that morning. She told them that someone was murdered last night and the body was found in the morning, so those that take the park home would have to take another way to not disturb the investigation. The two friends were talking about the supernatural events that had happened lately as Yuya tried to explain them with logic together with some pointers from Yuto, who noticed someone further away from the trio.

 **"Yuya, isn't that Laphicet over there?"** Yuto asked and pointed in the direction he was looking at. Yuya looked that way to see the young blond boy walking around.

"Hey! Laphicet!" Yuya called out to get his attention.

"Yuya!" Laphicet exclaimed happily as the trio arrived.

"This is my friend Yuzu, she goes to the same school as me." The Secrecy eyes introduced her.

"Hi, I'm Laphicet Crowe." The blond boy introduced himself while bowing his head a bit. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you as well." Yuzu greeted Laphicet with a smile of her own. "What are you doing here on your own?"

"Well, I was trying to find your house, Yuya." Laphicet explained. "Milla told me you had many varieties of books in your library, so I thought I would visit to check it out."

"I'm on my way home now, do you have a phone on you?" Yuya asked as he got down on one knee.

"Yeah! Velvet said I shouldn't leave home without it." Laphicet said as he took out his phone and gave it to Yuya, who started to type on it before giving it back.

"There, now you have my number so you can call me in case I'm not home." The crimson eyed boy explained and Yuto smiled gently at his vessel over his gentleness to the Crowe.

"Thanks, Yuya!" Laphicet thanked him, who smiled in response. They then heard a growling stomach and Laphicet blushed embarrassed.

"How about we go and eat something before going to the mansion?" Yuzu suggested. "There's a cafe nearby that isn't so busy at this time of the day."

"Good idea!" Yuya agreed while standing up. "But shouldn't you go home and fix dinner before your dad comes home."

"He can wait until then, I want to get know Laphicet a little bit more." Yuzu replied and the three boys sweatdropped at her answer.

 **"She can't see me, that's why you shouldn't talk to me when she's nearby."** Yuto warned the boy, who nodded slightly with a smile.

The teens led Laphicet through the city while getting to know the boy as he kept his secret identity quite well to be so young, he was really smart for his age but the trio could see why Velvet was so fond of the boy. Laphicet was kind, happy and intelligent but you could also see he have many things to learn about real world and Otherworld it seemed. They talked about the life outside the academy for Laphicet to know how normal humans, those without powers or magic, live like there isn't a mirrored world that existed. They walked to a pretty empty shopping street and goes to a cafe that was opened but really empty inside that made all of them confused as walked inside.

"This is strange, it's far too empty than usual." Yuzu pointed out as they all looked around.

"Hello! Anybody here?!" Yuya called out.

 **"I don't think anyone is going to answer."** Yuto pointed out.

"It was for precaution." Laphicet replied, feeling a bit nervous.

They suddenly heard Yuzu scream from the small stage and hurried over to her to see something they highly regretted. It was a dead man laying on a table in front of them, a bullet wound in his head and his vocal chords were ripped from his throat and placed beside his laying head. A card with the name Alice written with blood on the back. Yuya hugged Laphicet close so he wouldn't need to see the horrible sight as the boy was really terrified.

"It's going to be okay, Laphicet." The Secrecy eyes comforted him. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Who or what would have done this?" Yuzu asked absolutely terrified.

 **"This can't be a creature from Otherworld that could do this but its nether human."** Yuto said as he observed the body without going near it. **"This can't be a coincidence."**

 _"I know that but…"_ Yuya said to him telepathically. _"We need to call the police and get Laphicet away from here. I have a feeling we shouldn't get involved with what's happening."_ Yuto nodded in agreement as he really didn't want to know what happened.

"I-I'll call the police." Yuzu stuttered out and took out her duel disk to make the call as Yuya and Yuto made sure that the little boy with them was calm.

After a few minutes came the police, Velvet arrived after a while to look for clues on her own as her servant was searching at the other crime scene. It was an humanoid rabbit butler by the name of 'Noir Sikyatavo' or 'Black Rabbit' as many would call him but even though Velvet isn't good at coming up with nicknames, she called him 'B-Rabbit' because it was easier to remember and just came out of her mouth when they first met. The black haired woman walked into the cafe without much effort as the police knew her quite well but as she looked around the place to find the body, Velvet saw Yuya, Yuzu and Laphicet talking to an officer while Yuto was with Yuya for comfort and she was starting to become really worried as the blond boy saw Velvet.

"Velvet!" Laphicet called out as he ran over to her, who got down to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" Velvet asked worried as she checked him for injures. "You should be at the academy, not in the city."

"He was going to my house, we brought him here to get something to eat." Yuya defended him as he came over to the two with Yuto in toe. "When we came in here and saw this."

 **"Yuzu was the one that found the body first, we can go home now that we made our statement."** Yuto explained. **"At least those that can be seen."**

"Okay, get these people to the Sakaki mansion. There they can try forgetting this experience." Velvet ordered the officer with them.

"Of course, Crowe. Let's go kids, it's about time you three get some rest." The officer said caring as he lead the kids to to a police car.

 **"Thank you, Velvet."** Yuto thanked the black haired woman, who nodded before the spirit hurried over to his vessel.

He walked by a man in a butler's outfit but didn't pay much attention to it as he was more focused on Yuya and Laphicet's mental health now that they've seen a dead body that was brutally murdered. The butler walked over to Velvet, who was looking at the body. The man's head changed into that of a black rabbit with a monocle over his left eye.

"B-rabbit." Velvet addressed him, who bowed a bit.

 _"My lady, I've only found small pieces of information on our suspect but not enough on the lead."_ B-Rabbit explained. _"I suggest it's about time we ask for help in this case if we would have a chance to catch him."_ Velvet sighed in defeat.

"And here I thought I wasn't going to have to contact that maniac." The Lord of Calamity said as her phone began to ring and she walked away to take it, seeing that it was an unknown number. "Hello, Jigsaw."

 _"Greetings, Lord of Calamity."_ A robotic voice greeted on the other side. _"Want to play a game?"_

"You've always been one of surprises." Velvet comment as she leaned against a wall.

 _"What is your problem? I believe your nephew have experienced something dreadful just a few minutes ago."_

"He'll be alright, he's experienced worse things. I want your help, you've been able to hack into the cameras as long as I've known you to watch your victims. Now I want you to help me save people who doesn't deserve to die because of my identity."

 _"It's very strange for a Lord or rather, Lady of Calamity, to not spread chaos and calamity around."_

"Unlike them, I know what kind of world there is out there. I'm going to use my powers for good and not of selfish reasons, to protect the people I cherish and love."

 _"I will see what I can do, I'll send you the files when I'm done and a helping hand to catch him in a little game of his own."_

"You sick bastard, but you're doing this to teach people the purpose of life."

 _"You're truly a strange wonder, Miss Crowe."_ The person on the other side ended the call with Velvet looking in the distance with determined eyes.

"I will get you, so you can feel what it's like to suffer." Velvet mumbled with hatred.

* * *

At the Sakaki mansion, swords clashing was heard on the backyard which was revealed to be Milla and Yuya sparring with each other as the older sister was teaching her brother how to use one. Yuzu has been brought home to her house to have some alone time with her dad to try forgetting what she saw in the cafe, the boys had a pretty good guess that she wouldn't forget that in a long time. Yuto was practicing shooting a target with his bow while Laphicet was sitting on the outside couch on the porch and reading one of the books he borrowed from the mansion's library. Both vessel and spirit wasn't wearing their coats so it would be easier to move around under training.

Yuya was trying to hit Milla which locked the two when they clashed, Milla grinned as she moved her leg behind his and slides it forwards, causing Yuya to fall on his back while panting as the Lord of Spirits pointed her sword at the Secrecy eyes on the ground.

"I… give up…" Yuya panted exhausted.

"You yield in defeat?" Milla asked.

"Yes!" Yuya answered desperate. Yuto chuckled before Milla took down her sword and helped Yuya up on his feet as the gray eyed spirit walked over to them.

"What's with you today?" Milla asked her little brother as he sheathed his sword, locking them together. "You usually able to keep up with me when we're training."

"Sorry, sis. I haven't been feeling well today." The crimson eyed boy confessed still feeling the headache from that morning and Milla looked at him, slightly confused.

 **"Yuya has been having a headache since this morning, it has gotten down now but that's not all,"** Yuto explained, seeing that his vessel was getting really tired. **"We saw a dead body at a cafe."**

"Are you feeling alright about it?" The ruby eyed girl asked worried as she looked at the three boys as they joined Laphicet on the porch.

 **"Me and Yuya have had worse, I can't say the same about Yuzu though."** Yuto said while chuckling at the end.

"That's just how Yuzu is. I'm glad it wasn't much worse or else she would have fainted in shock." Yuya pointed out which made the two laugh really hard so that Yuya somehow managed to lay his head in Yuto's arms, the pair starred into each other's eyes before they both blushed red as Yuya sat back up. Milla giggled at their antics while Laphicet was smiling as he was really focused in his book but heard the laughing.

"Laphicet, is everything okay with you?" Milla asked the younger boy, who looked up from his book.

"Yeah! It wasn't really that scary to be honest." Laphicet replied. "It was almost like when Velvet assassinate someone but a lot more brutal."

 **"Wait, Velvet kills people?"** Yuto questioned. **"Is there such requests in the academy?"**

"Unfortunately, it is true." Milla answered, feeling a little guilty.

"But why?" Yuya asked.

"The Berseria team is most experienced when they are in the shadows, they can find their targets easily and every member has had experience with killing people." The Lord of Spirits explained. "They're smart and plans ahead, completing every mission. These missions comes from high authorities such as the elite force and FBI."

"Because of us having powers that isn't easily detected, it is easy to be like assassins even though it's usually Velvet or Rokurou that are usually the ones killing them." Laphicet continued, "but they are all really nice even though Magilou is really weird."

Then they heard a few fairies telling them something before turning on the radio nearby which they heard the news about another dead body found in a graveyard, this time it was a little girl. Her eyes had been pulled out and her stomach had been cut open to show her intastens, a crown had been sown into her head. The playing card with the Queen of Clubs in her hands and a horrible note was found as well. Yuya's headache came back but not as worse as that morning and the four people was shocked.

 **"That's the third body found today, what's happening with our town today?"** Yuto thought out loud. **"It's turning into a madhouse with all of this killing."**

"Yuto, calm down." Yuya said to his beloved spirit. "Ludger and Velvet are on the case right now, there's no need to worry about it."

 **"Yeah, you're right."** The onyx eyed boy agreed before seeing Yuya with a tired smile on his face. **"I think you should rest for a bit, Yuya. With all that's been going on today, we both need some shut eye."** Yuya nodded and the two stood up to walk back inside.

"I'll bring up some food for you later, I can sense you're really exhausted." The older Sakaki said and the younger sibling nodded to her as well.

"Thanks, Sis." Yuya thanked her before the two walked inside.

"I got a text from Velvet earlier, she thinks that you should stay here tonight, in case if the killer finds you." Milla said to Laphicet, who smiled greatly.

"Then I get to check out more of the books in library!" The little boy exclaimed happily and Milla giggled.

"At least you don't get bored here." The Lord of Spirits pointed out happily.

Inside, the boys arrived in Yuya's room as they heard small conversation but didn't really pay attention as they both were tired. Yuya hide his sword back in its bag as he slides it under the bed for safe keeping.

 **"These murders aren't the only thing on your mind."** Yuto said as the crimson eyed boy took off his goggles, wristbands, choker and belt to place them on his drawer.

"I don't know how to explain it. I want to tell you but I can't, it's really confusing to me." Yuya explained as he takes off his shirt, showing Yuto his scars once again. "You heard my conversation with Velvet back at museum, didn't you?" Yuto kept quiet as answer and Yuya closed his eyes in guilt before he felt Yuto's fingers tracing the scars.

 **"You could have told me about that spell. I trust you and I want you to trust me."** Yuto hugged him in comfort and Yuya felt his warm breath on his neck. **"I won't do anything unless if it hurts or threaten you. I will always be there for you to protect you, you've changed me for the better."**

"I've changed too since I met you, I'm not so afraid of Otherworld's darkness anymore." Yuya turned around as the spirit let go. "You did save me a few times now." Yuto could only smile at Yuya's happiness, it wasn't often you could see that happiness. "If it wasn't for I would have been dead already."

 **"The same goes for me."** Yuya laughed a little before Yuto remembered something, **"that reminds me. How is this place untouched by Otherworld except the garden?"**

"There's an invisible shield surrounding the mansion since my ancestors build it, it's probably over a hundred years old or something but the Otherworld version of the mansion is supposed to be older. That's why it's a sacred place to be in and people think this place is haunted." Yuto was the one chuckling this time.

 **"That I can understand since this place is a sanctuary for Spirits and creatures, even to those that are involved with this realm."**

"Yeah, that's how I see my home to be. I feel like I'm a bigger part of Otherworld than I should." Yuya walked over to the window to watch the sunset outside. "Like I belong in there. Maybe what happened in my past is making me feel like that, I don't know."

 **"Or maybe you're just used to it."** Yuya looked back his friend with a gentle smile, knowing that he made a good point.

"Maybe you're right, thanks."

After a while the two slept together soundless as a sign of no nightmare or disturbances, they were just happy to finally get some rest away from events related to Otherworld.

* * *

At night, the police was gathered at a house late as the parents of two children found them dead on their beds. Luckily, the older sister and the younger brother were killed by drugs in their bodies through the neck. The card that was left at the scene was split in half and placed in each hand of the siblings which was an ace of hearts. Ludger and Julius came out of the house in a hurry and a little worried.

"I hope Velvet can find the killer soon." Ludger begged. "This is getting out of hand and soon the whole town is going to panic."

"Don't worry, little brother." Julius said. "This is something Crowe is experienced with, she knows the right people to ask to get the culprit. We vacancy trust her."

In the park meters away from the scene, a man in a hoodie was snickering in delight over the chaos before turning around to walk away. Suddenly, someone shoved a syringe into his neck and drugged him unconscious so he feel on the ground.

As the man woke up, he saw Velvet crouched in front of him a few meters away in her Otherworld clothing and a grin on her lips. They were in an old industrial bathroom in an unknown location, the only way out was an opened door behind the Lord of Calamity. Around the room was three really dead bodies of people that had died in the room together with them.

"Looks like you've awakened from the drug I put in you." Velvet said as the man tried to crawl forwards her but couldn't as he was chained to a pipe by his ankle. He sat up to try getting loose as Velvet stood up in disappointment. "Don't you get it? You can't get out of this, after all you've been copying my kills. Now we've done the same to you but differently."

"What have you done, bitch?!" The man yelled in anger.

"You've watched the movies of Jigsaw, you know what happens." Velvet told him before sensing someone behind her which made the therion smile. "Isn't that right, B-Rabbit?" The rabbit humanoid being was now standing in the doorway with a butler's clothing that had a red tint to it.

 _"Of course, Milady."_ B-Rabbit agreed polite to his master.

"Who the hell are you people?!" The man yelled in absolute anger.

 _"David Lancaster, the fake Lord of Calamity and murderer. My name is Black Rabbit or Noir Sikyatavo, a special servant for my mistress."_ B-Rabbit introduced himself while bowing in politeness. _"In front of you is the true Lord of Calamity, I think you remember her name. Velvet Crowe, the girl you traumatized for months three years ago."_ David is shocked as he saw the black haired maiden turn into her younger self.

"You were the one who convinced Artorius to do it that night because my little brother had just a year left to live, now I'm going to make you feel the same as I did." Velvet explained, David then saw a hacksaw nearby but Velvet picked it up before he could. "I don't think so, slicing your foot off won't help you. While you were out, I put a poison in your system that will slowly kill you from the inside. A little present from Jigsaw himself." Velvet goes to B-Rabbit to give him the hacksaw before he left, using his teleportation powers.

"Damn you, somebody will find me and prove I'm innocent then they'll arrest you for murder as well." David growled but Velvet just laughed.

"Wow, you really are stupid!" The Lord of Calamity pointed out and looked at him with fire in her eyes. "No one will know that you're here or even know that I was the one that put you in here, I'm not actually human and comparing to you, I kill people who deserved it. I don't leave evidence for the police to find as their detectives knows about what I am." David is terrified of her confession. "I'm a monster that lives to create chaos, thanks to you." Velvet walked away into the corridor and took the handle to the door as she turned the lights off.

"Fuck you! You'll pay for this!" David screamed in agony.

"Game over." Velvet said before sliding the door shut with brute force.

The fake Lord was never seen again and the group didn't know what Velvet had done to him but they knew it was Velvet's responsibility to judge the ones creating chaos if they would live or die for their deeds, those that can't control their darkness like she can would be tested to judge like the Jigsaw Killer did to help the Lord of Calamity before her all those years ago. Velvet's justice was different than her predecessors as she knew what injustice there was in the world so now she'll do it her own way to create justice while getting her revenge on the people that killed her little brother.

* * *

 **Here's another short chapter as this chapter was more relaxing even though all of the murders and such things. There's a little theme in the chapter that I made inside and I want you guys to guess what it is.**

 **These last two chapters are just for Yuya and Yuto to get to know some of the characters and more of the tales characters' backgrounds. I know I mentioned Jigsaw but it was planned ahead actually.**

 **Now, the story is going in for a twist but your suggestions as always. See yah next time!**


	9. Episode 8: Turning Point

Yuya was sitting on the windowsill while having a sketch pad in his hand as he drew a portrait, smiling at it as it was almost complete. He looked up for a moment to feel the breeze from the opened window, it had been an uneventful day and quiet for the moment as it's unusual in the Sakaki household to be quiet. Yuya loved this quiet environment a lot and usually drew pictures while he had the chance, people would usually be interrupting him by now. Odd-Eyes came onto his shoulder together with all the dragons appearing around him, the red dragon squeaked to his friend.

"That's right, it's the anniversary today." Yuya pointed out. "It's going to be hard to visit it now." Dark Rebellion turn to speak. "We haven't gone there since she left with all that happened to me, Milla and Dad. I don't think I'm ready to go back there."

" **I think you're ready."** Yuya looked at the doorway to see Yuto leaning against the wall by the door. " **So this is what you've been doing instead of packing."**

"Oh crap! I totally forgot!" Yuya said standing up and Yuto chuckled.

" **Don't worry, me and the dragons will help you pack in time before we leave to meet up with Jude."** Yuto said as they started to pack everything they needed.

Do you wanna know why Yuya was thinking this way or why he was going away? Because today was the anniversary of his mom leaving to rest in peace. Milla and Yuya would always go to a special place in the woods outside of town to look after something important to their mother, but because of emotional scars and Otherworld activities acting up, they haven't been able to do the thing they promised their mother's friends to for the last two years. Now it's time for them to go back and the Sakaki siblings had invited Yuto and Jude to come as well but Milla didn't know that Yuya invited Yusho as well.

The young teen was actually hoping that Yusho would come so they could explain everything, the father had avoided them both since the kidnapping in Hychinder Hospital. Milla maybe doesn't show it but she was worried of his mental health, after all he was kidnapped in his office by a ghost from his past. The Lord of Spirits did have a promise to keep.

The siblings decided to bring Jude along as the Xillia leaders weren't keeping any secrets from each since they told the ember eyed student about Otherworld. Yuya and Yuto knew he was a scholar but to believe in the supernatural that easily was really surprising. Even the gray eyed spirit had a hard time believing in it when he first knew of the mirrored realm.

Once the boys finished packing Yuya's bag, the two hurried downstairs with the dragons right behind them. Milla was already waiting by the doorway out as she heard the boys, seeing Yuya's bag and sword in his hands. They left moments later after Yuya apologized for being slow, not noticing Yusho was watching them by the staircase in sadness and guilt as he walked back to his room.

His bedroom was much like his children's rooms but for a couple instead of their personal touches to the room. On a desk was a couple photographs of himself, Yoko, Milla and lastly, Yuya. There was a photo of the whole Sakaki family that was most important as Yuya had drawn it on his computer as a gift to Yusho, but the father was quiet when he was given the picture as in reality he was very happy of the gift from his real son.

Yusho hadn't really told his children that he himself used to be a dueltainer, one of the founders of the real solid vision that was used in dueling. This reason was why he had taken the job at Hychinder, because of his knowledge of duel monsters and the purpose to expand the use of real solid vision over all. But the experiment failed and there was he now, hated by his children because of his past and grief of losing his beloved wife, torturing Yuya to try getting rid of those feelings which made everything worse.

"Yoko…" Yusho said as he looked at the drawn family photo, where an envelope was laying in front of. He took the envelope in his hand to look at it. "... maybe it's time to give him this." Yusho looked out the window determined.

* * *

The trio was walking rather than taking a ride as Ludger was busy with his work and taking care of Elle and there wasn't many they knew that could drive, the three really like to walk and converse with each other. Milla mostly liked to see Yuya and Yuto's close relationship as she could see it clearly that the two boys were in love with each other but it would take time before either of them would confess, the same goes for her and Jude.

Milla and Jude have gotten as close as those two but it got closer now that they do missions more often and they've been getting small feelings for each other, Milla could see that Jude was in love with her but the Lord pd Spirits didn't know if she was ready to take on a relationship because of her many duties.

"There you are!" The trio heard and looked forward by the forest to see Jude already waiting for them with a bigger backpack on his back.

" **Hi, Jude!"** Yuto greeted. " **Are you excited over this as I am?"**

"A bit, I'm mostly nervous to meet people that helped raise Milla and Yuya." Jude answered a bit nervous.

"Don't worry! Everyone are really nice and are good friends with our mom, they wouldn't hurt us even if they wanted to." Yuya said with a big grin as he had his arms behind his head and leaned back a bit.

"If gran gran heard that, she would most likely teach you a lesson." Milla giggled and Yuya flinched at the mention.

"It was a joke. I love to see people smile with my entertainment and jokes." The Secrecy eyes explained, trying to defend himself.

"Then you have to work on your jokes, you clown." Milla pointed out which made everyone laugh together. It took a while for them to stop and calm down.

" **If we can trust you, then we can trust them."** Yuto told them with a smile. " **Even though Yuya is really childish."**

"What do you mean by that?" Yuya said playfully, elbowing the spirit cheeky.

" **You know exactly what I mean, tomato."** Yuto answered, wrapping his arm around the crimson eyed boy's neck which made him laugh.

"My hair isn't that much red, eggplant." Yuya teased.

" **Hey! Did Yuri tell you his nickname for me?!"** The spirit exclaimed tightening the grip, making Yuya chuckle a little more.

Milla and Jude laughed a little more at the boys before the moment was interrupted by them hearing walking behind them. They all looked back and saw Yusho walking forwards them. This alarmed Milla, Yuya and Yuto as they still didn't trust him and Yuya had to prevent the dragons to come out in case they would attack without a reason as the man arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Milla ordered, glaring at him.

"I want to come with you." Yusho replied as Yuto lets go of his vessel.

"How can we trust you?" Milla asked, wanting to know the truth. "What if you hurt Yuya when I'm not looking like you usually do?"

"Milla, I've been talking to someone. She is giving me help and hints how I should treat my children." Yusho explained. "After that incident, I realized what I was doing and what I did to the both of you. She was my old lawyer under the Hychinder case."

" **Lawyer?"** Yuto repeated in confusion which Yuya caught.

" _What's wrong, Yuto?"_ Yuya asked telepathic.

" **My mom is a lawyer, one of the best in the business in the city. The only one that could avoid prison sentences."** Yuto explained which shocked the vessel quite a bit.

"Wait, your mom-!" Yuya was cut off by Jude putting a hand over his mouth.

"Don't yell all over the city or else everyone will think we're weird." Jude told him before letting go.

"Sorry." Yuya apologized cheeky.

" **I don't know if she was his lawyer, I was too young to remember that."** Yuto finished his explanation. " **It was twelve years ago it happened."**

"Yeah." Yuya replied.

"Father, do you really want to come with us to get to know us?" Milla asked sternly and a little surprised.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you. Is it really wrong to apologize for my actions?" Yusho questioned.

"No but words aren't enough." The Lord of Spirits answered turning her back to him. "You've been torturing Yuya his whole life and you think I'm foolish enough to just trust you after that. You have to prove you've changed and then maybe I can consider your apology. Let's go before it gets dark."

Milla walked away and Yuya was a little worried over her sudden outburst but Yuto places a hand on his shoulder. Yuya turned to him to see a gentle smile which made the crimson eyed boy to smile as well, Yusho looked confused over what Yuya saw as he saw nothing beside the boy.

The group followed after Milla through the woods, Yuya and Yuto suddenly began to lead the group as Yuya started to tell the spirit about the people they're going to meet and about the elder that they call gran gran. Milla was giving some pointers and Jude would ask Milla her opinion on the things Yuya said.

Yusho was still confused over who Yuya was talking to before he saw him. The man could see the black and purple haired boy talking to his son like they were really close and would laugh at Yuya's movements and how he told them things about the people that helped raise them. That was when Yusho remembered. The boy must have been the one protecting Yuya the day when he was punishing the Secrecy eyes, he also seemed to be the first one to ask Yuya if he was okay. Yusho never got the boy's name as they didn't address him under the man's presence, even though they did he didn't bother to remember.

An hour pasted as they were still walking through the woods but suddenly Yuya's pendant glow bright as they stopped, confusing the three that never been there before.

"Milla, why are we stopping?" Jude asked but Milla glanced at the boys behind them and made a sign to be quiet.

"Is that Yuya?!" A small squeaky voice exclaimed in surprise.

"He sure have grown." Another voice pointed out. "Look at how pretty Milla is!"

"They've even brought guests!" A third one said excited, meaning Yuto, Jude and Yusho.

"Let's go meet them." The first voice suggested. Flowers around them began to bloom and small lights started to fly in the air. Milla and Jude's Lilium orbs glow bright which changed their appearance and startled Jude a bit. Small fairies began to fly around them while laughing in excitement at the people that arrived.

"What are they?" Yusho asked as he was looking at them.

" **They're fairies."** Yuto answered with a big smile. He read many fairytales when he was little and wanted to meet fairies since he got to know Otherworld.

"This guy is really handsome." A fairy said in love which startled Jude a bit more as the fairy had been lying on his shoulder but flew away in a giggle.

"Now, now, my children. Don't scare our guests." A small woman's voice said as a couple of fairies in beautiful flower clothes and crowns on their small heads arrived in front of the siblings.

"Queen Titania. King Oberon." Yuya greeted as he and Milla bowed in respect. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yuya, my boy, there is no need to bow." Oberon chuckled as the Secrecy eyes straightened himself. "You are among friends here."

"The same goes to you too, Milla Maxwell." Titania said to the Lord of Spirits, who straightened herself as well. "You've really grown into an independent woman now and Yuya has been getting some muscles there."

"I do gymnastics to get around the Action Fields better." Yuya explained while scratching the back of his head. "Looks like the fairy village is doing fine."

"Well, new fairies are being born everyday now and more are coming." Oberon pointed out. "These ones are just a few grown ups and mostly teens."

"That we can see." Milla agreed seeing the fairies looking at her long hair. "They are really curious about everything."

"Who are your companions?" Titania asked the siblings. "It is very unusual for you to bring humans here."

"This is Yuto, a really good friend of mine." Yuya introduced the spirit, who came to his side.

" **It's nice to meet you, Your Highness."** Yuto greeted polite and Titania bowed her head.

"This is my partner and friend from the academy." Milla introduced the other Xillia leader.

"Jude Mathis." Jude introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you."

"I see you've got a Lilium orb and mastered its power, Milla must trust you a great deal." Oberon pointed out and the leader looked at each other for the compliment.

"This is our father, Sakaki Yusho." Milla introduced their father which narrowed the eyes of the royal fairies, they knew the history between them.

"We've heard many things about you, Yusho." Titania said not really happy. "And most of it are awful things that need to be proved to be sure of a change. It isn't an easy task to accomplish in this state."

"But those that believe in Yoko believe that you can take the right path once again." Oberon continued. "She and another person think you'll make up for your mistakes and crimes soon enough. This place is sacred for Yoko as it is for her children, we are the keepers of the border and the pendant around Yuya's neck make a sign of their arrival."

"Now, we don't want to waste time here when there's more people that want to meet you." Titania pointed out to the group. "They've been waiting for you!"

" **But how do we get there?"** Yuto asked confused. Titania waved her hand at the trees behind her and they slowly moved away to reveal a path to what seemed to be a campsite or village.

"We wish you a nice day." Oberon said before he and his queen flew away together with the other fairies as they waved goodbye to the group.

" **I never knew that you guys knew the fairy king and queen."** Yuto pointed out amazed. " **Your mom must have been pretty amazing to become friends with royals."**

"Even though mom didn't have crimson eyes, she still had the sight and helped Otherworld as much as possible." Yuya explained with a big smile. "King Oberon and Queen Titania was the ones that taught Milla how to use her elemental powers." Yuto had his mouth agape at the truth and just stared at the only girl with them. Milla and Jude laughed at his expression while Yuya tried to hold himself from grinning.

Once the group arrived at the destination which was a small village living in tents in different sizes and placed around the place. Many really unusual people came out of the tents or looked at the group. There was seraphim, fairytale creatures, humans and animals living there so peacefully. When the humans and the human-like people saw Yuya and Milla coming to the center of the village, they immediately came over to greet them and the siblings took the time to introduce their friends and father, even though many of them realized that when they saw him.

Out from one of the bigger tents came an old woman seraph with a grandma smile on her face when she saw the Secrecy eyes smiling at the old people commenting the group.

"I see that you're both doing well, my children." The old seraph said as she came to the crowd, who moved away to let the newcomers see her. "You both were missed these last two years."

"Gran gran!" Yuya yelled while running to hug the woman. "I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, my little magician." The old woman said happily as they broke apart for the old woman to take a good look at the boy in front of him. "Well, look at you! I see you've been training hard as a duelist but how is it going with your magic practice and school?"

"They both are going great, Yuzu is helping me a lot in school." Yuya explained. "And I've been able to use my magic now, I can show you what I can do."

"Show me later." The woman told him as Milla came over to the two. "Hello, my flower."

"Hello, gran gran." Milla greeted as they too hugged. "Sorry we couldn't visit under these last years."

"I understand. Your mother leaving you had taken a long time to heal." Gran gran said as they broke apart. "Well, I see your handmaid did an excellent job for once in finding the Lilium orbs. That man need some teachings in proper ways to help the Lord of Spirits."

"Ivar is a handful, and still is, but I haven't seen him since he gave me the orbs." The ruby eyed girl explained relieved. "He was really irritating to tell the truth."

"Hey! I thought you liked him." Yuya teased and Milla just grinned before a splash of water came into his face, possibly by Milla's magic.

"I never liked him, Ivar appointed himself as my handmaid from the start and I didn't really care what he did." The Lord of Spirits answered simply as Yuya fell onto the ground by another water splash in the face. Yuto chuckled as he helped Yuya up again.

" **Did you forget about Milla can use her powers with her mind?"** Yuto asked and Yuya smiled sheppilish at the spirit.

"Ah, a spirit stuck in limbo." Gran gran said which caught the gray eyed boy's attention. "What's your name, young man?"

" **Uh, Yuto. Asaki Yuto."** Yuto answered in surprise which Yusho heard, recognizing the surname well.

"Yuto. My name's Claraviel, the elder seraph of this village." The old woman introduced herself. "I know a lot of things under these thousands of years I've been alive on the same earth, seeing a spirit like yourself is very rare."

" **I've heard that a few times."** Yuto pointed out, getting a bit sad. " **I just hope I can come back to the human realm and meet all of my friends again."** Yuya got worried before Claraviel suddenly took both of their hands in her own and smiled at the two.

"A vessel bond that is close to the bottom of your hearts." She said by sensing their powers. "I can see you two are not only just a vessel and a spirit but something more to that." Claraviel placed their hands together and the boys both blushed at their hands touch in front of people but smiled either way. Jude came over to check on Milla, who was smiling at the boys.

"When do you think they'll confess?" Jude asked the older sister.

"You've noticed as well. I think it'll take a little more time before that happens, after all they haven't properly kissed yet." Milla explained with a little giggle in her voice. "They are meant for each other."

"So you are Jude." Claraviel pointed out to the Xillia leader. "Milla have talked all about you. You are a brave and wise young man but I never knew you had the Sight."

"I have a small piece of Yuya's power in this." Jude explained, pointing at the glass bead pendant on his neck as Milla blushed at the words. "I got it by the time Yuya became Yuto's vessel."

"I see. It must have been really important if a piece of his power were transferred, I'm glad it didn't past on to someone. Who knows what would have happened if that shard was placed in a human." Claraviel said, not noticing the nervous faces on the Xillia leaders.

" **She is really nice, why haven't you told me about her until now?"** Yuto asked his vessel.

"You've never asked." Yuya answered simply. Yuto rolled his eyes as if it was an expected answer, he knew the boy too well to know his answers beforehand. The dragons then decided to appear around them which surprised the villagers a bit as Odd-Eyes was on Yuya's shoulder while Dark Rebellion came to Yuto's side. The black dragon was quite fond of the spirit or that was what Yuya translated.

" **Claraviel, I can explain about the dragons."** Yuto said to the elder.

"Call me gran gran, Yuto. I've known about Odd-Eyes and Yuya's ability to bring his monsters to life without Milla's help." Claraviel explained, shocking Yuto and Yuya looked away embarrassed. "He is really talented with his magic even though it took a long time for a simple spell."

"Gran gran, please. He doesn't need to hear all that now." Yuya mumbled embarrassed while the others laughed.

"Come, there is something that I meant to show you when you turned eighteen." Claraviel said to Milla as she walked away to lead them up a hill with Yusho about to walk away. "Yusho! I want to talk to you in private when I get back. Get him to a tent as close to mine as possible, we have much to discuss."

A few of the villagers nodded and led Yusho to a tent nearby as others took the group's bags into other tents. Claraviel led the group up a long path up a hill while greeting some of the villagers that lived there by the path. Yuya was smiling the whole way that made Yuto happy, it isn't often to see real smiles on him this much. To think he was calling Yuya a fake and liar the first time they met before the event that changed his life forever.

Up on the top of the hill was a big wooden dome house, possibly a shrine of some kind. Milla suddenly stopped meters away from the entrance, looking at it amazed. The boys was looking confused over her expression of seeing the building in front of them.

"This was… my father's old shrine…" Milla gasped out while closing her eyes and placing a hand over her heart in respect.

"The Maxwell before you?! This was his shrine?!" Yuya exclaimed in shock. "This place of high mass of spiritual energy, it was here the whole time."

" **What is this spiritual energy coming from exactly?"** Yuto asked Claraviel. Jude then remembered that Yuto was a spirit and could sense things that the others couldn't.

"The earth pulses underground." Claraviel explained turning to the group. "Humans of old thought that they would be closer to their gods, like the Empyreans, if they build temples or shrines where there's an earth pulse point."

" **I see. That's the case then."** The gray eyed spirit said, now understanding the situation. Yuya took his hand in his to comfort him around the old seraph.

"Can we go in? I've been waiting to see what's inside." Milla asked fascinated.

They walked over to the door and walked in to see the shrine empty except for a comfortable meditation place up a few stairs in front of them. The rest of the the shrine was empty and big with a giant version of Milla's special magic circles painted on the floor. The Lord of Spirits spun around in wonder over the appearance of the shrine.

"To think this place was owned by the previous Maxwell." Jude pointed out. "I thought it would be more things in here than being empty."

"That's because this shrine is for meditation." Milla explained. "If I were to lose the Four as well, I can summon them back to me by placing special stones in this magic circle."

"Well, I'm planning to show Yuto around this place." Yuya said looking at the spirit, who nodded in agreement.

"Don't get lost and remember to stay in my domain." Claraviel said while smiling.

"I know, I know!" The Secrecy eyes replied like he had heard it too often. "Or else I'll get attacked. I get it, I'm not a kid anymore and we're just going out for walk."

" **Don't worry, gran gran. I'll look after him."** Yuto said convincing before the boys walked out of the shrine together, leaving the three alone in the building.

"I must go as well if I will teach your treacherous father a few lessons on how to be a real parent." Claraviel said after a while. "If Yoko was here, you wouldn't want to deal with her anger."

"Gran gran, my father isn't someone to be trusted and you can't really convince him that easily." Milla explained, clenching her fists. "I've tried."

"Milla, the same goes for my dad." Jude said, not really want to talk of the topic but felt like he needed to. "No matter what I tell him, he won't listen but I know he did but doesn't care."

"What Jude is saying is correct." Claraviel agreed. "But Yusho cares about you and Yuya both, his grief of losing his wife under mysterious circumstances when Yuya was born took control over him."

"Under mysterious circumstances? I thought she died of childbirth." Jude questioned really confused. "Milla told me that a few months ago."

"Mother didn't die that way, Yuya was told that but I was in the hospital room when it happened." Milla explained a bit sad. "What is said here are to be a secret from Yuya, am I clear?" Jude nodded as an answer.

"Are you sure about telling him?" Claraviel asked serious. "You truly trust him with this secret that we have managed to keep from Yuya and Yusho?"

"I can't keep secrets from my partner, I have complete trust in him to keep the secrets I've told him." Milla explained while smiling at the ember eyed boy.

"What's friends for." Jude replied with his own smile. "If I managed to keep Otherworld a secret from our friends and family, then I keep this from everybody if I have to."

"I see then I take your word for it." Claraviel said as she trusted the Lord of Spirits' judgement of the boy. "Yoko didn't die of childbirth but something else, it wasn't possible for her to die like that when she was healthy and powerful as a magician in Otherworld."

"She died hours later in her hospital bed, the day _after_ Yuya's birth." Milla continued, crossing her arms. "It was the doctors that diagnose her that in the first place. We, however, noticed that she was killed by a death curse or potion that caused her to become a spirit as she was unable to rest until she knew that Yuya was going to be okay. However, we don't know how or who killed her or for what purpose."

"I can check the blood samples they have stored at the hospital as they are the latest samples from people and they'll have Yoko's sample from when she died." Jude concluded. "I can take a look on it when we get back."

"Thank you, Jude." Milla thanked him grateful, knowing that she can finally find the truth she has been seeking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuya and Yuto was walking through the beautiful forest together. They have been taking the time to just getting to know each other now that Yuto got to know the old seraph a bit. The dragons was with them as usual but they would somehow fly away before coming back as they too was observing the beauty of the nature. They arrived at a spring when Yuto decided to ask something that he wanted answers on.

" **Yuya. How was your mom like exactly?"** Yuto asked, getting the tomato haired boy's attention. " **You rarely talk about her."**

"Mom was always thinking about the positive and had a weak spot when it came to abandon animals." Yuya explained and chuckled. "She taught me everything I know, even dueling to assure her that I would make my life happy when she's gone. I guess that she wanted to have me prepared for what was going to happen to me."

" **She sounds like a really good person. Too bad I can't meet her."** Yuya just laughed but knew he made a point. " **Unlike many, I don't have a close relationship with my dad as he's usually overseas with the company he's working for."**

"Oh, sorry for reminding you about that."

" **He comes home once in a while and give me presents from the holidays he missed with us."** Yuya noticed a sick red bird on the ground and Yuto became concerned of the bird, he was about to walk to it when Yuya took his hand.

"Wait. Just watch." The spirit just stared at Yuya, who was smiling at him before watching the sick bird. The bird suddenly bursts into flames and turned into ash.

" **What did just happen?"** Yuya got down on the ground and brushed away the ash and under the ashes was a small baby bird in it. Yuto got down beside the Secrecy eyes in amazement. " **That's amazing!"**

"When a Phoenix gets too old or sick, they burst into flames and are reborn in the ashes. That was one of the first things mom showed me." Yuya gently picked up the chick in his hands as it yawned and tweet. "Do you wanna hold it?" Yuto hesitated but eventually held out a hand. "It's okay, he's not gonna hurt you." The chick slowly jumped onto Yuto's palms and the spirit could feel the gentle warmth from the small Phoenix in his hands.

" **To think that there's such creatures and beauty here that you really can't find or see anywhere."**

"Yeah. If normal people would find out about this place then they would just destroy it and kill or experiment on them. I don't want that to happen, people can't just rely on science like we do now."

" **Yuya. People do those things because they're scared of things they can't explain. Me, Jude and Shun had time to process it and got help from you and Milla, we really trust you two a lot."**

"Thanks Yuto." They got up from the ground and walked to a tree for the Phoenix to let it rest by itself as they continued their walk and crossed the spring before they noticed how long they've been gone.

" **Maybe we should walk back now or else everyone are going to get worried."**

"We don't have to walk our way back." Yuya put on his duel disk and a light green summoning circle appeared under his feet and Yuto knew what his vessel was doing, he was summoning one of his dragon familiars. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Appear! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The white dragon appeared in her right size in front of them and Yuya jumped on before stretched his hand out to Yuto. The gray eyed spirit gladly accepted it and the Secrecy eyes helped him up on Clear Wing, Yuya took the chance to kiss him on the cheek but they didn't blush this time. Clear Wing then took off into the sky and the two boys cheered over the ride in fast pace and feeling the wind.

* * *

Back at the village, Yusho was unpacking his things in one of the magical tents. They might seem small on the outside but inside was as big as a house with different rooms for daily needs and technology that used mana power to work. Yusho was shocked at first when he entered the tent before he stopped himself to try explaining the logic behind the tent. He was staring at the envelope in wonder and fear of Yuya's expression when Yusho heard someone walking into the tent and got to the living room part of the house like interior and saw Claraviel coming inside.

"You again? Where's my children?" Yusho asked confused as doesn't see them.

"Milla is meditating in the shrine as a duty of Maxwell. About Yuya, he's taking a walk around the forest together with Yuto." Claraviel replied simply as she sat down in an armchair. "They'll be back soon if I know him well."

"You're the first one telling me what they are doing right now, usually people keep quiet about it to protect them." Yusho stated to the old woman. "Thinking I would hurt them like I always does."

"That's because I can see change within you." Claraviel explained with a serious look in her eyes. "To develop change, it'll take a strong heart and belief of constant fighting to not bring bad habits to the surface again. It's a painful process to complete and need as much support as possible to make it through it all without worry." Yusho sat down on a couch next to the old seraph.

"Then you're the only one believing in me. Milla doesn't trust me a bit and Yuya doesn't pay attention at all. I won't have their support in a long time until I have proven myself to them that I can do this."

"Yuya does and want to but am afraid of losing the only blood relation he has left. Yoko taught Yuya everything he knows and more, she knew that one day he'll be able to do things that would change the harsh reality in the human realm for the better."

"'Human realm'? So there exists another realm within ours." Claraviel nodded in correction.

"Otherworld is another reality, the reality you're seeing now. Here lives many different people and creatures that humans are told in myths and fairytales, those who knows of this reality's existence keeps it hidden until it's time to reveal it to a beginner. To protect its existence from abusive humans that might destroy it."

"Such as myself and my whole family have kept it all a secret to protect this place. To think magic actually exists." Claraviel smiled at the comment. "But I cannot bring myself to confess to my children about who I was in the past. The first dueltainer and one of the founders of the Real Solid Vision system."

"Only you can decide on that." Yusho looked at Claraviel's smile. "We choose our own paths in life. It might be hard or easy, good or bad. Only the future will tell, our story has just begun." Suddenly, a man came inside with an excited look.

"Claraviel, you need to see this!" The man said before walking back outside. Claraviel and Yusho walked outside and saw people watching Yuya and Yuto flying on Clear Wing above them which surprised Claraviel quite a bit.

"Hi, gran gran!" Yuya shouted from the sky.

"Yuya, that is amazing!" Gran gran exclaimed in happiness as Clear Wing flew lower to allow the boys to jump off and landed on their feet without problems.

" **That was really fun. Thanks, Clear Wing!"** Yuto thanked the dragon, who roared before turning into her familiar form. " **It was really nice to fly with you on a dragon than fly on my own."**

"You don't regret doing that with me?" Yuya asked with a big grin.

" **As long as I'm with you that is."** Yuto pointed out and the vessel chuckled a little at the comment. " **And I haven't really experienced an Action duel before so that was really cool."**

"Yuya, I never knew you could do that with your familiars." Claraviel said a little excited and proud. "My little magician is really special, just like your mother."

"Thanks, gran gran." Yuya thanked her. "I should pack up my stuff in my tent and meet En and Core again."

" **See you guys later."** Yuto said as the two walked away forwards a tent nearby.

"Yuya really is a miracle, I never knew that he could bring his monsters to life outside the Action fields." Yusho commented and Claraviel giggled a bit. "Guess me being away from my only family and never knowing who they are in personality really have taken a toll in our relationship."

"People have all kinds of abilities, they can do the most incredible things mankind have ever seen." Claraviel told the former scientist. "You'll be surprised." Yusho looked at the tent Yuya and Yuto got to in wonder over what she meant.

* * *

With Milla, she has been meditating like Claraviel said. The Lord of Spirits was sitting in the special sitting throne as she channels the mana and spirit energy to become one with nature in the area. An aura appeared around her but disappeared shortly afterwards and Milla breathed out as Jude walked inside.

"How's it going?" Jude asked and Milla opened her eyes while relaxing a bit.

"It's taking time, the process is slow thanks to the mass of mana in the area." Milla explained. "But I'll manage before we head back home in a few days."

"That's good to hear." Jude pointed out. "Being Maxwell must be quite hard if you have to do this every now and then."

"It can be tiring after a while but I take my position as Maxwell right after my family." Milla told him. "That's how important it is to me."

"I can see that. I just came in here to tell you Yuya and Yuto have returned." Jude said to his partner, who nodded. "And that everyone is going to gather around the campfire under dinner."

"Very well, tell gran gran that I'll be there in a few minutes." The Lord of Spirits replied and Jude nodded before leaving the shrine. Outside, the Xillia leader blushed slightly at the small awkward conversation while Milla was smiling herself.

' _Will I ever tell him/her my feelings?'_ The leaders thought at the same time.

* * *

Back at the village, Yuya and Yuto was walking forwards a tent that seemed to be theirs. Yuto was surprised of the big space inside but it reminded him that he loved magic because of this and never want to think of a world without it.

" **I just love magic."** Yuto pointed out and Yuya nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree with that." The Secrecy eyes agreed.

They heard a dog bark and on the floor was a Pembroke Welsh Corgi and a odd-eyed cat with white fur featuring a brown heart-shaped pattern on its back and heterochromia iridum, having a yellow right eye and a blue left eye, wearing a red tie.

"En, Core! Hi, you guys." Yuya said happy, getting down to pick up the corgi in his hands before standing up. "En, boy what you've gotten bigger. Back when mom took you in you were small enough to fit in the palm of my hand!" En barked happily while Yuya chuckled slightly and the cat walked over to Yuto's leg. "Nice to see you too, Core!" Core meowed as answer and Yuto got down to pet the cat.

" **I didn't know you had pets."** The spirit said as he felt Core's fur.

"Remember what I said about mom being weak against abandoned animals, En and Core are two of the animals she took in a few years ago." Yuya explained while having En in his arms. "They've been here since mom left."

" **Yuya, stop thinking about the sad memories and think about the positive. Think of the happy times and just smile instead, it'll bring back that happiness you have."** The vessel immediately smiled, filing his heart with the familiar warmth he get every time Yuto cheered him up.

"Thank you, Yuto. I know I can always count on you." Yuya placed En back on the floor and walked over to his part of the house like tent.

" **Want some help packing up?"** Yuto asked seeing that Yuya was about to pack up his things from his bag.

"Yeah, thanks. It'll go faster."

Yuya and Yuto started to pack up the things in the bag to their appropriate places in their room. As Yuto placed his vessel's drawing supplies on the desk, he decided to check the sketchpad as Yuya was focused on placing his clothes in the drawer. The gray-eyed spirit opened the sketchpad only to smile at the amazing drawings his vessel had made when people weren't looking. There was areas of the city, the forest and Otherworld, objects and portraits of people that he knew and met on the paper sheets and well drawn. But on one page was a portrait of himself hold a card in his hand, Yuto couldn't help but to smile in happiness over how much work Yuya did on that drawing but he didn't have time to look at it closely when Yuya was walking forwards him, noticing what the spirit was doing.

" **I'm just looking through a few, I didn't meant to see the ones that was supposed to be a surprise."** Yuto explained a bit nervous.

"Don't worry about it, that drawing isn't finished yet." Yuya explained, looking at the portrait and Yuto raised an eyebrow. "It still have some work left to do on it, it's a bummer really."

" **What do you mean? It looks finished to me."** Yuya shrugged as answer.

"I don't know, I just feel that something is missing and incomplete. I've been trying to figure it out but I know it'll look beautiful when it is done for real." Yuto was confused a bit but smiled either way. "It was meant as a gift when it was finished. Like I said, I don't know how to finish it and how long it'll take to do it."

" **I actually like it but I'll love it even more once it's finished. Your drawings and sketches are amazing for being self taught like this, I can't wait to see more of them. You're an amazing artist, Yuya!"** The crimson-eyed boy blushed at the compliment as there weren't a lot of people that knew of his drawing skills but felt warm in his heart of hearing those words again and it skipped a beat suddenly.

"I haven't really shown or told anyone about my drawings. They're like pictures in my mind, they just pop up in my head I guess." Yuto chuckled. "I'll feel embarrassed if someone else finds out about this talent of mine and see my drawings."

" **That's how it is for an artist. When a picture appears in your head, your mind instantly want to draw it. At first, you think it's embarrassing as you think it doesn't fit your personality but when it gets out people start to notice who you really are."** En and Core came in and jumped on the bed, where all the things was and as well the sword which brought another question into Yuto's head. " **Let's change topic for a bit, why do you have the sword with you when you know we're safe here inside gran gran's domain?"**

"That's because I want to ask gran gran about it." Yuya picked up the covered sword in his hands to get the feel of power in it. "This has been a mystery since I got it and somehow related to my powers as a Secrecy eyes and the heritage. I can't ask Milla's dad about it as we both don't know where he is or how to contact him at all. That's why I took it with me from the start and I can't just leave it at home for someone to find it."

" **You're going to ask her at the campfire tonight?"** Yuya nodded with a bright smile on his face.

"That's not the only thing I'm excited about. You have to wait until tonight to find out why though, it's a surprise that you won't easily reveal."

" **I'll wait and see, don't wanna spoil it."** Yuya smiled at the comment.

Yuto was excited for tonight. Not just for the surprise Yuya have planned out but to get to know the people that helped train, teach and raise the siblings that helped so many humans and Otherworlders alike. This village was one of many places that held so many fantastical creatures and nature, waiting to be discovered. It didn't matter if they are bound to fight creatures of darkness or humans, as long as Yuto have Yuya by his side, they'll be the least of their worries in the spirit's eyes. The Secrecy eyes was precious to him, in more ways than what normal people think.

* * *

After dinner with everyone in the family and friends, all the villagers had fun dancing around a bonfire while the Sakakis and their friends was watching by a campfire a few meters away. Yusho was with them as well but held to himself as the other 'humans' was watching the traditional dance around the fire as they heard many people talking, laughing or playing music.

"That dance is to honor Musiphe, the Empyrean of fire." Claraviel explained the culture of her people. "The Empyreans might not be as important as Chronos, Origin and Maxwell are to us but we try paying them our respect."

"I have to agree, they aren't the nicest spirits to have a conversation with and I've decided to not follow their orders furthermore." Milla agreed. "I've already hurt too many of my people and comrades thanks to them and their orders."

" **You've been taking orders from them? That explains why you're always angry or depressed every time you have a 'chat' with them when we meet up inside the academy."** Yuto said as he didn't like the spirit like gods. " **I heard from Mikleo once that they're actually seraphim."**

"That is true, Yuto. They are powerful seraphim but there's one Empyrean that was in the same league as Maxwell, Chronos and Origin but he was defeated centuries ago." Claraviel continued, liking the spirit quite a bit and knew why Yuya was so close to him. "His name was Innominat, the Empyrean of Suppression. It is said that he was to bring destruction to the world if it weren't for the Shepherd of that time with the help of the Empyreans. Many say that there will be a new Empyrean that will be born and bring the world to peace once and for all."

"A new Empyrean has already been born but doesn't know it yet." Jude concluded. "It can be someone we know." Yuya nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully, we'll know who it is soon enough." Yuya pointed out with a smile. "Our adventure have just started!"

" **Maybe it can be you."** Yuto joked and Yuya rolled his eyes. " **You do have mysterious powers."**

"I don't have that high spiritual resonance that is needed, you have to be born with that kind of energy like Milla did." The Secrecy eyes explained shortly. Yuto snickers at his vessel since he loved the way the boy explained things. "And besides, it's so rare that it is hardly anyone born like that."

"If this person is already born and walking on this earth, you should be able to see who it is exactly. But if that person's power hasn't fully awakened then the search would be harder to accomplish." Yusho pointed out which shocked everyone except Claraviel. "This person might already be a small child by now."

"I never thought you would be interested in this, Yusho." Jude said in surprise. "It took me a while to get the hang of the different methods."

"You know what you find if you listen closely." Yusho replied simply. "I used to be a researcher after all."

"Expected for someone like you, father." Milla said to herself a little disgusted.

"Gran gran, there's something I've been meaning to ask." Yuya said to the old seraph, which brought everyone's attention.

"Ask away, my little magician." Claraviel clarified. The Secrecy eyes then took his sword, still in its bag, in his hands from behind him and Yuto.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about this." Yuya asked while passing it over to Claraviel. "We think the previous Maxwell sent it to me a few months ago judging by the handwriting on the letter that came with it." Claraviel began to unveil the sword and gasped a little as she recognized it. This reaction caught Yusho's attention as well.

"I haven't seen this for… centuries. I thought it disappeared after that war." Claraviel breathed out in happiness. "I can't believe it I have it in my hands right now."

" **What do you mean?"** Yuto asked and the old woman took a deep breath before taking down the sword onto her lap.

"This sword was specially made to take out any type of creature, those of darkness can easily be purified and destroyed with a hit from this sword." The seraph explained, surprising the group around her. "The last time I heard about this being used was under a battle between a demon and a cursed child."

"A curse **d child?** " Yuya and Yuto asked at the same time. That someone was bothering Milla as well which meant she didn't know either.

"Like the Secrecy eyes you bestow, Yuya. A cursed child is a mystery but what we do know such child appear every two centuries. They are called 'cursed' for the reason they were born with extraordinary power that could either be good or bad depending on their growth and childhood." Yuya looked sad when he heard that and his close friend picked that up, feeling the sadness through their connection. "They have different personalities and past but they all have something in common, they are all born with the rare skill to already know how to fight with a sword and high mass of untouched mana. A survival instinct you could say that they were given that help them use their mana to its fullest potential. They also have unique abilities for each child that is born."

"How do you know all of this?" Yusho questioned as Claraviel gave Yuya his sword back, who quickly put it back in its bag to hide its appearance from others.

"I haven't met a cursed child but was told this information by the Maxwell from two hundred years ago." Claraviel finished. "He saw the child's power with his own eyes. Nobody know where these children come from nor who the cursed child of this era is."

" **There are people that are born with a premade destiny."** Yuto said, now realizing why Yuya was sad. " **Isn't there any way to avoid one?"** Claraviel shook her head.

"One's destiny isn't easily changed, but once it is then you're able to choose freely without paying attention to it. Some accept their destiny over time but doing it in their own way like Sorey and Velvet has done to theirs despite them being enemies to each other." Milla told them with a smile. "When you have a destiny, things will never get easy until you get used to it."

"Just like you being Maxwell." Jude pointed out and the Lord of Spirits nodded.

"As the level of power I am now is nowhere near Origin or Chronos, that's why I'm meditating regularly to get help from the spirits in the nature." Milla explained a bit sad. "It's a slow process, I know, but I have to do this in order to protect mankind and spirits alike."

"Milla, you're really strong already." Yuya pointed out. "Didn't you tell me two years ago that all of our friends and the ones we care about are our strength to fight?"

"You still remember that?" Milla asked and the younger sibling nodded.

"Those words have always been close to my heart, such words always surface when I need them the most." Yuya replied with smile as he placed a hand on his chest as a reference to what he meant. He then noticed that the stars was starting to appear in the night sky. "The stars are coming out. I need to you show something, Yuto. Something I think you're gonna like." Yuya grabbed Yuto's hand and forced the spirit on his feet, which shocked him.

" **H-Hey! Yuya, slow down!"** Yuto exclaimed as they ran away from the others and made the group laugh at them.

Yuya dragged Yuto, who was trying to make the vessel slow down as they ran up a small hill. Yuya was just thinking about the times he was brought to this very place every night and now he wanted Yuto to experience in the same way the Secrecy eyes did years ago with his mother. When they arrived at the top, Yuya quickly covered the spirit's eyes to not spoil the surprise.

" **What are you doing, Yuya?"** Yuto asked confused and the tomato haired boy chuckled.

"When I take away my hands, look straight up, okay?" Yuya replied eigerly.

" **Alright…"** Yuto replied skeptic. The crimson eyed vessel slowly took away his hands and Yuto opened his eyes only to gasp in amazement over the sight. The dark blue sky was so full of beautiful stars that was glittering like the sea when the sun is going down and the view of it on the hill made it even more beautiful to look at. " **This is… amazing."**

"Yeah, mom would always bring me here every night to look at this sea of stars." Yuya told him while sitting down on the hill with Yuto doing the same. "It was our little secret from everyone, even Milla."

" **Why are you showing it to me then? If it were your secret?"** Yuya blushed while looking away, bringing up every drop of courage he had for what he was about to say. " **Yuya?"**

"It's because I like you, I like you a lot. I've been having these feelings a lot lately." Yuto widen his eyes in surprise that Yuya's sudden confession about having feelings for the spirit like he did to him. "I know it sound stupid for a guy to like another guy like this."

" **I don't think that sound stupid, I asked that myself once."** Yuya looked him surprised over the sudden big smile on the spirit's face. " **I was confused over my own feelings for you. I get easily upset when you decide to hangout with your friends instead of me and blush every time we have those awkward moments."** The two laughed at that sentence as they both agreed it was some awkward moments.

"So you're not shocked about my feelings?"

" **Why would I be shocked? I've been thinking about confessing to you at some point too but was waiting for the right moment to do it properly."** Yuya smiled gently at the spirit, knowing that he had been worrying over nothing.

"Yuto, I-"

Yuya was cut off when Yuto suddenly kissed him on the lips. The crimson eyed boy was shocked at first before closing his eyes, accepting the loving action. It felt as if it was right. The two boys slowly grabbed each other's hands as they stayed like that for a while. The dragons appeared by their side and were happy to see that their master finally told Yuto his true feelings he held inside this whole time. They broke apart and had their foreheads placed against each other as they smiled happily.

" **I already know what you were going to say. I love you too."** Yuto said happy as Yuya placed his head on his shoulder in a loving manner, finally thinking he had everything he ever wanted.

Unknown to them, Milla had been watching them. She had just found the boys to see if they were okay and didn't want to disturb them now, rather she was smiling over the adorable scene of her brother's first confession of love. Something she wouldn't be able to do in a long time, Milla turned around to walk back to the village while the boys had their little moment. But inside, Milla felt jealous over her little brother doing things she can't do herself.

"I envy you, Yuya." Milla said to herself. "No matter what darkness you get yourself imprisoned in, you'll forever be pure hearted and kind. I don't know about me if I would be trapped in darkness myself. I don't know the sort of pain you have experienced this whole time." The Lord of Spirit then decided to walk away and keep what she saw a secret until those two are ready to tell the group themselves.

The boys looked back at the starry sky with smiles and stayed there for a long while, by the time Yuto was going to tell Yuya it was time to go back, the gray eyed spirit saw that Yuya had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He was sleeping soundless, it was probably from all the energy that have been used under the last few hours. Yuto just smiled and took the sleeping boy in his arms in a bridal style to not wake him up, Yuya nuzzled in the warm embrace and Yuto's smile got bigger at the small smile on his vessel's face as he began to walk back to the village and to their tent.

Yuto had just placed Yuya in bed and was slowly taking the blanket over his body when Yusho came in, surprising the spirit a bit.

"What happened back there?" The father asked quite shocked over how gentle the boy before him was with Yuya.

" **He just fell asleep, that's all."** Yuto replied as he hanged up Yuya's coat and goggles on a hook on the wall. " **He would usually do that if he had nightmares the day before, it takes a real tool out of him when he wakes up in the middle of the night."**

"He has nightmares?" Yusho asked worried which made Yuto unsure if he would tell him without Yuya knowing he did even though he was in the same room.

" **I still don't trust you, after knowing what you did to him all this time."** Yuto said, turning to his principal serious.

"Then start trust in me, I want to change so I can undo the mistakes I've made." Yusho said desperate. "You're Asaki Sayaka's son, are you?"

" **So she was your old lawyer."** Yuto mumbled before crossing his arms. " **Yeah, I am her son."**

"How come you're here and hardly visible to people? You aren't a ghost like those back at Hychinder?" Yusho asked and made Yuto, for the first time in months, remembering the accident. The spirit took a deep breath to calm down his nerves since he was still a bit traumatized of what happened to him.

" **I'm a spirit living in limbo between life and death, Yuya has been my vessel since I became one under an accident a few months ago. I don't really want to talk about with someone like you."** Yuto said nervous while rubbing his arm, uncomfortable of the conversation. " **Someone shouldn't have to feel this way. I think it's about time you leave us alone."** Yusho turned to walk away before he thought of something.

"Why are you around Yuya when you know you get yourself in danger?" Yusho asked, wanting to know why people would hang out with Yuya even though they get themselves in danger.

" **You have to figure that out yourself."** Yuto answered before the father walked away to go back to his tent.

Yuto breathed out before getting in bed beside Yuya, feeling tired now that he had to experience his death experience again. When he finally fell asleep, En and Core came and laid themselves on the bed with the boys.

* * *

By the time Yuya woke up the next morning, he was sitting up groggily and looked around his room in question how he had gotten there in first place. The Secrecy eyes saw Yuto fast asleep beside him and just smiled over what happened last night, Yuya could just feel happy when he thought about it. He had figured out that Yuto had carried him to bed because of how tired Yuya was when he just fell asleep on his shoulder all of a sudden. Seeing on the alarm clock that the sun was just about to rise or already have, Yuya decided to go get some fresh air before the spirit woke up and was about to go out when he saw En awake and happy on the bed.

"En, quiet!" Yuya exclaimed in a whisper to the corgi. "Or you'll wake Yuto up." En then tilted his head to the side in curiosity over his owner's behavior.

" **He'll wake who up?"** The voice of a tired Yuto asked and the vessel saw Yuto sitting up to look at him.

"How long have you been awake?" Yuya asked nervously.

" **Ever since you started to talk to the dog."** Yuto answered, yawning after he said that.

"Sorry, about that. You can sleep for a few more minutes if you like, I'm outside if you need me or else I'll wake up when it's breakfast." Yuya said as he got outside before stopping. "Hey, Yuto…" The said spirit looked at him in question. "... thanks for last night. It felt really great to finally know how you felt about me."

Yuya ran out quickly before it became awkward and Yuto grinned before laying back on the pillow to sleep for a few more minutes. Once Yuya was outside, turned to the small hill by the tent to stretch in front of the rising sun. He sat down to feel the nice breeze of the wind going by, the Secrecy eyes was thinking about his confession the night before which was a nice moment for him.

Yusho had decided to wake up and walked out to take a look around the village and nodded to himself that many of the villagers were already awake. Suddenly, Starving Venom and Clear Wing came flying out from his tent with the purple dragon having the envelope in its claws.

"Hey! Give that back, you pesky lizards!" Yusho shouted and started to run after them. The two dragons flew all the way to Yuya in fast pace and Starving Venom dropped the envelope on Yuya's lap.

"What's this, you two?" Yuya asked as he took a look at the envelope, Clear Wing laid herself on his head while Starving Venom sat on his master's shoulder. Yusho came panting after running as fast as he could to catch up with the two mythical lizards. "Dad!"

"I see… that's why they were flying in this direction." Yusho realized. Yuya instantly panicked, realizing that Starving Venom and Clear Wing had taken the envelope from his father.

"I'm so sorry, Dad! I-I didn't tell them to do this. They act by themselves!" Yuya stammered nervously to explain himself but Yusho just grinned before taking a place next to his son, surprising Yuya.

"I figured it out already, they appear too often than people would like." Yusho pointed out as Dark Rebellion appeared on Yuya's other shoulder and Odd-Eyes took a seat on his lap. "They seem very attached to you."

"That's one way to say it. Odd-Eyes have been with me a long time and became one of my best friends." Yuya explained as Odd-Eyes squeaked in agreement. "The same goes for all my monsters. All Duel Monster cards have a spirit, who in time, bonds with the owner of the card. They will do anything to protect their owners."

"I see. That's why the Real Solid Vision System was able to make them have expressions and such things that made them more alive." Yusho mumbled which confused the Secrecy eyes a bit. "It's nothing. I just thought about past experiences." Yuya look down before reaching out the envelope to Yusho.

"It's best that I give this back to you." Yusho shaked his head.

"I was going to give that to you anyway." Yuya looked shocked and just stared at the envelope. "Your mother must have wrote it when her spirit was with you, I haven't open it to know for sure. What I know is that she wanted you to have it." Yuya opened it to read the letter inside, regretting for not bringing his goggles so he could cover his eyes.

" _Dear Yuya, my adorable son._

 _If you're reading this letter, then I have finally been put to rest in peace knowing that you can grow up on your own now._

 _When you were born, I knew that you were special right from the start. You were so used to Otherworld and its creatures that I thought you've been there already for a long time, even talking to Odd-Eyes was a surprise the first time and to completely understand him. That was when I finally understood you were different from a normal Secrecy eyes, someone that can communicate with dragons is a rare ability that people didn't believe existed._

 _When I met your father, I knew about his identity as the first dueltainer and one of the people behind the Action Duel technology, the Real Solid Vision. Maybe that's why you like dueling so much because you got that from your father. You remind me a lot of him before I died and his grief took over. Hopefully, you will take back the pride that your father worked hard for to spread happiness and smiles with entertainment dueling as a dueltainer._

 _I might not be there when you find out the truth about our true origin, I know you will be able to find what caused this curse of death sight, our family had been suffering for too long now and we need to know its true origin._

 _I love you, my magic child._

 _/Sakaki Yoko."_

Yuya was crying as he smiled sadly at the very last message from his mother, who have made him who is now. Teaching him everything he knows about his family's history and Otherworld, he owed her a lot for doing what she did. The crimson eyed boy missed her a lot.

"You were a dueltainer, Dad?" Yuya asked while trying to wipe away his tears.

"Yeah, before my research became much more stressful." Yusho answered. "Yoko wrote that, didn't she?" Yuya chuckled as an answer.

"Yeah, she did." Yusho chuckled a little himself.

"She hasn't changed a bit, even as a spirit." Yuya felt something more in the envelope and took out a spell card from it.

"'Smile World'? Mom used to play this card every time we dueled."

"I have one as well." Yusho took out his Smile World card to show his son. "I gave the other one to Yoko when we first met, she was singing this strange song to some of the children in the park. Something about children coming to play in a garden."

"'Come Little Children'." The principal looked at the crimson eyed boy shocked. "Mom used to sing that to me and Milla all the time. We know that song by heart and that song remind us of Otherworld a lot because of the lyrics."

' _Now I know the relationship between Yoko and Yuya, I can understand now why she told him my old sin.'_ Yusho thought. ' _Maybe I got the wrong idea of things when I saw Yuya like that back in Hychinder. He seemed different in a way.'_ Yuya took the new card in his deck pocket for safe keeping until he get the time to check his deck for new strategies to use it. Odd-Eyes roared and Yuya smiled at his dragon friend which caused the other to join in and Yuya just laughed at them.

"You guys. I promise me and Yuto will play with you later."

"Have your kind, the Secrecy eyes, always been able to talk to dragons?" Yuya looked at him before thinking about an answer.

"No, at least I think so since mom wrote it down but I don't know if one of my ancestors had it before or something. You heard gran gran last night, no one knows what Secrecy eyes have some sort of power except the visions. They've been a mystery for thousands of years."

Before they could continue with their conversation, they heard terrifying screams from the village and they quickly stood up to check what's going on, the villagers was running away in fear and the Sakaki family saw a lion with a scorpion tail and bat wings on its back. It was a manticore.

"A manticore? Here?!" Yuya exclaimed terrified. "But that's impossible! Demons that class can't get through gran gran's domain!"

"A manticore becomes from Greek mythology, such a monster is in a demon class?" Yusho asked and Yuya swallowed nervously but nodded anyway.

"Those that can become minions are the lower class, they're the ones that usually can be summoned through rituals and sacrifices." Yuya explained really nervous and shocked. "These and the class above them can't get through the domain barrier. Only the higher class can because they're far too strong."

" **Yuya!"** The voice of Yuto called out and the Secrecy eyes turned around, he saw his lover running forwards him with the sword in hand. " **Here, catch!"** Yuto threw the sword in Yuya's direction in the crimson eyed boy's view it would have missed, but somehow it landed in his hand instantly.

"Yuto, distract it from the villagers! Make sure it doesn't kill anyone!" Yuya ordered and the spirit nodded, using his lightning speed and fired a couple shots with his guns on the manticore to get its attention on him. "Dad, try and evacuate as many as you can to somewhere safe."

"What are you gonna do?" Yusho asked his son worried, who slowly took out the sword from its sheath.

"I'm going to fight to protect everyone." Yuya answered before dashing into battle.

Yuto was send to the ground by one of the manticore's claws and was about to receive a slash attack when Yuya came and blocked it with his sword. The spirit was glad that his vessel stopped the attack. Yuya used all his strength to force the monster to back away, sending it back a few meters as Yuya took his fighting stance but the manticore sniffed into the air and charged into another direction. The duelists looked at the same direction and saw it was charging at Yusho, who was helping some of the kids into one of the tents. Yuya dropped his sword and ran as fast as he could to try warning his dad.

" **Yuya, Wait!"** Yuto called out and picked up the sword before running after him.

Yusho was aware of the manticore coming at him when one of the kids screamed terrified at it. Suddenly, something pushed him to the side and Yusho looked up horrified. Yuya had taken a big hit into his left side and blood spilled on the ground, that attack was meant to be Yusho's and Yuya had just saved his life.

At the same time, Milla and Jude was sensed something unpleasant at the shrine and understood that it was Yuya. They ran as quickly as they could forwards the village to see what happened. While at the academy, Velvet and Sorey felt the unpleasant sensation as well and knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Velvet thought out loud as the two looked out the window.

Yuri was relaxing in his luxury apartment and decided to open a window to let some fresh air in and when he did, a familiar scent pass by his nose. This smell activated his vampire senses instantly.

"Yuya…" He mumbled, recognizing that scent easily and knew somehow that something happened.

Back at the village, Yuto stared horrified at the scene before him as the manticore hit Yuya away with the back of its paw, making the boy cough up more blood as he was sent crashing into the ground, rolling around before stopping.

" **YUYA!"** Yuto yelled extremely scared as he ran over to his beloved duelist, who was breathing very heavily on the ground and his body refused to move because of the massive pain he was feeling.

The manticore was then hit by pillars of earth from behind which revealed to be Milla, who was really angry as she saw what happened with Jude by her side. A demon hurting her younger brother, despite them not being related, was unforgivable.

"Father, tend Yuya's wounds immediately. This monster will have to face the consequences for hurting him." Milla said determined. Yusho nodded and got up from the ground to check on his biological son.

"You think we can defeat it?" Jude asked, not nervous at all.

"If we work together, as team Xillia's leaders." Milla responded as auras appeared on their bodies, pink for Milla and light green for Jude.

Yuto arrived to Yuya's side and rolled the human boy to the side, he saw that a lot of blood was coming out of the three slash wounds in his side from the manticore's claws.

" **Hold on, Yuya. We're going to help you."** Yuto said worried as he saw Yuya breathing heavily in pain and the lost of air. Yusho arrived observing the situation. " **Yusho, what's going on?"**

"He's losing a lot of blood and might have fractures in the rib cage, he can die of blood loss if he doesn't get medical attention." Yusho concluded, taking out a napkin from his pocket. "Keep pressure on it, I'll get a first aid kit as quickly as possible."

Yuto took the napkin placed it on the wound with both of his hands on it, making sure he doesn't push it too hard and hurt Yuya more. Yusho ran away to ask one of the villagers for medical supplies, Yuya managed to place a bloody but shaking hand on Yuto's. The onyx gray eyed spirit looked at the pained expression on Yuya's face to see a smile while looking at him through the massive pain he's experiencing.

"You can… trust him…" Yuya managed to breathe out before coughing.

"My fist!" Jude shouted, charged in and took a couple of punches before moving out of the way.

"My sword!" Milla shouted, charging at the manticore. She did a couple of hits with her sword, failing to notice that the stinger graced her leg, sending the manticore between the two as the Lord of Spirits jumped into the air when Jude hit the monster and send it in the air.

"And all creation will be one! Tiger Blade Sigma!" The two chanted together. Milla charged down from the air while Jude jumped up, striking the demon at the same time. The manticore was presumed defeated.

" **What did they just do?"** Yuto asked in surprise, haven't seen what they did before.

"A dual… Mystic… Arte…" Yuya breathed out which Yuto picked up and Yusho came back with a first aid kit and took up Yuya's shirt to look at the wound.

"Can you lift him up so I can put the bandages on?" Yusho asked.

Yuto gently lifted Yuya up enough to treat the wounds, Yuya flinched when they touched the wounds and his chest hurt every time he breathed. When they were done, Yuto carefully lay him back on the ground and Yusho took off his jacket to place it as a blanket onto Yuya. Everyone present suddenly got defensive when the manticore got up in rage and was about to jump on Milla but the mutant monster was bound with green energy bounds, the one that summoned them was Claraviel.

"Demons like you aren't welcome here, especially those hurting my family!" Claraviel said angry but collected as the ribbons made a cage around the manticore and made an arm formation with her arms, the manticore roared before disappearing. The Xillia leaders gasped in relief as they had used up a lot of their energy on one attack and Milla quickly hurried over to check on Yuya.

"How's Yuya, father?" Milla asked worried when she saw Yuya in pain.

"He's losing a lot of blood, we need to get him to a hospital, now." Yusho replied. "Or else he might not survive." Yuto gritted at the answer and tighten his fists.

"I doubt I can heal it with my power and Jude is exhausted, we can't heal it enough to walk back." Milla said before biting her lip, not knowing what to do.

" **I'm not letting Yuya die!"** Yuto exclaimed suddenly. " **I'm not losing him!"**

"Some of the villagers that are humans have already called the ambulance and told them he was attacked by a wild animal." Claraviel explained feeling very guilty. "I can get you to the border of the forest, that's how far I can get from here."

" **Thank you, gran gran."** Yuto thanked her grateful and picked up Yuya in his arms, the Secrecy eyes grunted as his eyebrows twitched in pain as he had his eyes closed.

"Gran gran, can you pack our things so we can get them later?" Jude asked as he and the others gathered in a group. "It's going to take a while before we can come back."

"Of course, Jude." Claraviel replied, a teleportation circle appeared under the group and they disappeared with it.

They arrived a few meters away from the city and Yuto placed Yuya against a tree to not let the humans know that he was floating in their eyes, Yuto saw that the pendant had blood on it too. Knowing that it was important to Yuya, the spirit took it off his neck to clean it later so it wouldn't get ruined. But when Yuto stood up, Yuya quickly grabbed his hand and looked at him and his eyes said to not leave him alone. Yuto smiled and took Yuya's hand in both of his.

" **I won't leave your side, ever."** Yuto said gently, Yuya made a small smile through the pain as he placed his hand on his wound.

Milla and Jude changed back into their civilian clothing as they heard the ambulance sirens coming forwards them and the nurses came rushing over to Yuya to prepare to move him in the ambulance. Ludger had also taken notice of what happened and had taken his car to give Yuto, Milla and Jude a ride to the hospital while Yusho was taking the ambulance.

When they arrived, Yuya was immediately brought to the ER to get emergency surgery in hope to close the wound and check for more injuries. The rest of the group waited for news about Yuya's condition, Milla and Yuto was the ones that were most worried about him but the Lord of Spirits was feeling lightheaded for some reason. Yuto was looking at Yuya's pendant in his hand, hoping Yuya would be okay despite what happened back there. Ellen, Jude's mother, came to the group which brought their attention.

"Is Yuya going to be okay?" Milla asked really worried over the news.

"The surgery was successful, he'll make a good recovery." Ellen answered which made everyone gasp in relief. "He's resting as of now, he'll be like that for a few hours. He might even wake up by tomorrow."

"Thank you for doing this, mom." Jude thanked her and the mother smiled at her son. Milla looked at Yuto before nodding that it was okay to go to Yuya, the spirit didn't wait a second more when he ran forwards Yuya's room. "He almost fell unconscious out of blood loss if Yusho didn't treat it right away."

"I did what I could do." Yusho replied. Milla smiled before everything went blank, the ruby eyed girl collapsed on the ground.

"Milla!" Jude exclaimed as he got down on the ground beside her, shaking her in an attempt to wake her up. "Milla, open your eyes."

Ellen and a few of her colleagues immediately started to do tests. Everything that happened to the Sakaki family was no coincidence at all, someone had planned this all out but who would know their location or even about the domain shield over the village. The manticore must have had a summoner controlling it, but who would that be?

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait you guys! I wanted this chapter to be a turning point and worked hard on it for that purpose. I hope you like this and I've also made changes on 'Secrecy eyes and Maxwell' chapter, it's an opening scene since this story is more like a series than a book.**


	10. Episode 9: The Clenching Fist

All that Yuya could see was black, his eyes wouldn't open no matter how much he tried. He could remember what happened to him before going unconscious when the ambulance staff came to him. To think that the morning after confessing to Yuto about his true feelings for him would end up like this. He then felt something through the darkness and thought he saw a silhouette of a person further away.

 _"Who are you?"_ Yuya asked to person, who turned around to face him. It was a woman with long black hair tied into two low ponytails with long red ribbons, she was wearing a red and black school uniform that Yuya didn't recognize at all and he couldn't see her face as her bangs was covering her eyes.

 _"You will soon awaken to your true power. Fight him in order to save us all."_ The woman told him seriously.

Next thing the Secrecy eyes knew, he finally opened his eyes and saw Yuto's smiling face in front of him. Under the time Yuya had been unconscious, Yuto never left his side and had been waiting in his room since they got there. He heard about Milla collapsing but didn't leave the room in case someone would try something on Yuya when they weren't there. Yuto was sitting on the hospital bed next to the tomato haired boy.

 **"Hi."** Yuto greeted as he was relieved that the boy finally woke up.

"Yuto…" Yuya said and tried to sit up straight but immediately leaned back on his bed in pain in both his side and chest.

 **"You need to take it easy to not pull up the stitches. You've got a few fractures in your rib cage too, so you have to stay in the hospital for a week to make sure it is healed properly."** Yuto explained as Yuya untied his hospital shirt and saw his whole torso was covered in layers of bandages. **"** **You've lost a lot of blood back there too."**

"That explains why I'm a little lightheaded." Yuya pointed out, having a hand on his forehead. "How long was I out?"

 **"A whole day since that morning."** Yuto answered. **"I've been here since but Milla shut down when we heard your surgery was a success."** Yuya immediately sat back up to try getting out his bed to check on his sister but Yuto stopped him by having his hands on his shoulders.

"I need to see her!" Yuya grunted trying to ignore the pain.

 **"Yuya, you need to calm down or else you'll collapse from the pain!"** Yuto said worried, trying to reason with his loved one. **"Listen, Jude is trying his best to find out what happened to her."** He then heard Yuya crying which worried him.

"I'm so weak and useless. I thought now that I can fight, I can help protect everyone but now…" Yuya cried and Yuto carefully hugged him.

 **"You aren't useless, I've seen how much you train and work hard to come all this way. That's why you're not weak either."** Yuto said caring to calm him down. **"You've just haven't found your true abilities and power yet."** Yuya hugged Yuto back as a thank you while he cried. **"I don't care what people think about you and your abilities, but I do care about when you say stupid things like that to yourself."**

"Sorry… I think I'm just too exhausted and lightheaded to think straight." Yuya pointed out as Yuto helped him back onto the back of the bed again, Yuto placed a hand on his cheek and started to rub it while wiping away the tears running down from his eye.

 **"You should get some rest, I'll tell Jude and the others that you're awake."** Yuto assured him and placed the clean pendant in the boy's hand.

"My pendant!" Yuya exclaimed, putting it back around his neck.

 **"I cleaned it for you, I know how important it is to you. Now, get some rest. I'll be back soon."** Yuya nodded and the spirit stood up before walking to the door, watching Yuya getting to rest as he closed the door.

Yuto walked through the empty halls of the hospital, searching for Jude. He had to guess that he was with Milla, the Xillia leaders were close and Jude wanted to find out what exactly happened to the Lord of Spirits before it was too late. While trying to find him, Yuto passed the room where he was or more specifically, his body. Yuto hesitated at first but decided to take a look on his condition since he no longer can check mentally since his body is no longer his vessel to keep it from getting injured and kill himself. When the gray eyed spirit walked through the door, he saw his unconscious body still motionless and the far too familiar beeping of the monitors ringed the room.

 _ **'** **To think that all of this started right here, in this room.'**_ Yuto thought as he looked at his body. _**'** **Thanks to Yuya, I've changed from being a person that just wasn't me and now I'm the person I was before I changed everything about myself. I completely forgot about that side of me that loved the supernatural and fairytales.'**_

Yuto smiled at all those memories but mostly those about Yuya, he snapped out of it when Ruri and Shun came into the room. The purple haired girl was carrying a bouquet of flowers to replace the dead ones in the vase on the bedside table. Yuto knew he needed to get a message to Shun about Yuya and Milla were there too and looked around to find some way to contact him.

Eventually, he remembered he could communicate with Shun through his duel disk. The oldest person in the room took out his duel disk which was the same model as Yuto's and saw the message in shock to look around to see if he could see Yuto but remembered he couldn't without the Sight and read the message.

 _'Yuya and Milla are here and injured, we can explain everything. If you go to the left, you'll find Yuya's room. He's asleep at the moment, I'll tell you when he's awake. Yuto.'_ Shun read in his mind. _'What happened to the Sakakis? I need to check on Yuya later.'_

"Brother, what is it?" Ruri asked, seeing the worried face of Shun's.

"I just got a message about someone I know, can you take care of Yuto if I leave?" Shun requested which made Ruri confused.

"Yeah, we're here to take care of his room to keep it neat." Ruri replied. "Who's the person you're talking about?"

"It's best you don't know." Shun answered and Yuto smiled, knowing that his best friend was trying his best to keep Yuya's secret hidden from people.

Yuto walked back into the corridor and was about to continue his search for Jude when he saw the medical student walking towards him. He looked pretty tired but determined, possibility is that he worked most of the night for Milla's sake.

 **"Hi Jude, you feeling okay?"** Yuto asked a little worried.

"I've had worse days, I've gotten used to it." Jude replied yawning a little. "If you decided to leave Yuya, he's probably awake by now."

 **"Yeah, he's resting for now and I thought you guys should know."** Yuto explained. **"But he's worried about Milla and almost forced himself out of bed to check on her if I hadn't stopped him."**

"I can imagine that." Jude agreed, knowing a younger sibling would do that. "I just took a blood sample to check it out. I noticed she had a small cut on her leg, I think it was the manticore that put her in that state."

 **"The stinger graced her leg!"** Yuto exclaimed realization.

"Yeah, I'm going to check the blood sample to determine if poison from the stinger really is in effect." Jude explained. "If it is, then I need to make a cure as fast as possible. We might have to ask Rita too to make it fast enough."

 **"I remember Yuya, Yuri and Ludger being really terrified when they realized Milla was in danger. I need to ask Yuya what happen if a Maxwell has no other descendant and the Four have no vessel to reside in."** Yuto suggested, having a feeling inside that he didn't like.

"Jude!" Turning around to the other side of the corridor, the duo saw Velvet and Sorey walking forwards them. Sorey was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a dark blue unbuttoned shirt, brown pants and white sneakers. On his left hand was a white fingerless glove with gold lining and a strange symbol in the middle, a bracelet of red beads and two feathers that are similar to his earrings.

"Velvet, Sorey. What are-!" Velvet opened a portal behind the two before Jude could finish and grabbed Yuto by the neck, slamming his back against the Otherworld version of the hospital which was completely crumbled and abandoned, the Lord of Calamity was having an angry stare at the spirit.

"What happened to the Sakakis?!" Velvet demanded, ignoring how much strength she was using in her grip. "Answer me!"

 **"Velvet, calm down…!"** Yuto breathed out.

"I am calm!" Velvet retarded before Sorey put a hand on her shoulder.

"Velvet, you're strangling him." He said calmly, completely unfazed by her anger. The black haired therion looked at him before closing her eyes and let Yuto go for him to breathe.

"Thanks for stopping me, Shepherd." Velvet thanked the brown haired boy.

"I know when your therion instinct goes haywire. If you killed him then both Milla and Yuya would have gotten angry at the both of us." Sorey explained. "I'm also the Shepherd, the light version of you. You really need to control your hunger so you won't eat anyone by accident."

"I know that, we better find a dark being or higher later if we have time." Velvet pointed out and Sorey nodded as Jude looked at the two really confused.

 **"Why did you attack me like that?"** Yuto asked finally being able to breathe again. **"What's going on?"**

"You actually don't know?" Sorey questioned. "Nature itself is crying and started to die."

"What do you mean?" Jude asked. "We already know Maxwell is the balance of Life."

"That's not what's the problem." Velvet replied, glaring at the medic. "The barrier between the Human Realm and Otherworld is weakening which can cause supernatural creatures to escape and cause massive chaos." Jude and Yuto was shocked at the statement.

"Because of me being the Shepherd and Velvet the Lord of Calamity, we have a big bond with Milla. We don't know how it is that way but everytime one of us gets injured or dies, we get this strange dark feeling inside us." Sorey explained placing a hand on his chest and Velvet grunted as she tightened her grip on her bandaged arm. "We felt that yesterday morning and knew something happened."

"The nature of Otherworld is dying which means the supernatural would try anything to survive this disaster that's happening right now." Velvet continued while crossing her arms over her chest. "All because Maxwell is dying and there isn't someone that can be the heir then the barrier will disappear. It's what keeps normal humans from finding out the truth. Yuya and Ludger knows that Milla is keeping up the barrier with her very existence."

 **"Someone planned to get Milla killed."** Yuto realized which get the Tales students attention. **"Not just her but the whole Sakaki family, thinking Yuya and Yusho were part of the Maxwell bloodline."**

"The person that did this to them think Yuya is going to become the next Maxwell but don't know Milla was adopted into the family before he was born." Jude finished and everyone began to be nervous, realizing that the attacker have done something that would bring the Human Realm to ruin just to kill Maxwell.

The group looked at each other now that they figured out why the manticore was at the village. Yuto growled when thinking of what the person did to Yuya, almost killing someone that didn't have anything to do with Maxwell even though they grew up together. A small electricity spark past Yuto's face as it started to rain in the real world.

On a roof with a view over to the window of Milla's room, a woman with long, blue-green hair, green eyes, and pointy ears. She wears a slightly revealing blue and white outfit, as well as white gloves adorned with blue, green, and purple rings on each of her arms. She possesses intricate light-blue wings on her back. She was sitting on the edge with no worry in the world.

"Oh, my little sister is really in trouble this time." The winged woman said with a giggle. "To think Exodus would jump to conclusions like this. Damn those humans!" The woman then stood up but levitated from the ground. "Well, I'll let her little servant boy take care of the antidote while I look after her state, that way I can make sure she is healthy before going after them." The woman looked at the unconscious Milla through the window as it rained.

* * *

Yuya woke up by the time it started to rain while hearing thunder outside. He couldn't stop thinking about the woman in his dream, Yuya felt like he knew her somehow but he didn't know where and when because he didn't have any memory of her. The Secrecy eyes just stared at the rain pouring down on the window outside when the door opened and Yuya turned his head forwards the door. It was a female doctor with blonde hair and green eyes that walked in with a tray in her hands with a glass of water and a strange dark red pill laying beside it.

"Glad to see you're awake, Mr. Sakaki." The doctor said as she closed the door behind her. "Your family and friends had been really worried about you."

"How's my sister?" Yuya asked, surprising the doctor before him.

"I see, young Mr. Mathis must have told you." The doctor replied with a smile. "I'm afraid we haven't found anything considering your sister's sudden collapse, we only know that her state is first priority."

"Okay, I'm just worried about her that's all." Yuya said sadly, wondering where Yuto was at the moment.

"It's normal for siblings to do that. We do what we can to help her." The doctor pointed out, placing the tray on the bedside table and took the two items to give to Yuya. "Here, this medicine will help with the pain and the blood flow in your system." The crimson eyed boy carefully sat up and took the medicine before placing in his mouth and drank the water to get the pill down his throat. "Good boy! Now I'll leave you to rest before one of the other doctors come to check on you."

The doctor left Yuya alone in the room again, walking past Yuto but she couldn't see him and began to walk forwards the back door to a room where darkness surrounded the area. In the shadows was a silhouette of a young girl but her appearance was hidden by the shadows while the doctor stared sternly at her.

"I did what your master asked for the last fourteen years, killing hundreds of young children with that medicine and that boy is the one you're after." The doctor said a little angry. "Can you please erase those memories of Otherworld you forced me to see."

"That depends on the result, my master have waited for years for him." The girl replied. "If he really is the one then he won't die in the next two hours, then that ability of his is gone for good and replaced with his true power. Only then I'll erase every trace of Otherworld and me from your memory." The doctor tched at the answer.

"That was the last one I was given, I can't help you from now on and Sakaki is the last of his kind, right?" The doctor asked.

"No but he does have rare abilities just like his predecessor, it's no coincidence he got it." The girl answered. "To think the Exodus organization made our goal so much easier."

The doctor left without a word, angry over the girl's statement. People hadn't figured out the deaths of those children since the medicine doesn't give any trace and only _special people_ can see it. The doctor was a normal human unlike Yuya and the girl, she didn't want to do it.

* * *

Back with Yuya, he was looking at the window again but turned to the other side when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Yuto there with him. Yuya could only smile as they shared a small kiss together before placing their foreheads together.

 **"Did you wait long?"** Yuto asked gently and Yuya shook his head slightly.

"No, I know you would come back and I know how you are. That's why." Yuya replied, trusting Yuto with his life. "Did you find the others?" Yuto sat on the bed again right next to his vessel.

 **"Yeah, Jude told me that the manticore graced Milla's leg under the fight with the stinger. So it's possible that she got the poison of it too and he's going to make a cure for her as fast as possible. He and Yusho will come over later to check on you for themselves."** Yuya nodded before thinking about his dad and their conversation before the attack.

"Dad wasn't always a scientist, he was a dueltainer!" Yuto raised an eyebrow in surprise over the sudden words. "I completely forgot about that."

 **"What are you even talking about?"** Yuya looked at his partner with a smile.

"Dad gave me a letter yesterday that was from mom after Clear Wing and Starving Venom stole it in the first place. She thinks I got my passion for dueling from dad since he was the first dueltainer and not because mom liked it." Yuya then became determined while looking at his pendant as it was swinging in the air like a pendulum. "Mom also wrote that I can be the one to find out the truth about our true origin that caused the Secrecy eyes to have the sight to see when people dies."

 **"I think your mom is right. You know so many things in Otherworld and are special, you aren't like other people but to think that Yusho was a dueltainer before becoming the Headmaster of a normal school with dueling lessons."** Yuto chuckled at the thought. **"Looks like that conversation of yours got you two a bit closer enough for you to trust him."** Yuya looked at the spirit before looking down.

"I guess so, I still can't forget about what he did to me and those kids. I'm not sure if I want to trust him again even if he saved my life." Yuya then began to cough really hard which worried Yuto a lot.

 **"Yuya, what's wrong? Did you get sick?"** Yuya was about to shake his head when the coughing became worse while the spirit was holding him up to not make Yuya feel more pain in his side. The doctor was peeking through the small creek in the door to watch what happened which the result was a success and the doctor gasped in relief.

 _'At least he survived the effect of the pill.'_ The doctor thought, seeing Yuya's little seizure. _'Otherwise, their skin would have gone pale and people would think they were asleep until they realize they're dead. I'm happy to see that at least one survived.'_ The doctor then walked away to leave the two alone and go to her next patient.

Yuto was focused on how to help his partner when Shun came into the room and saw what's going on, he took the glass that was left in the room after the medication Yuya got and got to the bathroom to get some water before coming back with it to give it to Yuya, took it and drank some which helped.

 **"Shun."** Yuto said while smiling at his best friend which made Yuya look at the human beside him.

"Thank you, Shun." Yuya thanked before coughing a little more but not as worse as a few seconds ago and his voice had gotten a little hoarse from his seizure. "I needed that. Why are you here?"

"I got a message from Yuto about you and Milla were here too, I came to check on you." Shun explained which shocked the crimson eyed boy a bit and looked at the spirit confused.

 **"They were visiting my body in one of the other rooms down the hall."** Yuto explained simply. **"I thought you would like to see some familiar faces while we wait for your dad to come with your things."** Yuya smiled before laying back on the bed.

"What happened to you?" Shun asked with worry and Yuya grunted, still feeling the pain in his chest after the sudden seizure.

"Attacked by a manticore yesterday and took a hit for my dad while we were trying to protect everyone." Yuya groaned.

 **"Which was pure insane, you scared me to death!"** Yuto exclaimed serious. **"The manticore was after Milla this whole time! Velvet and Sorey have told us what happens if there isn't another person capable of becoming Maxwell."**

"I just don't want to see people I care about get hurt or killed." Yuya said, curling his hands into fists at the thought. "I've seen so many people die and I can't do anything about it, I've tried to prevent it but it happen anyway. There's no way to stop my visions from happening in reality. It mostly goes to you, Yuto."

 **"But I did, twice now."** Yuto explained while placing his hands on his boyfriend's to comfort him a bit, understanding that he was a little traumatized from the attack.

"I see, that's the case." Shun said suddenly, confusing the couple.

"What?" Yuya asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Outside the room, Ruri was walking by to get something when she heard the familiar voices of Yuya and Shun talking by themselves and hide with her back by the wall to make sure she isn't seen by the two while peeking through the creek of the opened door.

"Yuya!" She exclaimed hushed in shock before quietly running back to Yuto's hospital room.

"You two are in love, aren't you?" Shun guessed and both boys started to blush madly as there hasn't been people that had figured out by now even if they've noticed. "That confirms it. I never thought you would be gay, Yuto."

 **"Hey! We're still growing up and you thought me and Ruri had a relationship for some time!"** Yuto exclaimed irritated. **"You're really overprotective of her and jump to conclusions so easily! Why would one of my childhood friends do that kind of thing?!"**

"Love is unpredictable." Yuya pointed out.

 **"Exactly!"** Yuto answered and the crimson/emerald haired boy started to chuckled until Yuto elbowed him in the chest lightly to not hurt him. Yuya kept his smile on at his partner's behavior to attempt to cheer him up from his negative thoughts.

"True, true. I'm glad for you." Shun confessed which made Yuto smile. "Does anyone know you two are together as a couple now?"

"We don't know actually. We got together two days ago, I hope nobody know about what we did there." Yuya said looking at Yuto as he said that.

 **"You mean the kiss? Milla I can understand and I won't be surprised if she knew but the others would be a problem."** Yuto pointed out. **"Especially Yuri for that manner."** Yuya nodded in agreement about the vampire.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret unless you give a sign I can tell." Shun said which made the two glad about his understanding of the situation.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Yuzu with Ruri, Sawatari and Gongenzaka standing there. The pink haired girl looked pretty angry at Yuya, who was getting pretty nervous while Yuto and Shun were surprised over the girl's anger at the injured Secrecy eyes. Under the time the spirit has been with his vessel, he had gotten to know Yuya's classmates and friends to know that Yuzu was trying her best to help her childhood friend in any way she could but he hasn't seen her this angry. Usually, Yuzu would hit the crimson eyed boy whenever he did things she didn't like with her fan which made many fear her.

"What happened, you dumbass?!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"H-hi, you guys." Yuya greeted nervously as Yuto moved away to watch the scene.

"Don't give me that! This is the second time you get to the hospital and your eye got healed not too long ago." Yuzu said angry as she walked over to him. "We've been wondering what exactly you're doing in your free time without us when we see you like this!"

"I'm starting to regret telling her about this." Ruri pointed out, placing a hand on her forehead while shaking her head.

"Calm down, Ruri. This would happen anyway if I know Yuzu well." Gongenzaka said to help explain the situation. "Yuya and Yuzu have known each other longer than me, that way she knows when there's something wrong with him."

"You sure that she isn't more than just a friend?" Sawatari asked suspicious. "To me, it sounds like they're together."

"Yuya and Yuzu?! That's a bunch of rumors!" Gongenzaka said like it was hilarious. "They might hang around a lot but they are just the normal childhood friends you usually see."

"Y-Yuzu, I can explain…" Yuya stammered nervously while looking at the side to avoid eye contact.

"You better be! What exactly did you do to get here?" Yuzu asked as Yuya sat to the side to face her properly.

"Look, I just hurt something and will leave the hospital soon." Yuya lied and stood on his feet while ignoring the pain. As he stood up, his vision was blurry and his head was spinning, grabbing the side of the bed on instinct while having a hand on his forehead, alarming everyone.

"Yuya!" Shun exclaimed, knowing what's going on and caught the boy before he fell on the floor.

 **"You shouldn't even be standing right now! You're going to pull your stitches up."** Yuto told his partner worried. **"I told you that you've lost a lot of blood back there, you still need to rest."**

 _'I know… Yuto.'_ Yuya said telepathic as he tried getting rid of the spinning in his head.

"Help me get him back on the bed." Shun asked and Sawatari came in to help. Shun took Yuya up by the torso while Sawatari took his legs as they carefully put him back on his bed, the older boy being careful with Yuya's injures. Yuya groaned at the spinning in his head while Yuto took his other hand and squeezed it gently. "Sorry if I managed to touch your wound."

"No, you didn't." Yuya responded, covering his eyes with his other hand. "I just got really dizzy, that's all." The crimson eyed boy took up his shirt to check if one of the stitches had got up but breathed out in relief when he saw he didn't, revealing the bandages to his friends.

"All those bandages. What happened?" Ruri asked which worried everyone with the same question.

"Well, I-"

"He and his family was attacked by a wild animal in the woods." Shun cut him off which surprised Yuya. "Yuya got a few nasty hits and was hospitalized to make sure they don't get worse." Yuya and Yuto was smiling at the lie even though it was partly true.

"Oh, a family trip gone to waste." Sawatari said sarcastic. "I know to check the news before doing trips like that."

"Sawatari, so you mean that you should check for wild animals on the internet from like, I don't know, ten years!" Yuzu yelled angry at him. "There's was a lot of animals ten years ago and many of them doesn't live in the forest anymore. Besides, that forest is a mystery as a whole."

 **"That's because you need to have the Sight in order to walk around safely in that forest."** Yuto pointed out with experience, knowing only Yuya can hear him.

Suddenly, Sawatari screamed in pain and shaked his hand to try getting rid of the pain. Jumping onto the bed was Odd-Eyes, roaring at Sawatari as Yuto and Yuya looked at the small dragon in Yuya's lap.

"Odd-Eyes, how?" Yuya asked hushed which got the dragon's attention.

 **"You don't even have your deck here, Yusho took it-"** Yuto cut himself off when he realized something as he saw Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starving Venom flying into the room.

"Well, kids. Isn't it a little too cramped in here?" An all too familiar voice said which caught everyone's attention to the doorway and saw Yusho standing there with a plastic bag in hand.

"Principle Sakaki?!" Ruri and Shun exclaimed. Sawatari flinched when he heard the surname while Gongenzaka and Yuzu were nervous of his appearance in the room.

"Oh, the Kurosaki siblings, I never knew you two were friends with Yuya." Yusho pointed out with a smile.

"We met some time ago, Principle." Ruri answered honestly. "It was just recently we saw each other again."

"I see. Good to see some familiar faces here." Yusho said. "How come you two are here?"

"We were visiting Yuto, you know, Asaki." Shun explained.

"Yeah, what happened to him was shocking." Yusho confessed even though he knew Yuto was in the room with them. "I hope he'll recover soon."

"We hope so too." Ruri prayed which made the spirit a bit sad.

 **"Guys…"** Yuto mumbled which Yuya picked up and Dark Rebellion perched on his shoulder to try cheering him up.

 _'Yuto, you're here and can hear us but can't talk to us back except for Yuya and Milla.'_ Shun thought, knowing how his best friend act. _'Damn it!'_

"So why are you here, Yusho?" Yuzu asked suspicious.

"I thought Yuya might wanna have his things back." Yusho answered and walked over to his son, giving him the plastic bag.

Yuya and Yuto looked into the bag to see most of Yuya's belongings in it as well a change of clothes, what made the Secrecy eyes smile was the fact Yusho had brought his sketchbook and pencils as well the field guide so he could do things while being in the hospital until he could leave.

"You even brought my sketch pad! I left it back at gran gran after what happened." Yuya pointed out as he took it out to look if it was the right one as he knew which drawings there was in the ones he got. "When did you get it?"

"She came over with it this morning as well as other things, I thought you would like to have them back when you're here." Yusho explained and Yuya gasped in relief.

"At least it didn't get ruined after the attack." The crimson eyed boy said which made his friends a bit confused, they were also surprised over that Yuya was sketching from the start.

 **"He's doing something nice for once. Who would have thought of that?"** Yuto pointed out and chuckled at his own comment.

"Can you guys please leave?" Yusho asked the people with them. "I would like to talk to Yuya alone for a bit." Yuzu and Gongenzaka hesitated at first before following the other three outside the room and closed the door to keep the conversation private.

"Were you regretting bringing Shun here, Yuto?" Yuya asked the spirit worried immediately and Yuto shadowed his eyes a bit.

 **"I don't know. I'm glad Shun knows but everyone else just think I'll stay like that."** Yuto explained sadly at the memories of his friends. **"I just wanna tell them I'm alright but that's impossible."** Yuya wrapped his arms around Yuto's neck gently.

"Stop it, you're not yourself right now." Yuya pointed out which made the gray eyed boy realize that he was making his vessel worried over that he was losing hope of coming back to his body, to his human life. "You will come back. We haven't stopped helping you and won't do it until we find a way."

 **"Sorry, Yuya."** Yuto apologized. Yuya shaked his head slowly in denial.

"There's no need to apologize. You're still having a hard time since what happened a few months ago." The Secrecy eyes said. "I know how hard it is to accept that sort of thing." Yusho looked away in shame as he knew his son was talking about his abuse, the very life Yuya had grown to know and yet he was living like it didn't exist at all.

 _'I don't know the answer to my own question that I asked Yuto two days ago.'_ Yusho thought when he saw Yuya comforting Yuto even though he couldn't see him. _'The Yuya I have seen now is kind and bring happiness to the people around him, always wearing a smile. Why did I do such things to an innocent child? Did my distorted desires of losing Yoko take over my mind?'_

"Dad, you okay?" Yuya asked a little worried, seeing the unfamiliar expression after letting go of Yuto. The spirit might not like or trust Yusho but the actions he was having right now was worrying.

"After the Hychinder accident, I've been having different thoughts." Yusho explained while looking out the window. "About my past, you and Milla. Even reconsidering Yoko's decision when she took Milla in, telling me how risky it would be and how special she was."

 **"Wait, your mom knew Maxwell this whole time?!"** Yuto exclaimed in shock as his vessel was shocked as well over the new information.

"Do you know his full name?" Yuya asked, wanting to know who he was to try finding information for both him and his sister. "If you know then you need to tell me. Me and Milla has been looking for information about him for a long time now, even a single piece will help."

"I think so, I've only met him once a really long time ago. The time he left Milla to us that day nineteen years ago." Yusho replied, remembering back that day.

 **Flashback**

Yusho and Yoko was watching one of Yusho's performances in the living room from earlier that day to try finding out what the dueltainer could improve in the next duel performance he will have later. Yoko was lying on his shoulder while they're sitting on the couch. The moment ended when they heard someone knocking on the door to the big mansion.

"Who would knock at this time of the day?" Yusho questioned as Yoko stood up to open the door.

"Oh, it could just be Shuzo again. No one knows." His wife said as she opened the door. A body in a long black cloak stumbled forward onto their knees with a bundle in their hands, this alarmed the couple and Yusho ran over to them as Yoko got down to face them. "Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"Yoko… I need to ask you a favor." The person said in a male voice and took off his hood to reveal his appearance. He had long brown hair in a low ponytail with a slightly long beard of the same color, yellow-green eyes behind a pair of round frame glasses perched on his nose.

"Adam, you shouldn't be here." Yoko said serious. "You should be in hiding, what if they find you here."

"I know… but this little life is the only thing precious to me…" Adam explained while looking at the bundle in his arms.

"Yoko, who is this man?" Yusho asked and the woman looked up at her husband.

"He's an old acquaintance of the family, though in not so good terms until recently with our generation." Yoko replied. "This is Adam Maxwell. That is my husband, Yusho."

"My apologies for coming here so late but I need to take action about her safety." Adam explained further and gave Yoko the bundle, she took some away to reveal a baby girl underneath the blanket, who was sleeping at the moment.

"Another child but this one is alive and a girl." Yoko said in shock. "How is it possible?"

"Come inside, I'll get you something." Yusho suggested and took one of Adam's arms over his shoulder and carried him over to the couch.

"Thank you, Yusho." Adam thanked him as the dueltainer sat him down in the couch as Yoko came over with the baby girl in her arms.

"Why did you come here with your daughter?" Yoko asked as Yusho came back with a cup of tea which Adam gladly took. "Didn't you say she died by the time she was born?"

"That was her sister, Muzet." Adam explained sadly. "The girl in your arms is the new generation of the Maxwell bloodline. She have shown potential even this early on which usually happen to boys."

"I see, if they find out about it then they are going to be furious." Yoko pointed out as she saw that the little girl opened her eyes, revealing a beautiful red/dark pink color that reminded the woman of rubies despite the pink tint in them. "She's beautiful. Yusho, come and look at her." The husband walked behind her to see the little girl.

"She really is, do you have a name for her yet?" Yusho asked while keeping his eyes on the girl.

"Yes, I do. Her name is Milla." Adam answered.

"Named after the woman that created the Kresnik clan, that's a smart thinking to the first female heir to the Maxwell family." Yoko commented while grinning.

"But sadly, I cannot take care of her when I'm in hiding." The Maxwell said. "She'll need to have experience of the outside world in order to live a normal life, that is why I have come here." The Sakaki couple looked at him confused. "I'm hoping the two of you can give her a normal childhood when I'm not around. It is not safe nor true to a child to live with me in hiding."

"You're asking us to adopt her?" Yusho asked surprised.

"Yoko, think about this." Adam said. "This may bring our bloodlines to peace if a Maxwell child live with someone of your line, that way it'll bring an end to this family feud once and for all."

"What do you think, Yusho?" Yoko asked her husband. "Are you ready to take care of a child?" Yusho just smiled at the determination of his wife.

"Of course, we've been wanting to have one for a while now. Even if that happens then they would have some company already." Yusho answered which made the woman smile at him.

 **Flashback Ends**

"I never thought that Milla would be so important." Yusho confessed to the two boys. "I didn't understand a thing of what they talked about that night nor what the clans and families Yoko mentioned were but I understood I shouldn't get involved in all of that until Yoko tells me her secret. All I know of him is that his name is Adam, that's all."

"That's okay. A name is all we need." Yuya said with a smile. "We've been looking for that kind of clue for sometime now."

 **"Now we at least know his name, that way we can tell Ludger to look it up so we can find Milla's father and get some answers."** Yuto pointed out, remembering what Yuya told him after he found out that the Maxwell before Milla had sent the sword. **"That is our objective for the moment before continuing with trying to find information of your strange abilities."**

"True. Maxwell was sending letters to Milla a lot to help her." Yuya agreed with his partner. "We can just hope the name is enough to locate him."

"Don't get hopes up." Yusho told them serious while turning around to face them. "When he came to the mansion, he told us he was in hiding and even your mother told him it was dangerous for Adam to be with us which is the reason why he gave the responsibility to raise Milla to us. It is going to be really difficult to find him with he's not dead."

"Yeah, we know but we really need to do this." Yuya said with a serious look in his eyes. "No matter if he's dead or alive, all of us want to get answers from him. One way or another."

 **"That's also Milla's wish, she want to meet her biological father at least once."** Yuto pointed out more. **"I can understand that."**

"I understand, but remember that believing isn't always enough." Yusho said, thinking it was about time for him to get back to the mansion. "It is about time I return to the mansion, I have things to do. I'll be back tomorrow." Yuya nodded while smiling at his dad's change in personality.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Yuya said as Yusho nodded before going out of the room, walking by everyone in the corridor with a smile of his own.

Jude was walking by and saw the old dueltainer nodding at him which caused Jude to smile as well, knowing what happened. As he arrived to Yuya's room, he was surprised that many of the people from Yuya's school was there and as well the Kurosaki siblings, who he knew were visiting their friend. Yuya was showing Yuzu the drawings he made but avoided showing her the drawing of Yuto to avoid any more questions. Gongenzaka was talking to Shun and Ruri while Sawatari was just bored while listening on Yuya and Yuzu's conversation. Yuto was by Yuya's side as usual with the dragons flying around them without getting noticed.

"I never thought you would be this good, why didn't you tell me you could draw like this?" Yuzu asked amazed at the many drawings.

"Can you stop?" Yuya said with a smile. "A guy has to have some secrets to themselves, despite being best friends."

"Come on! I usually tell you my secrets and you better do the same!" Yuzu exclaimed irritated.

"That doesn't mean I have to." Yuya replied simply before Yuzu hit him in the head with her fan. The Secrecy eyes blamed his bad luck over all for everything but eventually saw Jude by the doorway, he swore that everyone he knew would come walking into his room. "Jude!"

"Hi, I'm glad you're awake." Jude said grateful with a gentle smile. "I was getting a little worried when my mom told us you would wake some time today."

"Yeah. I have to thank her when she visit me." Yuya said with smile before looking sadly down. Jude, Yuto and Shun knew why, he was thinking about Milla.

"Yuya?" Yuzu asked worried over the change of mood. The other three was confused and worried as well over the rare gloomy face.

"Can I at least see her? I can't just sit here and have everyone tell me about how she's doing." Yuya told the Tales student, leaving out Milla's name to keep suspicion away. "I really need to see that myself." Jude sighed as the normal humans in the room noticed what time it was.

"Yuya, we'll come and visit you tomorrow after school." Gongenzaka said and Yuya smiled.

"Yeah. I'll look forward to it." The Secrecy eyes said as they left, leaving the supernatural knowing boys alone.

 **"Jude, you know how worried Yuya is about Milla."** Yuto pointed out serious. **"I'm worried as well. Is there any way for Yuya to get to Milla's room without risking his injuries?"**

"Yuya still need to rest in bed. He can't even stand on his feet because of the blood loss and if something happens to the stitches then they are going to have someone observing you outside." Jude explained which made the boys look at each other.

"Can't we use a wheelchair?" Shun suggested out of the blue. "That way Yuya don't have to walk and won't risk to have his stitches pulled up."

"We can try that but we just have to make sure we don't get caught." Jude said smiling before going out to the corridor and came back with a wheelchair, placing it by the hospital bed. "We're going to have to help him off the bed and into the chair."

"Alright." Shun said as they stood on either side as Yuya position himself by the edge with Yuto floating behind him in comfort.

 **"Ready?"** Yuto asked and Yuya nodded but still nervous about standing again after last time. **"One… two… three!"**

Jude and Shun helped Yuya off the bed and onto his feet. The Secrecy eyes stumbled backwards a bit and panted slightly over the spinning in his head and couldn't really keep his balance if it weren't for the two older boys holding him from falling to the floor. Yuto wanted to help but he knew that people walking by would think Yuya was crazy or find it supernatural and take him elsewhere.

"Just a little further, Yuya." Jude said and Yuya nodded again. The two boys helped the crimson eyed boy to the wheelchair and he carefully sat down in it.

"Oh, my head is spinning like hell." Yuya moaned while holding his head.

"It'll go away soon enough. It's common for people with blood loss with that amount you lost." Jude explained as Shun took the wheelchair out of the room with Jude and Yuto leading them. The medic then stopped and pointed at a room nearby. "Here it is."

The group walked inside to meet the sound of the heart monitor as they see Milla unconscious on the bed in the room. Yuya was looking sadly at the state of his sister as Shun stopped the wheelchair next to the bed, Yuto placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Milla…" Yuya breathed out sadly.

"They're trying their best to stabilize her until they find what's wrong with her." Jude explained. "I'm taking the time to prepare an antidote against the manticore's poison."

 **"How long would it take to make it?"** Yuto asked, glancing at the ember eyed student.

"I've written down the ingredients and a formula to give the best alchemist I know." Jude replied serious. "We'll make it in time." Jude then turned to Shun. "Shun, can you watch over them while I'm gone?"

"Of course. You better be careful." Shun replied while nodding.

"The same goes to you." Jude said before leaving them in the room and closed the door after him.

"I knew I would find you here." A male voice said and Jude silently cursed as he turned to face a male doctor with light brown hair and eyes complete with square glasses.

"Hi, dad." Jude greeted.

"I've told you that we will take care of this." The man said sternly. "Let real doctors take care of the patients."

"I can't sit and tweedle my thumbs when one of my best friends are fighting for her life." Jude replied serious. "I, at least, doing something about this. We want Milla back as fast as possible." Jude's dad then slapped him across the cheek but the boy was quiet.

"You think things can be treated so easily?" The father asked his son. "Ever since you were a kid, you've always tried to help the people with serious and incurable symptoms which is inexcusable."

 _'You don't know a thing.'_ Jude said in his head. _'Milla is really important to all of us. Mostly to me, Yuya and Yuto.'_

"Sometimes, things aren't normal. The academy knows how to cure illnesses with things from nature that they teach us." Jude said determined. "That's why I want to look into this myself. You can't stop me from helping my friend."

Jude walked by his father without another word to finish his research for the antidote. His father sighed at his son's behavior and glanced at the door next to him. He looked at it seriously before walking away to continue his work.

Inside, Yuya was still looking at Milla worried with Yuto still by his side as Shun was leaning against the wall on the opposite side from the couple to have better eye on the door.

"I'm still confused about all of this." Yuya told the two. "How could that manticore get through the domain barrier? How did it know where we were?"

 **"Someone must have followed us to the village or knew the location. We at least know that it was a human that did it."** Yuto concluded from the events and the information Yuya and Milla told them.

"Yeah, you told me that someone was after her and mistook me and dad for having blood relation with Maxwell. As well me for having Maxwell potential." Yuya said, getting Shun's attention.

"To me, it sounds like there's a group or organization that want Maxwell gone for good." Shun suggested to the two. "Is there such a thing in Otherworld?" Yuya shook his head as an answer to the human.

"I don't know, this is related to the Maxwell bloodline." The Secrecy eyes replied. "If it did, Milla wouldn't want me involved with it for my own safety."

"That figures. She only want to protect you from possible danger." Shun pointed out as he was the older sibling as well for someone the same age after all.

 **"Maybe you should check when she's going to die."** Yuto suggested. **"For just in case."**

Yuya hesitated at first before taking Milla's hand and concentrated but nothing appeared in his mind. The Secrecy eyes stared at his hand in shock, whenever he touched someone or something his powers would reveal a vision whenever he took down the wall in his mind to keep it from doing it all the time under his daily life but now it didn't.

"How… why…?" Yuya mumbled in fear which worried the Chenskyra students.

"What's wrong, Yuya?" Shun asked while standing up.

"How didn't… it… work?" Yuya said to himself hushed and terrified.

 **"Yuya?"** Yuto asked his boyfriend before he saw Yuya's terrified expression.

"My powers… they're gone…" The crimson eyed boy spoke up while holding his head. "My powers as a Secrecy eyes are gone!" Yuto and Shun were shocked when they heard that.

Of course, Yuya hasn't used it a lot because it gives him headaches but saying it is completely gone was extremely shocking. All three of them had the some thought, how could someone take the sight of death but leave all of his other special and rare abilities untacked. They had no clue about who would or how they did it, what they did know is that someone or something that want to get to Yuya in more ways than one.

* * *

With Jude, he was at the hospital laboratory to check on Milla's blood sample if there was any ingredients he was missing for the antidote but his mind was drifting away into thoughts on something else that worried him quite a bit.

 **Flashback**

Jude was about to go away to get his things that he forgot in the laboratory after the conversation with Velvet and Sorey as Yuto was going back to Yuya. He didn't get far though.

"Jude." The voice of Velvet said which made the brawler stop to turn around to face the black haired female leader.

"What is it?" Jude asked.

"Milla might not like me telling you this but you need to know." Velvet said as she took a small breath. "Just like there's things after Yuya, there's people who are after Maxwell. An organization, in fact, called 'Exodus', they are normal humans that can summon demons on command that help them kill Maxwell. However, they don't realize the consequences of their actions and put humanity at stake because of this." Jude was shocked at this while Velvet glared at him. "Be careful."

 **Flashback Ends **

Jude looked away from the microscope and to the paper with everything sadly, taking in the new information from a while ago before taking it and walking away to get to the academy so he can ask the alchemist of the school. He didn't know that his dad was watching him from the other side of the hallway.

As he arrived at the academy and greeted some of his friends and teammates, Jude walked around the corridors to find the room he guessed his alchemist friend was in and eventually found the school chemistry lab. Walking in, Jude saw a girl with short brown hair and green eyes wearing a lab coat experimenting with different chemicals while writing down her discoveries in notes beside her. She turned around when she heard the door closing and saw Jude standing there.

"Hi, Jude." The girl greeted while placing away her notes on a table nearby. "Long time, no see. I'll make an exception just this once for interrupting me in my research. So what have you been up to?"

"Can we take that conversation later, Rita?" Jude asked. "I need your help with something."

"Okay, with some potion or something?" Rita guessed as the Xillia leader gave her the list for her to inspect with interest.

"Actually, I want help with preparing an antidote for something." Jude explained. "The reason why is pretty complicated."

"I see, it'll take about an hour to make one dose." Rita told him after going through the list and formula on the paper. "I'll make more after that. That way you have more for emergencies just in case."

"Thank you, that would really be useful." Jude thanked her and started to help taking out the ingredients and materials from the different cabinets and closets in the room before Rita started to make the antidote.

"So, have you decided to tell her yet?" She asked which confused the brawler a bit, completely oblivious. "Come on, everyone have noticed that you and Milla like each other more than friends!" Jude blushed at the comment and realization.

"I don't know yet, a lot has been going on lately. Even though it calms down, she won't have time for this because of things she has to take care of."

"You don't know until you've tried."

Jude got deeply into his own thoughts over the statement as he and Milla had worked together for such a long time that know each other's actions too well which is why Jude wanted to help the Lord of Spirits as fast as possible. But with the many statements from their friends have gotten to him now, Milla was really important to him and that's why he has feelings for her.

* * *

Yuya was back in his room and was drawing a sketch of the woman from his dream as Yuto was going through the field guide, checking if there was pages missing from it as Shun had left them to go home. He was also admiring Yuya's many drawings and sketches on the many pages, Yuto couldn't stop looking at them as they were amazing and beautiful to see. Yuya was really talented with those creative and incredible things which the spirit loved to see, he never grew tired of it and Yuya's duel were just amazing. Yuto finally closed the unfinished field guide and looked at Yuya by his side, still drawing the picture with extreme concentration.

 **"Yuya, what are you drawing?"** Yuto asked but the vessel didn't answer or listen. **"Yuya?!"**

"Hm? What is it?" Yuya questioned oblivious as if he just heard him and looked up from the drawing.

 **"How important is that drawing if you start to ignore your surroundings?"** Yuto asked and Yuya looked at the drawing of the faceless woman on the paper.

"Sorry, but I can't get this woman out of my head." The crimson eyed boy explained unsure and confused. "I feel like I've known her for a long time but I haven't even met her in my whole life."

 **"Alright, that's really strange."** Yuto pointed out. **"Can she be connected to how you lost your ability?"** Yuya shaked his head in denial.

"No, it can't." The Secrecy eyes said confident. "It must have happened after that. I just know that as she appeared in my dream before I woke up." He thought back what the woman said back then.

 _"You will soon awaken to your true power. Fight him in order to save us all."_

 **"Whatever is going on, someone want you for a reason."** Yuto told him a little angry at the thought. **"Whether it is for your hidden abilities or the dragons, they're not getting away so easily if they try anything else on you. I won't let them hurt you as long as I'm alive."** Purple sparks of electricity came out of the lamps on the ceiling which Yuya noticed. **"I don't want you to die for multiple reasons. I love you and I can't imagine a life without you now."**

"The same goes for me." Yuto turned his head to the crimson eyed boy smiling. "Haven't you noticed how powerful you've become as a spirit? Whenever you're angry, your powers manifest themselves a bit. You got to calm down to not hurt anyone." Yuya then hugged the gray eyed boy in comfort. "Or else, you might even hurt yourself."

 **"Yeah, sorry. I'm just angry at the people who did this to you, I can't forgive them for doing it. You were in so much pain and would have died if gran gran hadn't gotten us at the edge of the forest, I don't know if I can control myself if that happen again."**

"I know, I can't forgive them too for doing this to my family and you but anger and hatred isn't the way. If anger gets control then you'll hurt a lot of people."

 **"Yuya, I will try my best. I promise."** Yuto hugged him back as they had their moment in peace but they were both worried of what's to come now after all this, Yuto was mostly worried about Yuya and how he would handle everything.

* * *

Jude was still waiting for the antidote outside the lab as he looked at the watch to see the time was running out. He was getting worried he wouldn't make it to Milla in time but that didn't last long before Rita pushed the door open with force and was holding a glass tube with the antidote for a special syringe.

"It's done!" Rita exclaimed proud as Jude took it in his hands.

"Thank you, Rita." Jude thanked before running away to get to the hospital in time. As he got outside by the driveway, Velvet on her bike stopped by him which made the ember eyed boy stop.

"Jump on, I can take you there faster!" Velvet exclaimed and Jude nodded.

He got on the back while holding around Velvet's waist as she pulled the gas and drove away. The Lord of Calamity was maneuvering in high speed while putting in more to go faster and somehow people didn't pay attention. Jude realized that Velvet was warping in between Otherworld and reality to make sure there wasn't anything stopping them as it was still raining a lot. Velvet came to a stop in front of the hospital but as Jude was about run in, he saw something or someone walking into the small forest nearby which caught his attention.

"Jude, we need to get inside!" Velvet said serious as she got off, placing her helmet on it.

"Take this to my mom, tell her that this will help Milla." Jude said, giving the antidote to the black haired woman. "There's something I need to check out."

"Alright, you gotta be careful." Velvet said with a half grin present. "I won't be there to save your ass this time if you get into trouble."

"We're leaders from Tales of Academy. We take our lives at risks to protect people we care about." Jude said with a smile, showing his Lilium orb on his phone as Velvet's earing glow red for a moment before the two both ran into different directions to do what they're supposed to do.

Jude ran through the same forest but slowed down a bit when he sensed a presence in the darkness and turning around to know where it came. He couldn't hear the russells of the bushes since the rain was distracting him but managed dodge an attack from the manticore, who was about strike the brawler from above but Jude managed to jump away. Jude was shocked to see the demon monster after what happened until he saw a person coming to them which revealed to be Jude's father.

"I never realized that you would be involved in Otherworld, Jude." He said as he arrived with an umbrella to protect himself from the rain. "How long have you known about that cursed world?"

"For a few months now together with a few new friends of mine." Jude replied serious. "I'm more used to it than people would realize."

"And yet, you are accompanying Maxwell of all people." The father said in disgust. "Do you even realize how dangerous she is?"

"She's only dangerous when you threaten her friends and family." Jude said which surprised his father. "She was adopted by the Sakaki family as an infant. Yusho and Yuya don't have a connection to the Maxwell bloodline and never been part of it! You were attacking innocent people just so that Exodus could kill Milla, you don't know how important she is!"

"How do you know she isn't lying to you?" His father questioned and Jude shadowed his eyes. "Take him out." The manticore roared before bring up a claw to strike the boy, who pulled back his right hand and pushed the monster in the torso, sending it away. One of the gauntlets appeared around his hand.

"Materialize!" Jude exclaimed as a green wind appeared around his body, changing his clothes into the Otherworld clothing.

The Xillia leader started to punch and kick the manticore as well somehow using elemental abilities combined with his martial arts which surprised his father. Dr. Mathis was shocked to see those abilities and even managed a great deal of damage to his demon, he had never seen his son so determined. Jude was about to get the stinger onto his body but the brawler used his wind power to avoid it and then grabbed it, landing onto the ground and used it to fling the manticore to crash into a tree nearby.

Inside the hospital, Velvet was running around looking for Ellen. Many of the people inside was looking weird at the Lord of Calamity why she was running until she was Ellen just walking out of a patient room.

"Mrs. Mathis!" Velvet called out which made Ellen stop.

"Oh, Miss Crowe. It's been a while." Ellen greeted.

"Jude want me to give this to you, it'll help Milla." Velvet explained as she showed the antidote.

"Then we better hurry." Ellen said, knowing exactly what the young woman meant and the two hurried over to Milla's room.

Outside, Jude was still fighting a badly injured manticore. The green aura appeared on his body and he started to punch and kick in amazing speed with mana powered fists.

"Final Fury!" Jude shouted as he made a powerful punch which knocked down the manticore completely and it disappeared in black smoke, he was panting slightly until he started to walk over to his dad before standing in front of him. "This power was given to me by Milla to protect the people I care about and help her brother in her place when she's not around." Jude's clothes changed back to normal as he walked back to the hospital.

When arrived inside and on his way to Milla, he saw Ellen with Yuya in a wheelchair once again and Yuto walking by their side. The three noticed how drenched Jude was from being in the rain too long.

"Jude, how come you're so wet?" Ellen asked alarmed.

"Thought I saw something outside and followed it, looks like I stayed in the rain too long." Jude lied to keep what happened a secret.

"At least you should be careful to not get a cold, so change clothes later." Ellen replied as they walked inside.

Inside, Velvet was standing with her arms crossed and hiding Milla from view until she stepped back. There was Milla, awake and sitting up right as she smiled at everyone that came in. Ellen placed Yuya by her bed before walking out, the Secrecy eyes was overwhelmed and the older sister hugged both him and Yuto. Jude and Velvet was smiling at the reunion, even the mysterious woman was watching from the window before flying away and into a portal.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long time but here it is! I wanted Jude to be in the spotlight a bit as well the mysterious woman.**

 **I did some Tales of Xillia references as well in this chapter. What happened to Yuya and what did the woman mean about his true power?**

 **All will be revealed in due time, see you guys next time!**


	11. Episode 10: The Dancing Sword

Two days have past by and Milla was changing clothes into fresh ones from a bag that Yusho had brought to her earlier that morning. She was finally allowed to leave after having most of the previous night getting tests to confirm she was fine to leave. Yuya was going to leave as well as Jude healed the pain and fracture in his ribcage but left the wound to heal on its own as it would cause a lot more pain for Yuya if Jude did that and to leave people from being suspicious of the fast recovery. The Lord of Spirits was really grateful with her partner's kindness to help people but Milla decided on something under her trail of thoughts. Since her partner know the truth about Yoko's death after Yuya's birth, Milla wanted to tell Jude about what happened during their childhood and the many mysteries about Yuya she had noticed while help raising him. Milla had just put on her shoes when Jude walked in.

 _'Speak of the person themself and they arrive.'_ Milla thought amused with a smile.

"Hi, Milla." Jude greeted with a smile of his own. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, all thanks to you and the others for your hard work." Milla replied thankful. "Mostly you for the matter, after all you made the antidote."

"It wasn't that big of a deal really, I just did what I'm good at." Jude said embarrassed and Milla giggled silently at the answer of her partner.

"Of course, it's both your strength and weakness but I won't say it's a disability." Milla explained. "That's what I like about you and admire."

"So should we meet up with your family?" Jude asked while Milla stood up from sitting on her bed.

"Actually, I would like to talk with you in private." Milla explained further, confusing her friend. "There's something I like to discuss and I've already told father about it."

"Ok, then let's go somewhere peaceful and quiet." Jude suggested as Milla grabbed her bag before they walked out of the room.

* * *

Yuya was waiting outside with Yuto in front of the entrance of the hospital, the human having his things in the bag. Yusho was going to pick them up but they hadn't seen Milla or Jude since yesterday when they were having the conversation of what happened until now. Milla, Velvet and Jude were shocked was an understatement when Yuya told them about his ability to see when people die was entirely gone somehow. They were worried that it would cause side effects to him so the three leaders decided that Yuto should keep a close eye on the Secrecy eyes, just in case if it has side effects.

 **"Are you alright with being alone with your dad now?"** Yuto asked Yuya with Odd-Eyes perched on his shoulder while Dark Rebellion was by the spirit's side.

"I'm not alone, I have you and these guys by my side." Yuya said with a smile and pet Odd-Eyes on the head, who roared in delight. "I'm never alone with you guys around and that's a fact!" Yuto grinned at the statement.

 **"True, very true, my vessel."** Yuto agreed, making Yuya chuckle at the little joke.

"I don't think we have to worry about dad right now." Yuya pointed out serious. "We have to just be on guard of the people after us."

 **"True, Yusho can't really hurt you now that he knows about Otherworld."** Yuto remembered. **"He's a normal human unlike you and Milla."** The Secrecy eyes nodded in agreement.

A car then parked in front of them and out came Yusho from the driver's seat. The principal was slowly adjusting to his new life with Yuya and the supernatural ever since he had the courage to give his son the letter.

"Hi, Yuya." Yusho greeted the boys. "Ready to go home to the mansion?"

"Yeah, but what about Milla?" Yuya asked. "We've haven't seen her the whole morning."

"That is because she wants to talk to Jude about something just between them." Yusho explained. "It seems really important."

 **"Looks like Milla isn't done with telling about Otherworld to him maybe."** Yuto said as they got into the car as Yusho took the bag into the trunk as Yuya got in the backseat, groaning a bit at the pain in his side when he put on the safety belt as it was squeezing his side a bit as Yuto took his seat beside him. Yusho got in and saw Yuya looking out the window from the mirror before driving away forwards the mansion.

* * *

Milla and Jude were sitting on a bench in front of the ocean and breezes came to them as there was a very few walking by. The Xillia leaders had just arrived and Jude was waiting for his close friend to start with what she wanted to talk about as they had Milla's bag in between them.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Jude asked as the Lord of Spirits collected herself.

"You know that names have different meanings depending on what language it is." Milla started, "In the ancient language that I've been taught to read and write, they have much more meaning to everything. 'Velvet' means 'emotion & compassion'. 'Sorey' is 'pure leader'. My name means 'mysterious maiden' and yours 'blessed wind'." Milla then stood up walked away a bit. "Yuya, however, means 'forgotten myth'." Jude is shocked at the meaning of the young boy's name. "Mother told me his name when me and father visited her in her hospital room a few hours after Yuya was born when I was just five years old."

 **\- 14 years ago -**

Milla was playing in the garden as Yoko was on the couch, watching over the girl as she played with her spirits. Yoko put a hand on her pregnant stomach and smiled at the little life inside her right now.

"Milla, can you come here?" Yoko called out and the little girl hurried over to her mother.

"What is it, mother?" Milla asked a little worried. "Are you not feeling well?" Yoko shook her head.

"I'm fine, here." Yoko replied and took Milla's hand on her tommy. "Do you feel them kicking?" Milla nodded with a big smile as she felt the small kicks.

"Do you know what gender they are?" Milla asked.

"I thought you were too young to know that stuff." Yoko pointed out a little shocked. "Usually, kids your age would ask what's in my stomach." Milla giggled and swinged her legs.

"The Four told me you were pregnant with a baby." The ruby eyed girl explained and Yoko laughed.

"I don't know what gender your sibling is going to be as I want it to be a surprise." Yoko explained with a smile. "Because it'll be almost time for him or her to be born. It isn't long until you meet them." Milla smiled bright at the statement as she would meet her new sibling which will keep her company in the big building.

A day later, Milla was in the living room, worried over what had happened under the night. She had woken up by the front door being opened and Yoko groaning in pain as Yusho hurried around the ground floor. So the little girl was waiting for answers of what happened as the Four Great Spirits was accompany her.

 **"Don't worry, Lord Milla."** Undine comfort Milla on the couch. **"** **Yoko and the baby will be okay."**

 **"Looks like it was much sooner than expected."** Efreet pointed out.

"I'm not worried, it is that I have this really strange feeling that something bad is about to happen." Milla explained to her spirits. "Maybe it's only my imagination." Just then the door opened as Yusho came in with a big tired smile, it seemed like he hadn't slept much. "Father!" Milla ran over to Yusho and he picked her up in his arms.

"Let's go. I got here to get you so you could meet your baby brother." Yusho explained as he walked out and the Four got back inside Milla.

They got into the car and drove away forwards the hospital. Milla was a little excited as they arrived at the parking lot, Yusho led Milla through the hallways to Yoko's room. Milla had gotten a teddy bear that looked like a wizard for her new brother. They walked into the room to see Yoko in bed with a baby in her arms and Milla hurried over to climb up to sit beside her mother.

"Hey, your sister and daddy are here." Yoko said to the baby, who had tuffs of crimson hair on his small head as he opened his small eyes to reveal the same red colored eyes.

"He has crimson eyes. He got crimson eyes!" Milla pointed out in surprise and happily.

"He sure has." Yoko agreed as the baby boy smiled at Milla. "His name is Yuya."

"Hi, Yuya." Milla greeted the little boy as Yuya took a hold of her finger. The Four Great Spirits appeared and stared at the baby amazed and surprisingly, Yuya cooed while looking up at the spirits with a smile.

 **"Incredible, he has the Sight already."** Sylph pointed out.

 **"That's strange, considering that he's still an infant."** Undine said a little shocked at the child's reaction. **"** **On the other hand, Milla was like that as well."**

"Milla, show them what you bought for Yuya." Yusho said to their daughter, who nodded and showed the teddy bear to her mother.

"Oh~, you didn't have to." Yoko said happy as she gave Yuya to Yusho.

"She made me buy it for him on the way here, she's gotten that stubbornness from you." Yusho explained as he placed Yuya in his temporary crib as Milla placed the bear next to him. "He's going to have a great sister, Milla. Because you'll be there for him." Milla nodded determined. "We'll let you sleep for now while we get you food."

"Thank you." Yoko said as she smiled tired as they walked out of the room to get the food.

 **\- Present -**

"...When we came back to the room, we heard Yuya cry and saw mother motionless on her bed and didn't even breathe." Milla continued with her back still at Jude, who was feeling really sorry for his friend over experiencing something like that in an early age. "Doctors and nurses ran in to try get some life in her, using CPR to get her heart to work but to no avail. They later on announced that she was dead, they said her body gave up by giving birth as it was too weak keep on." Milla crossed her arms under her chest as she felt the sadness of when she was a child. "I got the Four to investigate and they found some dark mana inside her."

"Dark mana. Of course, it's energy is different from normal ones." Jude pointed out, standing up. "The power our enemies have had."

"Yes, Velvet can absorb that energy and use it but she's one of few who can without being corrupted of its effects. However, when someone forces dark mana into someone else, the side effects can be different depending what kind of species you are. To magicians, side effects have varieties of effects. Luckily, their souls doesn't immediately leave until they feel like their main goal is complete." Milla turned around, showing tears in her eyes and they seemed to glow slightly by her hair covering her face from the sun. "Mother's goal was to raise us into trustworthy people for the events that would come. She taught me the ancient language while teaching Yuya everything about magic, history and creatures. They were the reason Yuya loved legends and myths from all around the world."

"Not only from her but from his sister." Jude pointed out with a smile. "Being a famous legend herself." Milla was a little surprised before smiling at her partner. "You're a great sister, don't let anyone say you aren't. You've been with Yuya in the moments he needed you the most."

"Thank you, Jude. I apologize for seeing me in this state." Milla apologized as she dried away her tears. "Mother's anniversary was on that day of the attack, her funeral was the day before that. It all came to my mind under my stay at the hospital, guess a lot has been going on lately."

"You don't need to apologize. We're partners and friends, I'll always stay by your side." Milla smiled grateful at the young brawler as the two stayed like that for some time.

* * *

The rest of the family had just arrived at the mansion, it had been quiet between Yusho and Yuya as the Secrecy eyes had been talking to Yuto telepathically under the whole trip to keep their conversation private. Yusho didn't know what to say since he was with his son now that they're somewhat alone. He still have a lot to learn about how to be a father again since Milla was child, it'll take its time but Yusho really wanted to bond with his son. The three got out of the car and Yusho opened the trunk to get Yuya's belongings as Yuya put on his hood.

"Let's get you inside to rest." Yusho said to break the silence between them.

"I don't think I really need more rest." Yuya pointed out a little irritated.

"You're not allowed to do any physical things until that is healed properly." Yusho replied seriously as he unlocked the door. "That's an order from your doctor and your sister."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Yuya said back. Yuto looked at his headmaster strangely over the change of attitude, it reminded him of his mom whenever he was sick.

 **"He's really different. It has just been weeks since what happened at Hychinder and he's acting like somebody else."** Yuto said to Yuya. **"He's like the headmaster I know since I started in Chenskyra."**

"Ok, I get it." Yuya agreed with a small smile. Yusho opened the door and out came a familiar corgi running forwards Yuya happily as the boy got down carefully. "En! Hi, boy!" En licked his owner's face and Yuya laughed as Yuto got down to greet the dog.

"Claraviel came over with them, she thought it'll serve as good company for you and Milla." Yusho explained as Core came to the door as well but didn't walk out except meowing. "I have to go buy some things for tonight. I can get you to the place you were supposed to go a few days ago."

"You mean it but don't you hate going there?" Yuya asked slightly confused.

"I'm not ready yet but I can drive you there so you don't have to walk there when you just came out of the hospital." Yusho continued and Yuya smiled happy.

"Thank you, dad." Yuya said and Yuto smiled as he saw the smile but he was still confused of all of the kindness Yusho had at the moment.

 _ **'This is really out of the ordinary. Could the true self that he suppressed all this time be back from deep inside him?'**_ Yuto thought as he stared at Yusho. _**'Can this be the real Sakaki Yusho?'**_

After leaving Yuya's things in his room, they once again got into the car. Yuto was wondering where they were going as the spirit noticed the small sadness and loneliness in his vessel's eyes. Wherever they are going, it must be something very important to the two of them. They stopped at a flower store where Yusho got a bouquet which he gave to Yuya as they continued down the road.

* * *

In the police station, Ludger was doing some old paperwork in a box in his office until he saw a report that bore the name 'V,Crowe'. Ludger looked at it sadly as he opened the file to see the many photos and documents which was all related to a mass murder at a ruin, being reminded of the scene and the only survivor of the massacre.

"If I hadn't met Milla that time, then we wouldn't have saved her from that hell." Ludger said to himself, thinking about how he first met the siblings the first time.

 **\- 4 years ago -**

Ludger and Julius was walking down the streets, holding a coffee mug each under the fall weather. They had just taken lunch at a local cafe and were walking back to the station in the chilly but nice weather, it was closer and they didn't have a car at the moment.

"You've done good for just working as a detective for just a year." Julius pointed out suddenly. "I never thought you would be able to solve those cases at all."

"However, there's two cases that I'm still stuck on." Ludger explained as they threw their empty mugs in a nearby trash can. "I know that the 'Alice Killings' are closed down now until next time it happens. Then we have the sacrificial suicides at the ruins by Aball that still hasn't been solved. I think they both are connected to Otherworld in some ways." Ludger then suddenly sensed something and stopped while looking at an alley next to him that had a couple of boxes deeper inside which brought his brother's attention.

"What's wrong, Ludger?" Julius asked and the younger Kresnik looked at him.

"I can sense something in this alley." Ludger explained as he walked inside with caution as Julius was right behind him.

After a little while, the Kresnik brothers heard sharp breathing behind a couple of boxes. What they saw was young boy, possibly ten years old, with dual-colored emerald and crimson hair with an exception to a green upwards pointing spike. Ludger quickly got down and took the boy in his arms which allowed them to see more of his appearance. The boy was wearing a black hoodie with red hood and short sleeves that had pockets on each sleeve and a yellow circle on the upper left side, green shorts with deck pockets and black/red shoes. A buckled black choker, a pair of crimson wristbands, a pair of goggles on top of his head with orange lenses and the right lens having a big blue star as well a beautiful crystal pendant around his neck. Next to the boy was a school bag with some of its content spilled out. They couldn't see his eyes as they were shut tightly.

"He's really cold! Call an ambulance!" Ludger exclaimed and Julius made the call as the younger brother took off his jacket to place on the boy to try warming him up.

After a while, Ludger and Julius waited in the entrance as a child doctor took a look on the boy. The child doctor knew who the boy was and had called his older sister to come get him when they had warmed him up. Ludger was holding the boy's bag as they waited for the boy's sister to come and running inside in the front entrance came Milla.

"Wait, is that..." Ludger said which brought Julius's attention.

"Someone you know?" Julius asked as they watched Milla talking to the receptionist.

"She is one of the leaders that took over my old team after I graduated, Sakaki Milla." Ludger explained. "Or Milla Maxwell."

"I see, she took on a different name to hide her identity in the Human Realm." Julius concluded impressed. "That's expected by the Lord of Spirits."

"... Thank you." Milla thanked the receptionist as she was about take a seat until she saw the detectives. "Ludger! What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's a long story." Ludger replied as Milla saw the bag in his hand.

"Ah, so you're the ones that found Yuya in the alley." Milla said with a smile. "I'm grateful for what you've done."

"So you know the boy?" Julius asked as he held out his hand. "Oh, my apologies. I'm Julius Will Kresnik, Ludger's half-brother."

"Sakaki Milla, one of the new leaders of Xillia." Milla introduced herself and shakes his hand. "Yuya is my younger brother, detective."

Behind the brothers, the boy was walking together with a doctor down the hall with his goggles over his eyes until he saw Milla and ran over to the girl, who noticed the boy too. The boy hugged Milla as she smiled at the little boy.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Yuya." Milla said to the boy.

"Looks like Ankokuji and his lackeys bullied him again for believing in myths and ghosts." The doctor explained to the sister. "He told me everything that happened. I swear that boy is nothing but trouble and I'm glad he was banned from Gongenzaka Dojo."

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Dubrow." Milla thanked the doctor, who smiled as she placed her hands in the pockets of her coat.

"He has a couple of bruises and marks but nothing too serious, just keep him warm for a couple of days so he doesn't catch a cold." Dr. Dubrow told the sister. "Otherwise, he's just fine. Like always, call me whenever you need anything." Milla nodded and the doctor walked away.

"Thank you!" The boy said and the doctor waved.

"Why are you wearing your goggles, Yuya? Have you been crying?" Milla teased the boy as she got down to look at him in the eyes.

"No, I haven't." Yuya said in annoyance as Milla giggled.

"Let's take those off. You need to thank these two for helping you." The Lord of Spirits said as she placed the goggles on his head instead before standing up. "Ludger, this is Yuya. Yuya, this man is an old friend of mine from the academy." Yuya turned around and that's was when the two demons saw that the boy had crimson red eyes.

"Thank you for helping me!" Yuya thanked them with a smile as the two detective were surprised of the eye color.

"Is he what I think he is?" Julius asked and Milla nodded.

"We can talk more outside, where not many people are." Milla explained serious. Yuya looked up to her in confusion.

The group walked out of the hospital and walked over to a small playground that didn't have a lot of people in and Yuya was sitting on a swing while rocking back and forth as Milla was sitting on the railing next to the swings with Yuya's school bag. Ludger and Julius was in front of her, looking at the small boy behind Milla.

"To answer your question, Julius." Milla pointed out. "Yes, Yuya is a Secrecy eyes. Possibly the last of his kind in this country."

"He's remarkable, to be this calm when knowing about their horrible ability." Ludger said impressed. "It must be hard to bear for being so young if the rumors are true about his ability."

"Yes, it is." Milla answered before glancing back at her brother, who smiled big. "However, Yuya is getting a lot of help to make sure he can control it properly without causing panic."

"What kind of things are the two of you?" Yuya asked as he started to swing back and forth. "You aren't entirely human yet you leave in the Human realm like us."

"You're really good in sensing our presence." Julius pointed out impressed and Yuya laughed. "Well, we come from an ancient clan that was given the power to control time in a way. However, that power makes us human-demon hybrids and the only way to control our powers is through our pocket watches." Julius took out a platinum watch from his pocket to show Yuya, who jumped off the swing easily and walked over to them to be amazed at the watch. "The Kresniks have always been known to have this power but we are the only two left from our clan."

"That's so cool!" Yuya said amazed. Ludger chuckled at the reaction of the young boy to think of their power as a gift.

"You've always find new things about Otherworld interesting." Milla pointed out, ruffling Yuya's hair with her hand.

"I'm going to learn everything I can!" Yuya told them happily. The adults smiled at Yuya, feeling the happy energy from the energetic boy and his lively fantasy.

 **\- Present -**

 _'It was all thanks to what happened to Yuya that we actually started doing requests together.'_ Ludger thought with a sad smile and put the folder into one of the drawers in his desk, locking it with magic before walking out of the office.

* * *

Yuya and Yuto was walking together as the Secrecy eyes was holding the bouquet of flowers in his arms. Yuto was looking around the graveyard they were in right now to see no people nor spirits around which he soon figured out it was still early morning and the church was a holy place so the supernatural of Otherworld wouldn't be able to get through without a human body or vessel. The spirit then looked at Yuya worried as he had been quiet the whole ride there, Yusho was going on an errand to a friend of his but will wait for them outside the church. They finally stopped at a grave and Yuya got down to place the flowers on it before Yuto realized it.

 **"Yuya, is this…"** Yuto said as he cut himself off and Yuya slowly nodded as Odd-Eyes appeared on his shoulder.

"Yeah, this is my mom's grave." Yuya answered sadly as he opened the small lantern where a candle is. "Odd-Eyes, can you light it for me?" The dragon responded by going down on the ground and breathed out some fire at the candle before Yuya closed it again.

 **"Why did you bring me here?"** Yuto asked as the crimson eyed boy stood up with his dragon on his shoulder.

"I wanted her to meet you." Yuya answered and the spirit took his hand in his own. "The person I love the most-" Yuya started to tear up while talking, "who saved my life a few times now." Yuto started to hug his boyfriend to comfort him a bit.

 **"I think she would be proud of you for everything that happened and your bravery."** Yuto comforted him. **"And what you did was stupid."** Yuya broke away laughing as he dried his tears, looking back at the grave of his mother. **"Yuya?"** The Secrecy eyes took a deep breath to calm down his nerves a bit.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of Enchantment~" Yuya singed, surprising Yuto a bit. "Come Little Children. The time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows~"

"Well, that song really gives you nostalgia in a few ways." A young female voice said and the two boys turned to the side on guard.

A few meters away stood a girl in front of a grave with a dark blue fancy umbrella over her head. The girl has indigo hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon, and green eyes. Her hair features two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face. The girl was wearing a dark blue and black gothic lolita dress that featured light blue stars and a moon on the skirt and purple ribbon tied around her neck. A black stockings and brown boots on her feet, on her right wrist was a white crystal bracelet with a crescent shaped charm hanging on a silver chain.

"Reminds me of a different reality." The girl said as the boys got serious, this girl knew of Otherworld.

 **"What do you want from us?"** Yuto growled at the girl.

"I can't really do anything while we're in this holy place, that would be disrespectful." The girl explained, glancing at Yuya. "I was just interested on a rumor an accomplice told me a few days ago, it looks like I was up for a dissapointment."

"That would be what rumor?" Yuya asked as the girl turned her back to them.

"I would be careful around that Secrecy eyes if I were you." The strange girl replied as she started to walk away. "You never know what will happen when their powers get out of control."

The boys stared at her terrified of what she had said to Yuya. The crimson eyed boy was a little nervous since he remembered what the black haired woman had said in his dream, it scared him a bit. Deep inside, he was terrified of what his powers could do if he couldn't control them and hurt his friends and family. Yuya and Yuto decided to go to the entrance, where Yusho was waiting in the car and after the boys got into the car, they drove back to the mansion to relax the next two days before Yuya had to go back to school.

When they got home and ate dinner, Yuya decided to go to bed as Yuto was checking the library. He was about to hang his coat on his desk chair when his eyes wandered to the worn out wizard bear on his bed frame shelf by his head. The crimson eyed boy threw his coat on the bed instead while Odd-Eyes jumped onto the bed as well and took the teddy bear in his hands to look at it before laying down on his back while holding it in the air. Yuya didn't know why but under his childhood, he felt that the stuffed animal was important in many ways than one and always had it around to comfort him. Yuya couldn't remember where or when he got it really.

"Where did you come from?" Yuya asked the stuffed toy despite knowing it couldn't talk. Odd-Eyes looked at his master beside him and was wondering what he was doing exactly. However, Yuya didn't pay attention to his dragon friend as he was trying to remember where the bear came from.

"I see you still have that teddy bear." The voice of Yusho pointed out. Yuya sat back up to see the former scientist in the doorway of his room. "It looks really worn out now."

"You know what this is?" Yuya asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, I do." Yusho answered. "Milla gave that to you when you were just an infant." Yuya widen his eyes in surprise before looking at the wizard teddy bear. "She really wanted to give you something to have with you at times."

"I've always been wondering where I got this from since I couldn't remember." Yuya explained with a gentle smile. "When I was little, I would always call it Merlin, since he was an ancient wizard after all. Milla would try not to laugh every time she heard me say it, probably thinking it was hilarious."

"Of course, Milla has always been a woman of pride and have a strange sense of humor." Yusho pointed out and the two laughed at the statement.

"Thanks for telling me, dad." Yuya said as Yuto arrived in the hallway before noticing what was going on when he saw Yusho by the door and got a little worried, he walked through the wall to see the small smile on Yuya's face. "Things can have a bigger meaning than what they seem."

 **"Yuya…"** Yuto mumbled, remembering the crimson eyed boy crying at his mother's grave in the graveyard.

"Everything you keep close has a meaning to your heart, reminding you of what you've seen and experienced, what you've lost and what you've gained." Yusho said and walked over to his son, taking off the pendant from his neck and let it swing side to side in the air. "It's almost like a pendulum. If you swing forward, you'll always swing back. A pendulum are also tools used to find things. If you ever lose your way, this pendulum will help point you into the direction you must go."

This triggered a memory in Yuya's mind of his eighth birthday when he first got the crystal pendant by Yoko, he had just opened the box where the pendant was in. Yoko helped him put it on when she said, _**"**_ _ **Don't ever lose this pendant, Yuya. It might show you the path where you belong when you lose yourself. If you ever find a pendant like this, then give it to someone you cherish with your whole heart, can you promise me that?"**_

 _"Yeah, I promise."_

Yusho placed the pendant in Yuya's hand before walking away to let the boy alone to rest. Yuto came up to him and the two shared a kiss as they prepared to get some sleep together as their dragon and animal friends came to join them as they slept together peacefully.

* * *

Two days later, Yuya was walking to school with Yuto and the dragons. However, the morning had been oddly strange as Milla hadn't woken Yuya up before the alarm got on and wasn't at breakfast either. The boys presumed that the Lord of Spirits came home late yesterday or was at the academy. Now that they were thinking about it, they haven't seen Milla since their visits in her room at the hospital. Something was definitely wrong with all of that but now they were going to school.

Yuya had to pack some pills in his bag just in case the pain from his wound started to come under the day since he has yet to get rid of the stitches. The crimson eyed boy carefully sat down at his desk by the window in the back and breathed out in relief as people hasn't questioned why he wasn't present in class the last few days.

"I see you have recovered." Yuya looked up to see Yuri coming to them.

 **"You heard it from Yuzu and the others, right?"** Yuto asked and Yuri shake his head as an answer.

"No, I smelled the scent of his blood being spilled and asked Yuzu to confirm it." The vampire explained crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had some of my blood in your system." Yuya realized while placing a hand on his forehead and Yuto frowned. Yuzu came to the boys with a smile when she saw her old friend.

"I'm glad you can finally go to school again, Yuya!" Yuzu said happily. "How's your injuries now?"

"My wound is deep, so it'll take a few weeks for it to heal properly." The Secrecy eyes explained in small relief. "My doctor said I shouldn't do anything that use the body too much."

"I see. That means you can't be with us in training until it's healed." Yuzu concluded a little disappointed. "That also means no dueling for a while."

"Tell me about it." Yuya groaned as he laid his head on his desk.

"Well, enough about what happened." Yuzu said before starting another topic. "I got a text from Rin yesterday, Yugo almost won the tournament, again."

"Really? He's got to stop underestimating his opponents whenever he's Dueling like that." Yuya moaned. "And he says I have to try harder."

"Yugo? As in Fusion?" Yuri asked, somewhat interested in this new person.

"No, he isn't a Fusion summoner like you and Sora." Yuya explained to the vampire as he looked up. "He's a Synchro duelist and has a duel runner as well. Many misunderstand his duel technique because of his name."

"Yugo and another friend of ours named Rin is studying in another town, it isn't often they can come to visit because of their tight schedule and tournaments." Yuzu continued with a smile. "We knew each other from elementary and half of junior high before they got into that academy for duel riders."

"He's a good duelist but he tends to underestimate his opponents." Yuya finished. "Yugo has always been hard headed, but he is a really nice person to be around."

"I see." Yuri said, being really interested in this Yugo guy.

"Ok, class." The teacher said as everyone sat by their respective seats. "Today we get another transfer student joining us. You can come in now."

The person walking into the classroom and shocked not only the supernatural couple but Yuri as well. It was the girl from the cemetery! But she was wearing different clothing than last time. Now she was a simple red jacket, a broad grey skirt, a black vest that is half unzipped over a white shirt and large black and red boots while still having her bracelet on her right wrist.

"My name Tsukino Serena, it's nice to meet you." The girl introduced herself the class with a smirk forwards the supernaturals in the room, who's staring at her serious.

After class when it was lunch break, Yuri hurried up on the roof to look for Serena, who had disappeared when it ended. Yuya and Yuto followed the vampire prince ever since the change of personality, they figured out the vampire had met Serena before or he wouldn't have been so angry ever since she introduced herself in class.

"Serena!" Yuri called out while looking around. "Show yourself, traitor!"

 **"Traitor?"** Yuto repeated confused.

"Up here." Serena replied and the boys looked up at the roof of the doorway to the roof to see a midnight blue cat with bright green eyes sitting there with a smile.

"I see you've unlocked your true potential now, an expert animalshifter." Yuri growled as a reply before the cat jumped into the air, morphing into Serena before landing on her feet like a cat.

"I see that you're still bad with greeting old friends, your highness." Serena greeted while mockingly bowing to the prince of vampires. "Did you do something to get yourself banished from your kingdom?"

"I will not speak with a traitor like you about such matter." Yuri snapped while crossing his arms.

"Suit yourself." Serena said before looking at the couple behind Yuri and Yuto quickly stood protectively in front of Yuya. "I wouldn't have imagined the Secrecy eyes working with the vampire prince outside the big academy of special humans."

"We aren't working together, we're just allies when it's needed. You met us at the graveyard." Yuya replied serious. "I'm the balance of death after all, most people doesn't really want to be close to me." Serena started laugh like what Yuya said was a really good joke.

"Shut it with that balance business." Serena snapped. "That isn't even real. Even though it was true, that wouldn't change the fact that the Empyreans use that as an excuse to get the powerful supernaturals in one place."

"My sister wouldn't lie to me!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Then ask her yourself." Serena told him, which shocked the crimson eyed boy. "The Empyreans use that balance excuse to take the supernaturals of the Human Realm in their protection. Ask that sister of yours the truth about the Empyreans and their goal." The blue haired girl then walked away from the boys while Yuya was trembling over what Serena had said about Milla being a liar.

"Don't listen to her, she's a really good liar and you can tell that." Yuri pointed out before walking to the railing.

 **"Yuya, go back to your friends. You're safer there as there's people you know than here where we can easily get attacked."** Yuto suggested to his boyfriend, who nodded before going back inside. **"** **What's your connection with Serena and what did she mean that your banished from your country?"**

"She and I were old friends back in Otherworld when we were younger." Yuri explained to Yuto, shocking him when answering to easily and quickly. "But one day, she abandoned her family to follow someone of great power to teach her how to use her powers. We've called her a traitor ever since. She was the last person I wanted to meet when I got to the Human Realm, my mother and father wanted me to marry another wealthy vampire girl and I disagreed on that. It was they who came up with the idea of try finding a mate here."

 **"I see, if that's the case then I would like to propose an alliance."** Yuto suggested which made the vampire prince turn around in surprise. **"Yuya have lost his death sight ability but all of his other abilities are still intact. I want you to help me find the people responsible. If we work this out, we might be a step further than Serena and her master and we can protect Yuya from them. What do you say?"** Yuri was quiet for some time as he thought about it before grinning as Yuto held out his hand.

"If it helps me bring Serena to her knees, I'm in!" Yuri replied as he took the spirit's hand and they shook before letting go. "But this has to be a secret from everyone, even Yuya and Maxwell."

 **"Of course, I want Yuya to know but it would be risky considering that he's in danger."** Yuto replied serious. **"I don't want to risk it."** Yuri nodded before they started to go back to the classroom.

At the same time, Serena was walking down the hall before going to the restroom. What she didn't notice was that Yuzu had been talking to some of their classmates when noticing the new student going inside the female restroom and locked the door. Serena took out a small bag to reveal that it's sand inside and threw some onto the mirror. The mirror started to swirl and a dark silhouette of a person appeared on the looking glass.

"Master, I know the location of Sakaki Yuya." Serena said to the person on the other side.

"Good work, Serena." A dark male voice said from the other side. "I knew I could count on you to fulfill the mission until his awakening."

"However, I've run into some problems." Serena told her master. "The spirit is with him all the time and the vampire prince is in the same class as well. Getting close to the Secrecy eyes will prove rather difficult."

Unknowing to her, Yuzu heard those last words and started to wonder what a 'Secrecy eyes' was. The person she knew that could have an answer to her question was Yuya, so she left Serena to herself as the pink haired girl walked back to her classroom. Yuzu saw the crimson eyed boy sitting by his desk drawing in his sketchbook as they waited for the lesson to start.

"Hey, Yuya." Yuzu said as Yuya looked up from his drawing.

"What is it, Yuzu?" He replied, slightly confused.

"What's a Secrecy eyes?" Yuzu asked and Yuya had to quickly hide his shock.

 _'How do she know about the Secrecy eyes?!'_ Yuya exclaimed in his head. _'Oh, what should I do? I can't tell her the truth about everything.'_

"The… Secrecy eyes are an old legend about a special trait that one bloodline had, they could see when people would die by just touch an object or the person themselves." Yuya explained, making his friend a bit nervous. "There were no way to prevent it when it's the person's time to die. The Secrecy eyes had beginning to die out there isn't many left now, this legend have existed for a very long time and there's the possibility that they don't even exist anymore. The only way to know is their eyes, being a very rare color that most of the generations have." Yuya then smiled and scratched the back of his head. "That's about it! They've been that mysterious since they existed."

"Ok, I was just wondering." Yuzu replied satisfied before sitting by her desk. Yuya breathed out in relief that he had managed to keep himself from being forced to the tell the truth to one of his best friends.

Under the afternoon, Yuya had trouble concentrating under the last lessons because of what Serena had told him, that Milla had lied to all of them about his purpose and the others. He wouldn't believe that his older sister, who raised him since he was an infant, would lie to him if she didn't know that it was a set up to gather the humans with Otherworld abilities to protection when most can survive on their own from monsters. Yuya had to ask Milla if he knew where she was and had secretly texted Jude under class, he was shocked of the response that he didn't know either and last saw her with him.

Jude had thought the Lord of Spirits had already gotten home after their conversation to rest, however he had gotten a text late at night that she had gotten herself deep inside Otherworld to stop something. After school, Yuya got home and Yuto was checking the library as Jude and Ludger arrived to visit. The two Xillia leaders got to Yuto in the library as they knew Yuya needed to take everything in that his sister had run away from them for a reason they didn't know at all.

"Any luck about Milla or Yuya?" Jude asked the spirit in the room.

 **"No. Milla hasn't answered any of Yuya's messages or calls, so contacting her now is pointless."** Yuto explained before looking sad. **"Yuya isn't doing good though. After what a classmate from Otherworld told him, he wants to find answers but with Milla gone like this, it isn't possible."**

"Maybe we should go and see if he's doing okay." Ludger suggested and Yuto slowly nodded in agreement. The three went upstairs to check on Yuya in his room but when they opened the door, they saw the window was opened and Yuya wasn't nowhere to be seen.

 **"No… Don't tell me he..."** Yuto breathed out and quickly looked under the bed. **"The sword's gone! He got after Milla!"**

"With a wound like that he's in a high disadvantage in a fight, we need to find him." Jude declared worried.

At the same time, Yuya was jogging slowly with his sword in hand. He had taken Clear Wing to fly over to the forest to find a portal spot or a rift to find a way to get to Otherworld to find Milla and get the answers he seek, the crimson eyed boy tried deny those claims Serena had said to both him and about Milla. But a voice deep inside him told him it could be true, everything that girl said could be all true and Milla had lied to him and their friends. He slowed down when arriving to the spot and looked around while having a hand on his wound has it started to hurt for doing something that he wasn't supposed to do.

"I have to find that rift." Yuya breathed out. "I need to find Milla." A sudden voice in his head told the Secrecy eyes something was coming, he quickly jumped backwards a few times as he was close to be hit by knives of black metal.

In front of him was a man with long black hair with fringe, two long bangs with white tips at the sides of his face, and amber eyes. He wears a yellow shirt with a black vest over it, and his neck is tied with a purple scarf. His attire consists of red pants, a red jacket with black stripes, and red gloves. This look is completed with a black and purple fluffy scarf, as well as white and brown shoes.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The man said amused with knives between in his fingers. "A Secrecy eyes, all by himself." Yuya grunted and prepared himself by placing a hand on the hilt as the man pointed the knives in one of his hands at him. "The green and red hair on your head. You're the one I've been looking for, the price that demon gives the person that bring you alive is unbelievable and that reward… will be MINE!"

Yuya quickly drew his sword in time to block a few knives thrown at him before the strange man dashed at him, the crimson eyed boy tried his best to fight but his wound was giving him a hard time since the pain was starting to spread throughout his whole body making it harder than it already was. The man was really skilled and seemed like an abnormal human like Ludger and Milla whenever they were having training fights, he was about the level of Ludger and Milla together.

Back at the mansion, Yuto was really getting worried and had tried to call his vessel a few times but Yuya didn't answer which caused them even more worry.

 **"He still doesn't pick up."** Yuto replied after his latest try at it. **"Ludger, do you have any idea where Yuya can be? You're the only one of us that knows about Otherworld."**

"My best guess is that he's searching for a way inside." Ludger suggested. "He's too long and inexperienced to open a portal by himself, so the best idea he has to get to Otherworld is either get someone to open a portal or find one of the rifts that was made when Milla was unconscious. One of those rifts are possibly inside the forest outside the house."

"If that's the case then he's outside the barrier around the mansion which would be a perfect chance for the enemy to get Yuya." Jude realized.

 **"We need to find Yuya! Now!"** Yuto exclaimed in panic before bursting out of the mansion with Jude and Ludger in his tail.

The group ran through the forest as quickly as possible. Yuto was really worried over Yuya ever since he got injured by the manticore, the Secrecy eyes still hasn't completely recovered to fight by himself and was at a risk to reopen his wound again. Yuto didn't want to risk that and lose him like what almost happened back in Claraveil's village.

Meanwhile, Yuya was still clashing with the unknown man as best as he could but the man had noticed Yuya's wound and punch a strong fist right into it. Yuya paralyzed in pain and collapsed onto the ground, gasping in pain while gripping his side where the man hit him and the man started to laugh amused.

"Looks like the Secrecy eyes wasn't as powerful as they say!" The man exclaimed before laughing again and Yuya gritted as his eyes started to slowly glow. "Then I shall bring you to the lord and collect my bounty."

Yuya saw that the man was about to hit him unconscious and he prepared himself by closing his eyes before he gets hit but that was before he heard a really recognizable voice that he can hear anywhere despite loud names.

 **"Yuya!"**

The man screamed in pain as he had gotten an arrow right through his hands and ran a distance from the crimson eyed boy when Yuto quickly got down next to his boyfriend with his bow in hand. Ludger and Jude got into battle against the man, who was dodging as he tried to get the arrow out.

 **"Yuya, are you okay?"** Yuto asked really concerned.

"Yeah, he just hit me in my wound really hard." Yuya groaned in pain as he tried to get up. "There's just pain but I'll be okay."

The boys heard Jude scream in pain. Jude had been kicked hard into a tree and Ludger was using all of his different weapons but the man was somehow too skilled as he could easily avoid all of Ludger's attacks. The man grinned before making a great distance between him and Ludger, who was breathing heavily.

"What a delightful group you are to protect a Secrecy eyes like this, like he's more important than your own lives!" The man exclaimed excited. "However, I need that boy!" Suddenly, a giant black hole in the ground which was starting to suck things in because of the strong winds.

 **"What is he doing?!"** Yuto shouted over the strong wind as he and his vessel was holding Yuya's sword tightly as it was stuck in the ground as Ludger and Jude were able to hold their own.

"Is he going to summon here and now?!" Yuya questioned a bit scared.

"Now I'm begging you to my side-!" The man's chanting got to a stop when a ray of light came out of the portal.

Strong winds kept the people from from coming closer to it and it soon disappeared, something flew out of it before gracefully landing a few meters away from the good guys. Jude, Ludger and Yuto were shocked when they saw the long brown/gold hair of the person in front of them, Yuya started to smile grateful over the person arriving to help them. It had been Milla that had come out of the portal with new robes on herself.

Her Otherworld clothing was now a very short, black rimmed white skirt, barely reaching the upper end of her thighs, a slit at the left side, going all the way, giving a hint of what's beneath. Detailed gold embroidery on deep black background completed the appeal by drawing attention to it. Slender legs stretch from beneath, showing of the pink, flawless skin before being concealed again by knee-high boots with the upper part made of two ribbons. Connecting the boots with two strips of cloth coming from the skirt is a metal ring on each leg.

Her top was a form-fitting, if it could be considered such. It consisted of white cloth accentuated with blue around the shoulders and breast, and a black, overlapping scale pattern on her sides. The top seamlessly flowed into similarly styled gloves without any obviously discernible border between.

Milla placed a hand on her hip as the Four Great Spirits were summoned by her side behind her as the lord starred angry at the man in front of her. Jude stumbled forwards his partner and was about to say something when Milla placed a finger over his lips, her eyes soften at the sight.

"Glad you could join us, Maxwell." The man greeted before mockingly bowing to her but the Lord of Spirits completely ignored him and walked over to Yuya and Yuto, getting down on one knee while Undine healed away Yuya's pain.

"After this, we'll have a talk and I'll answer all of your questions." Milla told the boys before standing up to turn at the man angry. "Hurting my family and friends is unforgivable, Rideaux!" The Four used their powers to try hitting the man but it didn't work.

 **"Looks like he expected our artes, my lord."** Efreet pointed out.

"No need to worry. I'll take care of him on my own." Milla said serious and summoned her sword.

Milla dashed forwards Rideaux in high speed and they started to fight with their sharp weapons, what had everyone shocked was Milla's change of power. The Lord of Spirits had become really powerful and would even take some distance to quickly cast spells before going back into the fight, she could even be airborne for some time to attack him from above. Jude was healing himself as he and the other males on the ground watch Milla fight the man that attacked the Secrecy eyes.

"Flames, sweep away! Water, dance and twirl! Wind, be my blade! Earth, my spear!" Milla shouted as she used her Mystic Arte. Milla dashed forward, lunging to the ground as feathers burn behind her feet in a blazing line. She then raises her sword skyward, calling forth splashes of water, turns around and swipes a blade of wind, leaps back into the air, and summons blocks of stone to strike Rideaux. "Elements, I call thee! Elemental Mastery!" Finally, she causes a glyph consisting of the four elemental colors to appear around her as she gestures with her arms to emanate forth streaks of supreme power.

 **"Amazing…"** Yuto gasped in awe with Yuya starring in amazement as they carefully stood up when Milla landed on her feet, Rideaux wasn't defeated but greatly wounded.

"I will be back…!" Rideaux growled at the woman. "... You can't keep him by your side forever..." The mysterious man then disappeared in a flash and Milla breathed out in relief before walking over to her friends.

"Milla, that was incredible!" Jude exclaimed and the Lord of Spirits looked up to see the boys smiling at her, she was surprised before smiling gently at them.

"I have to apologize for disappearing like I did but it was necessary." Milla explained guilty before looking at them serious. "I found him. I found my father! The previous Maxwell!"

This sentence shocked everyone in the group. Their goal of finding Adam Maxwell had been their top priority to get answers to questions they couldn't answer themselves and now, Milla comes with the news of having found him. The group hurried back to the mansion to get in Ludger's car to go to the road with a summon sprite guiding them to their destination. Milla had changed into her civilian form while calling someone on her phone on speaker.

She was wearing lavender dress with a pattern in the fabric and a bow shape sewn over the chest, adorned by a single amethyst on a gold base. Around the navel is a violet belt with a gold buckle and a gem crescent moon ornament hanging from the left hip. The skirt is trim with black frills with a hot pink pair of lips sewn above the small split in the skirt. Covering the shoulders is pale lilac fabric trim with black frills. A dark purple necklace with several strands wrapping around the neck and a gold charm is included, along with a gold bracelet. Lavender pumps with a black bottom and gold tipped heel. Black frills line the foot insert with five gold pieces attached to the section to hold several dark purple strings that tie around the lower leg. Hanging from each string is a gold pearl and a crystal gem. A gold chain accessory resides on her leg with three charms, two gold star shapes and a single crystal.

The Lord of Spirits was waiting for the person to pick before she would answer the others questions. The boys had many questions but Yuya and Yuto were the ones that just wanted to hear the truth as fast as possible. The person finally picked up when the ringing stopped.

 _"Hello?"_ The voice of Velvet responded on the other side.

"Velvet, are you with Sorey?" Milla asked immediately. "We're on speaker here."

 _"Yeah, but where were you? This is the second time you disappear without a trace."_ Velvet replied.

"Can you put on the speaker?" The Lord of Spirits asked. "There's things I need to tell you both. Something that's about all of us, even Yuya."

"Me? What for?" Yuya repeated in confusion. "I'm not that important than you guys."

 _"Alright, the speaker is on."_ Velvet told them.

 _"Milla, what exactly is going on?"_ Sorey asked the ruby eyed woman.

"The balances that we were told about doesn't exist." Milla told them. "It was just a mantle to protect us from doing things that would put Otherworld in danger. The Lord of Spirits, the Lord of Calamity and the Shepherd. Together with the Cursed Child, we are the keys to unlock powerful seals that are scattered over Otherworld whenever we're together. We are able to sense whenever one of us four are injured or about to die, feeling their pain in the process."

 **"The Cursed Child again?"** Yuto repeated. **"The entity that is more mysterious that Secrecy eyes. How are they connected to all of this?"**

"That I don't know." Milla answered unsure. "Despite that I am now a true Maxwell, I am now in the council and Chronos and Origin don't have any clues to the Cursed Child's whereabouts. But what I found out back in Otherworld…" Milla clinched her phone in her hand tightly. "My father doesn't have long to live. This'll be the only time we can meet face to face with each other."

 _"I see."_ Sorey said sadly. _"Maxwell's power has completely transferred to you now."_

"That would explain why the crystals on your bracelet as changed colors." Ludger pointed out. Milla's bracelet now had light blue crystals together with the pink ones.

"Looks like finding the Cursed Child would be our mission next after we meet Maxwell." Jude concluded.

 _"That'll be the hardest part as we don't even know who that person is."_ Velvet pointed out. _"The same goes for the new Empyrean. We don't know their identities or powers, we have to trust our instincts."_

"I have to agree." Yuya agreed, now knowing that Milla didn't lie on purpose. "Those two subjects that we don't have any information on it'll be really tricky."

 **"We can just hope that Maxwell have some answers that we need."** Yuto said unsure. **"** **But what does this have to do with Yuya?"**

"That's because Yuya is still considered a Secrecy eyes." Milla answered, shocking everyone.

 **"Wh** at?!" Everyone except Ludger exclaimed.

"But how? I've lost the ability to see when people die." Yuya said in absolute shock.

"That answer would be obvious." The Lord of Spirits replied, turning her head to her younger brother. "Unlike most Secrecy eyes, you were born with those eyes normally while most of your ancestors were born with other colors before they turned red. That moment I remembered from when you came to this world."

"I was different from the start." Yuya mumbled in realization which Yuto picked up.

 _ **'Ever since we confronted Serena, Yuya has been feeling down.'**_ Yuto thought sadly. _**'Sometime, I have to talk to him about it. I hate keeping Yuri and my conversation a secret from them but until we know Serena's group's plans then I can't tell them.'**_

After an hour of driving, Ludger finally turned left forwards an abandoned, or that was what it looked like, house that had ivy growing over the the outside walls. Some windows were broken and the front yard was overgrown with weed and dead grass, all in all it looked like a haunted house. Ludger parked the car right by the front entrance as the group got out of the car and a woman with long green hair and blue wings flew down from the sky.

"Milla!" The woman exclaimed and hugged the Lord of Spirits.

"I'm sorry to worry you, Muzet." Milla apologized as she patted the woman on the head as she hugged. "I just needed to get here as fast as possible." The two women let go and turned to the group. "Everyone, this is my older sister Muzet. The Spirit protecting the gateways between our realms."

"Well, it is nice to meet you all at last." Muzet greeted while bowing. "Now, come inside. We've been expecting you."

They all followed Muzet inside the house, opening the doors with her powers as they got inside. The interior was clean and inside the big living room was an old man in a wheelchair, looking out the window next to him as Muzet flew over to him. Milla could only stare and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Father. They're here." Muzet said to the old man.

"Thank you, Muzet." The old man told the spirit. "Go and watch the house, me and your sister have a lot to talk about." Muzet nodded before flying by the group and Milla slowly walked over to the previous Maxwell, getting on one knee in respect.

"My apologies if it took this long to find you, father." Milla apologized as her friends watched her. "As well not mastering my powers until now."

"There is no need for apologies, my daughter." Adam replied with a smile and placed a hand on the ruby eyed woman's cheek to make her look up. "It was I who thought of your safety and our connection to the Sakaki family."

"Father…" Milla breathed out before tears streamed down from her eyes. Milla started to cry in Adam's arms in happiness. "Thank you for everything."

This was a touching moment for Milla. Yuya and Jude couldn't feel anything but happiness, Ludger and Yuto were smiling at the scene. The older sister in the group had finally met her biological family that had made those connections possible for all of them. If Adam hadn't given Milla to Yoko than everything would have happened in a different way and now, it was their time to do something good for Milla herself.


	12. Chapter 11: Awakening

After the meeting with Adam Maxwell, Yuya and Yuto thought it was all a dream and that it hadn't happened. They had been looking for the old man for so long now and Milla was finally reunited with him even though his time was almost up. Little did they know that Adam could just answer a few questions but anything about the Cursed Child and their connection to the other lords was a downsider, Adam was like Claraviel when it came to the topic. He knew the legend and myth about them but didn't have any other information of it at all.

Adam had never known about Yuya's existence but he instantly knew he was Yoko's son just by looking at him. Adam was glad that Milla had a sibling of the other clan despite them not being blood related, realizing that Yoko had passed away. He even told the crimson eyed boy to be careful of his gift as well the ability to talk with dragons as there was someone that wanted this power and the Cursed Child for themselves. The former Maxwell had also warned them that they would be in a lot more danger now that they knew that Milla, Velvet and Sorey were three of four keys to open highly powerful seals that keep great darknesses away from both worlds. There were other ways but the four 'Lords' were one of the easiest ways to break those off but without the identity of the Cursed Child then they're still in the safe zone for the time being.

Yuya was looking troubled out the window of the travel bus forwards a destination he was all too familiar with. The crimson eyed boy had forgotten about the annual school trip to a hotel in the mountains with the duel club of the school for experience and right now they were having a stop to stretch their legs as well doing their needs, Yuya took the time to talk with Milla for some time as Yuto was outside messaging with Shun about what happened in case if he got attacked.

The next day was the town's anniversary and Enright's clubs were celebrating it in different ways, the dueling club had always celebrated in a hotel and watch the celebration performance together. The owners didn't take any charges and really liked to have their hotel to good use since it wasn't really popular nowadays because of the new ones in the city. This year was really different since Yusho had called their principal and they came up with the idea that both schools should celebrate together for once to get their students together. But Yuya had some bad feeling getting into his chest right now and it was getting worse the closer they were getting to the hotel.

"I don't know about this, Sis." Yuya replied through his headset to not let anyone else hear what Milla was saying on the other side.

" _You've been so excited for this trip, that's the only thing you've been talking about."_ Milla said to him. _"There is no turning back now, Yuya. I know you're worried about the organization and the other beings that are after you but you're by people who know you. You have Yuto, Yuri and Shun with you if anything would happen."_

"I know but… Serena is with us too. An animal shifter from the other side, I don't know what will happen now that she is with us. Especially with Yuri around too." Yuya explained unsure. "I don't want to think about what she is going to do to us."

" _You'll be fine, Yuya."_ Milla assured him gently. _"If you're ever in trouble, trust the people around you instead of counting on me to help you every time. You have Yuto by your side all the time, you can fight together with us now. I know you think that you're weak because of those latest ones but you have yet to know your style of fighting."_

"My own style of fighting?" Yuya asked confused as Yuto came back.

" _Yes. My style is a mix of my spells and skills as a swordswoman, I usually try to do as many hits I can by using my skills and the Four. You've seen how my friends fight and their styles, you just have to find the one that fits you. Once your wound is healed, I'll help you in training then to help you find that style."_ Yuya smiled at his sister's kindness.

"Thanks Milla."

" _Don't mention it. Just have a great weekend with your friends and forget those problems for now. We'll talk more about this when you, Yuto and father get home, alright?"_

"Yeah, see you later." The siblings ended their conversation there and Yuya took out his headphones as well shutting down his phone for the time being.

" **Are you still worried about what Milla said about your powers and the others' purpose?"** Yuto asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about it." Yuya explained with a small but sad smile. "It really has me worried since after we talked to Adam." Yuto sat down in the seat next to him and placed a hand on the crimson eyed boy's to give him some comfort.

" **There's no need to worry about it."** Yuto said with a gentle smile at his boyfriend, who glanced at him. **"I know Serena is with us on this trip but we're in public everywhere in the hotel. We even have Shun and your dad here, she won't be able to make a move on you even if she tries."**

"It is not only that. It's about Yuzu too." Yuya replied. "She must have heard me or Serena when talking about the Secrecy eyes because she asked me what it was that day."

" **Wait, what?! Why didn't you tell me about it?"** Yuto asked in shock before he noticed the emotion in Yuya's eyes, seeing the small spot of fear in them. **"Does she suspect you being one?"**

"I don't think so but we have to keep this from her. I'm not ready to tell Yuzu everything yet, it'll put her in a lot more danger than it is already."

" **Yeah, the dark side of Otherworld is really dangerous. They know Shun helped us before but Yuzu doesn't know anything what Otherworld is like and would be haunted as well being used as a hostage to get you."** Yuya nodded in agreement. **"Well, if she does anything that would bring any more suspicion. I'll make sure that there aren't any trances of it anywhere."** Yuya smiled at his boyfriend.

"Thanks Yuto, I'm glad I can always count on you!"

Yuto smiled as well, glad that he managed to bring some comfort to Yuya's troubled mind. They could always count on each other and besides they had people that knew of Otherworld with them at times since both schools were going to the same location. Everyone then got back into their busses forwards their destination with happy faces, all the members of the dueling club were talking about what they would do when they get there since Yuri and Serena were new to the tradition, some of them actually explained everything about the annual tradition that they needed to know.

Soon enough, the big hotel came into view to everyone in the two busses. Yuto and the new students were surprised over the big building on top of the mountain, it was like a mansion with a lot of rooms to be enough for all the students of both Chenskyra and Enright. The busses took to a stop and all of the students got out and the Kurosaki siblings immediately walked over to Yuya, Yuto and Yuzu.

"It feels like forever since we've been to the Evermoore Hotel." Yuzu said in relief and happy.

"Why do you feel like that when we were here last year?" Yuya asked with a smile. "Your dad is the principal of our school after all."

"It feels like it has been longer and don't judge me!" Yuzu exclaimed and hit him slightly on the head with her paper fan.

"Be careful, Yuzu." Shun pointed out. "Remember that Yuya still hasn't recovered."

"Ah! Sorry about that." Yuzu apologized quickly. "I completely forgot."

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt as bad like before." Yuya replied with a smile which calmed his friend quickly.

"It's sad you won't be participating in many of the activities at all." Ruri pointed out a bit sad.

"Yeah, won't be the same without you." Yuzu agreed a little sad and Yuya smiled instead.

"I'll be fine and besides, we have a lot more people with us this year. I don't think someone is going to point out that I'm missing." Yuya said, only Yuto knew that he was a little sad that he couldn't have so much fun with his friends because of his wound.

"Come on, you guys!" A blue haired boy, known as Sora, exclaimed to his friends a few meters away. "Or else, the best rooms are going to be taken already!"

" **Someone is in high spirits."** Yuto pointed out amused.

"We're coming, we're coming." Yuya said and the group of teens started to follow the blue haired boy to the hotel.

All seemed normal until Yuya suddenly stopped in his tracks when the group were nearby the entrance. The crimson eyed boy was staring fearfully at the building which had gotten not only his friends' attention but also Yusho's as he was talking to Shuzo. The abnormal humans could sense something unpleasant and brought their attention as well to Yuya. In the vessel's eyes, he saw the mansion burning in flames and the courtyard was painted with blood on one place or another while shifting from reality to that vision.

' _What's going on? What is this?!'_ Yuya exclaimed in his head terrified and didn't know that his inner voice could be heard by Yuto, who was starting to be really worried over what's going on. _'No. No! Stop it! This can't be real! I didn't do this!'_

"Yuya, are you okay?" Ruri asked a bit scared and worried as their friends were having the same reaction while Yuya started to hug himself tightly, breathing heavily and looking down on the ground as if something was trying to come out of him.

' _Get out. Get out of my head!'_ Yuya continued to yell in his head which really made Yuto act.

" **Yuya! What's going on?!"** Yuto said extremely worried and placed a hand on Yuya's shoulder but some sort of electric energy hurt his hand that made him step away in pain.

The Secrecy eyes started to feel massive pain flow through his body and screamed in pain for a little while before he stopped, falling down on the ground. This made everyone except the ones that knew about Otherworld gasp horrified over what just happened, Shun was quick to get down on the ground to check on Yuya.

"Yuya! Can you hear me?!" Shun asked as he had said boy in his arms while shaking him to try snapping Yuya out of the state his was in. His eyes were opened but they seemed lifeless and in a trance. "Hey! Snap out of it!"

"What happened?" Shuzo asked as the principals arrived and Yusho got down to check on his son.

"We don't know. One second he was fine and then he just screamed in pain." Yuzu explained a bit scared.

"We need to get him inside quickly, I'll look into this when we get him a place to rest." Yusho said and Shun took Yuya in his arms.

The Secrecy eyes slowly closed his eyes as he was carried inside the hotel. Yuto followed them but held his injured hand which was red with a few marks on it, the pain had slowly disappeared but Yuto couldn't move it without feeling a lot of pain. The spirit was more worried over Yuya's sudden collapse and the desperate cries to make something stop in his head, he really wanted to know if his boyfriend was really okay and he could just get some bandages later when he knew that Yuya was alright.

Yusho borrowed some of the medical supplies to check on Yuya's condition when they got him into a room, the father didn't notice anything abnormal with his condition nor even his wound. Now, Yuto was alone with the unconscious Yuya in bed in a room for themselves. The young spirit was sitting next to his vessel while looking at his injured hand and trying to figure out the cause of what happened when Shun and Yuri came into the room.

"Looks like it was much worse than I thought." Yuri pointed out as the older boy closed the door and the vampire threw a roll of bandages at the spirit, who catched with his good hand.

" **Thanks."** Yuto said as he carefully took off his bracelet and started to wrap the bandage around his hand.

"What happened to your hand, Yuto?" Shun asked and Yuto looked up confused as he stopped wrapping his hand. "I can see you for now at least. Yuri let me borrow a charm that gives me the Sight for some time."

"That's the only one I'll give you. Making those things are terribly difficult." Yuri complained as he sat down by the the desk in the room.

"Need some help?" Shun asked his old friend.

" **Yeah, thanks."** Yuto replied and the hawk eyed teen started to help wrap Yuto's injured hand.

"How did this happen?" Yuri asked, looking at Yuya in bed.

" **I don't know. Like everyone else, I knew that Yuya was feeling just fine."** Yuto explained. **"Sure, he was troubled since we met Milla's dad but he wasn't in pain or anything. However, when he was in that state, I could hear him saying to himself that something needs to 'get out' from him."** Yuto then looked at his injured and tried to move his fingers but flinched as he still could feel a lot of pain in them when moving them. **"I can't sense his pain at all either so whatever happened wasn't normal. He must have seen something that really terrified him in some level that he couldn't bear himself."**

"All of this sound crazy." Shun pointed out as he tied the bandages together and then sat on the other empty bed.

"We'll have to assume that this hotel somehow triggered that vision of his to get in that state." Yuri guessed. "Do you know anything else about Yuya's bloodline?"

" **All I know is that Yusho is a normal human while Yuya's mom came from the Secrecy eyes bloodline but was a magician since she didn't get the crimson eyes."** Yuto explained to the two.

"That would explain most of what happened. You two don't know what magicians are like?" Yuri asked the two and the Chenskyra students looked at each other. "For magician children, their mana supply varies from person to person. When completely unused for some time or newly awakened, it take some strain to the body of the user if you don't have proper training. I think that he gained his mother's magical abilities together with the Secrecy eyes. His powers are merging together which may cause him to become like this."

"We've seen Yuya use his powers a bit but he doesn't know how to control it properly." Shun pointed out. "Or even use it."

Yuto didn't listen to his friend as he was mostly concerned for his true love because, through the desperate cries in his head Yuto could faintly hear Yuya calling for help which was the reason he acted the way he did. Yuto could feel something heavy in his chest and he didn't like it but the spirit had no idea if it was his or Yuya's, the only way to describe the feeling was unpleasant and dark.

After some time and Yuya's friends visited the room to check on Yuya, many were discussing what could have happened to him or thinking about what he's doing when they weren't around. Yuto told Yuri and Shun about everything that happened before coming to the hotel, letting Shun in on their alliance to find information on Serena's organization and since Serena doesn't know about Shun's involvement then he can go undetected.

When the night came, Yuto slept next to his vessel. Shun and Yusho managed to convince everyone that Yuya have to be alone in the room which made it possible to hide Yuto and the dragons as well keep suspition away from everyone else. This made it possible for Yuya and Yuto to have some privacy whenever they need it which was necessary for the two of them. However, while Yuto was in a deep sleep, Yuya was stirring in his unconscious state while hearing a male voice talk to him.

" _Your reality has just been a way for you to escape the true you, locked up deep inside. There's a way for you to embrace it, accept what your body is resisting and you'll awaken your inner dragon. Am I right, Sakaki Yuya~?"_

Yuya's eyes snapped opened but didn't show emotions, instead they were a glowing luminous red from the iris but they then slowly closed tired and Yuya leaned his head against Yuto's for comfort.

* * *

Yuto was putting on his things that he took off when he went to sleep to make himself comfortable but he left the bracelet on his left hand off since it still hurt. Yuto was fixing his tie when Yuya woke up, the crimson eyed boy could see clearly after a few seconds before he saw the spirit he loved.

"Yuto?" Yuya called out confused which got Yuto's attention and the spirit became relieved to see his vessel awake.

" **I'm glad you're okay. You worried everyone back there."** Yuto pointed out gratefully before Yuya noticed Yuto's injured hand and he instantly panicked.

"What happened to your hand?!" Yuya exclaimed as he jumped up into sitting position but regretted it when he felt pain from his wound and it wasn't just a little pain but a lot and some blood was showing from underneath the shirt.

" **Let's worry about my hand after we've check on your wounds."** Yuto explained and Yuya nodded while gritting in pain.

The Xyz duelist helped Yuya take off his t-shirt and belt as the two saw that blood was coming out from the wound in the middle. Yuto took out Yuya's bag to get the necessities to apply new bandages if this would happen while Yuya slowly took off the bandages as the spirit quickly put a compressor on the wound when it got exposed, showing the three big claw wounds from the left side and almost covered half his torso and back.

"I'll be okay now, Yuto." Yuya said as he breathed a little heavily and sweating because of the pain but smiling either way. "You're worrying too much."

" **I'm worrying because of what is happening to you. I'm terrified of losing you just like back with the manticore."** Yuto explained as he takes out medical supplies out from the bag and Yuya carefully got up to hug Yuto.

"I know. I'm worried about you too, you know." Yuya pointed out.

" **Thanks, but…"** Yuto glanced at his boyfriend, who tilted his head in question. **"...shouldn't you sit down with your injuries bleeding?"** Yuya chuckled sheepilish at the statement.

"Sorry about that."

" **Just… be honest with me next time you're troubled like that, talk about it, okay?"** Yuya's eyes narrowed and nodded in agreement, he takes off the compressor to see the bleeding had stopped. **"Now, let's cover it up before we meet up with everyone else."**

"Sure."

They didn't get far before Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Sora came in with Kaito and Shun coming into the room right behind them. As their friends noticed Yuya standing there and Gongenzaka hugged the crimson eyed boy in relief since their worries were slowly disappearing.

"We got worried when you wouldn't wake up yesterday." Sora pointed out as the muscular boy let go. "You were out an entire day after what happened."

"To be fair, Sora. I don't remember much myself." Yuya explained to his friends to not get them worried. "I slightly panicked when I woke up so I managed to open my wound a bit but the bleeding have stopped now."

"You don't remember?" Kaito asked confused and Yuya shaked his head.

"He's Tenjo Kaito from our school." Shun introduced his friend. "I have to say he's the best duelist in our school."

" **He ain't kidding either. Kaito beats everyone at school, me and Shun are still trying to beat him."** Yuto pointed out with grin and Shun rolled his eyes as he slightly showed the charm in his pocket for Yuya to understand that Shun have temporary Sight.

"I'm still sorry about how Yuto acted when we first met." Kaito apologized, confusing almost everyone in the room. "He's hard headed but means well."

' _You have no idea how much he has changed.'_ Yuya and Shun thought at the same time with Yuto sweatdropping at the memory. Yuzu's sight then shifted to the wounds on her childhood friend's body and became really worried as this was the first time they've actually seen how hurt Yuya really was.

"Yuya, what exactly happened to you?" Yuzu asked as she walked over to him and was about to touch Yuya's wound before the crimson eyed duelist grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Yuzu, please. I don't wanna talk about it." Yuya replied, shadowing his eyes.

"But a wound that size isn't normal!" Yuzu argued, knowing far too much about him than what others realize. "What type of creature can make that type of wound?!" Yuzu started to tear up, showing everyone that she had kept her worries for Yuya inside. "Ever since when your eye bleed back at school a few months ago, a lot more things happened to you and the next we see you like this. What is it that you're hiding from us?!" All of the humans waited for the answer but Yuto and Shun knew the truth behind everything and knew Yuya couldn't tell them.

"I want to tell you but I can't." Yuya replied, clenching his fists. "Even if I could, you wouldn't believe a thing I say. The thing that's hidden right in front of your eyes." Yuzu caught a glimpse of Yuya's eyes and saw a flame burning in them but also fear. "I don't want you to get involved."

"Come on, you guys. Let's leave him alone for a bit so he can fix himself up." Shun said as he brings all of them outside the room and into the hallway.

"Why did make us come out here all of sudden?" Gongenzaka asked confused.

"You noticed it too?" Kaito asked Shun, who nodded.

"The three of you have known Yuya far longer than I have and you don't recognize his expression…" Shun started to explain to the group.

Meanwhile inside the room, Yuya gasped for air in panic and Yuto quickly but carefully forced him sit down in the desk chair. Yuto knew what happened, the boy was getting flashbacks from his fear of the dark when he told them about it and couldn't be helped since that fear existed his whole life. And only Yuto and Shun knew of this fear completely together with Milla and Jude. The spirit hugged Yuya as he clenched tightly into Yuto's clothes while trying to breathe.

" **Yuya. Just take slow deep breaths and everything will be okay."** Yuto said caring to keep Yuya calm. **"I'm here."**

* * *

"Yuya was panicking inside when you started to question him." Shun explained to the Enright students. "If you really knew him then you would notice that you drove him over the edge when questioning him this way."

"What do you know that we don't?!" Yuzu yelled angry at the older boy but Gongenzaka put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yuzu, let him finish." The abnormal muscular boy said and Yuzu stepped back.

"What Shun is trying to say is that we've seen Yuya in that state before, back at Chenskyra." Kaito continued, shocking the three.

"What happened?" Sora asked as the two looked at each other before turning to them again.

"You know that Yuya is well known around our school. Well, one time, our school got a blackout when it was raining storm outside and some of us took the chance to train dueling for a little while." Shun told them. "When me and Kaito were going to go home, we heard a terrified scream when the blackout happened. We got to the entrance and saw Yuya on the ground, hyperventilating while holding his head. I managed to to calm him down but somehow it got all around the school when there were very few in the school building to even bother."

"We realized that later when Yuya came to thank Shun, Yuya was terrified of something that comes when darkness comes." Kaito finished, Yuzu looking up in realization of what they are saying. "We don't know what but whatever it is, it is certainly not something that he would explain anytime soon."

"I might know what it is." Yuzu said sadly. "We got lost in the woods at night once when we were kids and under that, we suddenly got attacked by something and I was knocked unconscious but I can remember Yuya scream in the background. I was later told that Milla came to save us that night and Yuya was really scared."

"Let's wait until Yuya's ready to tell us." Gongenzaka pointed out to his friends. "Whatever this is, nothing good will come to it if we start questioning him like this."

"Yeah, I know but I don't know what Yuzu is going to do." Sora replied with a lollipop in his mouth, looking at the pink haired girl with them.

"I'll wait for him, meet you in the dining room." Yuzu said and the boys accepted it, walking away to join their friends and classmates in the dining hall.

Yuzu was so confused over the reaction Yuya had when she started to question him as the person she was. She knew that Yuya had secrets to himself and the same goes for Milla when it came to it, Yuzu just wanted what was best for Yuya since there wasn't many people that he could trust as much as people would like to. After a while, Yuya came out with Yuto behind him and noticed the pink haired girl waiting for them outside. The two friends made eye contact before Yuya looked down on the floor, refusing to show her his weakness.

The two walked into the direction of the dining room in silence. Both Yuya and Yuzu had grown up together but what happened in Yuya's room was their first real fight in a while and it was clear that Yuya avoided eye contact, the pink haired girl didn't know what to do in this sort of situation. Yuto wanted to talk with her about why Yuya was acting this way but he knew that some secrets doesn't need to be revealed, Yuya stopped in the hallway.

"Yuzu, you can go ahead." The Secrecy eyes said which caused his friend to be confused.

"But you haven't eaten since yesterday." Yuzu pointed out unsure.

"I'm not hungry, the pain took my appetite away." Yuya explained as he gently placed his hand on the place where his wounds were. "I'll be around the hotel's older parts if you need me." The Secrecy eyes walked into another hallway with Yuto in toe.

" **Are you really sure about this?"** Yuto asked. **"She's one of your best friends."**

"I just…" Yuya sighed. "...want to get away from her a bit. Yuzu is after all the reason I'm still here, alive."

" **Yeah, I get it. But she's only worried about you with the fact that every time you see each other, you are mostly injured in a way. Still, you shouldn't push her away like that."**

"Yuzu doesn't even know that dad abused me!" Yuya placed his goggles over his eyes while leaning against a nearby wall. "She was close once but Yuzu doesn't notice anything about my life outside school. No one did until you got involved in my life. I didn't want anyone to get involved in all of this!" Yuya held his head as if he was going to have another panic attack. "I don't think I should have been born because everyone just gets into danger because of me."

" **Yuya. We all decided to be with you despite what comes in the future."** Yuto comforted and slowly hugged his boyfriend. **"Please, stop thinking about you being a burden because there are things that are after you. Didn't Milla say she was going to help you get stronger?"**

"She did…"

" **Then, keep yourself from thinking about that the world would be better without you because it isn't."** The two stayed like that for some time before Yuto broke away and Yuya took up his goggles back on his head but his eyes still showed that he was scared.

"There's a place I want to show you."

Yuya got up and the two held hands as they continued down the hallway without noticing that someone was following them, a sly person to be specific.

* * *

In the dining hall, everyone was having a good time as they ate breakfast. Yuzu was sitting with her friends while down from what happened the morning with Yuya and the group notices it.

"Yuzu, stop worrying." Gongenzaka says after a while. "Yuya just need some time by himself."

"Gongenzaka is right." Shun agreed and Sora nodded in agreement as well. "Just give him some space." Just then, Sawatari and Serena came to their table.

"What happened?" Sawatari asked the group as they sat down with their trays.

"We checked on Yuya earlier." Sora told them. "Good news is he's awake. Bad news is that Yuya and Yuzu had a fight."

"A fight about what?" Serena asked curious and Shun quickly glanced at her.

"About what Yuya is keeping from us." Gongenzaka answered. "It is pretty personal since me and Yuzu have known him since we were little."

"I just want him to know he could trust me with his secret. I've always known that something was different with Yuya whenever he was around." Yuzu said suddenly, surprising everyone by the answer as she looked at the bracelet on her wrist. "I start to wonder if I really knew him as well as I thought I did."

Shun looked at her sadly, it was stressing him that he knew of Yuya's secret but he couldn't tell them and now that he knew Serena was with them and was from the enemy side, they've just gave her some important information about the Secrecy eyes. He had to keep an eye for her until Yuya and Yuto came back but somehow, he felt really tired right now.

Everyone was so occupied inside that they didn't notice that someone just appeared on the courtyard in front of the hotell. Wearing a heavy cloak, the person liked their mouth which showed their abnormal canines.

* * *

The couple was still walking through the hallways together until Yuya opened one of the big doors which led to a library and study that looked pretty old by the way the furniture looked like as well the bland colors in the wallpaper, which was probably caused by old age. Yuto was slightly confused why his vessel brought him to this place.

" **This doesn't look that special to me, really."** Yuto pointed out plainly.

"I know but it's the way I found this place." Yuya replied, rubbing his arm a bit. Possibly still a bit down from the looks of it. "My pendant brought me here."

" **Wait, wait, wait. What?"** Yuto asked in confusion. **"Your necklace brought you to this room?"** Yuya took the pendant into his hand to look at it.

"Yeah, it started to glow one night and it got stronger the closer I got to this room." The crimson eyed boy started to explain, "But I don't know why it did, I've looked around this room a lot but nothing."

"Maybe it is because an old vampire seeked shelter in this old mansion." The voice of Yuri suggested as he came into the room.

" **You followed us?"** Yuto asked, crossing his arms.

"It isn't hard to find this place, since there's my family's seal is on many ornaments in this building." Yuri said as he walked over to a wall where two lamps was which caught the two's attention and followed him. "There's always a bat with a small gem on them and these have them as well. Supernaturals always leave something after them."

The lamp acted like a lever when Yuri dragged it down and a mechanism was heard inside the wall, a part of the wall moved up inside and revealed a stone monument strange writing on it. All three of them were curious over why a vampire wanted to hide this monument from praying eyes.

" **What is this?"** Yuto asked confused as he take even tell if those were words or symbols. **"That looks like gibberish to me."**

"Don't ask me, it isn't like I can read this." Yuri replied and Yuya slowly traced the writing with his fingers.

"This is the ancient language." Yuya answered.

" **You can read it, Yuya?"** His boyfriend asked and the crimson eyed boy nodded.

"I've always been able to." Yuya told the two. "Rundaanjaru Romu Mayan…" Suddenly, Yuya's pendant started to glow and blasted them away from each other and they painfully got up from the wooden floor.

" **Okay… Let's not say that sentence unless we are prepared."** Yuto groaned. **"Who agrees with me?"** Both supernaturals raised their hands as an answer before Yuri jumped up quickly on his feet in absolute panic.

"Yuri, you okay?" Yuya asked as Yuto helped him on his feet.

"Something isn't right." Yuri said hushed.

This alerted Yuya and Yuto, this meant something had come to the mansion hotel. The trio quickly got back to the dining hall while getting Yuya's sword for just in case. But what they saw was more than worrying, everyone had fallen asleep or collapsed. Not only that, all three of them sensed a domain which meant that something from Otherworld had caused this.

"I see you managed to come just in time." Serena said a little irritated and Yuri quickly took her by her jacket, smashing her into the wall.

"What did you do, traitor?!" Yuri demanded.

"Why do you think I did this?" Serena asked calmly while the couple tried to wake up their friends. "Only one skilled in sleep spells or potions can do this in a large scale."

" **Shun. Shun!"** Yuto yelled while Yuya did the same to his friends but it was to no avail.

"It's no use." Yuya concluded, giving up on trying to wake up his friends. "They're in a deep sleep. Either someone put something in the food, which can't be right since Serena is still awake. Or someone must have put up a domain that puts only humans asleep."

"A stray vampire." Yuri answered and lets go of Serena. "That's the only explanation to this. A vampire that's been banished from Otherworld by the royal family, they take their sun protection amulets from them and make them wander in the Human Realm."

" **That's not the greatest way to punish someone, especially when there are humans involved in everything."** Yuto said seriously, knowing that it only caused more problem for Humans and overall Otherworld for sending them there. **"If it really is a stray vampire then what is it doing this to them?"**

"To make its prey more easier to catch." Yuya answered. "It could be that it's looking for me." Yuto walked over to his vessel and placed a hand on his cheek which in turn cheered Yuya up a bit. They decided to check outside but Yuri summoned his weapon to stop Serena.

"Don't even think about doing something to these people or Yuya. Understand!" Yuri ordered before unsummoning it before quickly following the two.

As they arrived, an army of rogue vampires started to swarm the courtyard. All three of the supernaturals took out their weapons to fight the army, Yuri having a scythe in his hands which he spins and swings at an horde of the vampires out for revenge against the prince. Yuto was having Yuya's back as he fires both his guns from every direction to take out as many as possible to make it easier for Yuya since he was starting to get some pain from his wound from moving too much and quickly as they all turned to dust. Yuto was jumping and shooting a lot but somehow the rogue vampires managed to separate the two under the fight. Yuri was doing his best by himself but quickly raised his scythe at the cloaked man that was about to jump onto him.

"I could sense your presence wherever I go. Vladimir!" Yuri growled as the man just chuckled like a mad man as he jumped off.

"Looks like I pissed off your majesty, you really love living with humans now that you won't go back and accept your way of living." Vladimir joked which made Yuri even more pissed off.

"I suggest that you leave immediately before you are turned to dust!" Yuri yelled as they engaged into a fight.

Yuto and Yuya were separated while the latter was getting more and more incapable to continue fighting as the pain was spreading like fire. The spirit, however, was being overpowered by the enemies and soon was caught in their grasp.

" **Yuya!"** Yuto yelled as the vampires pushed him to the ground and his guns disappeared.

"Yuto!" Yuya exclaimed as he tried to run to help him but some sort of pulse of power which made his head hurt and got down on his knees. "Not again-!"

" **Yuya…"** Yuto groaned as he sensed everything before a vampire put a foot onto his injured hand and screamed in pain, Yuya became really angry all of a sudden because not only that they were trying get to his friends but torturing Yuto was a mistake.

"Don't you…" The crimson eyed boy growled in anger as his hair started to defy gravity as the vampires came closer to him. "Don't you dare hurt Yuto!"

Just then a burst of wind and electricity surrounded Yuya, the vampires around him were blown away from him and Yuto. Yuri and Vladimir stopped their fight to look at what's happening to their allies. Serena was on the roof so she could watch the battle and was in absolute fear over the mass of power. Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion appeared to protect their master and roared in conformation as Yuya rose to his feet, his eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"Gate Access…" Yuya mumbled and a circle shaped portal appeared in the sky with a galaxy like swirl inside it, both dragons turned into dark purple lights before floating into the portal. "Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Come forth, Dragon with eyes of rage! Supreme King Black Dragon, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

A big black dragon appeared and roared loudly as it came into existence. The vampires and Serena were terrified of the summoning as it started to attack everyone except Yuri and Yuto while protecting its master, who was running forwards Vladimir while slashing through the other vampires in immense strength and speed like he wasn't even trying. Yuto could just watch in shock over what happened to his vessel while Yuri was in shock as well.

' _ **This is almost like…'**_ Yuto thought as the memory of Yuya protecting him at Hychinder flashed in his mind. _**'...that time! That time back at Hychinder!'**_

"N-no, h-he said that he wouldn't awaken this soon!" Vladimir exclaimed completely terrified as he slowly backed away while Yuri was frozen in place because of the burst of power.

"Why can't I move?!" Yuri groaned. The rogue vampires tried to protect their master but to no use as Yuya easily broke through them and Vladimir was even more terrified.

"N-No, I-I don't wanna die!" Vladimir whimpered before he saw the blade of Yuya's sword in his chest.

"You've already marked your death when you hurt my friends." Yuya said to him before slashing upward, cutting him in half before he turned to dust and the Secrecy eyes sheathed his sword. Yuto forced himself up and slowly walked over to the two as the dragon Yuya summoned disappeared and turned into the familiar form of the two dragons made to summon it.

" **Y-Yuya."** Yuto called out. Said person slowly turned around, showing the two his glowing red eyes that left a trail as he looked at the two in front of him.

"Yu… to…" Yuya breathed out as he started to fall forward and the spirit quickly caught him with his lightning speed as the two got on the ground.

"That power…!" Serena said to herself as she watched the scene. "Master never told me he was this strong!" The blue haired girl quickly got inside as the others started to wake up.

"Is he okay?" Yuri asked worried as he took away his weapon.

" **I'm not sure."** Yuto replied, not keeping his eyes off Yuya. **"Whatever happened, he created a new dragon out of two existing ones. He used a type of Xyz summoning back there."** Yuya groaned as he gained consciousness and his eyes no longer had a glow and his hair was returned to normal.

"What happened?" Yuya asked exhausted and tired. "Why am I so exhausted?"

"Wait, you don't remember summoning a giant dragon out of nowhere?" Yuri asked confused. "Killing every stray vampire attacking us?"

"What are you talking about?" Yuya questioned really confused.

" **Let's just get you inside, we'll tell you what happened."** Yuto answered as he started carrying Yuya inside, ignoring the pain in his hand.

"Yuto, you don't have to carry me when your hand is injured." Yuya said tired and Yuto smiled.

" **I don't care unless you are okay."** Yuto replied and the vessel smiled at the comment.

"I'll check on the others, see you in the all room for the performance." Yuri said before walking away from the two.

Yuto told Yuya everything that happened in the fight inside their room but he left the detail that Yuya's eyes glowed under that time as well his boost of strength, it felt like he should since he has yet to find out what happened back there. Yuya held his head tired as Yuto ended and looked at the new card he gained after the fight.

"So this dragon was created when I summoned it out there?" Yuya asked still a bit confused over what happened.

" **You used an Xyz summon out there too."** Yuto replied. **"What's weird is that you don't remember anything that happened before and after you summoned it."**

"All I can remember was you getting hurt then all of sudden, I'm in your arms on the ground totally exhausted." Yuya told him. "Let's go to the others, they're probably waiting for us."

" **Yeah, a lot has happened today and we deserve some fun."** Yuto pointed out and Yuya smiled at it.

Yuya and Yuto walked to the all room to see the celebration performance together with everyone else as it was quite exciting. Somehow, the one that was suppose to perform became sick right before the deadline, that was what they heard from a few that walked by them. When the two arrived, they saw everyone of their comrades sitting on the floor, the couches or by the tables to watch.

"Yuya, I saved you a spot!" Yuzu called out from one of the couches and Yuya sat next to her as she had gotten a good spot in front of the tv.

"Has they told of who is going to perform in their stead?" Yuya asked and Yuzu shook her head.

"It's still a surprise for the audience." The pink haired girl explained. "They said that they don't even know themselves so it's a secret for everyone."

" **Oh, this is going to be interesting."** Yuto said impressed by the announcement.

In the performance building, Milla and Velvet was standing in a room with two doors in front of them. Both of their hair styles were changed into ponytails while Milla's was wide thanks to her curls, Velvet's was tied at the tips. They turned to look at each other smiling.

"To think we would stand here again after three years of rising in top in secret." Milla pointed out.

"But this time we'll both perform in the highest rarity of clothing in Aikatsu." Velvet continued, holding up a small stack of cards.

 **Flashback**

The two female leaders was in the changing room as Milla was fixing Velvet's hair up before there was someone knocking on the door. In came a woman in a suit with a small tray in her hands as the Lords stood up.

"What do you want?" Velvet asked confused. "We're supposed to be on stage soon."

"There's something that the designers of your brands wanted to give you two." The woman explained and presented the cards on the tray which the two took.

The cards had clothing in four different cards. Top, bottom, shoes and accessory.

In Velvet's hands was a black and red blouse with gold detail and alternating patterns of white or gold on the black, and silver and gold on the red. A curling gold border rests on the torso over black tulle on the bottom, or frills on the top with a single crystal gem in the middle. White coloring rests in the middle with a design of two roses, one fuchsia, one gold, surrounded by five blue diamond gems. Sewn over the arm is a tight grey sleeves with black ribbon held by tiny gold buttons. The cuff on the top and wrist is black with gold lining and designs. Attached to the top of the chest to behind the neck is white frilly fabric lined in gold and black. A gold ornate piece rests before this, adorned with a blue gem and pearl design surrounding a garnet oval gem with a violet gem hanging beneath it.

A short frilly black skirt with gold detail and several pieces of crystal gems. Over this is a red ruffled cape-like skirt cut down the center with gold detail and a thick fluffy white trim accent by black straps lined in gold with tiny gems on the corners, several roses of fuchsia, purple, and orange, along with small white flowers. Several tiny chains of beads and gems circle around the skirt, along with two hanging tassels and white fabric lined in gold with a gem pattern to match the waistband. The inside of the skirt has gold designs and a gem and rose motif.

Red shoes with gold and black detail and a white flap cuff lined in gold. Hanging from it is a gold ornament to match the heel, along with a rose sewn to the back. Grey mesh tights are included with a black and gold cuff with alternate chains on each leg accent with tiny gems. One leg has tiny gold beads, while the other has a tassel hanging from it. On the right thigh is an orange and fuchsia rose ornament.

A gold crown with a black bottom accent with white designs and two diamond shapes on the very top. In the middle of the crown are orange and fuchsia flowers. Garnet stud earrings are included with gold chains attached to a large ruby gems. It also has feathery plum-colored wings with glitter and several flowers sewn to wispy silver ribbon and beaded chains. The base is a thick gold piece with the bottom circling inward.

Milla's was a cream and orange striped glittering tank-top with a gold ribbon border and fringe. The top is lined with pale pink lace, while the ribbon has studs and a large ruby on a gold, sun-shaped base. Hanging from it are pearl chains with a sapphire gem on either side, and crystal fabric hanging from the middle, along with a purple gem. On each shoulder is a thin gold strap with alternating purple and cyan stones. Beneath each shoulder is a gold band with cyan and purple alternating stones, trim of pale pink lace, and glittering, ruffled pieces of pink, pale red, and gold fabric beneath it. A single gem hangs from each sleeve, while on each wrist are two gold bangles connected by pearl chains. On the neck is a gold necklace with tiny tassels hanging from a violet stone and two smaller cyan beads. A pale pink frilly choker resides above this. On the left of the navel is a gold and red sun tattoo with a heart, and the users nails are painted hot pink.

A glittering orange and cream striped skirt lined in gold with a golden glittering fringe. Multiple pearl chains hang from the top, each with cyan pearls, droplet, and a single purple gem on either side. The waistband is gold with alternating red and cyan stones surrounding a purple gem. Flowing from the back is hot pink and purple fabric, while the sides are covered with three glittering pieces of ruffled fabric beneath a purple gem and a piece of crystal blue fabric. The fabrics are lilac, pink, and light red.

Gold sandals with pearl strands wrapped on the foot and around the lower leg. Crystal material resides on the foot strap with a very thin, gold chain going up each leg. The back of the foot has a magenta flap with soft fuchsia feathers. Beneath the knee is a gold band with colorful gems, some on it and some hanging from it. Further up are two pearl chains and a gold band with cyan and purple alternating stones, some of which also hang from it. The top of this is lined with pale pink frills.

A gold headband with large, colorful gems on it. On the side are small gold dangles, while gems dangle from the front. On the corner is a glittering red pair of lips and three, soft fuchsia feathers. Garnet gem earrings are included with a thin chain connected to a ruby gem on a gold base, and three gold dangles. It also had feathery pale gold, pink, and lilac glittering wings with colorful gems and gold, curling strands.

"These are Premium Rare coords. They even have wings with the accessory." Milla pointed out while looking at her cards.

"The wings represent popular idols full potential, those who wear the accessory can shine even brighter." The woman explained with a smile. "You girls deserve them. Now illuminate on stage, Arabian Sky!"

 **Flashback ends**

"Perfect Queen's Blooming Queen coord." Velvet said as she looked at her cards. "Blooming with magnificent flowers, it is a Premium Rare Dress fit for a queen."

"Romance Kiss's Premium Rare Dress, The Daylight Festival coord." Milla said as she admired her own cards. "Fit for a giant festival, making you glitter like the many sparkles of the water's surface under dawn."

"Let's make this performance the best everyone had." Velvet said and the ruby eyed girl nodded. The girls held their hands together and closed their eyes as a prayer.

"Sharing our breathing, sharing our rhythm." The two said in sync. "May our songs guide the next generation. The curtain of flowers to the future opened by us maidens!"

"Fly high, Velvet!" Milla said while opening her eyes.

"Shine bright, Milla!" Velvet exclaimed doing the same.

The girls ran into the rooms and enters a large hall of red, white and gold, running along the floor carpet to where a golden pedestal is. The pedestal with ornamental elements has a diamond-shaped platform at the top to place the cards, along with a large golden ring placed behind the diamond.

Milla and Velvet grabbed a hold of their Aikatsu! Passes and placed them onto the diamond, activating a snowflake crystal pattern.

Upon placing the Aikatsu! Pass, the hall's virtual space begins to activate, beginning by creating an ivory pentagonal platform and walkway beneath the two, held up by a spire standing at the center of the base of a dome with damaged structure, filled with water right up to the platform.

The virtual space continues to expand as the rest begins to form as well: an ivory dome with damaged structure that allows a view to the infinite sky beyond, filled with clouds and floating islands, as well as allowing streams of water to flow down from the cracks in the roof. A large crystal point floats in the center of the dome, with four smaller crystal points floating around it.

An array of cards glow in purple and red proceed to surround the two as they take out their chosen coords. They then proceeds to place their cards onto the diamond platform.

The surrounding crystal points change colors to represent the four cards or idol types: cute, cool, sexy and pop, joins into the center crystal to create a rainbow crystal. The rainbow crystal then disappears to reappear as a structure behind the pedestal. Three crystal points that has long shards of blue and pink crystal in front of it stand behind the entrance to the runway, a doorway with a golden rim and a diamond at its top, the scallop fans of pink and yellow opened for the two when time to enter the runway.

Milla and Velvet runs along a blue runway bordered with gold all the way to the sphere-cut diamond at the end as their bodies are covered in purple and red. The runway is within a blue crystal virtual space, ornaments of the cute, cool, sexy and pop symbols floating around the room, along with two streams of waterfalls flowing down from the sky.

They jump on the diamond as it bounces the two towards the ceiling to where the cards are placed. The outfits appears on them as they passes through each card head-first.

After they're done, they land on a blue crystal platform with a crystal design of the four idol or card types in the center. Behind the platform is a golden chandelier ornament, with two ornaments with shell openings that is the start of the waterfall on the sides of a chandelier, held up by an arching ornament above all three ornaments. They pose side by side as many different flowers exploded behind them.

In the performance hall, a wave of glitter and light changed the stage. Now it was A large three-story ballroom with mauve textured carpet. Leading the stage is an alternate carpet with a band of violet and gold over it, decorated by a line of gold idol type symbols. Leading to this is a decorative fence-like structure with gold bars on top of it, matching those circling the performance area. Also surrounding it are potted plants and small tables with red clothes over them. The walls are blue themed with designs separating each column, along with stained glass windows at each corner, themed after the Idol types and decorated by a gold and mauve structure, and a gem design above it. The ceiling has purple, blue, and white heart stained glass symbols covering it, and hanging from the center is a chandelier and large wind chimes. The performance takes place on a large red and gold gem-like structure.

Up from a circle of light came Milla and Velvet still in their poses as the audience started to cheer in excitement.

" _This_ _is unbelievable! It's the top raising duet unit, Arabian Sky, folks!"_ The announcer said which surprised everyone in the room at the hotel as they recognized the blond woman on the screen. _"The famous duo that spark their popularity to the roof in just one performance!"_

"That's Yuya's sister!" Almost everyone in the room exclaimed in shock except Yuya and Yuto as they were just standing in surprise.

" **When did they start with performing as a unit?"** Yuto asked extremely surprised until he saw Yuya's smile. **"You knew about this."** Yuya nodded slightly as he watched his sister preparing to sing and dance as they see that the point meter goes up to the roof.

"I saw their first performance with my own eyes, the time they created the idol unit, Arabian Sky." Yuya said happy as he remembered when he was a kid and watch the two perform the first time.

(Milla, _Velvet._ **Together** )

 **The crescent moon so high in this dark lonely sky,**

 **An ocean of obsidian, tangled in the light**

 **So make a wish now upon a shooting star**

 **And watch it fly across the night, into the beyond**

(As the music played, an aura appeared around the two consisting of jewels of moons and suns in a intricate chandelier circle as four yellow/red colored lights circle around them. The flowers were fire colored roses and pink princessias on Velvet's side and purple and pink morning glories and lilies by Milla. Milla was covered in magenta glow while Velvet was covered with red glow and gold glitter is surrounding them.)

If this unwritten tale, without a single word,

Could somehow own the night, the moon, only a blur

 _The hidden masterpiece you hide where none can see_

 _Would take to the sky like a bird set free_

 **Tomorrow, we'll spread our wings and find where we belong**

 **You dream to see the world one day – Would you mind if I tag along?**

Listen close, and you can hear _as it's suddenly drawing near:_

 **Your wish is coming true**

 **The crescent moon, so high in this dark lonely sky,**

 **An ocean of obsidian, tangled in the light**

 **So make a wish now upon a shooting star**

 **And watch it fly across the night**

 **Ah, until this whole dream has come to an end –!**

 _So if we lose our way because the map we drew_

 _Is quickly blown away, lost to the desert wind_

I pray a light appears to guide our drifting souls

Into an age to last a thousand years

 **You've fallen prey to desolation time and time again**

 **But I only remember how carefree you were back then**

 _All the things we long to hold,_ as our cards begin to fold,

 **Appear within our reach**

 **Let's break away the veil of this dark and endless night**

 **Your tears will fade into days that still lie ahead**

 **If you could take what's reflected in your heart,**

 **Beyond the dawn you'd set your sight**

 **Ah, this swift gale of wind will carry us there**

(The music played as the duo would fly up and circle each other before intersecting one another and causing a pink rose with golden leaves and intricate designs on each to form between them. Milla and Velvet pose on either sides of the rose with roses of their color crystallized in their hands.)

 **My relentless b-eating heart burns on inside my chest**

 **And I feel the flames growing wild**

I only wish I could see – Take a glimpse into your dreams

Those clear blue eyes, like cloudless skies, gaze at a new world

 **The crescent moon, so high in this dark lonely sky,**

 **An ocean of obsidian, tangled in the light**

 **So make a wish now upon a shooting star**

 **And watch it fly across the night**

 **Ah, until this whole dream has come to an end**

We'll break **from this dark and endless night**

 **Your tears will fade into days that still lie ahead**

 **If you could take what's reflected in your heart,**

 **Beyond the dawn you'd set your sight**

 **Ah, this swift gale of wind will carry us there**

They pose as the music stopped as everyone watching cheered and screamed high in happiness over the magnificent performance of Arabian Sky as the aura was still present and somehow floated through the tv to the class in the all room, who were smiling at the many flowers and jewels.

"This is so pretty!" Sora exclaimed as he tried to grab one of the flowers.

"Not only that but their outfits and specially their wings!" Yuzu exclaimed as she looked at Milla and Velvet waving to everyone and Milla somehow knew that Yuya, Yuto and Yusho was watching and placed a finger over her mouth to be quiet.

"It isn't just their outfits, it's everything about them." Sawatari said in love which made everyone laugh at his crushes before the boy got hit on the head by Serena.

"Stop that creepy fantasy of yours, it's just creepy." Serena said and everyone laughed at the act.

Even though a lot happened to the ground, everything was forgotten the rest of the weekend except the fact of the mention of Yuya's awakening. What's going to happen later in the future.

* * *

 **The song is Lapis Lazuli by Amalee and Miku-tan. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
